


Dagas negras

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: La Inquisición a salvado al mundo meses atrás.Con el liderazgo de un iniciado templario, hijo de un noble.Ahora ocho meses después de la batalla por sus vidas tienes nuevos retos que enfrentar.





	1. Prologo

Prologo

 

El mundo cambia así como aquellos en él. Todo que alguna vez tuvimos puede perderse ¿Por qué? se sacrificado tantas vidas, puede perderse.

Al verse libres de su enemigo en común, lo sufrido se recuerda como un mal sueño. Aquellos que no se encontraban demasiado cerca. Han olvidado o prefieren fingir que se trata de una historia exagerada. 

Demasiado pronto la paz restablecida se tambalea, las viejas rencillas y las disputas sin fin comienzan a retomar su cauce como un rio en plena tormenta que amenaza con desbordarse de un momento a otro, así es como nuevos conflictos han aparecido.

No prestan atención al costo que esta paz, como la herida mal atendida de un herido de muerte, sufriendo por su oportuna atención. Olvidando que la herida aún no ha cerrado, movimientos bruscos reabren la herida sin cicatrizar. El dolor y sangre nuevamente están presentes, necesita ayuda pero no tiene más amigos, no tiene quien le atienda está muy lejos de ello. Se desangrara solo a la espera de que llegue su tiempo.

Se aliaron para combatir un enemigo en común, un solo pueblo, una sola fuerza, unidos contra un posible fin de su existencia. Ahora de nuevo se encuentran divididos, que rápido parecen olvidar. Lo que ha ocurrido, aquello que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

En este mundo nuevo la esperanza aún no se encuentra perdida, aún hay quien recuerda muy vívidamente lo que ha ocurrido. Quien no lo ha olvidado, aquellos que no se permitieron permanecer impasibles al reto que tenían delante. Aquellos que se revelaron al mundo para crear una fuerza que se enfrentara a su enemigo. Atacados como si fueran el principio del mal, pero los ataques solo contribuyeron a forjar su convicción y la resolución de que el camino tomado era el correcto.

Ahora que se ha posicionado como una fuerza, que ha comprobado que su intención y deseo original es y será verdadero, tiene el reconocimiento del mundo.

En este punto comenzaremos a ver las repercusiones de su alzamiento y surgimiento, de lo que le futuro puede deparar a la fuerza surgida de un momento trascendental en la historia del mundo. Veremos si los sacrificios otorgados por aquellos que han luchado, sangrado y muerto, es merecido por el mundo que han ayudado a crear.

El optimismo que se ha profesado al mundo será recompensado o como lo hemos visto en el pasado... Solo nos recordara que el mayor mal del mundo, no son las creaturas horribles que lo invaden desde las sombras. 

Aún hay grandes males en el mundo, algunos no me creerías si los tuvieras delante, no son horribles y obscuras creaturas, pueden verse tan normales como cualquier otro y ser el fin de todo lo que conoces….


	2. Sangre en el aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daremos una breve mirada a las vidas de algunas personas después de la guerra... Así como un destello al pasado que les une...

Sus reuniones se llevaban a cabo en medio de la noche, siempre en un lugar diferente. Tenían que asegurarse de no ser descubiertos, eso solo les llevaría a tener más problemas. Tenían viviendo ese tordído romance desde hacía 3 semanas, aun no entendía cómo era posible tener tal suerte.  
Ravella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, tenía unos ojos brillantes de amatista, una piel suave y clara en contraste con su melena roja como las llamas. Desde que le rescato de un ataque de ladrones en un callejón de la ciudad, sin duda le había impresionado tanto que se negó alejarse de él y desde ese momento compartían cada momento que podían juntos. Estaba por completo enamorado de ella, como no podía estarlo; además de bella era inteligente, le dio buenos consejos con respecto a sus misiones.  
Debía estar esperándole no tenía la menor duda de ello, llego al lugar de encuentro y se llevó una sorpresa. Tendida sobre el suelo se encontraba, bajo el cuerpo de un hombre en medio de la habitación obscura. Escucho sus gritos en pedido de auxilio, sus sollozos mientras suplicaba que dejaba de hacerle daño.  
Su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y se abalanzó sobre el atacante. Le golpeo hasta liberarla de su agresor. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de control sobre sí mismo. Fue a revisarla como se encontraba; no solo no estaba herida. Al contrario de lo que esperaba ella reía y parecía completamente feliz.  
Miro sus manos llenas de sangre y miro a su alrededor, encontró el cuerpo del atacante de su amada. Recorrió la habitación en busca del cuerpo sin vida del atacante, llenó de horror al descubrir que era Peter su propio compañero. Con el cuerpo deshecho a causa de los golpes y con una herida en el cuello, le había matado. Se giró en busca de respuestas a Ravella y descubrió con horror que había cambiado, dejo de lado su forma de mujer joven y hermosa.  
Con todas sus fuerzas trato de huir de ella. Parecía capaz de materializarse delante del donde quiera que avanzaba. Se sintió acorralado sin un lugar a donde huir de su perseguidor. Presa del pánico y miedo se quedó inmóvil, observando como la figura fantasmal se acercaba.  
Antes de poder gritar tenía una daga negra atravesó su cuello y un rio de sangre bañaba su armadura verde y gris. Había matado a su propio compañero; y no entendía que pasaba. “¿Por qué paso esto?” deseo preguntar mientras la vida lo abandonaba. 

 

***

No podía quejarse de la vida que había llevado en los últimos años, una vida tranquila y consagrada a un propósito. Cada uno de los días que comprendía su vida ahora estaba dedicados al cumplimiento de un deber contraído hacía mucho tiempo.  
Pasaba sus mañanas entrenando en las armas a los jóvenes cadetes. Ayudándoles a mejorar su propia técnica, para que pudieran salvar su a vida y la de otros. El entrenamiento era su prioridad tarde o temprano de esas manos pendería la vida de su gracia, no podía estar rodeada de personas incapaces de protegerle.  
Había dejado de verle años atrás pero aun recordaba su rostro. Cada que sentía que el tiempo empezaba a recordarle que ya no era la persona que fue. La sola imagen de ella esa noche le renovaba las fuerzas para seguir adelante y esforzarse.  
Además tenía a la mejor aliada de su lado, existía entre ellos un lazo que les unía más allá que con el resto del grupo. Ella que se quedó a su lado y compartieron juntos el peso, después de tantos años aun no olvidaban lo sucedido y el costo que tuvo para los dos.  
Compartían un lazo que era difícil de explicar con palabras. Además de conocer perfectamente el dolor detrás de la situación mejor que nadie.  
Mientas el ocaso caía listo para dejar paso a la noche, despidió al entusiasta grupo. Entre golpes y moretones encontró los rostros felices de los jóvenes reclutas, felices de haber sido capaces de permanecer en su lugar y continuar mejorando.  
Esa visión le lleno de orgullo, se recordó así mismo algunos años atrás. En cada rostro podía ver algo de sí mismo, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual eran elegidos en primer lugar.  
\- Continúan mejorando, Edmund – una voz familiar llego desde su espalda – es sorprendente.  
\- Por supuesto, no dejare de entrenarles….. – se giró con una sonrisa en los labios – serán los mejores caballeros cuando termine con ellos.  
\- No tengo la menor duda de ello – le devolvió su sonrisa - eres un estupendo maestro.  
Le observo con detenimiento mientras se colocaba a su lado, como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía en la orilla del campo de entrenamiento. Sus ojos dorados le miraban con su brillo triste en ellos.  
\- ¿Puedo saber?... - no estaba seguro si era adecuado preguntar, pero…  
\- Traigo malas noticias – se tensó al saber el peso de sus palabras. – lo lamento, el momento ha llegado. Tengo todo listo para dentro de tres días….  
\- Nada puede durar para siempre… – la nostalgia lleno sus palabras – sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.  
Un silencio les rodeo mientras en sus mentes recordaban los sucesos de una noche mucho tiempo atrás. Las dos siluetas permanecieron de pie una junto a la otra. Dirigiendo su vista al grupo que se retiraba. Un caballero vestido con su armadura de acero azul y capa roja ofreció su brazo a la mujer de túnica azul con plata y cabellos dorados, juntos avanzaron tras el grupo de reclutas.

***

Como siempre los exploradores le habían visto aproximarse desde la distancia y habían avisado de su arribo. Pronto fueron recibidos y llevados hasta los establos, un grupo de soldados de reconocimiento se reunió a su alrededor en cuanto desmontaron ansiosos de las nuevas noticias. Otros de los congregados recibían a sus amigos y familiares de regreso sanos y salvos.  
Los informes de la llegada del grupo fueron enviados a todos los mandos. El comandante recibió el aviso de su oficial, llegarían en tan solo media hora. No trasportaban heridos y su avance era con normalidad. Agradeció la información y ordeno una serie de trabajos pendientes entre sus hombres.  
Estaba agradecido de que regresara, su viaje se había postergado hasta las tres semanas y temía que ocurriera algo, como siempre que esto sucedía. Era absurdo lo sabía mejor que nadie pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Termino sus labores con la esperanza de poder recibirle a su arribo. Salió por la puerta al este de su oficina cuando le vio, se encontraba desmontando en las caballerizas, se dirigía a su encuentro cuando fue interrumpido.  
\- Comandante, tenemos un problema - en la mano sostenía un mensaje – lo lamento Ser solo tomara un momento. – extendió el pergamino.  
\- ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? – estaba irritado, no creía posible semejante situación.  
\- Deberá leerlo usted mismo - esta incomodo por la forma en como le miraba.  
Tomo el pergamino visiblemente molesto, acaso podía tener tan mala suerte. Al leer las líneas que contenían el mensaje, no podía creer lo que contenía.  
\- ¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar esto? – no podía dar crédito a las palabras que leía del papel delante de sí. – dejo a cargo al oficial Dylan – necesitaba una explicación, debía tratarse de un error.  
Con esa orden regreso por la puerta que había salido para llegar a la puerta este y cruzar el puente de piedra y llegar a la torre. Debía saber que había ocurrido para que se perdieran vidas de esa manera.  
Cruzo la sala circular a toda prisa para subir por la escalera hasta el tercer piso de la torre del homenaje. Encontró a la pelirroja de pie junto a la mesa de madera, le esperaba no cabía duda alguna.  
\- Lamento mucho las noticias – se disculpó mientras le invitaba a sentarse.  
\- No puedo creer que realmente este pasando esto – dejando caer el pergamino en la mesa – no es lógico, acaso enloquecieron – necesitaba desesperadamente una explicación.  
\- No estoy segura, aun no tengo el resto de los informes – estaba más que molesta por su reacción – considere justo informártelo, ahora creo que debí esperar. – dijo con un suspiro  
\- Yo lo siento – se sintió avergonzado por su acción – solo me ha tomado por sorpresa.  
\- No te preocupes – entendía su sentir, ella tendría una reacción similar en el mismo caso – me preocupa que tengamos un traidor en nuestras filas.  
\- ¿Pero porque ahora? – algunos meses atrás sería algo esperado, pero en este momento no estaba seguro - ¿Quién puede tener ese interés?  
\- ¿Quién? – dijo con incredulidad palpable - Todo el mundo por supuesto – un suspiro abandono sus labios – nuestra posición actual, es mucho mejor que la de meses anteriores. Sería el momento perfecto para esto.  
\- ¿Pero porque en Ostwick? No veo razón para ello – al mencionarlo en voz alta algo se encendió en su mente – el hogar del Inquisidor.  
\- Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo investigare – dudo por un momento en compartir su idea – no le informare aun, no de momento.  
\- Creo que será la idea más prudente – tendrían que esperar hasta tener más información – no es el mejor momento para darle la noticia.  
Ambos asintieron mirándose el uno al otro, existía una posibilidad de que la información saliera de ellos. Pero harían lo posible por evitar la incómoda situación en medida de lo posible.

 

***

“La vida de un boticario es fácil solo deben de tener suficientes viales e ingredientes para poder atender las heridas más comunes y será un trabajo fácil” recordaba las palabras exactas que le dedico aquella tarde. Recordaba a menudo a su antigua amiga y maestra en últimos días, aunque algo le decía que no tenía debía tener nada de particular.  
Después del tiempo transcurrido a lo largo de su vida acumulo muy gratos recuerdos. Pero últimamente su mente se encontraba concentrada en los recuerdos de esa época en particular.  
Le llevo a preguntarse si debería comunicarse o reunirse con ellos. Tan absorta estaba es sus cavilaciones que no se percató de una silueta en su puerta. No fue capaz de escucha el llamado, por lo cual el toque en su espalda casi le hace morir del susto.  
\- Pero qué demonios… - se giró tan rápido que tiro la mitad de frascos de colores sobre la mesa. - ¿Acaso planeas matarme, niña? – le dedico una mirada con furia.  
\- Lo lamento…. – Isala era una chica de 16 años su aprendiz de boticario estaba más asustada que ella – le llame pero no parecía escuchar, lo lamento. - empezaba a recoger del suelo los trozos de cristal.  
\- Lo siento, - se sintió estúpido por su reacción – deja eso, ¿para qué me buscabas?  
\- Tiene una visita, Señora Alanís. – Isala se explicó lo mejor que pudo – Ser Stanford le está buscando.  
\- ¿Edmund está aquí? – la voz de Alanís se ahogó, solo podía tener un significado - encárgate de las tareas pendientes. Y prepárate partiremos pronto. – ante el rostro incrédulo de la muchacha salió de la habitación hasta la puerta.  
Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo pudo verle claramente, de pie frente a la puerta vestido con su armadura de acero azul y su capa roja. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hablado, estaba diferente pero no mucho, solo tenía más edad que cuando dejado de verle.  
\- Ser Edmund – saludo con un poco de duda en su voz – ¿me buscaba?  
\- Es bueno verte Alanís – reconoció a la boticaria con gran facilidad, conservaba muchos rasgos aun de su juventud. – me gustaría que fuera en mejores – su semblante de oscureció un momento. – circunstancias…  
\- Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, tarde o temprano. – sentía como si en mundo se hubiera detenido en ese momento. Al final había llegado su peor temor.  
Se dejó envolver en los recuerdos pasados, evitando pesar en los años trascurridos. Evoco en su mente su imagen tan clara como si la tuviera en frente suyo. Con una sonrisa tendió la mano a su viejo amigo.

 

***

La próxima visita le tenía ansioso. No todos los días eran informados de la visita del hombre que movía los hilos en tu ciudad natal, con escaso tiempo de preparación. Era consciente de lo escondido detrás de ello. No era un hombre de visitas diplomáticas, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Conocía al hombre Servís Goldwick desde muy pequeño por sus constantes visitas a su abuelo; su mente aguda, lengua afilada y odioso temperamento eran sin duda las cualidades más representativas de la persona más horrible que conocía. 

No por menos estaba al frente del consejo y el subterfugio de la cuidad estado. Lady Josefine se ofreció voluntaria para tratar con el hombre. Desestimando el ofrecimiento de apoyo en la cuestión, no podía dejar en manos de alguien más esta tarea. El mensajero toco a la puerta para informar su llegada inminente. 

El camino al rastrillo fue rápido y en calma, espero de pie en las escaleras de piedra a su llegada. Cuando observo tres carruajes y dos docenas de caballeros de como escolta. El excesivo tamaño de su comitiva dejo claro su verdadero fin.

“Un hombre como Servís confía mas en montar un espectáculo para debilitar el poder de su oponente…. Que esgrimir poder por sí mismo….” respóndeme hijo ¿Cómo contrarrestarías esa acción? 

\- ¡Que sorpresa! venís a recibirme Joven Maxwell – sonrió con descaro retándole a debatir su punto – o preferís Señor Inquisidor – cuestiono con una reverencia ostentosa con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Mientras sus seguidores reinan disimuladamente ante su comentario.

Demostrando que deseaba provocarle, observo de arriba abajo al hombre con indiferencia. Manteniéndose erguido varios escalones por arriba del nivel de Servís.

\- Como desees, carece de importancia para mi… – cortando la intención de burla del hombre – no estoy atendido algo relativo a la inquisición, por aquí – ante el silencio a su espalda recito una oración y gracias a su abuelo. 

Guio al grupo interior donde algunos de los nobles de Orláis se posicionaron de la sala del trono, permitió un corto momento a que el sequito de Servís empezara a mezclarse con la multitud.  
\- Por aquí mi señor… - indico la puerta a la izquierda – sus compañeros permanecerán aquí…  
\- Es imposible…. Me acompañara a nuestra reunión…  
\- No me ha entendido – afirmo plantándose frente al hombre – me acompañara solo y discutiremos los documentos traídos o se marchara por esa puerta… es su decisión… - observo la mirada helada y los rasgos tensos – si requiere un escriba….  
\- Abrir el camino niño… - siseo furioso. Le conto mucho de su autocontrol no reír a carcajadas por el cambio… menos de dos años antes nunca podría haberlo hecho. 

 

***

Su viaje se postergo tres semana más de lo previsto, viajaron hasta una apartada ruina y no encontraron la información que buscaban. La advertencia sonó en su cabeza “no encontraras nada ahí, no puede encontrarse si no desea ser hallado”, su mente no quería darle tregua alguna, “tenía que intentarlo” se seguía repitiendo.  
Se encontraba terriblemente agotada, la falta de respuestas le tenía muy preocupada y ello le drenaba las energías de una manera apabullante. Entre manos tenia no pocos problemas que requerían solución inmediata. Además de los diversos compromisos que aun conservaban con la Inquisición. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de dormir, tal vez por algunos días. Con un paso trabajoso inicio el descenso de las escaleras de piedra. Descansaría y luego podría pensar cuál sería su próximo paso.  
Encontró la sala extrañamente vacía al llegar arriba, recordó como solo algunas semanas atrás se encontraba completamente llena de polvo y suciedad, vestigios del abandono que sufrió el lugar. Su vista recorrió el área deteniéndose en la puerta a su derecha, sintió de pronto como si algo oprimiera su pecho, cambio de parecer y avanzo.  
Apresuro su paso para cruzar la sala hasta la última puerta a su izquierda, al cruzarla se recargo en ella, intentando controlar las emociones que bullían en su interior. Después de un momento cambio de parecer y ascenso hasta su habitación.  
Como de costumbre cerró la puerta de roble detrás de ella, no esperaba visitas, solo necesitaba descansar. Se cambió su ropa de viaje por una ligera túnica para ayudarle a dormir, necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz.  
La habitación se encontraba cálida con fuego en la chimenea. Cubierta con una ligera manta se preparó para dormir un sueño reparador. Mientras trataba de alejar su cuerpo y su mente de las preocupaciones, algo no le daba descanso se negaba a dejarle libre.  
No estaba lista para dejar de lado sus preocupaciones. Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Extrañamente pronto el sueño acudió experimento cada una de las imágenes en su mente. Todas y cada una de sus preguntas sin respuesta se materializaba en su mente.  
Experimentó de nuevo el sueño recurrente, pudo verle claramente. Estaba en camino, no existía duda alguna. Eso le lleno de pánico y felicidad a partes iguales. Finalmente después de los años trascurridos tendría una nueva oportunidad, cerraría el asunto de una manera o de otra.

 

***

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Servís se marchara con el niño Trevelyan dejando a su sequito atrás. El ruido de la puerta de roble llamo la atención de toda la sala, al impactar con el muro de piedras.  
\- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? – rugió Servís con su voz de trueno y con el rostro morado en la ira – no eres nada…. – escupió en dirección al Inquisidor - Cumplirás mi orden como lo exijo…  
\- Fuera de Ostwick careces de poder para ordenas a nadie mas que tus sirvientes – declaro como una burla – me temo que no puedo ayudarte con su solicitud Lord Servís….  
\- Tu abuelo está enfermo y morirá… - se burló venenosamente - aquí continuaras jugando a la guerra sin posibilidad de reclamar tu herencia… lo perderás todo… si apoyas el reclamo de la casa Goldwick llegaremos a un acuerdo….  
\- Tienes una hora para salir de Syhold… - se mantuvo firme en el vano de la puerta – seguir….  
\- No me dejas otra opción…. – declaro Servís y era el momento de entrar.  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Servís se congelo y murió al ver a su presa salir de la línea del disparo de la flecha…. Como si lo estuvieron esperando…. Seguido del sonido de las gargantas cortadas uno a uno de los ocho cuervos antivanos contratados para la misión. Estaba congelado al ver a una elfa ofreciendo su mano para levantar al niño Trevelyan del piso.  
\- Nuestro joven Trevelyan ha madurado – se burla - ¡Es una lástima que gustes de las orejas de cuchillo!

Las carcajadas del sequito resuenan en la sala del trono. La sonrisa de Servís fue vacilante y finalmente empezar a entre cortarse. 

\- Retiraras las palabras a mi Asa’ma’Lin… de rodillas en el suelo – la voz sedosa de una mujer corto las risas – solo te daré una oportunidad…  
\- No lo mates aun Revas… dale la oportunidad de vivir de rodillas - una segunda voz la de un hombre. 

Las rodillas de Servís tocaron el suelo frio de piedra antes de que pudiera sentirlo. 

\- Te has vuelto loco soy diplomático, nada justifica un ataque… - guardo silencio al tener delante a una pareja de apostatas elfos… extrañamente familiar… algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que debía reconocerlos.  
\- Puedo encargarme de esto… - Servís giro en dirección a la nueva voz que se unía – no es necesario…  
\- Lady Eveline Trevelyan – grito al reconocer a la mujer de ojos de amatista y cabello azabache – tu… tu deberías estar muerta…. – intento ponerse en pie solo para encontrar una daga en su cuello. Unido al brazo de una elfa de cabello rojo fresa y esos ojos de plata…  
\- Comandante, captura a este hombre y su sequito – el niño Trevelyan dio la orden como un hombre – Revas inmovilízalo tengo preguntas para este hombre…  
\- Sera un placer Athisan’len… - el tono meloso le dejo un escalofrió en la columna. Este era su final. 

Su pasado alcanza a todo hombre….


	3. Lo que encontramos en el corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguiremos desentrañando los pequeños trozos de las historias anteriores...... Apenas empezamos.

Un ruidoso bostezo se abrió paso en la casa de sanadores casi vacía, seguido de los pasos y el susurro de un vestido contra las baldosas de mármol blanco crudo. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al distinguir la sombra característica acercándose.

\- Buenos días Evelyn – llamo al mago humano que giro fuera de la columna, sus ojos plata brillante aun soñolientos se fijaron en el de inmediato… sus rizos rubios cenizos ingobernables a esa hora del día cubrían sus hombros - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- Necesito una poción reconstituyente… hoy me uniré a… - de grandes zancadas se aproximó a la cuna de su ultimo paciente – ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo mientras revisaba al humano de rizos color miel oscura que cuidaba ahora.  
\- Mi señora lo trajo ayer después del medio día…. Tuvo una batalla con una creatura del velo, recibí la orden de no dejarlo solo hasta que despierte informar a cuando sea lucido….. mi señora le interrogara. 

En un curioso intercambio Evelyn tomo la mano del extraño con fuerza y ocupo la silla al otro lado.  
\- Voy a esperar aquí mi poción… si no te importa – declaro y se alejó convenientemente para otorgar un poco de privacidad.

Extrajo del gabinete a poción y observo en silencio una mujer completamente nueva. Susurraba algo al paciente y tocaba su rostro, beso el dorso de su mano y finalmente aguardo su regreso con la vista fija en el hombre. Con una curiosidad creciente se acercó, tomo el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda y ofreció el vial con la derecha. 

\- Amigo tuyo lo tomo – decidió no fingir que no estaba observando y ella lo miro, después miro al hombre y respondió.  
\- Una vez peleamos juntos una guerra… - se encogió de hombros – me alegro de verle con vida, nunca pensé volver a tenerlo frente a mí en más de una década…. – se puso de pie y sacudió motas invisibles de polvo de su vestido de noche.  
\- Te avisare cuando este despierto, de seguro…. – ella negó con la cabeza.  
\- No lo hagas, no le digas que estuve aquí – frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.  
\- Es tu amigo ¿Por qué no hablarías con él? cuando finalmente se despierte – cuestiono con los brazos cruzados en el pecho genuinamente sorprendido.  
\- Porque para el estoy muerto y enterrado… - se congelo en su lugar observando como Evelyn salía de la casa de sanadores, volvió la atención al humano aun en la cuna bajo una nueva luz - ¿Qué daño le hicieron a Evelyn? para que prefiera aferrarse al exilio o la muerta, antes de hablar con un viejo amigo….

 

***

El caos en la sala del trono está en proceso de limpieza cuando una mano en su hombre derecho sobresalto a Eveline y chillo presa del pánico repentino de no saber quién la tomaba….

\- Calma Evie estoy aquí… - por instinto se dejó refugiar en los brazos de Cullen que la alejaron de la sala internándose en la oficina de Josefine. Cuando ocupo el sillón junto al fuego sin un pensamiento coherente ella subió a su regazo – ¿Conoces al hombre? ¿Te ha lastimado alguna vez? Eveline....  
\- No es mi nombre…. – un sollozo roto abandono sus labios, levanto su rostro para mirarla y ella entro en pánico.  
\- Evie no me importa tu nombre o tu apellido, solo responde si ese hombre te lastimo – sus ojos ambarinos estaban fijos en ella, sacudió la cabeza y el la abrazo de nuevo….  
\- Mi madre se llamó Eveline Trevelyan, fue repudiada por su padre por casarse en contra de sus deseos… - trago saliva – con el comandante de su guardia personal y tener una hija con un hombre inferior a su rango…. - la risa que retumbo en su oído fue un bálsamo.  
\- Si era tan apuesto como nuestro comandante puedo entender por qué – Evie elevo la vista para descubrir a Dorian, Maxwell, Leliana, Lean, Revas y Van de pie tras ellos – ahora sería justo si todo conocemos la historia en un lugar más privado, Querida… - se sonrojo y se puso de pie.  
\- Acompáñenos a la sala de guerra – sugirió Leliana – hablaremos dentro.

Por acuerdo no verbal lo miembros presentes del circulo interno fueron informados discretamente que se unieran a ellos en la sala de guerra. Una visita de un diplomático había trastornado por completo. Solo faltaba la buscadora cuando dos pares de pasos se escucharon en la puerta y ambas puertas de abrieron de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Dalysa irrumpió en la sala de guerra y se congela a la vista Evie protegida por el cuerpo del comandante – su Gracia…. – susurro y callo de rodillas en el suelo de la sala.  
\- ¿Dalysa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestiono saliendo de la espalda de Cullen… ansiosa por acercarse a su amiga.  
\- Tu madre me envió… – todos los ojos a su alrededor se fijaron en ambas.  
\- No acabas de afirmar que tu madre está muerta – cuestiono Dorian con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No es mi madre Dalysa… - siseo con una furia incomprensible al grupo.  
\- Te ha criado desde los siete meses de edad, como puedes negarla como madre… - respondió poniéndose de pie – sin ella y tus hermanos, tu padre habría muerto de pena y estarías sola conmigo….  
\- ¿Conoces a Servís Goldwick?…. – cuestiono a cambio, evitando el tema de su madrasta.  
\- El prometido de tu madre antes de que nacieras, ambicionaba el control de Ostwick. Lo conseguiría solo casándose con tu madre y matando a tu abuelo… - se paseó de un lado al otro – su ambición no ha cambiado su acercamiento a Maxwell es prueba de ello.  
\- La enfermedad de Bann Alphonse ¿Podría ser una trampa? – Leliana tomo la palabra y miro a Maxwell – podía tener la intención matarte en el camino.  
\- Intentó manipular mis emociones para obligarme a renunciar al Bann y quedarme en la Inquisición – una risa suave encontró el camino en su garganta – no salió nada como lo espero.  
\- ¿El padre de Evie vive? – cuestiono Cullen a Dalysa mientras cerraba la puerta – y su esposa…  
\- Ambos viven… - respondió sin mirar a Evie – enviare la noticia de que su Gracia está a salvo….  
\- No informaras de donde estoy… - Evie ordeno a Dalysa.  
\- ¿Crees que puedes ocultarte de tu madre….? – Dalysa suspiro ante los ojos rodados de Evie – mi señora Enuve se está preparando para la guerra con la bruja Mirtha. Cazaremos a la asesina de tu madre…  
\- No estas cazando una bruja…. – Lean tomo la palabra – se trata de un espíritu de elección corrupto… - Revas y Van se aproximaron a ella.  
\- Si eres cazado por uno de estos espíritus necesitaras una de daga especial… - de su cinturón Revas saco una daga negra de obsidiana – portaras esta daga siempre contigo y la usaras si sospechas de alguien unido a un espíritu.  
\- Te agradecería que te cuides de no dañar a Cole con ella – Van llamo su atención al tomarla de la mano de Revas – rompe la conexión del velo y los espíritus…  
\- ¿Podría matar una abominación? – cuestiono Cullen al tomar la daga.  
\- Aleja tu mano de ella – Revas rogo y salto sorprendido – tienes una conexión con el Velo… si te cortas con ella… no estoy segura del daño que te causara…  
\- ¿De dónde salieron esas dagas negras? – Cuestiono Dorian – no conozco esas cualidades de la obsidiana…  
\- Fueron creadas por mi madre…. Esta encantadas con magia para eliminar malos espíritus… - miro a Van a los ojos – viajamos en parejas por Thedas ocupándonos de los espíritus corruptos… trabajaremos en un plan para ayudar a Eveline y mantenerla a salvo mientras cazamos a este espíritu….  
\- Grace Evelyn S. Trevelyan… - Evie recito y todos volvieron la atención a ella – es mi nombre - reconoció el brazo de Cullen en su cintura – llámame Evie.

 

***

Casi había concluido el descenso de la escalera antes de darse cuenta. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató del camino que recorrían sus pies. La sala estaba extrañamente desierta por lo que prosiguió su camino. Con paso decidido avanzo hasta la puerta de su alcoba. Al detenerse en la puerta sintió la energía en ella, cruzo la puerta sin más. Con sumo cuidado llego al final de las escaleras, la imagen que encontró no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.  
La chimenea encendida aportaba calidez a la habitación, en el piso se encontraba la armadura, capa y demás ropa de viaje. Su cabello como una cascada aun lado de su cabeza. La manta que le cubría parecía estar pintada sobre ella. Su rostro reflejaba una paz difícil de imaginar, encontrarse en tal estado de calma que parecía una hermosa pintura, con los tonos exactos de color. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que tenía delante, de seguro se encontraba tan cansado que apenas había tenido fuerza para llegar ahí.  
Durante algunos minutos, no estaba seguro cuantos estuvo de pie junto a los pies de la cama observando la escena. Finalmente tomo la decisión de que le dejaría seguir descansando. Con mucho cuidado regreso por el camino que había llegado. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella más tarde, una vez que descansara y recuperara fuerzas.  
Sin estar seguro porque se detuvo un momento más de lo necesario en la puerta antes de salir por ella. Cuando creyó escucho un sonido proveniente de la habitación. Expectante espero si se repetía y escucho nuevamente un murmullo inteligible.  
Rápidamente ascendió las escaleras nuevamente, para encontrarse son una imagen distinta a la anterior. La anterior imagen fue remplazada por una maraña de cabello revuelto en la almohada, una manta tirada al piso y la mujer inquieta en sus sueños como si intentara defenderse de sus sueños.  
Se acercó hasta el lado derecho de la cama pudo ver las gotas de sudor en su frente. Así como los gestos de dolor que dejaba el rostro lleno de arugas. Tenía una pesadilla eso era seguro, intento despertarle con suavidad.  
\- Enuve despierta, es solo un sueño – le llamaba suavemente sentándose a su lado en la cama – solo es un sueño, cariño.  
Los murmullos y el movimiento errático continuaron, por unos momentos que encontró eternos. Se preguntó qué tipo de sueño podía estar teniendo para esa reacción. Este pensamiento le lleno de incertidumbre.  
\- Venadhis – murmuro con miedo - Ma Halani,- en tono de súplica fue inconfundible.  
\- Enuve que ocurre – no entendía que podía suceder en su sueño pero sin duda estaba teniendo problemas para despertar – cariño despierta, es solo un sueño – empezaba a preocuparle no poder despertarle.  
Ante la última frase levanto sus hombros de la cama para abrazarla y ayudarle a despertar. No estaba preparado para la reacción que ella tuvo a continuación. Mientras su mano derecha descansaba sobre el pecho tratando de controlar sin éxito su propio corazón. Su mano izquierda se instaló en su pecho dándole un fuerte empujón hacia atrás. Con sus ojos nublado aun por el sueño.  
Esta acción finalmente le devolvió a la realidad al ver sus ojos zafiro lleno de confusión, como de costumbre con la sensación del corazón tratando de abandonar su pecho. El no comprendía que acababa de ocurrir, pero por la mirada de esos ojos grises llenos de miedo, pudo deducir que la pesadilla fue horrible.  
Espero un momento a que se calamara lo suficiente para de nuevo cubrirle con sus brazos.  
\- Estas bien, no podía despertarte – trato de recuperar su tono normal, con apenas éxito.  
\- Si… creo que soñaba algo - la duda que su voz delataba era abrumadora – tenía miedo a algo a alguien… - trato de serenarse mientras le miraba a los ojos nuevamente.  
\- Murmuraste… algo que no entendí – no estaba del todo seguro de que si significaba algo las palabras – vena dhis, ma hal ani – no estaba seguro de que significaba.  
\- Algún balbuceo incoherente supongo - menciono tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.  
\- Bien, en tal caso – llevo su mano a la frente para quitarle algo del sudor en ella – deberías volver a descansar, permaneceré un tiempo aquí. Te cuidare mientras duermes – dijo besándole en la frente.  
\- Solo si me acompañas, poder dormir – respondió mientras tomaba su brazo, como una niña que pide compañía para evitar las pesadillas.  
\- Siempre – le abrazo mientras entraba a la cama junto a ella.  
Enuve descanso su cabeza con cuidado en su hombro derecho. Mientras le rodeaba con el brazo. Poco a poco sintió como su relajaba nuevamente y era presa del sueño tranquilo de nuevo. Sintió como su respiración cambio poco a poco llevándole a él también a un sueño placido.  
Sintió que tan solo había trascurrido algunos minutos cuando abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió de ver la estancia a obscuras, no podía distinguir luz detrás de las ventanas. Encendió las antorchas con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Se cubrió con una capa para salir prepararse de salir al exterior. Tomo una vela e inicio el descenso de las escaleras.  
Bajo hasta la sala principal para encontrar a una persona sentada junto a la chimenea. “Algunas cosas no cambian, ni cambiaran” pensó para sí misma.  
\- Debo suponer que me espera, o me equivoco – saludo al hombre de cabello Azabache rizado, sentado frente al fuego. Con una sonrisa ocupo la otra silla a su lado, durante su viaje echo de menos su compañía.

 

***

\- Un tonto hombre rompió su corazón al elegir el deber… por encima de ella y sus sentimientos por el… 

Su señora estaba de pie al otro lado de la cuna a seis o siete pasos a la espalda de la silla donde Evelyn estuvo sentada un momento antes. Salto sorprendido al verla fuera de su armadura plateada… con solo un sencillo vestido blanco… 

\- ¿Cómo…? – cuestiono y cambio de su pregunta original - ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos esta mañana señora? – no era de su incumbencia la manera en que aparecía de la nada en todos lados…. Era desconcertante, pero no era su lugar cuestionarlo – Evelyn acaba de marchare con la poción que solicito, después de ver por su amigo – señaló al hombre delante de ella.  
\- No es… - rodo los ojos en un gesto exasperado – no importa, quiero hacer una prueba, Rubeen tráeme un vial azul.  
\- A la orden mi señora… - fue al gabinete y regreso con un pequeño vial con liquido azul eléctrico – aquí tiene mi señora….

Se mantuvo a distanciado del entorno mientras las pruebas se realizaban. “Un corazón roto alejo a Evelyn de sus amigos y familia hace más de una década”. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se fijaron en el amigo de Evelyn, dudando en si respetar su deseo le haría un bien a su espíritu…. Sacudió la cabeza en estos años su señora había llevado a sus naciones a cada uno de los que expresaban su deseo de volver a sus vidas antes de estar en este lugar…. Evelyn no era diferente si ella sintiera deseos de volver a esa vida, pediría su intervención. “Un corazón roto” resonó en su mente. La sonrisa de su señora le dijo que encontró lo que buscaba. 

***

Cruzar la mitad del mundo conocido era una empresa demasiado ambiciosa para cualquiera, el realizarla en tan solo seis semanas era algo casi imposible. Sin importar nada más que el cumplir con su deber la estaba llevando a cabo. Solo le restaban algunos tres días y concluirían con la faena.  
Habían pasado mucho desde la última vez que le había visto. No estaba del todo seguro de que le recordara con la misma calidez que él lo hacía. Después de todo existía una clara diferencia entre ellos de la que siempre fue plenamente consciente. No era lo suficientemente insensato para no saber cuál era su lugar después de todo.  
Su semblante siempre estoico ante los que le rodeaban le facilitaba mucho su trabajo, más desde que ella había abandonado su hogar voluntariamente. Después de tanto tiempo solo podía esperar verle de nuevo.  
\- Capitán Stanford – uno de sus oficiales le llevaba un informe al centro de la columna. - estamos muy cerca del lugar. Si así lo desea avanzaremos sin descanso y arribaremos al alba.  
\- ¿Cuál es el estado general? – se trataba de una buena opción – no quiero un incidente si somos atacados.  
\- El camino está despejado, informan los lugareños que paso una patrulla hace dos días de camino a SkyHold – explicaba el oficial mientras observaba a su superior.  
\- En tal caso apresurémonos – la suerte le sonreía al parecer. No lo desaprovecharía.  
El camino estaba despejado, el ascenso de la montaña era más fácil de lo que esperaba. El estado de la carretera usada parecía que había sido modificado con ese propósito. Imagino que las carretas de suministro y viajeros fueron un de los motivos para dicho cambio.  
El resto del viaje sucedió en sin incidencias, como se había previsto llegaron al tiempo que el alba bañaba con su luz la montaña cubierta de nieve. Por un momento se detuvo a observar la escena. Como las diversas sombras cedían y se replegaban ante la aparición de la luz del sol. Sin estar seguro del motivo encontró su pensamiento gratamente alentador.  
Envió un mensajero al frente para informar de su arribo anticipado. No estaba del todo seguro de como seria tomada su visita. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir y tanto el cómo sus hombre la llevarían a cabo sin importar el costo.

***

Su lugar era trabajar en las cocinas desde hacía algunos meses ya. Y en las últimas tres semanas, tenía la tarea de atender en especial a Lady Eveline, por algún motivo que aún no entendía del todo recibió, la orden de llevarle todas las mañanas y noches un té. Así como observar y reportar si comía adecuadamente.  
En un principio encontró la tarea de lo más extraña, se dijo que tal tarea era una tontería de su parte de ella. Pero con el paso de los días ya no estaba tan segura. Continúo reportando cada uno de los cambios, sin poner más en el asunto.  
Llego al final de las escaleras como de costumbre a la primera luz del alba, pero se sorprendió encontrar a su señora no solo de pie; si no completamente vestida y preparada para salir.  
\- Mis perdones señora, he olvidado una instrucción - dijo en voz chillona al verle frente a la mesa.  
\- Por supuesto que no – le dedico una sonrisa – no he dado instrucción alguna con anterioridad.  
\- Discúlpeme señora, ¿saldrá? – “estúpida como se te ocurre cuestionar” se reprendió a si misma por su pregunta. – discúlpeme.  
\- Desayunare un una hora – fingió no escucharle y seguir preparándose - gracias Maya.  
Dejando él te en la mesa salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, eso fue inusual. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que había ocurrido algo de lo que no se había percatado al parecer.  
Sin dedicarle más tiempo a su reflexión marcho hacia las cocinas de nuevo, dejaría las instrucciones recibidas e iría en busca de informar lo ocurrido.


	4. Pérdida

Sus preparaciones para el día concluyeron con satisfacción. Bajaba de su habitación en camino a la sala de guerra. Apenas acababa de recibir el alba, pero quería concluir con las responsabilidades. Leliana recomendó reunirse antes para tratar un plan alterno para afrontar la amenaza a la familia Trevelyan…. Su familia…. ¿Quién habría pensado que Evie la maga de los exploradores resultaba ser su prima? hija de la única hermana de su padre, sorprendentemente tres años mayor que el…. 

\- Buen día Inquisidor – el saludo de los hombres en la puerta rompió su pensamiento – Lady Lean ¿No ha sido vista hoy?  
\- Continúa durmiendo…. – esa era otra preocupación en su mente, U’unve pasaba cada vez mas noches en vela sin poder dormir…. Argumentaba que todo estaba bien, pero compartir una cama con ella por tanto tiempo le gritaba que no era normal…. – solo Tarlin, Shivanni o Kallian están permitidos dentro… - declaro y ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.  
\- A la orden señor – respondieron y volvieron a su puesto – Lady Ruiseñor lo espero en la sala de Guerra… 

Se despidió de los hombres y siguió si camino. Saludo a Maya en la oficina de Josefine llevaba una charola vacía de regreso a las cocinas. A mitad del pasillo a la sala de guerra se detuvo, su mente regreso al día que ahí se reunió con Garrett y Alistar… los tres reunidos a las puertas de la sala planeando un modo de salvar a Thedas… apretó su mano en un puño poco después de eso se vio obligado a dejar a uno de ellos atrás atrapado en el velo, con la esperanza de que salvarían al resto… su decisión debilito a Ferelden al permitirse convencer por el Rey que lo dejara atrás. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de la sala de guerra.

\- Llegas tarde – Leliana declaro al cerrar la puerta tras el – tu desayuno espera…  
\- Solo tomare te, desayunare con Lean más tarde… - Leliana sonríe.  
\- Sigue sin poder dormir – cuestiono Josefine bajando su taza - ¿Podemos buscar a un sanador? – sugirió mirando a Leliana a su lado con suplica.  
\- Sigue afirmando que está bien – Maxwell susurro con dientes apretados – Revas y Van no han vuelto y no quiere molestar a Evie…. – respondió frustrado.  
\- Hablare con ella – afirmo Leliana - si considero necesario pediré la intervención de Tarlin…  
\- ¿Tarlin? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Ese pequeño consigue lo que no te imaginas de ella – se rio disimula mente Josefine – no quiero pensar el día que tenga uno propio…. – sus ojos caen y se aclara la garganta.  
\- Nunca podrás verlo…. – la melancolía en las palabras erizo a Leliana y se aproximó con cuidado a Maxwell en pregunta silenciosa – el ataque que sufrió…. – trago el nudo en su garganta – el guardián Deshanna fue clara, las posibilidades de que lleve un niño son muy escasas… y aún más escasas para que sobreviva a término.  
\- Lo siento yo… yo…  
\- No lo sabias nadie lo sabe y prefiero que siga así – se colocó del otro lado de la mesa – iniciemos tenemos una tarea pendiente…

 

*** 

 

Al llegar al rastrillo de la fortaleza le sorprendió ser recibido en las puertas por una mujer morena vestida de lapislázuli y oro. Junto a otra pelirroja ataviada de gris y verde musgo. Al desmotar se colocó con su compañía a espera.

\- Es un placer recibirle Ser Stanford – dando un paso al frente la mujer morena les recibía con una sonrisa, saludo al grupo recién llegada – en un momento estaremos listos para asignarles una habitación para que puedan descansar del viaje.  
\- Agradezco su atención Mi Lady… – no estaba seguro de quien era la persona que se encontraba delante de el – no es mi deseo importarles, nos instalaremos en los barracones. Si no tiene inconveniente.  
\- No deberíamos permitir – trataba de formular una excusa para aceptar y se le escapaba.  
\- Déjalo Josefine, no lo convencerás de lo contrario – la voz llego desde su espalda y al voltear se encontró con Evie bajando las escaleras para unirse al grupo reunido.  
\- Mi Señora, no le esperábamos… – “Se suponía que estaba descansando” pensó mientras le veía colocarse a su lado.  
\- Es un placer verle su gracia – saludo a su señora, mientras colocaba la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y cruzaba su brazo derecho sobre el pecho. Gesto que imitaron cada uno de sus compañeros.  
\- Gracias Capitán – le respondía mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro derecho – acompáñame ma´falon, debemos hablar – se giró al grupo reunido en las escaleras – gracias por su tiempo Lady Josefine y Lady Ruiseñor, atenderé yo misma a Ser Stanford. 

Avanzo tres escalones de la escalera y espero a que se colocara a su lado. Tomo su brazo izquierdo he iniciaron el ascenso de las escaleras. Ante la mirada de los congregados, Evie no tenía la mínima duda de que aquello le traería problemas más tarde… pero no le importaba en ese momento.  
Cuando la pareja se perdió de vista en el segundo descanso de la escalera, cuando Jacob el primer oficial se dirigió a Lady Josefine. 

\- Estamos al servicio de su gracia Lady Evelyn – estaba seguro de que no necesitaba explicarlo pero prosiguió – esperemos nos permita apoyar en las tareas de defensa y entrenamiento de sus soldados.  
\- Es una solicitud inusual – a la pelirroja le sorprendió un poco la solicitud de sus nuevas visitas – estoy segura de que no es necesario… – ya estaba imaginando, lo que ocasionaría el comentario.

Desde la distancia observo como la compañía esperaba a las mujeres que los recibirían. Cuando Evie apareció en las escaleras se sorprendió pero… verla tomar el brazo del capitán con tal comodidad le llevo a dudar de su relación con ella. Deseo que Dalysa estuviera en Skyhold para cuestionarla sobre este hombre. El comentario del primer oficial lo irrito…

\- ¿Pretende insinuar que no somos capaces de cumplir esa labor? – estaba un poco lejos del lugar aun cuando el grupo llego. Pero no lo suficiente para evitar ver a Evie recibir al grupo... – Como comandante responsable, ¿Cómo debo interpretarlo? – estaba irritado, más por lo que vio que por su comentario.  
\- Comandante Rutherford… – saludo el oficial al verle aproximarse – nuestro deseo es apoyarles, no hay nada detrás de mis palabras. Estaremos a sus órdenes el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí.  
\- ¿Cuánto será eso exactamente? – no le agradaba esta información inesperado.  
\- Eso depende Ser – dudo un momento si debía o no responder con toda sinceridad – eso depende de la decisión de su gracia – dijo secamente.  
\- Gracias caballeros – con un movimiento de su mano llamo a uno de los saldados – acompáñeles a los barracones y que Dylan les asigne tareas.  
Les dejo marcharse antes de unirse a las dos mujeres detrás de él. Le dedicaban una mirada reprobatoria, sin duda escucharía su opinión la quisiera o no.  
\- Esto es genial, no solo llegas tarde – resoplo la mujer morena mientras le miraba – tienes una disputa infantil con el oficial. – definitivamente no le agradaba tratar con hombres en esas situaciones, eran capaces de realizar cada estupidez por los celos.  
\- Ya está hecho Josefine – la pelirroja toco el hombro de su amiga – mejor hablemos en “otro lugar”. Nos acompañas supongo – le dirigió una mirada al comandante. Ya estaba más tranquilo.  
\- Por supuesto, les sigo – no tenía intención de esperar para disipar una duda – Suponía que Evie dormía. ¿Quién le aviso de la llegada?  
La pregunta fue recibida como un pensamiento en voz alta, al no obtener respuesta se detuvo a mitad del ascenso de la escalera de piedra.  
\- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo hace un momento – Josefine respondió tenía una expresión muy seria – imagino que fue una casualidad. – se aventuró a decir, esperando que lo tomara a bien.  
\- “No existen casualidades, solo se disfrazan como tales” dijo el voz alta sin pensarlo – al ver la mirada de sus compañeras se dio cuenta – es una de las frases de Evie.  
No pudieron evitar mirarse los tres ante la situación. Tenían la impresión de que ahí pasaba algo de lo que no estaban enterados. Continuaron su ascenso para unirse a la pareja que avanzo previamente en la sala de guerra de la fortaleza.  
Al llegar a la antesala encontraron a los dos soldados de la puerta conversando, muy relajados fuera de su puesto.  
\- ¿Por qué no está en su puesto? – pregunto la pelirroja antes de que el comandante pudiera abrir la boca.  
\- Si señora nos ha informado que no seremos requeridos – respondió el más joven de la pareja de soldados.  
\- En tal caso debemos unirnos a la reunión – informo Josie mientras avanzaba a la sala al final del corredor.  
\- Mi señora – el segundo soldado dudo un momento – Lady Evie subió a su alcoba después de la orden – casi deseo desaparecer en el momento que sintió los tres pares de ojos sobre él.  
\- En tal caso pueden hacerse cargo ustedes señoras – antes de que alguien se diera cuenta el comandante salía de la habitación realmente furioso.  
Las mujeres se dedicaron una mirada antes de mirar a los soldados frente a ellas.  
\- Me sorprende que sigan vivos, ante tal falta de prudencia – respondieron al unísono – retírense. – ladro la pelirroja a ambos soldados.  
Casi sonó como una avalancha de nieve hubiera golpeado de improviso la sala. La salida de los soldados fue tan rápida que no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
\- Aun tienes tu toque – dijo Josie al mirar a la pelirroja a su lado.  
\- Que va – se burló quedamente – son más asustadizos que nugs.  
\- Dime por favor que no existe motivo de preocupación – le rogo Josie a la pelirroja a su lado.  
\- No puedo prometerte nada me temo – suspiro mientras veía a su amiga – compartiré el informe aprovechando que se ha ido el comandante – le tendió un pergamino mientras avanzaban a la puerta al fondo el pasillo.  
Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban en la sala, una sombra les observa desde el arco de la puerta. Con una mirada atenta observa a ambas mujeres avanzar hasta perderse en el fondo del pasillo. 

***

El resto del día se concento en sus actividades, después de las semanas transcurridas después de la visita de Servís necesitaba algo de calma. Aquella mañana mientras ordenaba las practicas con las armas a los reclutas u cadetes. Su mente se desvió a Evie nuevamente, algo le ocurría y no quería contarle. Le recordó a sí mismo en esa actitud reservada ante los problemas.  
Tenían mucho más en común de lo que considero en un primer momento, ahora después de meses de conocerle se preguntaba “si lo compartido era real, si realmente le conocía como creía” el pensamiento tomo su mente por sorpresa. Que ocurría si no era así en realidad.

La falta de actividades le permitió a su mente perderse en tales pensamientos sombríos. A la mitad de la tarde se percató del tiempo trascurrido, no pudo evitar buscar relajar su mente sobre el asunto. Acudió a ver la práctica de la tarde de los reclutas, cruzando el patio de prácticas descubrió el grupo reunido de reclutas y los recién llegados. El grupo constaba de solo 30 hombres incluido el capitán que los lideraba. Aun no tenia del todo claro el motivo de su visita, a decir la verdad. 

La poca información que al menos él tenía en su poder, indicaba que formaban parte de la guardia personal del Lord Stanford, al igual que Dalysa. Por lo que el único motivo de encontrarse ahí solo era Evie. 

Su mente regreso de inmediato el pensamiento a ella. El primer momento en el que noto un cambio en Evie, fue 2 meses atrás, la encontró claramente afectada por una pesadilla. Le tomo un poco de tiempo despertarle, después de un par de minutos conseguir que se calmara. Le cuido mientras volvía a dormir.

Le observo dormir con calma a su lado durante algo de tiempo, antes de escucharle pedir ayuda en sueño. No habría sido de gran relevancia de no ser por un pequeño detalle, un nombre “Edmund” el no conocía al hombre. Pero algo en la forma de suplicar su ayuda le incomodo en primer momento. 

Le dejo sola durmiendo mientras salía de su alcoba en busca de un tiempo para pensar. Una vez que despertó algo de tiempo después, se unió al junto a la chimenea. La conversación llevo al punto en que trato de investigar en qué consistía su sueño. Al negándose a contarle tuvo la impresión de que ocultaba algo. 

Empezó a notar como se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando creía que no era observada. Los cambios continuaron graduales, poco a poco la situación fue empeorando. Cada día le notaba más cansada y distante. Finalmente un día presiono en busca de respuestas y furiosa por su cuestionamiento se apartara finalmente de él. 

No entendía la verdadera razón detrás de los acontecimientos, pero no tenía duda de que algo estaba pasando desde de las últimas semanas. Cada uno de ellos más inquietante que el anterior, hasta llegar al punto muerto en el que encontraban. 

Empezando a dudar de su conocimiento con respecto a cualquier detalle sobre ella ahora. Como llamada por su pensamiento, estaba de pie al principio de las escaleras vestida con una armadura liguera. En ese momento le siguió con la mirada mientras descendía por estas para unirse al grupo que entrenaba.

Le vio llegar hasta situarse delante de él, del otro lado del círculo de madera. Observando al grupo reunido para su entrenamiento. Después de algunos minutos, llamo al oficia Dylan.

Al parecer Evie había decidido que entrenaría con los reclutas, la situación no le era desconocida; a menudo le había visto realizarla con anterioridad. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, encontró que la situación era diferente. 

Entro al círculo de entrenamiento seguida por el capitán Stanford. Ambos tomaron posiciones en los lados opuestos mientras que les extendían sus armas. Para su sorpresa usarían dos dagas cada uno. Se detuvo al frente de los reunidos para asegurarse de que le viera observándole, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dio cuenta. “Pensaba pelear en serio” una especie de alarma sonó en su cabeza. No era una buena idea, como se le podía ocurrir la idea de enfrentarse en semejante condición. 

\- Espero que hallas mejorado desde la última vez, Ma´Falon – Evie le espeto con sorna. –odiaría humillarte, delante de tus hombre – dedico una sonrisa mientras miraba al grupo reunido.  
\- No por nada he llegado a Capitán, Su Gracia – mantuvo su tono neutral, se encontraba rodeado de desconocidos después de todo – espero que continuara practicando.  
\- Por supuesto, siempre lo hago – le dedico una sonrisa y un asentimiento a su oponente.

Tomaron una posición de combate uno frente al otro, moviéndose a voluntad dentro del área. Observaron los movimientos del otro un tiempo, mientras su danza era observada, finalmente fue el quien inicio el ataque. Se deslizo sobre la tierra como si sobre hielo se encontrara; ella repelió su ataque cruzando ambas hojas al frente del su rostro. 

El retrocedió para darle espacio, mientras ella se movía como un remolino acechándole. Al golpearlo por cuarta vez cruzo las dagas sobre su rostro para impedir una estocada, en contrataque. Con un rápido movimiento ella se giró la pierna derecha a su izquierda formando un círculo en el suelo tan rápido que casi lo derribo. 

Al retroceder para evitar su ataque, tomo la oportunidad de atacarle; tomando impulso salto sobre ella para intentar derivarle. Pero no esperaba lo que pasaría después, ella rodo a su lado derecho sobre la tierra. Al tocar sus pies el suelo sintió el golpe en su hombro izquierdo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y derribándolo. 

Para recuperarse de la situación, se defendió de su oponente con la daga de la mano derecha. Mientras la otra le ofreció estabilidad y equilibrio clavándola sobre la tierra. Uno frente al otro, retomaron posiciones.

Tenía la mirada fija en ellos, no podían creer lo que veía, peleaban en igualdad. El silencio que rodeo el área fue antinatural. Casi se atrevían a pensar en un empate en esta pelea. 

Los pocos minutos les permitieron darse cuenta cuanto habían mejorado desde la última vez. Estaban más que felices por la situación. Después de tanto tiempo aún seguían siendo las mismas personas.

Evie se deslizo a tal velocidad que parecía etérea, mientras lanzaba las dagas paralelas de izquierda a derecha frente al Capitán. Repelía cada golpe con sus propias dagas, hasta que finalmente perdió su defensa.

Al tercer golpe lo derivó sobre su espalda. A horcajadas sobre su vientre el llevo sus dagas al cuello, tan rápido paso que los reunidos no se dieron cuenta. Como efecto reflejo soltó la daga restante en el momento, para dedicarle una sonrisa. 

Los reunidos se quedaron el silencio sepulcral, no sabían cómo interpretar la escena. Evie se levantó y le tendió su mano.

Al estar de nuevo de pie salieron del círculo, como si no estuvieran rodeados de gente. Antes de avanzar dos pasos el comandante estaba al frente de ellos. 

\- Eso ha sido irresponsable – estaba al frente de ella, visiblemente molesto – pudo salir herida.  
\- Lo lamento si le he preocupado – le dedico la mirada más fría que pudo reunir – pero debo recordarle que no soy dependiente del uso de la magia. Se usar armas también ¿lo olvido?  
\- Por supuesto que no - eso no era una excusa para ello. Y estabas más que preocupado por su reciente actitud.  
\- No tiene motivo de preocupación – el capitán se había unido sin invitación a la conversación de la pareja – estamos aquí para protegerle solamente.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Evie le miro inquisitiva – planeas esconderte tras esa escusa… - le dedico una mirada de reproche - tan pobre, o solo sugieres que… Me dejaste ganar acaso  
\- Absolutamente no – le sonrió como si compartieran un chiste secreto – pero sabe que no sufrirá un rasguño a nuestro lado.  
La conversación que estaba observando le tenía más que molesto, como era posible que Evie hiciera algo semejante.  
\- Gracias por su preocupación – puso su mano en su hombro derecho, tratando de hacerle olvidar el asunto - ¿podemos hablar? Comandante – el tono forma y frio que llevo sus palabras no pasó desapercibido.  
\- Por supuesto – otro nuevo cambio observo el, ella tenía algo entre manos – estoy a sus órdenes. – su tono formal salió a la superficie con más facilidad de lo esperado.

Comenzó a seguirle de regreso pensando que su camino seria a la sala de guerra. Cuando sus pasos le llevaron a acompañarle hasta la puerta de la a su habitación. Le acompaño sin la menor duda. 

Vio como colocaba un grifo de silencio en la puerta interior. Se trataba de una extraña costumbre adquirida recientemente, era unos de los muchos que notaba últimamente en ella. 

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella se mantuvo de pie en el balcón norte.

\- Debo explicar el motivo de la llegada del Capitán Stanford… – espero a que situara a su lado antes de proseguir – lamento advertirle que mi decisión está tomada y nada la cambiara, estamos de acuerdo. – espero a que comprendiera la situación.  
\- En tal caso – el tono severo y carente de su habitual jovialidad le preocupo, pero no debía demostrarlo – le escucho.  
\- Gracias deseo que pueda ser capaz de explicarme con claridad – sintió una corriente eléctrica sobre ella ante sus propias palabras. Pero tenía que mantener la calma.

Así inicio la conversación más difícil que había tenido en años, antes de terminan de hablar ya sabía lo que obtendría por respuesta pero no podía darse el lujo de ser débil o dudar.  
Sentía como si se encontrara dentro de un barco en medio de una tormenta en el mar, en cualquier momento podía hundirse. Requirió de un gran esfuerzo mantenerse a flote, hasta el final de la tormenta. 

***

No paso la mejor de las noches después de su conversación con Evie la tarde anterior. Finalmente conocía el motivo detrás de los cambios vistos y era algo peor de lo que esperaba, no solo por sus implicaciones. Si no por el hecho de que había sido deliberadamente excluido del mismo por ella.

Imagino que su relación tendría más un problema de esta naturaleza pero consideraba que podían ser solucionados. Que iluso de su parte creer que tendría un final diferente, después de todo él era un soldado y ella la hija de un noble. Diferencias notables y existentes desde el principio que ambos evitaron ver. 

Su dolor de cabeza amenazaba con acompañarlo todo el día como ya había ocurrido en alguna otra ocasión. Permanecería en su despacho el tiempo necesario antes de salir y toparse con alguna situación incómoda con ella, después de todo partiría en cuanto el viaje estuviera listo. Solo esperaba que no demorase mucho tiempo.

Su mente dispersa apenas noto el paso del tiempo encerrado en su despacho, cuando noto que la habitación se encontraba en una ligera penumbra. Dejo a un lado los documentos que tenía delante de si para levantarse y descansar un poco. 

Encontró que su comida se encontraba junto a la mesa donde trabajaba. “En que momento….” Pensó mientras veía con escepticismo la bandeja. “Cuando habían entrado, para dejarle la comida” sin duda su mente estaba más absorta de lo habitual.

Aun se sintió tibio al tacto así que se dispuso a comer antes de que terminara de enfriarse. Sin prisa termino su comida tardía. Aun no retiraba la bandeja cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.  
\- Adelante – respondió sin preguntar quién estaba detrás. Escucho como se abrió lentamente la puerta y entro la pelirroja.  
\- Así que finalmente has comido – dijo señalando la bandeja delante de él.  
\- Acabo de terminar gracias – no quería dar indicios de que no se había percatado de ella hasta el momento previo – me alegro, no me gustaría tener que solicitar otra escolta en ese aspecto – le miro en espera de que comprendiera.  
\- Un momento, que quieres…. – le vio aproximare y sentarse delante de el - ¿Evie no está comiendo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le miro molesto por no tener conocimiento hasta ahora - Calma, ya lo estoy solucionando, lo explicare más adelante… – tenían todo el tiempo para aclarar todo – primero tenemos que hablar de lo de antes, tengo los informes de Ostwick. – extendió su mano para tenderle un rollo de pergamino pequeño – y como temíamos existe una relación.  
\- Ya es de mi conocimiento, Evie me ha contado – dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y prosiguió - estamos fuera de esto me temo.  
\- Imagino que me tú me contaras porque he recibido la orden de retirar a todos mis agente de las marcas libres y sus alrededores… – dijo sombría.  
\- No me sorprende tu información – su tono fue sereno y calmado – no desea nuestra intervención en el asunto. Lo resolverá con el apoyo de su amigo…. – sin poder contenerlo un tono de decepción acompaño sus palabras.  
\- En tal caso tendré que cambiar a mis agentes – busco trasmitir su tono alentador – por unos más discretos – le dedico una sonrisa cálida.  
\- No deberíamos, pero tienes razón – encontró gratamente en ella un apoyo inesperado – gracias Leliana, gracias por todo.  
Tenía un aliado y pronto tendrían un plan solo esperaba que fueran capaces de protegerle, aunque fuera de ella misma. Después de tanto tiempo transcurrido no estaba tan lejano su conocimiento de ella.

***

Después de pasar cinco días en total tensión que ocasiono su decisión finalmente se encontró preparada para salir. No fue el descanso que necesitaba, pero dada la situación actual no podía quejarse. 

La presencia de su viejo amigo fue de mucha ayuda, sobre todo después le evito a propósito los días siguientes a su conversación. No podía culparlo de hecho era la reacción prevista pero no tenía otra opción en el momento, no podía arriesgarse a que le acompañara; tal y como estaba segura que ocurriría si le daba oportunidad. 

Termino de vestirse para el próximo viaje, al alba había enviado el mensaje a la compañía de que se encontraran listos. Escucho pasos al pie de la escalera y deseo que su enojo lo abandonara lo suficiente para que acudiera a despedirse de ella. Al girarse se encontró con una visita que no era la esperada. 

\- Me encuentro lista para partir, hay algún pendiente de último minuto – miro a la mujer pelirroja delante de ella.  
\- No, solo deseo tener unas palabras – avanzo hasta ponerse delante de ella.  
\- Te escucho, solo deseo que no… - dejo inconclusa la frase al ver su mano en alto.  
\- No es lo que me atraído aquí, comprendo más de lo que crees tú situación. – sopeso la idea de su mente y dijo en su lugar – solo espero que me escuches un momento. Entiendo tu posición en esto; por lo que solo te suplicare que no dudes en solicitar ayuda si la necesitas. Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cambio.  
\- Realmente te lo agradezco. – le tendió la mano a su compañera y amiga. No era la repuesta que esperaba, fue una grata sorpresa.

Al llegar a las caballerizas casi no pudo evitar su decepción al no encontrarlo ahí. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que le fue capaz se enfrentó a cada una de los rostros que le miraron mientras se marchaba de SkyHold. 

En todos esos ojos encontró muchas emociones diversas, duda, enojo, irritación y abandono. Pensaban que les estaba abandonando. No comprendían lo que ocurría, pero no contaba con las armas para explicar, aun no. Al pie de la escalera de piedra un pequeño grupo se reunía para despedirse de ella y su compañía, solo esperaba tener tiempo de explicarse a su regreso.

***

\- Saldré hoy también – Maxwell extendió el pergamino frente a ella – confirma que Lean debe ser tratada con respeto. Así como Iron Bull y los cargadores serán nuestra escolta.  
\- Consideres adecuado para una visita a Ferelden y Orlais presentar a Lean como tu… amante… tan pronto – cuestiono con todo el tacto que le fue posible.  
\- No me avergüenzo de entregarle mi corazón a una mujer como ella Josefine… tendrán que acostumbrarse a no insultarla delante de mí – declaro con énfasis – después de todo la desposare en cuanto acepte….  
\- Me encargare mi señor – sacudió la cabeza al verlo salir de su despacho – solo espero que Anora no comparta la peculiar forma de pensar de su padre respecto a los elfos amantes de personas en el poder.

Un gemido frustrado salió de sus labios apretados mientras la pluma rasgaba el pergamino, rogando al creador por la sabiduría en sus palabras siguió la orden dada.

***

La tormenta resonaba en sus oídos mientras corrían sobre la tierra empapada y revuelta del bosque. Los gritos a su espalda aun eran distinguibles sobre el rugido del viento y la lluvia que caía a cantaron. El corazón tronaba en su pecho, al golpeteo de sus pequeños pies contra el barro y el agua acumulada a su paso. “Corre al norte da’len encuentra ayuda no debemos estar muy lejos” las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente se impulsó a seguir pese al cansancio.  
Algo golpeo su pie y su mundo giro sin control, sintió su espalda fría un momento y al siguiente su vientre. Había caído en un gran charco y rodado quedando cubierto de suciedad y agua. Cuando su mundo se detuvo estaba sobre su espalda y respiraba con dificultad. Le tomo un momento intentar levantarse y descubrir un dolor en su pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla… bajo su mano sintió un trozo de madera incrustado en la parte baja del muslo. 

Maldijo su mala suerte con esa herida no podría seguir corriendo, no sería capaz de buscar ayuda para su madre y su clan… lagrimas de impotencia encontraron camino fuera de sus ojos… agracio a la lluvia por ocultar sus lagrimas traidoras. Cerro los ojos con fuerza deseo poder disculparse con su madre…. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que las gotas de la lluvia ya no caían en su cuerpo, a pesar de escucharse la tormenta aun…. Abrió los ojos sorprendido para descubrir una figura de pie sobre el…

Un adulto más alto que su madre vestido en blanco y con una armadura de material plateado lo observaba ocultando la mitad del rostro tras el cráneo de un animal…  
\- ¿Me permitirás que cure tus heridas da’len? – cuestiono la voz de una mujer – no te hare daño alguno – incapaz de hablar asintió y observo como se inclinó. Retiro con cuidado el trozo de madera y la magia toco su pierna sanándola en solo un instante.  
\- Gracias señora… - se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que no sabía en qué dirección corría - ¿Dónde esta el norte? – cuestiono al no ser capaz de ubicarse.  
\- En esa dirección - indico la mujer detrás de ella – ¿adónde te diriges?  
\- En busca de ayuda para mi madre y mi clan fuimos atacados por unos esclavistas… - pasos furiosos sonaron y el intento correr – calma da’len… lo asustas Fen… - los pasos se detuvieron… - ayudaremos a tu familia, solo necesito una cosa de ti…  
\- Cualquier cosa señora – sus palabras salieron sin pensar…  
\- Permanecerás fuera de esta batalla, obedecerás si te ordeno permanecer en un lugar – el asintió y fue todo lo que necesito.


	5. Familia fracturada

Sobre la mesa de preparación de pociones su mochila y sus suministros se esparcían. Desde el día anterior recibió la orden de la tarea por delante. Organizaría alimentos, ropa y todo lo necesario para viajar por diez días. 

\- ¿Tu señora nos acompañara en este viaje? – cuestiono su paciente y volvió la atención al hombre.  
\- No – declaro y volvió a su mochila de nuevo-  
\- ¿Qué desea como pago por ayudarme? Puedes preguntarle ante de partir – llamo de nuevo.  
\- Lo hare si ha regresado esta de cacería esta mañana – respondió conversacionalmente.  
\- Es una pena me habría gustado despedirme… - susurro – y agradecerle por… todo lo que hizo – sus palabras lo llenaron de curiosidad.  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mordazmente – tengo entendido que tu tipo no gusta mucho de nosotros… las orejas y eso… - el hombre palideció.  
\- Yo… yo… - farfullo abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez – mi madre era elfo…. – declaro con un toque de orgullo.  
\- Mi señora lo comento…. – pensó en ello un momento y recordó – una poderosa maga elfo Orlesiana…. – se giró.  
\- Mi madre era sirvienta en el palacio de Denerim…. – señalo al sanador en tono acusador que solo negó con la cabeza.  
\- Confía en mí, si mi señora afirma que eres hijo de un mago a si son las cosas – con eso cerro el debate y tomo la mochila – vamos el halla esta lista partiremos ahora. 

***

Las primeras horas de la mañana la habían pasado en la sala de guerra, su reunión se llevó a cabo con la calma habitual. Los temas tratados en este día fueron un tanto vánales debido mayormente a la falta del Inquisidor. 

Díaz días habían trascurrido desde la partida de Evie, aún se sentía molesto y un poco avergonzado por su propia negativa de ir a despedirse de ella al día que se marchó. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que se arrepintiera de su terrible decisión. Pero ella ya cruzaba e rastrillo cuando llego al grupo reunido en la escalera.

Permaneció de pie hasta que el grupo desapareció de la vista y sus compañeros a su lado se dispersaron. Cuando se disponía a marcharse noto que aún tenía compañía.  
\- Debo hablar contigo Rizado – dijo el enano en cuando tono su presencia – tengo algo que contarte.  
\- En tal caso prosigue – dijo cruzando los brazos – te escucho.  
\- Aquí no, acompáñame a tomar un trago – esperaba poder explicarse bien. Después de todo era un gran escritor.  
\- Está bien te sigo – no tenía duda de que sería importante, después de ver la seriedad de su rostro ante el asunto. 

 

En las pajareras Daniel tenía en sus manos los informes. Su jefa se encontraba hablando con el grupo previo. Esperaría a que terminara no debía faltar mucho. Cuando le vio, con una simple mirada le dio una orden. Se aproximó para interrumpir la reunión.

\- Aproxímate – espero junto a la mesa. - Retírense para cumplir sus órdenes. – la velocidad con la que se marcharon le sorprendió. Espero a que se marcaran todos antes de hablar nuevamente.   
\- Señora le traigo los informes que solicito – guardo silencio un momento – son inquietantes, como predijo.  
\- Eso me temía – despidió al mensajero con un movimiento de su mano - pero no puede evitarse.  
Debía estudiar los informes antes de bajar. Tomo el tiempo pertinente para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Cuando inicio su camino hasta la cámara, noto el bullicio en la rotonda y la sala común.   
Tenía que llegar a la sala del consejo cuanto antes, su información debía complementar la que acababa de llegar. Además estaba la situación del ataca perpetrado por los mercenarios dos días atrás, quien podía estar tan loco para semejante osadía.

 

***

Durante 10 días recorrió el camino real para reunirse son el contacto, la información que obtuvo de los asesinatos fue más preocupante de lo esperado. Un pequeño grupo de mercenarios les ataco poco después sus habilidades le permitieron acabar con el peligro de manera rápida.   
El viaje de regreso fue más lento de lo que deseaba, al llegar a las inmediaciones de bosque cimera otro grupo les ataco. No portaban blasón alguno, parecían desear simplemente asaltarlos al inicio, pero al concentrar su ataque en ella, supo cuál era en realidad el objetivo. Fueron derrotados sin bajas entre los que le acompañaban y capturaron al líder con vida. Se negó a ofrecer alguna respuesta, así que el capitán se encargaría de obtener respuesta. De no conseguirlo sería arrestado y entregado a juicio. 

Retomaron el viaje de regreso, al atardecer se dispusieron a montar el campamento antes de poder cruzar por completo bosque cimera. A corta distancia de un lago que conocía, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, mientras jugaba con su colgante. Así fue como le encontró mirando a la distancia.

\- Debe tratarse de recuerdo agradable…. – le susurro mientras llegaba a su lado. – para semejante sonrisa.  
\- No tienes ni idea – se giró para verle de pie sonriéndole – no puedo negártelo.  
\- En tal caso espero que mi ayuda sea para mejorar – trato el tema con cautela.  
\- No te preocupes por ello – dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza - pasaría tarde o temprano.  
\- Más bien me atrevería a decir que lo hiciste a propósito – la conocía lo suficiente para saber el motivo de fondo.  
\- Dejemos el tema, no es lugar – su mirada lo decía todo – no debes olvidar con quien hablas – debía mantener la mente fría.   
\- Tel´Ma harel lasa Ma´Falon – le recordó mientras le se giraba de regreso al campamento.   
Le miro alejarse de regreso y sonrió, tenía razón. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan fácil como a él ver atreves de ella; no podía descubrir de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, aun no.  
Regreso al centro de mando del campamento, tendría que enviar los informes de los avances. Al terminar el tercer informe noto como su mano derecha se entumecía. Al mismo tiempo que pudo apreciar los ligeros cambios en su escritura.   
\- Jacob, traerme al Capitán – ordeno al oficial junto a su puerta – a su orden su gracia, está interrogando al prisionero. – respondió el oficial - Puedo esperar… - su conversación fue interrumpida por el ruido de una explosión en los límites del campamento – estamos bajo ataque.  
Al siguiente momento se encontró fuera del centro de mando rodeada de los oficiales. Todos armados se prepararon para ser golpeados desde cualquier punto. Desde atrás de su posición sintió la presencia de un mago, percibió el aumento de mana y su inminente liberación. Alrededor de ella los soldados serian derribados si eran alcanzados. Sin un pensamiento más que el protegerles, llevo su mano derecha al suelo; el grifo resplandeció mientras cubría a todos los presentes. Una ola de fuego les golpeo; mientras su mano izquierda creaba una daga de hielo que atacaba el punto de donde venía el fuego.   
\- Cierren el circulo – la voz del capitán cubrió el área, proveniente de su espalda – no se separen demasiado – dejando al prisionero se unió en la batalla - ¿Cuál es la situación? - le pregunto al tiempo que se unía a ellos en el círculo – ya sé quién está detrás de ellos. No será fácil, pero regresaremos, después de todo te espera no lo dudes.  
Con un solo asentimiento de cabeza lo comprendió, después de todo había acudido. Eso era alentador, tal vez ya no se encontraría tan molesto a su regreso. Si regresaba claro estaba.

 

Por orden de Evie el fuego fue concentrado en derribar en primer momento al mago, de esa tarea se había encargado al capitán y Jacob. Después el círculo se cerró en espera del ataque del resto de los mercenarios, derrotándolos con cierta facilidad. 

El grupo que les atacaba no era grande, ni contaba con grandes guerreros. Al terminar la pelea les sorprendió la aparente facilidad con la que consiguieron la victoria y le llevo a pensar que algo no estaba bien en la situación.

En estado de alerta se acercó a Evie con calma, ninguno de los reunidos detectaba algún movimiento al alrededor. Finalmente Jacob ordeno que levantaran el campamento marcharían cuanto antes. Los minutos continuaron hasta que la tarea estuvo concluida. 

Se encontraban listos para partir cuando percibió algo al oeste de su posición, en un rápido movimiento levanto su daga para cortar una flecha que avanzo hacia él. Antes de poder dar la orden otra fecha voló desde el mismo punto en dirección a Evie, con su mano derecha arriba conjuro una llama roja en su mano y la envió a la fecha, para quemarla. 

La compañía avanzaba en busca de los atacantes, confiados de que una simple fecha no era un reto para su señora. Jacob vio claramente como el grupo de tres arqueros huía de ellos hacia el centro del bosque. Solo avanzaron unos metros cuando un grito a su espalda les hizo detenerse.  
Ante la mirada atonía de todos la fecha siguió su camino sin ser quemada por el fuego mágico, hasta que finalmente impacto en el pecho de Evie. Solo fue capaz de atraparle ante de tocar el suelo, la herida sangraba de manera alarmante. Llenando de un tono rojo y negro la ligera armadura, “por fortuna la herida no es profunda” pensó en primer momento. 

\- Como se siente su gracia – necesitaba mantenerle despierta – en un momento estará bien.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es esta fecha? – sentía que la herida le quemaba el cuerpo como un veneno, pero esa no está segura que fuera la respuesta – me siento envenenada ma’falon.  
Escuchar su afirmación le lleno de miedo… necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes o le perderían sin remedio alguno. Sus hombre se encontraban reunidos a su alrededor mientras retiraba la fecha y observaba la herida. Sin dudarlo un momento coloco ambas manos en la herida mientras la cubría con un brillo azul muy tenue. 

***

La tormenta fue dejada atrás, el único sonido persistente en el bosque fueron los sollozos para los muertos… cinco personas fueron sacrificadas antes de que cayeran sobre el mago tevinter que capturo al clan Mahariel - Sabre… su perdida mas significativa fue Sula la madre del niño que se encontraron en el bosque… era hijo del Guardián…

\- Deberíamos encargarnos de los muertos – declaro y el grupo inicio el proceso más rápido de lo hubiera creído posible.  
Familias se reunieron alrededor de sus muertos he iniciaron sus tareas. El niño estaba solo preparando a su madre. Se aproximó y toco su hombro.  
\- ¿Dónde está tu padre da’len? – cuestiono al ver a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está tu familia?  
\- Solo tengo a mi madre – afirmo limpiando su rostro son la mano – mi padre se ofreció como voluntario para acompañar a una mujer fuera del clan… - la traición era palpable en su voz.  
\- Déjame ayudarte a preparar a tu madre… cuando terminemos permíteme ofrecerte a ti y cualquiera que lo desee un lugar seguro para vivir – el miro a los ojos plateados cálidos detrás de la máscara, un cráneo concluyo un Lobo.  
\- No me has dicho tu nombre señora…. – de pie con una mano en alto un escudo se elevó y cubrió el claro.  
\- Detén tu paso o enfréntate al pueblo libre – grito al bosque a su derecha, sonidos cuerdas de arco tensas y espadas fuera de su vaina, siguieron su declaración.   
\- No somos enemigos, estamos buscando al clan Maharial – Sabre. Soy Merrill – una mujer pequeña con ojos verdes salía del bosque con las manos en alto.  
\- No confíes en la bruja de sangre… - el niño grito con ambas manos en un agarre de hierro en el personal de su madre – ofreció su ayuda y tres días después el esclavista nos encontró… - los ojos como platos de la mujer se abrieron al niño y el personal en su mano.  
\- Hamine…  
\- Cállate te llevaste a mi padre al bosque… los esclavistas tomaron la vida de mi madre y si no fuera por la dama blanca estarían todos muertos – escupió con veneno en su dirección – si me tocas te matare – el grupo se movió detrás del niño como una unidad.  
\- Da’len eso no es así – un hombre de ojos marrones y cabello rubio sucio se coloco al lado de la bruja – ella nos ayudara el señor al que sirve nos salvara….  
\- Cierra la boca… traicionaste a mi madre con la bruja te vi… - su mano se elevo y una flama brillo en si palma.  
\- Suficiente – con mucho cuidado tomo la muñeca de Hamine y libero la magia de su hechizo – déjale marchar no pueden hacer daño… - el niño asintió y libero su mano – estas personas están bajo mi protección… dar las gracias a su señor… - volvió la atención a los reunidos detrás de ella – eres libre de elegir seguirme o marcharte con la pareja ahí… decidir con sabiduría.

El grupo se dividió lentamente al final unas pocas personas se unieron a la pareja en el límite del claro. Las familias se quedaron junto a Hamine. El dolor en los ojos del hombre dejo claro que se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomo antes, siguió con la vista al niño y como dos voluntarios levantaron el cuerpo de su madre.

\- Déjame despedirme de Sula – rogo al ver que levantaban su cuerpo.  
\- No podrás tus sucias manos en ella después de tocar a la bruja – siseo con una mirada helada en su dirección – desde este momento soy huérfano, adiós Declan… - con esas palabras el grupo comenzó a moverse. 

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo fangoso golpeando con el puño cerrado el suelo. Una y otra vez continúo hasta que las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se volvieron controlables. Con el alma entumecida se levantó y avanzo en sentido contrario al de su antiguo clan… alejándose del hijo que acaba de negarlo como su padre, todo por un error… no todo por una traición…. 

 

***

 

De una manera inexplicable a su juicio, es viaje le resulto más agotador de lo previsto. Las heridas sufridas le habían dejado demasiado debilitada a pesar de la ayuda del capitán. Realizo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar lo que sucedía, casi en vano fue su intención de liberar su mente de la situación. 

Con el paso más seguro con la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, avanzo escaleras arriba no tenía deseos de posponer el trago amargo. Las cosas no habían ido de la manera que esperaba en verdad. Y si no trataba de la manera correcta tenía mucho que perder.

Llego a la sala común requiriendo más esfuerzo del habitual, le desconcertó el hecho pero siguió adelante no tenía tiempo que perder. Durante un momento permaneció meditativa en el umbral de la puerta principal. Finalmente saludo a los soldados a la entrada de la antecámara, para su fortuna estaba vacía, mientras cruzaba la puerta tuvo la sensación de que el cuerpo le pesaba.  
Su tiempo se reducía a pasos gigantes, se esforzó en concentrarse en su labor y el motivo de sus acciones. Continúo su avance sin más interrupciones. 

A la derecha y al fondo de la pequeña habitación encontró una mesa. Sin embargo no encontró a su dueña. Dejo los documentos que portaba sobre ella. Mientras percibía el mundo moverse a su alrededor. Se apoyarse en la mesa en un intento de mantenerse en pie. Vio como crecían las sombras a su alrededor. 

Escucho una voz que no fue capaz de identificar, hasta que finalmente una obscuridad le cubrió. Sintiendo como el mundo se volvía humo a su alrededor.

En cuanto fue informada de su llegada inminente, imaginando su cansancio por el viaje. Así que tomo la decisión de buscar personalmente para ella un poco de comida y vino. Como agradecimiento por su labor. 

Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación le distinguió sin el menor problema. Se encontraba de pie ante la mesa de madera de su despacho.

\- Espero que tuviera buen viaje, mi señora…. – saludo mientras se acercaba. – debe estar muy cansada, ¿verdad? 

No pudo evitar notar que no parecía estar escuchándole, rápidamente dejo la charola en la mesa junto al sillón frente a la chimenea. Y continúo su avance hasta llegar a un par de pasos de su espalda. Solo para verle desplomarse hacia atrás sin motivo aparente.

En primer momento pensó que se trataba solo de cansancio, pero la frente perlada en sudor le indicaba otro motivo. Antes de estar segura gritaba pidiendo ayuda a los soldados en la puerta.

 

***

Solo necesito cruzar la puerta para saber lo que ocasionaba tal jaleo, su señora era atendida por su amiga. Que había ocurrido no estaba segura, pero debía tratarse de algún problema serio. Se aproximó para descubrirle inconsciente, sin motivo aparente. 

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – tenía que saber que ocurría. Pregunto a su amiga.  
\- Se ha desvanecido, no responde – se encontraba asustada, no entendía que pasaba.  
\- ¿Llamaste a alguien? – no podían perder tiempo - ¿ya está en camino Alanís?  
\- Envié a los guardias – señalo la puerta por la que había entrado – también fue Casandra.

Eso le tranquilizo por el momento, tendrían que esperar la llegada de la ayuda. Al tocar a Evie tenía el rostro extrañamente pálido y frio, cruzo una idea su mente que le aterro. Hizo a un lado a su amiga para tener espacio de revisarle. Retiro su abrigo para ayudarse a proseguir con su labor. Se dedicó a buscar heridas, creía saber que podía estar detrás de lo ocurrido. 

Le miro sorprendida buscaba algo en ella, “busca que alguna herida” pensó. Tal y como ella había hecho el primer momento, pero no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna. Cuando finalmente vio abrirse la puerta y ver a cruzar a Casandra seguida por el comandante Cullen se tranquilizó un poco. Detrás de ellos entro corriendo Alanís la nueva boticaria recién llegada. 

La situación le recordó una imagen por la que ya había pasado hace algún tiempo. Deseaba de corazón tener la misma suerte de aquella ocasión. Alanís pidió espacio y se alejaron unos pasos sin atreverse ninguno a dejar la habitación.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarme? – necesitaba respuestas. solo sabía lo que le Casandra le dijo de camino ahí. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?  
\- He llegado para encontrarle junto a la mesa, con un visible esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie – estaba nerviosa aun, no sabía que más podía decirle - Se ha desvanecido...  
\- Esperemos a que termine – tenía una teoría pero aun no existían pruebas aunque la apoyasen. – lo sobremos pronto - decidió guardar silencio por el momento.  
Guardaron un silencio sepulcral a espera de que encontrara algo. Tomo mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. Impacientes ante la espero empezaron a deambular por la habitación.   
Finalmente Josie ocupo su lugar en la mesa. Empezó a buscar entre los documentos esparcidos algo con que distraer su mente. Se levantó de inmediato con un pergamino en su mano.  
\- Son los informes que trajo la señora Evie – pensó en voz alta, buscando que podía ayudar.  
\- No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora – el comandante tenía su preocupación escrita en el rostro. No tenía tiempo para sus tareas –déjalo para otro momento.  
\- No lo entiendes – estaba molesta de que no pudiera verlo – aquí puede estar la respuesta.  
Con su argumento les convenció, iniciaron la revisión de los informes acumulados. 

El capital Stanford irrumpió en la habitación de improviso acercándose a Alanís la boticaria que le atendía. Mostraba signos de estar herido también pero nada grave. Cuando terminó de hablar con ella, la mujer se levantó del lugar de inmediato. Ante la mirada atónita de toda la mujer salió al pasillo y ordeno que trajeran algo de su habitación. Además de que trajeran a su aprendiz, necesitaría mucha ayuda.

\- Necesitaremos llevarle a sus aposentos – no tenía la completa certeza pero tenían que internarlo. - esto tomara algo de tiempo  
\- Yo me encargare – sin ninguna ceremonia fue izada por el comandante para ayudar a llevarla.   
\- Necesito que me acompañe capitán – dijo fríamente.

Reunidos en su habitación, permanecieron juntos a espera de que cambiaran las cosas. No fue recibido muy bien, eso lo tenía mereció. Pero no conseguirán alejarlo del lugar. Permaneció en silencio mientras era observado por el resto. Podía sentir el odio en la mirada del comandante. Pero no podía culparlo.

Después de todo era su culpa que se encontrara en semejante situación su gracia, había fallado en su misión.


	6. Sombras nocturnas

Pasaron varias horas antes de que para fortuna de los reunidos Alanís se retirara, a la mitad de la noche llevándose a Ser Stanford con ella, su brazo derecho recibió un impacto de una fecha y tenía que ser atendido para evitar la corrupción. 

Una vez que el peligro había pasado acordaron que tendrían que descansar, Casandra se empeñó en quedarse acompañar al comandante. Mientras el resto se marchaba a descansar, no sin antes obligarles a prometer que si necesitaban relevos les avisarían.

Continuaba estando fría al tacto pese a que fue cubierta con pieles, pero había recuperado un poco de color en el rostro. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que pasaran las horas. 

Habían hecho cuanto estaba a su alcance, les explico Alanís. Parecía estar estable y por fortuna para todos los ingredientes que necesitaron se encontraba dentro del jardín de la misma fortaleza. 

\- Descansa un poco me quedare atento – concedió el comandante en cuanto el resto se hubiera marchado el resto.  
\- Absolutamente no – ella no está cansada y el parecía requerir el descanso, no prensaba ceder un ápice – cuando despierte te necesitara descansado. Si despierta te llamare.   
\- Pero no, pienso… – Tuvo que rendirse en cuanto vio su mirada. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era su última palabra y no había poder en el mundo capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Agradeció su gesto y se dispuso a descansar.

Solo faltaban un par de horas para la llegada del alba cuando Evie se revolvió entre sueños. No podía alejar el mundo de las sombras, cuando intento reacciono. El recuerdo de la batalla se mostraba en sus ojos. Recordó los sonidos que le rodeaban durante la batalla, los olores del bosque y el dolor al ser golpeada por la fecha.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz algo distorsionada le llegaba los oídos. Permaneció un poco más inmóvil, expectante a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sintió el calor de una segunda mano conocida recorría su rostro y escucho su voz. Una calma se apodero de ella, para sumirla de nuevo en los sueños. 

La mañana les trajo buenas noticias, solo restaba esperar que despertara. La calma que les otorgo el saber que empezaba a reaccionar le llevo a dejarle al cuidado de Casandra y decidió bajar a la sala del consejo. En cuanto cruzo la puerta se encontró con josie acompañadas por el capitán.

\- Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar así que empieza – estaba visiblemente furioso con él, después de todos los problemas ocasionados y el resultado de su pobre trabajo.   
\- Primero deberíamos esperar a que despierte – no tenía motivo alguno de hablar en serio de lo que ocurría sin ella consiente – no es mi deber responder ante ti.  
\- Hablaras ahora… – le espetó al tiempo que le colocaba una daga en su garganta, sin siquiera inmutarse – necesito respuestas.  
\- No necesitamos esto – Josie estaba a punto de gritar histérica ante la situación.  
\- En tal caso yo puedo ayudar – la pelirroja se unió a la conversación, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su manga – todos escucharan y tu – miro al capitán - no existen secretos de acuerdo.  
\- No puedo prometer nada, pero ayudare con lo que pueda – le respondió con severidad. No estaban de acuerdo, eso era claro. 

 

***

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió al despertar era de noche o estaba tan obscuro que lo parecía. Reconoció sus aposentos, estaba cubierta de pieles como si estuviera a la intemperie en una nevada. 

A su lado dormía en una silla una silueta que podía reconocer aun con la falta de luz. Acaricio sus rizos dorados despacio deseando no despertarle. Pensó en encender una vela, pero de seguro le despertaría. Tomo una de las pieles que tenía sobre ella y le cubrió suavemente. 

Se levantó con cuidado y una vez que estuvo segura que no caería al suelo, camino hasta llegar a la mesa, encendió la vela sobre ella. Y miro por la ventana oeste, era de noche… pero no estaba segura de cuantos días habían trascurrido. Regreso a la cama sería mejor despertarle, no estaría muy feliz si le encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, de ello estaba completamente segura.   
Encontró fácil despertarle pese a estar realmente exhausto, estaba sorprendido por verle al fin completamente despierta. Había pasado todo un día durmiendo, se negó a contarle que había sucedido, pero ya se encargaría de investigarlo. 

Cuando salió para avisar al resto de su círculo interno, tuvo oportunidad de ponerse en pie nuevamente. Su mente se negaba a darle tregua alguna, el sin fin de pendientes llenaron su cabeza.

\- Deberías estar descansando – la voz le llego desde la escalera. No le había escuchado subir.  
\- Mira quien lo dice. – le respondía al momento que llegaba a su lado. - debí dejarte seguir durmiendo.  
\- Hablo en serio, por poco… – guardo silencio no era momento, tenía reflejado en el rostro su pensamiento – vamos te llevare a la cama.  
\- Eso me encantaría – le dedico una mirada cargada de intención, como un intento de alejar la sombra de temor del rostro. Para su alivio pareció funcionar cuando vio el cambio de su expresión.  
\- No me queda la menor duda de ello...- levanto su rostro para verle a los ojos.- ya tendremos oportunidad – Musito mientras la llevaba de regreso.

Había pasado un día ya, y se negaban a dejarla abandonar su habitación. Alanís le visito en varias ocasiones para revisarle. Le explico vagamente lo que le había ocurrido. Durante el ataque de los mercenarios días atrás una de las armas envenenadas le había herido, el extraño veneno usado no era del todo común y había tardado en presentar síntomas. Motivo por el cual no se había percatado de ello. 

***

Los arqueros dispersos alrededor de la entrada dan la bienvenida a la ruina, ocho cazadores y la pareja. Su temperamento está desbordándose de él, grita en dirección a su compañero. 

\- Por tu culpa perdí todo… - grita frente a ella – tiene razón, eres una maldita bruja sangrienta – ella solloza ante los gritos, levanta una mano y le abofetea con toda la fuerza que tiene. 

Se aleja de ella y corre a su alojamiento acostumbrado. Cuando las cosas se calman Amaya se aproxima a Merill que ahora sollozo. Sin pensarlo ella le abraza y espera que se calme. Se deja caer al suelo y arrastra Amaya con ella.

\- Perdimos el clan Mahariel… - susurro a su amiga – fueron atacados por esclavistas mientras viajamos aquí… Mataron al Guardián Sula, su hijo me llamo bruja de sangre…. – el sollozo se intensifico – Declan me culpa por ello, su hijo lo repudio por su relación conmigo…. 

Arrullo a su amigo buscando que su llanto se calmara. Susurrando palabras calmantes, esperando que pueda hacer algo. 

\- Ve a dormir y hablaremos mañana… - se despide de su amiga.  
\- Nunca he visto así a esa chica – su socio la tomo con un brazo por la cintura - pensé que nunca la vería llorar.   
\- Fue llamada Bruja de sangre por el hijo de Declan…. – susurro al volver la cara Amelan – el niño perdió a su madre….

***

Poco a poco fue atendió visitas del resto de sus amigos, todos ellos preocupados por la situación. Recibió visitas de sus amigos más cercanos, así se enteró del revuelo que causo la situación.

\- Casi matas a Volantes del susto – le conto su amigo enano – estaba al borde de la histeria cuando entro a su oficina.  
\- Supongo que deberé disculparme – podía imaginarse a su amiga y el susto de muerte que debió llevarse – cuando pueda salir de aquí – giro su vista a su habitación.  
\- Creo es mejor que permanezcas aquí – tenía la frase en la punta de la lengua – Ricitos no estará nada contento se te ve fuera. Nunca imagine verlo así.  
\- Debió estar furioso – la sola idea le hizo estremecer, al recordar cómo se molestó por su conversación previa a su marcha.  
\- Furioso, no aterrado sería más acertado – le dedico una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano – se arrepintió de no despedirse dos minutos después de que se marchó. Y al regresar herida se sintió culpable. No se alejó de su lado sabe.  
\- Gracias por sus palabras – se quitaba un gran peso de encima, su mayor temor era que no pudiera arreglar las cosas con él. – muchas gracias.  
\- Le dejare descansar, Princesa – se levantó para dejarle sola – le visitare en breve.

Al siguiente día algunos de los deberes le alcanzaron también, cuando la pelirroja fue a visitarle aprovecho la oportunidad.

\- Es bueno encontrarte mejor – tenía cierta neutralidad en la voz – esperabas verme.  
\- Necesitamos hablar de los reportes Ostwick – dijo sin alejar la vista – siéntate y cuéntame.  
\- Tengo los reportes que solicito – no estaba del todo segura – y estabas en lo cierto. Hemos perdido a 3 agentes más en la ciudad. – de entre su túnica saco un pergamino y se lo entrego.

Tomo el papel y lo leyó con calma, tenía que saber los detalles de la situación. No le sorprendió lo que encontró en él, para ser honesta consigo misma ya lo sospechaba. Con fuerza arrugo el papel dejándolo dentro de su puño. Se pudo de pie y camino hasta la chimenea y arrojo el papel dentro. Volvió la mirada a su acompañante.

\- Me temo que el pasado me ha dado alcance – tendría que moverse más rápido de lo previsto – y no deseos arrastrarles con él.  
\- No es necesario que te preocupes – pero vio como le callaba con un gesto.  
\- Necesito que envíes un mensaje por mí – regreso a la mesa y tomando un papel del cajón se lo extendió – el primero son las instrucciones y el segundo el que enviaras. Ya sabes que hacer.- le observo dar media vuelta y salir. Tomo una capa de piel de oso y se cubrió con ella tenía otra cosa que hacer. 

***

El clima de la montaña de la espalda helada cada vez más cambiante les sorprendió con una nevada repentina. Los últimos sucesos le tenían alerta, los reportes que recibió una semana atrás le inquietaban. Existía solo una posibilidad al respecto.

Caía el ocaso, cuando decidió que tendría que hablarle de lo que tenía en su mente. El creciente temor que crecía en su pecho guiaba sus pasos, solo faltaba cruzar el puente de piedra que separaba el torreón del resto de la fortaleza.

No le sorprendió encontrar la habitación vacía, desde hacía semanas que no tenían necesidad de seguir un orden riguroso de las tareas. Para ser honesta ella misma había insistido en que se relajara y tomara las cosas con mayor calma. Recorrió la habitación con paciencia, observo los libreros un momento. Busco entre los documentos sobre la mesa evocándole tantos recuerdos, una sonrisa se dibujó espontáneamente al recordar la primera imagen que su mente le llevo a revivir. Fue capaz de recordar cada detalle como si lo viviera nuevamente. 

Abrió el primer cajón del lado derecho de la mesa, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver frente a ella la pequeña daga negra. Tomándola con su mano enguantada, la sostuvo en su mano estudiándola con cuidado. 

La deposito sobre el escritorio a espera de terminar su labor, con sumo cuidado depósito dentro la carta que portaba y cerró el cajón despacio. Regreso su vista a la daga frente a ella y sin mucha ceremonia la guardo en el bolsillo de cuero que colgaba del cinturón.   
Esperaría el tiempo necesario para verle, el tiempo se le había terminado. 

 

***

Su estancia en la fortaleza estaba llegando a su final. Ya se encontraba ansioso por iniciar el viaje de regreso, y aún más por lo que estaba por venir. Extrañaba a su madre y a su hermana, después de todo era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Se encontró preguntándose se obtendrían el final deseado.

Mientras se encontraba en las murallas al sur cerca del puente de acceso, le vio a aproximarse a la torre. No pudo evitar suspirar, era su mejor idea en muchos días. Después de todo no debía dejar las cosas de esa manera. Le llevo a recordar la imagen de su despedida en casa. 

La vio entrar en la habitación de la torre y decidió que era momento de marcarse a descansar el día que se aproximaba no sería nada tranquilo. Deseaba que fuera capaz de solucionar las cosas para bien, no hay peor dolor que aquel que nos ocasionamos nosotros mismo por el orgullo y necedad.

Al llegar a las caballerizas le vio a la lejanía. Era momento de un pequeño empujón a ese par. Llamo a un soldado cercano y le entrego un mensaje para el comandante. Y pidiendo que no le informara que provenía de él se marchó a dormir. Tal vez esa noche podría hablar con ella y arreglar todo.

 

***

Evie sintió como si una espada le atravesara el corazón, al recordar el motivo que le llevaba ahí esa fría tarde. Mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pendiente en forma de ojo atravesado por una espada, que colgaba del cuello por una cadena de plata.

Su mente se encuentra reviviendo un viejo recuerdo de su niñez, claramente puede verle sonreír. Y sin desearlo, su mente le llevo a revivía la noche de su muerte. Sacude la cabeza buscando ahuyentar los recuerdos cuando siente una mano en su hombro. La sorpresa rompe el hechizo de sus recuerdos, trayéndole al presente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - estaba sorprendido de verle ahí, no imagina que puede motivarlo - no esperaba verte aquí.  
\- Yo, lo lamento – balbucea sorprendida – necesito, hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte algo.  
\- En tal caso debiste enviarme un mensaje – sin duda había algo extraño en su proceder. – vamos a tu habitación aquí te congelaras.  
\- No, prefiero hablar…contigo aquí – se detuvo un momento y miro a su alrededor – tiene que ser aquí. – le miro a los ojos sin estar segura si le entendía.  
\- Bien, ahora dime que ocurre – fue entonces cuando lo noto, su mano derecha está jugando con el colgante de su cuello. Ese el motivo, recuerda muy bien la primera vez que lo vio. Comprende finalmente el motivo de su proceder… – tiene que ver algo con tu madre, o me equivoco. – señala tomando su mano.  
\- También, supongo – suspira inquieta en busca de las palabras - pero más que nada con las dagas negras. – huye de sus ojos mientras le responde. No sabe lo que quiere decir – necesito que me escuches – dijo con su voz apaga.  
\- No es necesario que te preocupes – lo sabía no debía sorprenderle, cuando leyó los reportes una semanas atrás lo supo. No estaba seguro de cómo le afectaría a ella. Pero intento por todos los medios evitarle la incómoda situación – sé que estas muertes no son tu culpa. Después del tiempo que hemos pasado en paz, sabíamos que esto podría pasar.   
\- No lo entiendes – su voz rezumaba dolor, mientras deja sus manos – ¿cómo podrías?, no lo sabes.- suspiro y siguió - Las dagas negras de las Vhetraly son solo un mensaje. Su deseo no es atacarles, sino a mí. Más correctamente a mi madre.  
\- ¿A tu madre? – la incredulidad se palpaba en sus palabras - ¿Pero ella está muerta? – no comprendía el significaban de sus palabras - ¿Qué significa exactamente eso?  
\- Necesito que me escuches y – con un movimiento se quitó del cuello su colgante. – ¿qué me prometas algo? – apretó con fuerza el colgante contra su mano.

***

Hacía más de dos meses que su vida se había trasladado hasta el lugar más apartado del mundo. Estar en SkyHold “el lugar más cercano al cielo” escuchaba decir al resto de los habitantes. No podía describirlo de otra manera. El frio en este lugar era extraño, nevaba de la nada y luego no podías sentir el sol en la piel como en otros lugares. 

Isala maldecía al día que llegaron a ese lugar, una tarde en medio de una nevada se presentaron ante la señora Eveline Trevelyan. Para solicitar se les permitiera ayudar en la fortaleza. Sabían que necesitan de un boticario el anterior se había marchado hacia algunos semanas atrás. 

Rápidamente fueron aceptadas he iniciaron sus labores, tenían mucho trabajo debido a la trata de heridos en entrenamiento. Se habría marchado de ahí sin dudarlo el día que llego, de no ser por un pequeño detalle, quedo cautivada por el chico rubio de cabello corto que encontró en de entrenamientos el día de su llegada.

Por su parte su maestra parecía muy agradecida de ser aceptada, no entendía que podía tener de diferente su ayuda en aquel lugar con respecto a su anterior trabajo en Green Hill. Tenía algo de especial sin duda, lo supo al tercer día de cuestionarle sobre el motivo del cambio. “Tengo un trabajo en este lugar” fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella. Así que tomo las cosas como estaban y decidió quedarse donde estaba. Después de las primeras tres semanas se adaptó al lugar.

Ahora salía de su cabaña cerca del puesto de intendencia de la fortaleza en dos ocasiones al día. La primera revisando a los que tenían alguna heridas. La segunda para acompañar a Alanís al jardín interior en busca de los ingredientes de las cataplasmas y viales. 

Caminaba de regreso a su puesto cuando escucho que se aproximaba un grupo de avanzada. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de que pronto tendrías más trabajo de seguro el grupo traería algún herido de su ultimo inclusión. Dejo salir un largo suspiro para acudir a buscar a su maestra, tenía que informarle de las nuevas. 

Al cruzar la puerta de madera sobre la mesa del fondo Alanís leía un libro grande, recordó que había traído casi toda la biblioteca que poseía hasta el lugar. 

\- Se aproxima un grupo de avanzada – le informo en cuanto estuvo a la mitad de la habitación – debemos esperar heridos supongo. – agrego al no obtener respuesta alguna.  
\- De hecho, no espero herido alguno – respondió mientras levantaba la vista del libro delante de ella – el grupo que llega son la Señora Eveline y sus compañeros. Al parecer se demoraron más de lo previsto en su misión. – terminando regreso la vista al libro.  
Isala le miro atónita, como podía tener semejante información. No le había visto dejar el libro o la habitación en todo el día.   
\- No me mires así muchacha, no soy una adivina – dijo sin apartar la vista del libro – Daniel acaba de informarme.   
\- No es eso solo – acaso podía leerle la mente o que había pasado – solo me preguntaba. Continuare mis labores. – así corrió hasta las escaleras y subió buscando alguna tarea que hacer.

Vio cómo se marchaba a toda prisa por las escaleras al almacén, sin duda había dejado de ser una niña. Pero era demasiado inocente, tan trasparente como un trozo de cristal. Solo deseaba que no fuera destruida por su propia ingenuidad. 

Regreso la vista al libro, tenía que estar preparada. Hacía cuatro días con el mismo sueño, estaba segura de que se trataba del mensaje que esperaba. Si conseguía extremar los cuidados por los próximos días y todo iría como la seda. 

 

***

La luz del sol entro por la tronera del torren cuando despertó, no le sorprendió no encontrarla a su lado. Se había convertido en una rutina el hecho de que se marchara después de unas horas. No entendía el motivo de ello a decir la verdad, no era precisamente un secreto su relación. Aun así siempre parecía escabullirse antes de la llegada de la luz del sol, como una sombra. 

Su mente le recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y se imaginó todo el dolor que había cargado sola durante tanto tiempo. Se encontró imaginando como debió ser ese momento en su vida. Como podía una persona sobreponerse a ello, y aún más siendo una niña pequeña como ella misma lo fue. 

Se trasladó a la conversación que compartieron en el lago, sin dudad sus vidas familiares   
Habían sido completamente opuestas. No encontró agradable la idea de que dentro de ella existieran sombras de recuerdos tan tormentosos como los propios. Mientras se vestía se percató del colgante en su cuello. Lo observo con suma atención, un ojo de alguna piedra de color ámbar cubierto con una espada de plata que le atravesaba por la mitad, “Vir’Bor'Lath” le escucho decir en su mente. 

Una sensación se apodero de su pecho, negándose a marcharse. Se apresuró a vestirse, tenía que salir. Algo en su interior le martillaba que le buscara, que se asegurara de que se encontraba en su habitación o en algún lugar de la fortaleza. Poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros, cruzo la puerta al puente de piedra. 

***

Como rutina de cada mañana Shivani llevaba su desayuno Lady Eveline. Recibió la orden de llevar su desayuno a primera hora de la mañana y asegurarse de que se alimentaba de manera correcta. Además de otras instrucciones por cumplir.

El alba llegaría de un momento a otro, debía cumplir su tarea en cuanto ella despertara. Con calma cruzo la sala vacía; hasta la puerta de la torre. Con sigilo llego hasta la puerta, teniendo especial cuidado en no molestarle, por si aún se encontraba durmiendo. 

La luz en la habitación era escasa, la chimenea estaba prácticamente extinta. Dejando la bandeja en la mesa al fondo. Avanzo hasta la chimenea, dedico el tiempo necesario para avivar el fuego, envolviéndola de nuevo en un calor reconfortante. 

Con solo una vista a la habitación se percató de lo que ocurría. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no estaba preparada para la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos. Abandono la alcoba lo más rápido que le fue posible, eran terribles noticias.


	7. Justicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una breve mirada al viaje a la capital Fereldena.

Denerim

 

El cálido sol del mediodía cubría al grupo a las puertas de la capital, el viaje fue más pensado de lo esperado por el resoplido que Cazadora dejo escapar mientras trataba de despegar su camisa de su cuerpo sudoroso. En la alforja su abrigo mal guardado era visible. Sus coloreadas mejillas llaman poderosamente su atención.

\- ¡Jefe! – llama con la esperanza de obtener su atención discretamente – mis chicos y yo agradeceríamos un trago con este calor – observa como asiente y su vista se centra en ella… su ceño fruncido es su recompensa al saber que nota lo mismo.  
\- Hay una taberna cerca del barrio comercial…. Krem podrán cuidar de Lean mientras Iron Bull y yo hablaremos con el consejero de la Reina Regente… - escucha como se aclara la garganta.  
\- Voy contigo – declara irguiéndose en su caballo – no me quedare…   
\- No te expondré al palacio sin la certeza de que serás tratada con respeto… - ella rueda los ojos en respuesta.   
\- Krem te hago responsable de su seguridad… - Iron Bull llamo a su segundo al mando.  
\- A la orden jefe… - confirma y gira para trasmitir las ordenes a sus compañeros.  
\- No soy una niña indefensa… - susurra Lean molesta al jefe, que solo sonríe y cuando ella le da la espalda su ceño fruncido demuestra que no está contento.  
\- Terminemos con esto para poder ir a beber… - afirma sin que el mensaje oculto pase desapercibido y avanzan al palacio.

En su mente sigue girando la idea de que está enferma o lo ha estado por algún tiempo. “Tendrás especial cuidado de Lean en este viaje, no ha estado bien y me preocupa que se niega a dejarle ir solo” resuena en su mente la última instrucción de la roja.

 

La sala común de la taberna esta abarrotada de parroquianos, extraño para haber pasado solo tres horas después de la comida del mediodía. A la derecha al fondo sus batalladores esperan su llegada, nota el faltante de dos en su grupo. Dalish nota su presencia y levanta una mano para llamar su atención.

\- Krem obtuvo una habitación para cazadora… - bajo la vista avergonzada – nos costó convencer a Lady Lean de ir a descansar… - sus palabras fueron como un golpe para el jefe que rápidamente busco con la mirada – el pasillo a la derecha, la última habitación – susurro y vio cómo se marchaba, volvió la atención a Dalish.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestiona mientras ella mira a sus compañeros – informe ahora…  
\- Se desmayó al entrar en la taberna… - afirmo Krem al unirse a la mesa – jefe algo está mal aquí… - se detiene y mira alrededor – apenas toco la cama se durmió…   
\- Todos veremos a ella – un escalofrió le recorrió – si es necesario le llevaremos a Skyhold de regreso contra su voluntad.

El trabajo entre manos acaba de complicarse aún más de lo que cabía esperar. Miro a sus batalladores que asintieron en comprensión. Sus tragos olvidados en la mesa era el indicativo de que compartían su preocupación.

 

La penumbra de la habitación no le sorprendió en un primer momento estar en un lugar rodeado de edificios y con las ventanas cubiertas con gruesas cortinas. Despidió a Krem en cuanto le vio junto a la puerta, sin deseos de testigos de su propia agitación. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama junto a ella, acaricio su cabello de cuervo… notando su cuero cabelludo sudoroso.   
No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar un cuenco y paños limpios. Con paciencia limpio el sudor y suciedad de su cuerpo febril. Empezaba a arrepentirse seriamente de la decisión de permitirle viajar con él. Tenía la necesidad de golpear su cabeza con el muro…   
\- ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido? – susurro al poner su mano en su mandíbula, en su agitación no se percató de que estaba despierta – solo dormí por la insistencia de Krem y los batalladores – susurro y Maxwell le dio una sonrisa tímida.  
\- Me alegro de que consiguieran convencerte… - su pulgar barrio su mejilla – eres demasiado terca…  
\- La olla llamo negra a la tetera… - murmuro y una risa encontró camino por su garganta liberando un poco de su tensión – ¡oh! Encuentras esto gracioso… - su pequeña mano atrapo el cuello de su túnica y lo atrajo a un beso inesperado y ansioso.

Su respuesta fue inmediata e intensa, dejándose envolver por el deseo. Cuando presiono su cuerpo más pequeño bajo el y escuchó su gemido, algo en el fondo de su mente le grito que se detuviera… lentamente se levantó un poco antes de ser impedido por sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

\- No te vayas… - susurro con una voz pequeña que le rompió el corazón, descansando su peso en sus brazos y observo los ojos de zafiro oscuro.  
\- Estas cansada y… - un movimiento bajo el, lo dejo sin palabras… sus frágiles piernas rodearon sus caderas atrayéndolo de nuevo… - ¿Estas segura? Puedo esperar… - sus labios callaron su cuestionamiento.  
\- Hemos esperado demasiado… - en un movimiento rápido se colocó de espaldas atrayéndola sobre el - ¿Qué…? – sus manos se colocan en su cintura.  
\- Tendrás el control y nos detendremos en el momento… - la túnica se eleva por encima de su cabeza, su pecho sube y baja con la respiración jadeante – alguien está impaciente – se burla y sonríe por su acción.  
\- No soy en la única… - un ruedo de su cadenas obtiene un gemido bajo, que la hace sonreir – impaciente… - sentándose de golpe capturo sus labios…

 

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Krem dejo al jefe en la habitación para cuidar de su mujer, tenía que saber cómo estaba cazadora después de lo informado por sus batalladores. Un olor golpeo su sensible nariz y busco el origen. Un gemido dentro de la puerta a la que se dirige lo hizo detenerse, la fragancia que percibió antes lo hace encresparse… una sonrisa se ensancha al escuchar otro pequeño gemido. Retrocede con el peso de sus hombros más ligero de lo que creía posible. 

Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a la mesa de sus batalladores, tomo su trago de un golpe y una ceja de su segundo se elevó en cuestionamiento silencioso. Su sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesito para tomar su propio trago y bajarlo de un trago. 

 

El salón de audiencias del palacio era una sala enorme, decorada con madera en los muros y piedra sólida en el piso. Ojos de zafiro brillante vagaron por el lugar y recordó el viaje al palacio de invierno. Un escalofrió bajo por su espina dorsal, su visita no fue nada agradable para recordar. 

\- Lord Maxwell Trevelyan, salvador de Thedas y Líder de la Inquisición – el anuncio vibro en sus oídos, tensándose en el momento – Lady U’unve Lean señora Cazadora y agente de la Inquisición – la tensión en los hombros de Maxwell era evidente.

Cuando tomo su mano y fue consiente de los susurros y ojos clavados en ellos. Al presentarse frente a la reina regente Anora insto a Lean a su lado y con solo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Una ceja arqueada en cuestionamiento silencioso fue la respuesta.

\- Esperaba la compañía de uno de sus consejeros – afirmo con un veneno en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, la mujer rubia delante de ellos le miro con repugnancia… algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada – no creí necesario la orden explícita de no permitir orejas de cuchillo en “mi corte” - declaro barriendo con la mirando, y volviendo su atención al consejero Owen que los acompañaba.   
\- Permítame presentar a Lady Lean mi prometida – Maxwell declaro y observo la mirada de sorpresa, reemplazada rápidamente por la ira a fuego lento que bullía en sus ojos.  
\- No me sorprende – siseo con una mirada asesina – siempre encuentran su camino a la cama de los poderosos… - el chasquido de su vestido fue el último sonido que escucharon de ella.

Anclado en su lugar observo como la sangre de Maxwell hervía con el claro deseo de tener el poder de los magos de convertir a una persona en cenizas, como lo haría un mago. 

\- Déjalo, no me molesta… - susurro al tomar su mano, pero el rodeo su cintura y respondió – a mi molesta su falta de respeto a ti – con una mano en su mejilla busco calmarlo, observó como se perdió en el zafiro de sus ojos – no…   
\- ¿Podría tener una palabra? – un hombre mayor con un extraño lienzo en su cabeza se aproximó a ellos – Arl Teagan de Risco Rojo – se presentó mirándole un momento – si nos disculpa Lady Lean… - la mano de Maxwell se tensó.  
\- Adelante te esperare aquí… Lord Maxwell… - el uso del tono formal fue suficiente para que accediera a cumplir con él. 

Sus ojos vagaron por la sala nuevamente encontrando las miradas poco discretas de los reunidos. Algunas de las mujeres sonrieron de manera cómplice. Sus sentidos se concentraron en Maxwell para encontrarlo rodeado de mujeres jóvenes.   
\- Baila conmigo mi Lord… - su mujer de rizos marrones tocaba su antebrazo y observaba como el alejaba su mano.  
\- Baila conmigo, no aceptes nada de ella… - otra mujer de cabello liso y rubio, dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta. 

Dos mujeres más se unieron a la pareja y sintió una mirada clavada en ella desde su derecha. Con un leve movimiento encontró la fuente, la reina regente Anora con una sonrisa en los labios… sus ojos ofrecían un reto silencioso para hacer una escena y avergonzarle delante de todos los reunidos. Una sonrisa se dibujó e sus labios, su ceño fruncido fue gratificante en varios niveles.   
Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por la sed de sangre que percibió… un brazo desconocido rodeo su cintura atrayéndola a un cuerpo a su espalda… su mirada se fijó en Maxwell mientras un susurro en su oído derecho le congelo la sangre. 

\- Tengo un regalo para ti… de “Mi Reina” – el acento del hombre no era fereldeno, en un impulso trato de dar un paso pero fue impedida – no aceptare un no por respuesta… 

Su pie derecho jalo el pie derecho del hombre desde el interior y con su codo izquierdo empujo buscando desestabilizarlo. Su daga de obsidiana estaba en su garganta antes de registrarlo. Solo necesito una mirada para reconocer los ojos marrones del hombre, pero antes de poder clavar la daga profundo en su garganta. Una mano suave conocida capturo su daga. 

\- ¿Te hizo daño? – cuestiono con una mirada de halcón al hombre en el suelo.  
\- Es compañero del arquero – susurro y dejo que Maxwell obtuviera la daga. Dedico al hombre una mirada asesina. Recuerdos dolorosos parpadearon en sus ojos hasta que una mano en su hombro izquierdo le hizo saltar un latido.  
\- Lady Lean acompáñeme – en algún momento Krem llego a ella, alejándola de la multitud que le miraba con sonrisas burlonas – por orden del Inquisidor le llevaremos a la habitación asignada en el palacio y guardaremos la puerta…  
\- No estaré sola en este lugar – sus manos temblaban evidentemente - llévame a la taberna de más temprano – Krem observo sus mano y susurro.  
\- Él no te hará daño Lean… – afirmo buscando calmarla.  
\- Sácame de aquí – susurro con dientes apretados - terminare matándolo delante de toda la sala – sus manos se revolvieron ansiosamente, lagrimas silenciosas de impotencia encontraron su camino en sus mejillas... – perdió la percepción del mundo a su alrededor.

 

Un brazo le cubrió apresuradamente los hombros, sus pasos para salir del palacio. Con una mueca confusa en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que le conocía nunca… nunca… ni una sola vez le vio derramar una lágrima antes… susurro maldiciones en cada idioma que conocía. 

 

Desde que le recibió el informe de que había pedido ser llevada a la taberna o algún otro lugar, queriendo estar fuera de palacio. Con el reconocimiento de que el daño de esta situación podría estarla destruyendo. Su avance ansioso era evidente para cualquiera que le dedicara una mirada, corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible. 

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación sin tocar, de pie en la ventana cerrada esperando su llegada y gira para observarlo en la puerta aproximándose a zancadas, aplastándola en un abrazo. Escucho la puerta cerrándose tras él, posiblemente Iron Bull o Krem.

\- Me tenías preocupado - susurro en su cabello al abrazarla – no tenía idea…  
\- Quiero torturarlo, cortar en piezas de su cuerpo, matarlo – suspira en la derrota – por eso estoy aquí – acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar.  
\- Envié un mensaje a la embajadora, lo llevaremos a Skyhold. Lo juzgare por sus crímenes – ella se alejó de su abrazo y se colocó en la ventana.   
\- No puedo pedirte eso… - su mano izquierda toco el cristal y nota la pequeña tira blanca manchada de sangre en su mano – la Reina Anora, ella no lo entregara… 

Una lagrima silenciosa recorre su mejilla – “Fenrir dame justicia… dale justicia a tu guardián – un sollozo se abrió paso en su garganta – y otorga justicia a Enasal” – la oración termino con un sollozo roto y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarle, dejarle llorar libremente. 

 

Su corazón tartamudea y sus piernas hormigueaban por el esfuerzo de correr por el bosque. La respiración quemaba en sus pulmones. Un aullido lejano de un lobo se arrastró por su columna y el miedo quemo su piel como la mordedura del lobo que aullaba en la lejanía. El grito de pánico al descubrir los ojos de plata brillante fijos en él desde el bosque. 

El golpe en el piso frio le despertó por completo de la aterradora pesadilla que acababa de tener revuelto en la sabana de su cama. Su respiración era silbante y agradeció no ser solicitado a las cámaras de “su Reina”. Seria vergonzoso tener una pesadilla como un niño pequeño y asustado delante de ella. 

Un escalofrió como uñas fueron rastrillados sobre su espalda con miedo, volviendo sobre su hombro y no encontró nada… El aullido del lobo de su pesadilla resonó en su habitación, erizando los bellos de su nuca y noto la ventana al jardín abierta. Corrió a ella y su mirada barrio la oscuridad… 

Hasta que encontró un par de ojos de plata fantasmagóricos, un lobo blanco salió de las sombras… dos zafiros se unieron a la derecha, liberando la forma de un lobo negro como la media noche… y finalmente dos llamas doradas a la izquierda, con solo un paso un lobo dorado pálido se unió a la pareja mas grande. El lobo blanco al centro gruño revelando sus dientes de marfil como una sonrisa burlona… 

 

Pocas horas de sueño durante una noche no era un problema en sí mismo, después de los últimos meses carecía de importancia. Volvió su atención a la cama y la descubrió aun durmiendo. Necesito de casi dos horas conseguir que durmiera y cuido de ella mientras los sueños inquietos que sabría que llegarían le atormentaban… finalmente las pesadillas la liberaron y durmió junto a ella calmando sus sonidos ocasionales.

Sin un pensamiento consiente se aproximó a la cama para descubrir una sonrisa en sus labios. Un susurro “Gracias Mamae” salió de sus labios y acaricio su cabello en un gesto reconfortante. Más tranquilo por su sonrisa y la ausencia de pesadillas, decidió que hablaría con el consejero de Anora y terminaría con esta visita. 

Finalmente preparado después de uno minutos, preparado para salir. El sonido del agua cayendo del lavado le sobresalto, regresando sobre sus pasos para encontrarla de pie de espaldas a su lavando su cara… salpicaduras de agua fría caían en su túnica descartada en el piso la noche anterior antes de finalmente dormir. 

\- ¿Estas saliendo? – cuestiono sin mirarlo.  
\- Sí, estoy viendo al consejero y terminare con la visita… – su declaración fue cortada por su mirada un momento.  
\- No pidas favores para juzgarlo al hombre… - afirmo y apretó las manos en puños – no vale la pena la pérdida de prestigio de la inquisición… - al observar la ausencia del brillo en sus ojos, dejo claro la parte no dicha de su frase “Por un elfo”. Con una creciente ira por la injusticia de la situación cerro la distancia.  
\- Obtener justicia para lo que sufriste, vale la pena todo lo que tenga que hacer – declara antes de besarla suavemente… sus brazos toman su cuello instintivamente y sin esfuerzo la eleva de sus pies… piernas agiles rodean su cadera – el consejero tendrá que esperar… - susurra en sus labios y su risa en respuesta lleva un escalofrió agradable por su espalda – ¿Puedo tomarte? – susurra y el gemido es toda la respuesta que necesita como aprobación…

Mientras avanza a la cama entre besos recuerda las palabras de la noche anterior. Su oración… “Fenrir si soy digno a tu juicio, permíteme cumplir el deseo del corazón de U’unve… permite que la semilla germine y crezca” su oración silenciosa termina al caer en la cama cubriendo el cuerpo más pequeño y frágil con el suyo. 

 

***

 

Pasos traqueteantes distraen de su comida en soledad. La puerta abierta revela a uno de los soldados y un mozo de las cuadras. Con una mirada dura a los hombres espera la aclaración del motivo de su interrupción. El soldado golpea el hombro del mozo y el enarca una ceja por la acción.

\- Señor… - respira hondo y prosigue – un hombre ha llegado hace una hora y afirma tener información para compartir con voz sobre el Rey… - las palabras no se registran hasta un momento después.  
\- Traerlo aquí – grita al ponerse de pie – ahora…  
\- El pide ser atendido en las caballerizas señor… - farfulla el mozo que se encoje – se marchara si no es visto por vos en persona…

Está corriendo antes de registrarlo, siguió de cerca por el mozo y el soldado, que habla con el pero no está escuchando. La esperanza florece en su pecho, cualquier información sobre el su paradero es bienvenido… en solo un mes más Anora la Reina Regente será libre de contraer nupcias y convertirse en legitima gobernante de Ferelden… tal y como lo deseo durante la ruina.  
Las caballerizas están a la vista y una docena de soldados están dispersos alrededor, cruza el vano.

\- Soy Eamon único concejal del Rey Alistar de Ferelden – un animal avanza a paso lento y se detiene a un par de pasos de él.   
\- Es bueno volver a verte Tío… - la voz es familiar pero no consigue ubicarla. Cuando la capucha es retirada… reconoce el rostro sin duda alguna – dude que fuera posible…  
\- Fui informado de tu sacrificio en el velo… - cuestiona con la vista fija en el cuerpo demacrado con piel de color enfermizo y bolsas bajo los ojos - ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?   
\- Fui salvado por una dama de rizos rubios… - responde con calma – como la imagen de Andrastre en la capilla – respondió con duda – no recuerdo mucho de lo ocurrido…  
\- La señora a la que sirvo, la Dama Blanca salvo encontró a este hombre en una misión de caza cerca de Wycome en las marcas libres; herido y sangrando a mares… cayo de una mancha verde en el bosque – se detiene en si relato un momento – hace casi un año… - el acompañante es un elfo joven sin marcas en el rostro, un sirviente. 

A enloquecido o muerto no está seguro de lo que ha provocado esta ilusión, observa como desmonta y lo abraza con menos fuerza de lo esperado como si estuviera debilitado. Su mente grita que confirme antes de caer en la ciega esperanza.

\- ¿Dónde está el medallón de tu madre? – cuestiona y su mirada triste le dice mucho pero se obliga a esperar.  
\- Colgando del cuello de la mujer que ame y murió… – responde con una solemnidad que hace que le duela el corazón, por sus acciones del pasado. Asiente y toca su hombro - ¿Mi madre fue un mago elfo Orlesiano? – cuestiona a cambio y su sorpresa no puede ser ocultado de su vista.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – farfulla aturdido.  
\- Mi señora nunca se equivoca… - la voz del elfo lo sobresalta – debo irme ahora – declara y Alistar asiente.  
\- Informar a su señora que la Corona de Ferelden le debe un favor para cuando lo necesite… - afirma solemne y serio – nada será demasiado poco en honor a su servicio.  
\- Hare saber sus palabras Rey Alistar – saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
\- Tiene mi agradecimiento eterno Sanador Rubeen - observa como la bestia sale de la caballeriza con una gracia inusual. La sonrisa de Alistar es enigmática.  
\- Prepara todo para ir a la corte mañana… - fija su mirada en el – no estoy dejando mi país a manos de Anora Mac Tir… - su declaración evoca el recuerdo de un joven de rubios rizos convertido en Rey… es digno hijo de su padre.


	8. Una Daga en la oscuridad

El insistente goteo en la piedra despertó a Servís de su brumoso sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron a la penumbra del lugar. Continuaba en las mazmorras de Skyhold, perdido en el paso del tiempo. Prisionero de un niño jugando a la guerra, ¿Cómo fue posible que los cuervos fueran derrotados? Su mente brumosa no registra las voces hasta un momento después.

\- Así que finalmente has despertado… – distinguió la sombra borrosa del soldado al otro lado de la puerta de su celda – tus hombres fueron enviados a las marcas libres… tu esperas el juicio del Inquisidor…  
\- No puede juzgarme ese niño… - grito al ser superado por la ira, a las palabras del hombre.  
\- Tu intento de asesinato del Inquisidor será juzgado por la Inquisición… - una voz profunda de otra sombra se unía al soldado y pudo ver la armadura del nuevo hombre – también investigamos tu afirmación de la muerte de Lady Eveline….   
\- No soy responsable de ella…. – chillo presa del pánico al comprender la implicación en sus palabras – Mirtha se encargó de ello, se excedió a mí de… - el dolor lacerante empezó en su vientre y sintió como subió al centro de su pecho…. - ¿Qué me has hecho? 

Los gritos y pasos de los soldados fue lo último que percibe antes de ser tragado por la bruma negra, mientras exhalaba su último aliento. 

 

El grito de pánico que sale de la habitación de Evie no es reconocido en un primer momento. Su mente se llena de posibles escenarios en que los asesinos han llegado a ella primero que él. Abre la puerta de golpe para encontrar a una de las elfas de las cocinas corriendo en su dirección. 

\- No está, se fue… - farfulla pero le ignora y corre dentro de la habitación, sobre su cama encuentra su personal – se fue no está… voy a buscar a Lady Ruiseñor… - escucha a la lejanía y con eso salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Miro alrededor y no encontró nada que le recordara a su ocupante. La sensación en su pecho al despertar cobro vida con fuerza abrumadora. 

\- Comandante… Maya me informo… - Leliana se detuvo en la puerta, mira a su alrededor y observa la cama – se ha marchado…. – sacudió la cabeza en negación - al igual que la compañía del capitán Stanford…  
\- Lo sabias…. – siseo molesto a su compañera consejera – sabias que se marcharía… y no hiciste nada…  
\- Tengo órdenes… no podía hacerlo… - declaro y al no revelar nada más salió furioso de la habitación.

Sus pasos resuenan mientras regresa a su torre, con el sentimiento de que ha sido engañado por Evie… que al buscarlo la noche anterior fue su manera de despedida… sus puños se aprietan a intervalos, por la ira, preocupación, frustración y miedo… Casi la pierde la últimas vez qué salió… murmura una oración silenciosa mientras abre la puerta de su oficina.

\- Ser, tenemos un problema con el prisionero… - Rylen está de pie al lado de su escritorio cuando abre la puerta.  
\- El diplomático distrae a mis hombres con sus gritos… - se burla ante las palabras de su subordinado.  
\- Esta muerto señor… - las palabras tardan un poco en filtrarse – fue muerto en su celda… - se aclara la garganta – tenemos un asesino en la fortaleza…. 

 

Entro en su oficina cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Ocupo su silla sin ceremonia alguna, una mano enguantada paso por su cabello sudoroso y revuelto. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Se preguntó por enésimas vez ese día. Un gruñido cargado de frustración fue seguido de un chillido sobre saltado. Levanto la vista para descubrir un visitante inesperado en su puerta sur.

\- Yo, yo… lo siento Ser… - farfullo con los ojos marrones brillantes y su melena oscura – me envió el sanador… - la comprensión lo golpeo miro a la tronera tras él y observo la escasa luz del sol – aquí esta lo enviado… - señalo la caja en sus manos.  
\- Puedes dejarlo ahí, gracias…. – se detuvo un momento al no estar seguro del nombre de la muchacha delante de él.  
\- Isala… Ser… - susurro al percibir su duda.  
\- Gracias Isala, buenas noches… - pasos presurosos se aproximaron a su escritorio y alejarse.

El rubor de la niña al salir presurosa de su oficina paso desapercibido al tener la vista fija en la caja de viales en su escritorio. Buscando esconder el objeto ofensor de la vista abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, congelándose ante la imagen que se revelo dentro.   
Cuidadosamente un sobre blanco fue colocado para que lo encontrara… sellado con cera y un sello, que reconoció al instante. Su mano busco en su cuello y tiro de la ligera cadena de plata, sacando el pendiente el ojo de Vir. 

Lentamente abrió el sello acercándose a la vela para descubrir su trazo elegante, letras finas escritas con cuidado. Sus ojos bebieron cada palabra con avidez, hasta detenerse abruptamente a mitad de su lectura… el trozo de pergamino cayó al suelo mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lado al otro… en su furia repentina su puño golpeo el estante a un lado de su escritorio…  
Respiro pesadamente un momento antes de volver la atención a la caja en su escritorio y posteriormente a la carta en el piso. Con un movimiento mecánico levanto la pequeña caja y el pergamino del piso arrugándolo en una bola, tirándolo a la papelera cercana antes de marcharse a la escalera y buscar su cama por la noche. 

 

Sin armadura y con su cambio de noche se deja caer en la sabana aun revuelta, en su prisa esta la mañana olvido atender la tarea. El aroma de almendra dulce característico asalto su nariz, provocando un estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Como una serpiente la ira se envuelve en su estómago, se levanta con un rugido arranca la sabana y sin un pensamiento más la deja caer en el bracero cercano. Con el ceño fruncido y puños apretados observa cómo se convierte en cenizas, deseando poder hacer lo mismo con el resto dejado atrás… 

Un suspiro y una negativa de su cabeza después regreso a su cama, lanza una súplica silenciosa de poder olvidar. Dejando ser reclamado por el sueño.

 

Su sueño de la noche anterior aun lo atormentaba, no recordaba pesadillas tan intensas desde que empezó hace meses. Se froto la nariz con el pulgar y el índice con frustración por el dolor de cabeza. El golpe a su puerta le sorprendió en primera instancia.

\- Adelante – llamo y la puerta se desbloqueó revelando una mujer joven de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes.  
\- Ser fui enviada por la jefe de sanadores… - se aproximó a la mujer con un paso ligero.  
\- Te he visto antes… - cuestiono acariciando su cabello oscuro – nuca olvido una cara bonita… Isala… - su estremecimiento al susurro de su nombre fue más gratificante de lo que pensó  
\- Gracias Ser…. – respondió con una voz pequeña – volveré por la mañana… - se escabullo detrás de la puerta y sonrió….   
De camino a su oficina Josefine se encontró de frente con uno de los mensajeros. En sus manos una misiva para ella. Al cruzar la puerta se toparon de frente con Elisa la doncella de Lady Monfort. Con una graciosa reverencia se colocó junto a la mesa.

\- Buen día embajador, mi señora me envía para confirmar la preparación de su viaje a Val Royeaux – había olvidado por completo la escolta de Lady Morfort – me encargare de ello en un momento tengo un informe que revisar, Lester acompaña a la dama a la puerta.

Cuando se marcharon tuvo oportunidad de leer la nota enviada antes de que Leliana entrara en su despacho. Envié por el comandante pero se demorara vamos a la sala de guerra a discutir esto. 

\- Dime que es una broma, no puede planear hacer algo como esto…. – un siseo ofendido salió antes de poder detenerlo.  
\- Hicimos algo similar por Blackwall o Rainer – respondió y se sonrojo ante la implicación – eso es…  
\- Ofendió a un miembro de la Inquisición por orden de la reina regente, mis agentes ya están investigando todos los asuntos relacionados… - gimió para sus adentros… 

Esto sería malo, enemistarse con Ferelden en este momento era la peor de las posibilidades. Pero conocía a la perfección los arrebatos de Maxwell con respecto a temas delicados como su herencia, sirvientes, esclavos y… por encima de todo Lady Lean….

\- Disculpen la tardanza… - el comandante se unió a ellas con el semblante de alguien enfermo. Tomo nota mental de hacer que el sanador le revisara, Alanís no le molestaría concluyo.  
\- Recibimos un mensaje del Inquisidor, la reina regente Anora ataco a Lady Lean…  
\- Como lo anticipamos Logain era un claro opositor a los ver a los elfos como personas después de todo… - la burla del comandante sorprendió a Leliana tanto como a ella – le tiro vino en sima – se mofo…  
\- Envió a su guardia personal a intentar secuestrarla con la intención de mancillarla… - observo la mirada acerada de su amiga y como el comandante carecía de las palabras para responder a su declaracion – eso no es la peor parte… - miro a ambos y prosiguió – el Inquisidor me dio la tarea hace meses de encontrar a unos hombres, este es uno de esos hombres….  
\- ¿Motivo? – cuestiono con voz pequeña pero ya imaginaba la respuesta.   
\- Fue cazada por apostasía… ocasionaron dos muertes y le abandonaron creyéndola muerta… - declaro con una furia velada.  
\- Ella no es apostata, uno de los ejecutados… - ella negó con la cabeza y comandante paso su mano por el cuello.  
\- Ninguno mago que sepamos, uno demasiado jóvenes para estar seguro… – en el fondo de su mente algo le gritaba que algo se le escapaba.  
\- Viajaba un niño con ellos… - el comandante apretó los puños, murmurando una maldición u oración no estaba segura. Devolvió la mirada a su amiga con furia – encontraste a los otros…  
\- Aun no, pero los encontrare… - sus ojos de halcón eran fríos y decididos.

El resto de la reunión fue un borrón de imágenes su mente se fijó en la confirmación de las múltiples implicaciones que Varric había dejado caer sobre el tema… el comentario de Maxwell antes de irse resonó en su mente y por un momento se imaginó estar en su lugar…. 

 

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y cerró con cuidado como si un ladrón estuviera al asecho. Atento siguió el ruido y espero para encontrar a su visitante en el pie de la escalera. La imagen le sorprendió en extremo.

\- Bienvenida Isala…. – llamo con un ronroneo y su sonrojo fue adorable – estoy feliz de verte – sentándose en la cama dejando caer su sabana limpia en su cintura. 

Su jadeo fue una recompensa a su forma desnuda… descubrió la cama demasiado cálida y se deshizo de las prendas extras de ropa innecesaria. Ojos oscuros sorprendidos le miraron debajo de pestañas más oscuras. Extendió la mano y se aproximó sin una palabra… la tomo por la muñeca una vez que estuvo cerca derribándola a la cama con él.

\- Dime pequeña sanadora…. – susurro en su oído con un tono bajo – crees que puedas ayudar como mi dolor…. – un gemido entrecortado fue su recompensa – o yo ayudaré con el tuyo… - su mano descendió por su vientre…. 

Detente ahora… te arrepentirás si continuas… este no eres tú, nunca tomarías ventaja de una posición sobre una mujer….   
Observa sus ojos son del color incorrecto….

El susurro en su mente se abrió paso a una serie de pensamientos oscurecidos, confusos y dispersos… forzando su mente a concentrarse y observo el rostro joven… los ojos marrones… el cabello de cuervo…. Pero sobre todo la posición debajo de el con las mejillas rosadas y la respiración dificultosa.

\- Salir… - grito al levantarse – salir y no volver aquí… - la mirada confundida y dolida de la muchacha lo enervo – fuera o te arruinare, dejándote sin sentido…. Ahora – su última palabra gritada la saco del estupor y salió de la cama y corrió a la escalera…

 

Me lo agradecerás algún día Vheraan, no haberte permitido que arruinaras a esa chica después de todo no eres tú mismo…. 

La voz en su cabeza sonaba familiar y desconocida a la vez, gimió ante el dolor de cabeza y se extendió en la cama. Deseando poder volver atrás el tiempo…. 

 

Paseaba de un lado al otro de la colonia volvió la atención a la ventana detrás de ella. Amanecería pronto y estaba lejos para poder ayudar con esta situación. Esto fue elaborado de manera profesional, no le gustaba cuando algo así sucedía en su línea de trabajo. Estaba fuera de juego, “Si hubiera insistido en su idea original no estaríamos en esta posición” pensó amargamente… dejo caer el pergamino a la mesa y ocupo su silla. Tenía que existir una solución, con Alistar en el trono lo solucionaría con unas palabras… pero Anora era otro asunto totalmente diferente...

Sin planearlo su pensamiento se desvió a sus dos amigos perdido en nombre del deber. No quería perder más amigos por cosas como estas que estaban fuera de sus manos. Tomo un trozo de pergamino y garabateo un mensaje en él, no se estaba resignando a perder más amigos por su sentimiento de deber y lealtad a los demás. Se levantó y fue a una de sus aves, ato el mensaje y lo envió fuera por la ventana bañado por la luz del amanecer. 

 

 

El frio viento acaricio su cuerpo febril mientras avanzaba lentamente a la casa de los sanadores. Tenía que hablar con Alanís sobre lo ocurrido y disculparse con la muchacha…. ¿Qué en el vacío lo poseyó? para semejante comportamiento bárbaro…. 

El regreso de las pesadillas, sus dolores y mal humor lo tenían… sumado a la preocupación por la desaparición de Evie… 

\- Cuatro días… - susurro con dientes apretados – cuatro días sin una palabra de su paradero… como si hubiera desaparecido…  
\- Ser… - una voz llamo a su espalda y volvió la atención, un explorador elfo femenino estaba a pocos pies tras el… con el ceño fruncido ante el hecho de no haberle notado antes – calma Ser… no estaba a la vista – su sonrisa burlona encendió una alarma en su cabeza… 

Se impulsó al frente con un rápido movimiento buscando derribarle, su tamaño y peso le impidió la acción tomándola por un hombro en un intento de inmovilizarla. Una daga mordió su mano sobre la muñeca y giro alejándose de su mano. Otra daga apareció en su mano libre y se plantó para atacarlo… sin armas en su poder se prepara para superarla con sus manos desnudas, su visión nado y se rizo en los bordes. 

\- Oh está en camino su efecto…. – afirmo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios finos – agradecerás mi toque después de la noche infinita que te espera Ser…. 

Sintió el peso de sus extremidades y el cambio de su respiración. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y se precipito a la piedra fría de las almenas.

\- Es una lástima… - acaricia su pecho – no disfrutarte o en su defecto aprovechar la oportunidad anoche… - sus ojos se abrieron a su declaración – oh si estaba observando, esa muchacha parecía un trozo de yesca ante la llama…. – su risa broto a borbotones – negocios primero que el placer – tomo algo de su cuello – mi segundo objetivo fue cumplido… señora Ravella….  
\- En tal caso vuelve… no quiero arriesgarme…   
\- Debo irme pero…. – el silbido de una flecha rompió su frase y salto fuera de la trayectoria. Con dagas en alto – muéstrate soldado – siseo y clavo la mirada a su espalda….  
\- Lamento desilusionarte Ghilas…. No soy un soldado….  
\- Tu… - siseo con las manos temblando visiblemente. Giro y salto por el exterior del muro.  
\- Viene en camino, lo tengo atrapa la presa… - una voz familiar sonó y pasos resonaron en la piedra seguida de un silbido penetrante. Una fecha reconoció…. Ojos azules y un hombre vestido de cuero se inclinó a su izquierda.  
\- Ella no quiso decir lo que piensas… no terminaste sus palabras… por eso no entiendes. Duerme ella estará aquí cuando despiertes… - un lavado de alivio lo cubrió antes de ceder.

 

Abrió los ojos y reconoció al instante la torre, giro su cabeza de un lado al otro buscando el sentido a su presencia ahí. Un susurro en el Loft superior le dio la idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Presurosa subió la escalera con la esperanza de aliviar un poco de su dolor…   
Se congelo al llegar a la parte superior su espalda ancha y desnuda, con la sabana en la cadera inclinándose sobre su cama. 

\- Dime pequeña sanadora…. – susurro en un tono bajo – crees que puedas ayudar como mi dolor…. – un gemido entrecortado sonó debajo de el – o yo ayudaré con el tuyo… - un gemido necesitado salió de la figura bajo su toque…. 

Bajo la vista y retrocedió por la escalera, tomo la puerta al sur en las almenas dos cuerpos estaban en la piedra fría, un elfo femenino montando a horcajadas un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. 

\- Es una verdadera lástima… - acaricia su pecho – no disfrutarte o en su defecto aprovechar la oportunidad anoche… - en la penumbra distinguió el movimiento de sus caderas – oh si estaba observando, esa muchacha parecía un trozo de yesca ante la llama…. – su risa broto y se sintió enferma – el placer – tomo algo de su cuello y vislumbro su pendiente…. – una lagrima corrió por a su mejilla.  
\- Despierta, despierta…. – una voz lejana llego a su oído derecho – despierta Evie….

Abrió los ojos de golpe y Marlon le observaba con escrutinio. Barrio una lagrima de su mejilla y la obligo a centrase. Su sonrisa acuosa le revelo que murmuro algo en sus sueños, sus mejillas se calentaron y más lagrimas encontraron su camino… un par de brazos la llevaron a su regazo consolándola… 

\- Volveremos….  
\- No ahora más que nunca no puedo volver… – un sollozo rompió su declaración.  
\- Volveremos… - continuo y acaricio su espalda – de otra manera te arrepentirás siempre… créeme – sus palabras llevaron a que elevara el rostro – recibí un mensaje mientras dormías…. – el aire de sus pulmones de abandono de improviso y su mundo giro… cerro los ojos con fuerza… - no lo permitiré, tienes mi palabra… - asintió y acucho el cuerpo suavemente….

 

Dos soldados encontraron al comandante en fuera de su oficina… no estaban seguros de si se encontraba herido. Rylen tomo el mando mientras informaban a Lady Ruiseñor. Llamaron a la sanadora y esperaron su llegada.

\- Tienes que dejarme atenderlo o morirá – una voz se unió al grupo que esperaba y espadas fueron desenfundadas….  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué relación tienes con esto? – Rylen tomo el mando de la situación – responde muchacha… - ella siseo en respuesta.  
\- Un sirviente del príncipe corrupto de Starkhaven – escupió las palabras como un veneno.  
\- Sirvo a la Inquisición, capitán Rylen… - fue estudiado por unos ojos dorados similares….  
\- Llámame Stella Stanford… - el brillo en los ojos le revelo reconocimiento por su nombre – conociste a mi hermano, lo tomo… tu comandante ahí fue envenenado y dormirá hasta morir si no me dejas ayudarlo…. – siguió su mirada y confundido espero – esperas a la roja pero no tenemos tiempo… si tardo demasiado no podré hacer nada….  
\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? – una voz orlesiana se unió desde su espalda.  
\- Por qué te dejo una descripción de una persona… - miro sobre su hombro – he instrucción de qué hacer con ella… - la comprensión parpadeo y asintió.  
\- Consigue a Dalysa y Alanis… - se inclinó sobre el hombre herido – y mantén en custodia a Isala….  
\- Está relacionada con esto…. – le dedico una mirada helada.  
\- Es una situación diferente… pero confía en mi…. – tiro de la cadena del cuello - me lo agradecerás – empezó a alejarse y hablo como una ocurrencia tardía – también cualquier amante tomado anoche…. – giro en redondo y clavo la vista a espera de que elaborara – como una precaución….  
\- Lady Stella… - Dalysa grito desde el otro lado de la multitud, que se abrió y le dejo pasar.  
\- Hola Dalysa... es bueno verte - respondió cándidamente…


	9. En el corazón de la libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Dama vestida de Blanco guía a un grupo a casa.....

La vegetación cambio de nuevo indicando la cercanía a otro territorio. El clan Dalish tomado era llevado claramente a Tevinter. El mapa sobre la mesa estaba más completo que el anterior. Unos pasos le llevaron a mirar a la solapa de la tienda de mando.

\- Señora recibimos una misiva… - extendió su mano a un pergamino quemado en los bordes.  
\- Llama al comandante y Sa’mall – giro al interior de su carpa – planearemos la siguiente escaramuza.

La ira en Sa’mall aún no se calmaba después de los últimos tres días, no podía culparlo… si fuera un mago se preocuparía de la posibilidad de posesión por parte de un espíritu de Rabia… agradecía las pequeñas misericordias.

Arrugando el pequeño trozo de pergamino, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos para reinar en sus emociones. La solapa de su carpa abierta interrumpió su labor.

\- Llamo mi Dama… - miro fijamente a su segundo en la misión.  
\- Comandante Anthas prepare a sus hombres para partir en una hora… - ante su asentimiento prosiguió – llevaras a Sa’mall contigo de vuelta a Revas’ara….  
\- No puedes creer seriamente que seguiré tu orden…. De buena gana… – gruño Sa’mall detrás de su comandante con los ojos inyectados en sangre, fijos en ella como si lo estuviera traicionando – no abandonare mi clan… - se extendió el pergamino a Anthas.  
\- Algo ha cambiado… no admitiré negativas, ni desobediencia – declara con énfasis – prepara a tus hombres comandante – miro fríamente a Sa’mall – cooperaras o serás llevado a rastras… es tu decisión… - con esas palaras ambos fueron despedidos.

En la esquina de su tienda su armadura plateada con el lobo blanco y sus ojos de zafiro esperaba, tomo su arco y carcaj. Con una pluma garabateo una nota, la coloco en su mano y cuando la flama azul devoró el trozo de papel. Salió de la carpa y con un gesto de su mano una sombra le siguió al bosque.

 

Con el paso de los últimos meses, la selva ya no oculta la antigua construcción de piedra. Rodeada por un pozo de agua, solo dos puentes de piedra permiten el acceso. Flanqueados por las estatuas de dos lobos, uno de obsidiana y otro de ópalo. Los guardianes de Revas’ara Fenrir y su Fen’banal….

Cruzo la mitad de los campos de cosecha antes de ser abordado por un elfo nervioso, seguido de cerca por la sanadora cabeza de la casa de curanderos. 

\- Señor, gracias al creador – corrió a su encuentro – tenemos un problema… - declaro con suplica revolviendo sus manos – inicio y no podemos contactar con el comandante… no estamos seguros de poder conseguirlo… es temprano… - avanzo a zancadas seguido de cerca por la pareja de sanadores.

Irrumpió en una sala llena de mujeres en sus labores de preparación. Corriendo de un lado al otro. En un latido de corazón estaba a su lado tomando su mano en gesto reconfortante.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestiono al verla abrir los ojos con el sudor en su rostro – le rogué que no se marchara pero no escucho… “Tenemos tiempo” me dijo – un gesto de dolor rompió su diatriba – se ha demorado, no puedo enviar un mensaje – el grito de dolor y la respiración entrecortada le llevo a lavar una ola de magia sobre ella.  
\- Señor no debe interrumpir el proceso… - una sanadora mayor le reprendió, hasta que le miro con mayor detenimiento.  
\- Beberás un vial de regeneración, impediremos la perdida de sangre y otro para dormir necesita recuperar las fuerzas que pueda… – declaro y la mujer fue a cumplir su orden – pergamino y tinta – la más joven de los sanadores Rubeen se aproximó con los objetos se instaló en una silla junto a su cama – Volver en una hora, dejarme solo…

El sonido de los pasos al salir fue lo último que percibió, al quemar el trozo de pergamino en su palma…. 

 

 

Levantaron el campamento en tiempo tiempo record, antes de la hora de plazo sus hombres estaban listos. El gruñido del muchacho que tenía que llevar con el sonó a su espalda. 

\- Sigo sin creer posible sus palabras… los dejara a su suerte, como pude creer en esa… - una mano cierro su garganta de golpe en su monologo.  
\- Cuidado con la palabra que saldrá de tu boca, muchacho – gruño enojado al niño petulante que acudió a su señora hace tres días.  
\- Me prometió su ayuda – susurro con la garganta cruda por la emoción y el estrangulamiento.  
\- Cumplirá muchacho – golpeo su hombro al liberar su garganta - pero tenemos ordenes por cumplir…. – volvió la atención a los espectadores – marchamos a Revas’ara en ayuda a Lady Asha’ier…  
\- Anthas tengo un mensaje, mi señora nos encontrara allá… - su segundo al mando llegaba con un trozo de pergamino en la mano… 

Extendió la mano para tomarlo mientras pensaba una manera de cumplir la orden que tenía por delante. Cazar un dragón con solo las manos sería una labor más fácil. Susurro una oración entre dientes antes de ordenar el avance de las tropas.

 

***

Cruzar la sala de reposo antes de entrar en su hogar, tendrían que permanecer en espera un poco antes de ser considerados libre de influencias externas y dañinas antes de permitirles el acceso. Su labor tan importante ahora, exigía cambios en sus protocolos previos. 

La barrera finalmente les libero después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Rodando los hombros busco liberar la tensión, recordó la ansiedad en la voz de Verha el día que se marcharon casi dos semanas atrás. Se sintió culpable pero no podía negarse a la solicitud de su señora… los pasos presurosos de Rubeen le tomaron desprevenido hasta que comprendió que se dirigía a él directamente.

\- Comandante Anthas acompáñeme tenemos que llegar ahora… - lo tomo les brazo y en su estupor intento resistirse – mi señor se encargara de sus pendientes, por aquí….   
\- ¿Que ocurrió…? - se clavó en la piedra dura con la incertidumbre en los ojos – ¿está bien…? ¿sanador….? – lo soltó y le miro con los ojos abiertos….  
\- Me disculpo… - farfullo - está bien… entrando en labor y está asustada…. 

No escucho más, su mente corrió a su conversación previa y se maldijo a si mismo por estúpido…. Ella había tenido razón, corrió a la casa de los sanadores… cruzo la puerta y a su derecha una voz lo llamo Verha estaba en una cama pequeña.

\- Llegaste…. Mi señor te alcanzo… - murmuro y solo cuando consiguió abrazarla la sintió relajar – Lyna me envió aquí ayer…. Mi señor…  
\- Está bien Verha… es lo menos que puedo hacer… - llamo desde el otro lado de la cama – tu esposo cuida de mi señora… le debo algo que no puedo pagarle…. 

Le observo asentir a ambos y dirigirse a la puerta, recordé el pergamino de su segundo y dudo un momento… Rubeen afirmo que su señor tomaría mis tareas se encararía de esto también…. el aroma del sudor de Verha era extrañamente dulce y embriagador, de una manera nueva… respiro entre cortado y como habían practicado, tomo su mano izquierda…. Acariciando su vientre con la derecha…. 

 

***

Después de lo ocurrido en el claro, los miembros perdidos fueron llevados por sus familiares y voluntarios la corta distancia. Hamine permaneció en un silencio doloroso. Dedico una mirada a su guardián en turno y asintió en comprensión. 

\- Cubriré la retaguardia – llamo y se adelantó al otro extremo de la columna – cerrar filas ahora…. – la multitud se compacto uniéndose a su familiar más cercano.   
\- No hay porque tener miedo, salvo nuestras vidas y no requiere ningún servicio de nosotros… - Hamine tomaba la responsabilidad de su gente en serio – cuida tu lengua no ofendas a nuestro salvador…  
\- No soy salvador de nadie… - respondió y algunos volvieron a mirarle – ataque a los magos y ustedes se defendieron…. – se encogió de hombros – en lo que a mí respecta no me deben más que las gracias…  
\- El lugar a donde nos lleva… - llamo una niña en brazos de su padre – es bonito….  
\- ¡oh ya lo veras! Es hermoso en medio del bosque, con muros de piedra… sitios de cultivo y hogares de piedra… - repaso la vista por los reunidos y observo esperanza en sus ojos. Su corazón se hincho, transmitió su esperanza a ellos bien.   
\- ¿Nos encontraran….? – un niño un poco mayor llamo su atención al lado opuesto - los hombres de antes….   
\- No…. – declaro y los adultos le miraron con sospecha, como si mintiera a los niños – no pueden llegar ahí…  
\- ¿Por qué? – otra voz infantil llamo más adelante – queremos ser seguros…   
\- Conocen la historia de Fenrir… - cuestiono y espero para contar la historia.  
\- El lobo blanco que salvo a los elfos de los magos…. – una voz pequeña a su izquierda respondió – Cazadora nos contó la historia en Skyhold, la conoce señora de Blanco….  
\- No estoy segura… pero si conoces la historia… vamos a la casa de Fenrir…. – el niño chillo y corrió a su encuentro – vamos a lugar de paz o a corazón de libertad… - eso le sorprendió de sobre manera.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre…? - llamo suavemente.  
\- Talessin soy un huérfano… - declaro con un orgullo inusual – mi madre era agente de campo y mi padre era un soldado… Tía Bufuna me trajo al clan cuando acabo la lucha…. Ella continua en Skyhold, vendrá por mi cuando acabe la lucha…   
\- Me alegro… me encargaré de que sea notificada de tu ubicación actual….  
\- Mi señora llegamos… - la construcción de piedra con las enormes puerta de roble oscuro apenas se notaban en la oscuridad del claro… tomo la mano de Talessin y avanzo al frente  
\- Repetirán mi acción… - guio la mano del niño plata contra la puerta y esta se abrió – cruza y espera en la sala del otro lado… - le observo receloso al cruce del niño.  
\- Cruzare al final Rubeen debe estar del otro lado con los sanadores que no están ocupados… - negó con la cabeza y dejo el tema, nunca le convencería… - como desees Evelyn… 

El grupo cruzo dejando a Hamine y Evelyn con ella al final. Cuando Hamine fue a cruzar lo siguieron para encontrar algo inesperado.

\- ¿Quién dio esta orden? – su voz lleno la sala, furioso como lo sospecho al escribir la nota.  
\- Mia por supuesto… – respondió melosamente y el grupo le permitió adelantarse. La risa mal disimulada de Evelyn le llevo a mirarla duramente. A lo que solo se rio en respuesta y ella gimió, porque no le apoyaba de vez en cuanto – no es la bienvenida que esperaba…. 

 

La campana sonó y dejo a un lado la caja de suministros a un lado y corrió a su encuentro, la sala de acceso estaba abarrotada pero esperaría. Su señora imprudente había dejado a Revas’ara casi sin guardias en esta escaramuza… el clan del niño podría no existir y solo planeaban matarla. Pero no escuchaba a ninguno de ellos cuando se metía una idea en su cabeza.

Rubeen se aproximó ansioso a Anthas, lo saco de la multitud y el corrió poco después a la casa de sanadores… buscaría a Verha mas tarde decidió finamente estaba segura que su pequeño estaría aquí dentro de poco. La multitud se disipo pero no encontró rastro de su señora… se aproximó y Van le cortaba el paso…

\- Recibimos órdenes de espera el regreso de mi señora…. – se enervo ante las palabras descuidadas del muchacho.  
\- Le dejaste sola atrás… - siseo y el agarre de Van en su daga.  
\- Recibimos la orden de volver….  
\- ¿Quién dio esta orden? – su voz resonó en los muros.  
\- Mia por supuesto… – detrás de Van su señora estaba al final de la columna de gente – no es la bienvenida que esperaba…. – afirmo con la cabeza en alto.  
\- Lo lamento estoy preocupada por mi hija… - sacudió la cabeza y su señora se aproximó y toco su hombro.  
\- Ella está bien te lo aseguro… le veras muy pronto – guiaba a un joven dalish con el personal en su mano, al lado de Evelyn – te presento al guardián Hamine Mahariel – Sabre… - el joven se inclinó.  
\- Esta es Lyna Leandréa, Guardiana de esta fortaleza…. Les asignara sus lugares y solicitaran lo necesario a ella…. – el asintió y ansiosa pregunto.  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – cuestiono y Hamine se erizo – eres el primer guardián debajo de las tres décadas…. – el silencio denso le hizo comprender… - lo siento….  
\- Nuestro guardián cayó en la batalla…. Esperamos poder hacer una ceremonia por los perdidos…. – asintió sintiéndose idiota.

Un grito de júbilo estallo atrás y el grupo dedicaron un momento a la escena. Sa’mall abrazaba y levantaba a una joven de poco más de dos décadas… que reconoció al momento. 

\- Lana… - llamo y la pareja volvió su vista a el - Sa’mall… ¿Encontraste ayuda?… - cuestiono y le fue difícil leer su expresión.  
\- Encontre a la Dama Blanca… - dijo con vergüenza – me preocupaba por Lana y él bebe… - afirmo tocando su vientre y el niño retrocedió.  
\- Mi madre sabia… por eso lo hizo - farfullo…  
\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Sula? – cuestiono mirando alrededor y el sollozo de Lana lo llevo a mirarle.  
\- Murió… me salvo de un golpe del esclavista…. – susurro y sollozo más fuerte.   
\- Una vida nueva es más valiosa que una vieja… - susurro Hamine y Evelyn le abrazo con cuidado.  
\- Toda vida es valiosa… dar la propia por alguien más, es un acto de amor desinteresado… lo habría ello por ti si pensarlo… - Hamine asintió y lloro en el abrazo de Evelyn…   
\- Madre, regresaste… - la voz corto el aire y Hamine volvió para descubrir a un niño humano más joven, rizos rubios como miel oscura y ojos ambarinos; vestido de una camisa de algodón azul y pantalón negro…. – ¿Tenemos un amigo nuevo…?  
\- Kaidan te presento a Hamine Guardián del clan Mahariel – Sabre…. – el niño asintió y extendió la mano.  
\- Bienvenido Guardián Hamine, seguirme te llevare a la sala de estudio de la magia… - volvió la atención a Evelyn y su señora.  
\- Adelante Hamine, acompaña a Kaidan te veremos más tarde en la cena…. – asintió a la pareja y siguió a Kaidan con una sonrisa dudosa. Evelyn dudo de seguir a su hijo y el nuevo miembro de la fortaleza… – Evelyn estoy segura que te convendría un descanso… asegúrate que los magos baje a cenar… se pierden en sus investigaciones…. - asintió agradecida y avanzo a zancadas tras los muchachos.

Lyna sonrió ante el intercambio…. Pese a tener más de una década en Revas’ara y contar con el apoyo de su señora Evelyn siempre era insegura al momento de tomar un poco de tiempo para su hijo. Como si traicionara su deber con la accion....... Sacudió el pensamiento y volvió a su señora.

\- Prohíbo que miembros en espera salgan de misión, incluye a sus socios… - se detuvo un momento – aplícalo a los que tienen un enfermo grave entre su familia cercana…   
\- ¿Motivo? – cuestiona con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Perjudicaran al grupo y ellos mismos, pueden cometer errores de juicio por la preocupación…. – le miro un momento con sus ojos – vamos a mis cámaras tenemos algo de que hablar…

 

***

\- Mi señora Ravella…. – llamo con miedo a su reacción por las nuevas noticias – tenemos noticias de Ghilas….  
\- Le espero hace horas… - siseo y se encogió ante el sonido - ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Recibimos el informe de Darren… Un pícaro humano atrapo a Ghilas antes de salir de la fortaleza…. – espero el golpe temblando como una hoja, pero no llego…. Una risa resonó en la habitación.  
\- Finalmente saliste de tu escondite…. – murmuro para si mima – olvidemos a Ghilas fue muy débil, déjame hasta que te llame…. 

Dos nuevas piezas se retiraron del tablero con la muerte del padre y amante, la pequeña de Eveline estaría sumida al dolor y sus emociones conflictivas la harían presa fácil de capturar. Tomo el lobo en el tablero y lo sostuvo en alto…

\- En esta ocasión no podrás escapar Pequeño lobo, obtendré mi venganza como está planeada – un mechón cobrizo cubrió sus ojos – nadie te protegerá de mi esta vez…. 

La sonrisa se curvo en los labios, el brillo morado en sus ojos ilumino la pieza de opalo en su mano…..


	10. Amigo o enemigo.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos en la capital.....

El sol estaba alto en el cielo al cruzar la puerta del palacio. Convencido de que la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo de posibles ataques del hombre de la Reina Anora era tenerla a su lado en todo momento, le tomo mucho convencer a U’unve de que lo acompañara a su conversación con el consejero Ostern. 

Encontrándose con Anora de pie a la cabeza de la sala, la persona que buscaba evitar. Con ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre se puso de pie ante su llegada.

\- Aquí tenemos a la salvaje asesina de Ser Roster... – declara la reina señalando a Lean junto a Maxwell – llevarla a las mazmorras a espera de la ejecución.  
\- Su hombre no fue dañado… Lady Lean se retiró antes que su caballero… – siseo Maxwell ante el cambio repentino de la situación. Interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres.  
\- Arrestar al salvaje oreja de cuchillo… – ordeno Anora y dos guardias avanzaron en su dirección. Mientras la puerta de la sala se abrieron detrás de ellos.  
\- Alto por orden del Rey… - Eamon consejero del Rey Alistar interrumpía en la sala. Con el Arl Teagan del otro lado.

Alistar entra en la sala para situarse en medio de Eamon y Teagan, deteniendo la orden de Anora por la sorpresa. Quien se recupera de la sorpresa y exige una explicación. Maxwell se congela en su lugar al encontrarse de frente con un fantasma, pálido de muerte ante el recuerdo de su sacrificio en el fade.

\- Anora Mac Tir, Reina Regente tu rey ha regresado a la seguridad del reino… – declara avanzando a zancadas hasta el trono – permitirme ocupar mi lugar, a un lado.  
\- Esto es una ilusión… - declara Anora y se irgue al pie del trono – fuiste declarado muerto hace casi un año… no puedes aparecer ahora, es un engaño de parte de Eamon y Teagan para tomar el control de Ferelden…. – declara y observa a los nobles reunidos – es un claro engaño con el apoyo de la Inquisición para tomar nuestro país…. En menos de un mes seré Reina de Ferelden por derecho propio…   
\- No sucederá Anora… - Alistar se aproxima al trono – estoy vivo y retomare el trono…  
\- ¿Qué pruebas ofreces? – espeto con furia – Como puedes convencernos de tu legitimidad…  
\- Un hechizo simple de parte de un mago…. – Lean tomaba la palabra – tal como el mago Whillham lo hizo durante la rebelión… Eamon puede comprobar….   
\- Es verdad… - su mirada se fijó en Lean por primera vez y descubrió algo desconcertante en ella que no pudo ubicar – Senna y Owen adelante – llamo a los magos en la corte y sus hechizos golpearon sin afectarlo, repitieron la acción algunas veces más – tienes tu respuesta Anora….

Murmullos de acuerdo llenaron la sala del trono mientras observaban como Anora perdía todo por lo que trabajo en los últimos años… su mirada se fijó en Lean al centro de la sala. A su izquierda un guardia tenía en sus manos una lanza, aprovechando su única oportunidad de arrastrarla con ella por la ofensa. 

Empujando al hombre que trastabilló y libero el arma de su agarre en la caída. Cargo al frente buscando empalarla por el vientre… 

Algo golpeo el arma que se deslizaba por su costado derecho he impacto en el suelo de piedra con un sonido sordo. Un golpe en si hombro derecho le envió al suelo de rodillas. El chirriante sonido de las espadas saliendo de sus vainas fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Mientras Anora continuaba de rodillas en la piedra de la sala, sin comprender que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Anora Mac Tir reina regente de Ferelden, al buscar usurpar el trono de Ferelden y ataque a un aliado con la corte como testigo…. – Alistar tomaba el mando de la situación, con espada en mano…. – te condeno a muerte.  
\- U’unve… - Maxwell la llamo al ayudarle alejarse de Anora rodeada de guardias – estas herida déjame ver….  
\- ¿Cómo hice eso? – susurro Lean confundida y asustada – dime como…  
\- No importa amor…. – el susurro y le cubrió con los brazos…. - Rey Alistar… gracias no sé cómo…. – los ojos de Alistar estaban fijos en U’unve y sintió el impulso de ocultarla de su vista…..  
\- No recuerdo haberle visto cuando estuve en Skyhold…. – guardo la espada al ver a los guardias reales retirar Anora de la sala…. Volvió a fijarse en Maxwell – es bueno verte Inquisidor…  
\- Yo… no sé cómo…. – Maxwell farfullo aun confundido – no merezco tu perdón alteza….  
\- Hablaremos mas tarde…. – le ofreció una mano que tomo con gusto – pero recuerda que fue mi elección…. - un recuerdo repentino le golpea…. Y sus ojos se nublan…. Había hecho su elección con una idea fija en la mente… 

 

***

 

Los serpenteantes caminos que conducían a las mazmorras eran fríos y húmedos. Ambos insistieron fervientemente ver el cuerpo de Ser Frederick Roster, después de la acusación de Anora que insistía en la implicación de Lady Lean en su muerte. El macabro descubrimiento a manos de un jardinero a la primera luz fue enviado al calabozo en un intento de Anora de evitar los rumores de la muerte de su amante, conocido por todo el palacio a esas instancias. 

Cruzaron la puerta de hierro y dos guardias apostados en la puerta los saludaron al dejarles pasar. Owen mostro el cuerpo desgarrado por diversas marcas que parecían colmillos y garras, recordándole un suceso anterior. Pensó en las abominaciones del círculo de Ferelden durante la ruina pero se sintió incorrecto. Su mente vislumbro el recuerdo de un tiempo más reciente. 

En un claro del bosque mientras es transportado en una rudimentaria camilla sus salvadores susurran entre ellos sobre un descubrimiento. Con cuidado le dejan en el suelo y es auxiliado por una joven muchacha de ojos marrones.

\- Hay un herido al parecer humano también en el claro cercano… - susurro y miro por encima de su posición – parece un noble o rico por las telas alrededor de su cuerpo… en lugar de pieles…

Después de un tiempo el camino continúo por un corto tiempo hasta detenerse para pasar la noche. Establecieron un campamento rudimentario. La muchacha de antes fue reemplazada por una mujer madura de ojos negros brillantes… 

\- Pasaremos la noche aquí y por la mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino… no tenemos la intención de dejarte morir… – afirmo con voz suave, discordante con su edad visible – pero no arriesgare a mis parientes por ti… - la solemnidad de su voz casi lo hace reír.  
\- No quiero sonar desagradecido… Pero ¿porque me estas ayudando? – cuestiono y la mujer sonrió como si escondiera un secreto – la decisión no es mía Shem’len.  
\- Puedes retirarte Lyna... – una voz llego desde su espalda – descansa mañana tenemos trabajo pendiente…  
\- A su orden mi Señora… - asintió y una mujer más joven con rizos dorados casi blancos tomo su lugar.  
\- ¿Tienes dolor? – cuestiono al mirarlo - ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – encontró sus ojos plata extrañamente familiares.  
\- Te debo mi vida Señora y no conozco tu nombre… - respondió antes de pensarlo con claridad y ella rio suavemente.  
\- Puedes llamarme Dama Blanca… - de improviso se puso en pie y giro a su derecha y después a su izquierda – no ataquen a ninguno de ellos…. – declaro al vacío a su alrededor – no somos enemigos estamos de paso… - giro a la derecha y sonrió – vuelve a dormir señor….  
\- Espera… el herido de antes… - llamo y su rostro se oscureció repemtinamente.  
\- No era un herido… - declaro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda – ¿Conoces esta cresta? Un amigo tuyo – cuestiona con un brillo helado en los ojos plata, mientras elevaba la marca nobiliaria en un trozo de tela azul profundo.  
\- Lord Anthone Lorell de Wycome – observo la sangre salpicada en el emblema familiar – pertenece a las marcas libres; no es amigo mío, soy Fereldeno y no tengo negocios con el… - la esquina de su labio se curvo y respiro aliviado - ¿Una bestia lo ataco? – susurro a la vista de la sangre.  
\- Recibió los dientes de Fen’Harell…. – declaro y con eso se marchó dejándolo solo y confundido.

 

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – la voz de Maxwell lo saco de su ensoñación – ¿Fue un animal? – cuestiono a nadie en particular.  
\- Parece el trabajo de un oso… - declaro Owen con repugnancia ante el cadáver – es un misterio como entro al palacio…  
\- No fue un oso…. – Lean se acerco al cuerdo - Un lobo… - Lean afirmo al lado de Maxwell – son cortes de dientes y garras… – dijo señalo dos cortes diferentes en el cuerpo.  
\- Un lobo no podría matar a un hombre como Ser Roster…. - Afirmo Owen con desprecio a su afirmación y Lean rodo los ojos…  
\- Una manada, si…. – Lean declaro con énfasis. Maxwell recordó los lobos en las granjas de risco rojo – viajan en paquetes de varios miembros y cazan en grupo…. – dedico cuidado a un punto y giro la mesa para ver de cerca – fue hostigado… - dijo señalando los pies – por lo menos tres atacantes, para aterrorizarlo… – afirmo y señalo tres puntos distintos del cuerpo – perseguido y acosado como si…. – se cayó abruptamente y miro a Maxwell – el líder de la manada mordió su garganta… aquí - su mano indico un punto en el cuello del hombre, notaron que faltaba un trozo del cuello del hombre. Maxwell se sorprendió de la brutalidad en la cacería de esta manada….

La descripción del suceso anterior fue morbosamente exacto al escuchado antes… miro con mas detenimiento a Lean delante de él. Cabello cuervo ojos azul zafiro y piel más oscura que la mirada de antes…

\- Castigo merecido… sin duda – Lean se alejó del hombre y se acercó a Maxwell que le abrazo por la cintura y beso su cabello.  
\- En Wycome un hombre fue encontrado así… – dijo Alistar con calma y miro a Lean con atención – en medio del bosque… Lord Anthone Lorell Duque de Wycome…. – noto como Lean intento evitar un estremecimiento ante la mención del nombre…   
\- Conozco el nombre – Maxwell murmuro una maldición con un tono bajo peligroso - intento envenenar el pueblo de Wycome usando Liryum rojo…. y culpar al clan Lavellan por ello… – su brazo sobre Lean se tensó y el acaricio su mano en gesto reconfortante.  
\- Obtuvieron su justicia… - susurro Lean sin apartar la vista del cuerpo mutilado…  
\- La líder del grupo que salvo mi vida lo llamo “Los dientes de Fen’Harell”… – la risa de Lean fue espontánea y nítida.  
\- Fen’Harell es un ladrón y un usurpador… - el sonido de una charola al impactar al piso corto la declaración de Lean que miro atrás para encontrar un sirviente elfo en la puerta… congelado observándoles, creció la sospecha del grupo al no escabullirse…. Estaba claro que espiada su conversación… - todos conocemos la leyenda de como traiciono a los suyos... – el sirviente termino de recoger las cosas caídas las dejo en la mesa de Owen y salió por la puerta… una mirada a Maxwell le basto para saber que era consciente de su intercambio.  
\- ¿Amigo tuyo…? - Alistar se burló recordando a los Venatory en la corte.  
\- No, pero no lo considero enemigo aun…. – susurro y decidieron sin palabras salir de las mazmorras.

 

***

La habitación asignada en el palacio era enorme tres ventanas en dirección al jardín sur sorprendieron ambos. U’unve se detuvo y miro el ocaso, tarareando una canción. El cambio fue agradable pensó Maxwell al sentir un peso invisible dejar sus hombros con la muerte del hombre que tanto daño hizo a una persona inocente… abrazándola desde la espalda comprendió algunos de los sonido de la melodía. 

\- He escuchado antes, esos sonidos… – susurro y U’unve dejo la melodía para girar de frente a él, atendiendo su rostro.  
\- ¿Dónde? – cuestiono llena de expectación… y le sonrió….  
\- Mi madre Leena canto para mí esa canción cuando mi padre murió…. No entiendo las palabras pero el sonido es inconfundible… - le sonrio y canto en voz baja.

Tras el dolor y tanto sufrir,  
Sé que al final podemos sonreír  
Antes de alcanzar nuestra felicidad  
Sé que siempre hay que pasar lo peor

La razón de viajar tanto   
Y siempre deambular  
Era por alcanzar mis sueños  
Pero no hice más que escapar

Quisiera saber que depara el mañana  
Para poder vivir sin miedo  
Nadare sin parar contracorriente por ti   
Ya no tengo motivos para huir 

Dicen que el dolor te consumirá,   
Pero al final puedes ser feliz  
Solo necesitas buscar una flor,   
Que comparta contigo las cuatro estaciones… 

 

Una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla al escucharla cantar, sin darse cuenta de que había encontrado camino fuera de su corazón. Le escucho como continuaba tarareando la misma canción nuevamente. 

\- Es como mi clan llamaba a la esperanza para tocarnos… - Lean se mordió el labio con ansiedad nerviosa – cuando alguien perdía el camino….  
\- Encontre mi flor…. – un beso como una pluma toco sus labios – y mi esperanza para el futuro… - susurra Maxwell.  
\- Al igual que tú eres para mí… - de un suave empujón lo guio a la cama. sentándose a horcajadas sobre el – tu eres mi ancla a la tierra, eres mi árbol… - con un suave movimiento cambio sus posiciones – toma el control de mi… - susurro y sintió como la tela de su túnica liberaba el hombro, suaves besos recorrieron su camino a la unión del cuello y el hombro. 

 

***

 

La luz del sol bañaba el jardín mientras veía por la ventana, casi estaban listos para salir de la capital. Tendrían un día más de conversación con el Rey Alistar antes de marchar al Orláis como siguiente punto en la agenda. 

Algo en esta visita no se sentía bien con U’unve. La invitación por parte de la Marquesa de los Valles a su reunión con la emperatriz Celene, le tenía inquieta. “Nunca confíes en Briala tiene su propia agenda” las palabras de Revas resonaron en su mente desde que escucho la invitación y se negaron a guardar silencio.

El peso del colgante en su cuello pareció crecer con su preocupación. Después de los sucesos en Denerim, estaba un más convencida que en Orlais existía un peligro muy real para Maxwell. Pero se empeñaba en negarse a dejar la tarea para la embajadora… una exhalación ruidosa fue frustrada por un brazo serpenteando en su cintura y un aliento en su oído derecho.

\- Enviare una nota de disculpa y desayunaremos aquí… - susurro e instintivamente se fundió en su pecho.  
\- No podemos mañana partiremos y tienes deberes Señor Inquisidor… - el gemido como un cachorro pateado casi la hizo reír, esconzándose por mantener la seriedad afirmo – además tenemos más de una semana de viaje…. – en un giro rápido tomo sus labios para callar sus palabras, cada día que pasaba se arrepentía del tiempo que perdió por sus inseguridades…  
\- Estoy deseando que nuestro viaje nos llevara de vuelta a Skyhold… - susurro en sus labios y supo que podría ser su oportunidad.  
\- ¿Podríamos…? – cuestiono con un toque de inseguridad en la voz – volver y tomarte un tiempo…. – el golpe en la puerta rompió su conversación en susurros.  
\- ¡Buena mañana sin duda Jefe! – llamo Iron Bull desde el otro lado de la puerta – pero nos esperan… – la risa del Qunary dejo poca duda en mente de ambos…   
\- Vamos antes de que el palacio entero haga caso a sus palabras y los ramones no puedan ser callados ni por Lady Ruiseñor…. – declaro y se alejó de Maxwell.  
\- No me preocupan los rumores… - afirmo con una sonrisa engreída – me encantan las frases que brotan de sus labios….   
\- Por eso la ventana abierta… - golpeo el pecho ante su risa baja – no tenías calor – murmuro y quería volver a la taberna… - lo hiciste…. ¿Por qué?...  
\- Después de ayer muchos en la corte tendrán curiosidad de ti…. – tomo su mano la atrajo más cerca – necesitaba un recordatorio claro de que estás conmigo… como igual… Iron Bull se ha encargado desde la Taberna de todos los rumores como Lady Ruiseñor…   
\- Además de llamar más la atención de las mujeres de la corte…. – sonrió y observo como acariciaba su barbilla.  
\- Pueden intentarlo pero no conseguirán una mirada eso les enervara lo suficiente para crear más rumores… - se detuvo un momento - ¿Conoces a Alistar de antes? – cuestiono y fijo sus ojos en los suyos.  
\- No, pero su cuestionamiento a no verme en Skyhold fue extraño…. – trato de recordar la línea de tiempo…   
\- Estabas en la misión para recuperar a Revas… - afirmo Maxwell leyendo su línea de pensamiento – es posible que le recuerdes a alguien….  
\- Es posible pero no estoy segura… - la puerta se abrió de improviso.  
\- Jefe esperaba un poco de piel expuesta estoy decepcionado… - Iron Bull dijo desde la puerta y Maxwell sonrió y beso su frente.   
\- Vamos nos esperan en el salón – con una mirada rápida a Krem junto a la puerta, descubriendo sus ojos fijos en ella se sonrojo… empezaba a preocuparle la idea que tenía ahora después de verla derrumbarse el otro dia - Puedes confiar en ellos y en mi… - susurro Maxwell a su lado – no eres menos por mostrar emociones…


	11. Reuniones familiares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con los sucesos en Skyhold

Las almenas con el viento gélido y la nieve ocasional, no eran el mejor lugar donde trabajar con una herida envenenada en un cuerpo febril deteriorado. Con la ayuda de una camilla y cuatro soldados fue fácil obtener al guerrero dentro de la fortaleza. 

Alanís llegó poco después de Dalysa con un antídoto para el hombre, la sospecha en la roja no se hizo esperar… le tomo algo de tiempo poder convencerla de su implicación ahí pese a las palabras dejadas con anterioridad. 

\- El veneno de la noche eterna no es común en un asesino… - declaro Alanís y salto en respuesta – solo conozco un anti veneno pero….  
\- Calma Alanís me encargo…. Traer una copa de vino hirviendo…. – la habitación contuvo la respiración – no tengo tiempo…  
\- Aquí… - Dalysa llamo la atención extendiendo una copa de bronce – cuidado de quemarlo… - volvió la atención a la roja, que seguía cada movimiento con la mirada – te garantizo que sabe lo que hace…. Si ocurre un daño a tu comandante puedes ejecutarme…   
\- No será necesario…. – declaro al sumergir el pendiente del ojo de vir en la copa – necesitara de al menos tres días pero sobrevivirá… - volvió la vista a la roja – confió que cuando llegue tu gente le permia pasar…

La comprensión amaneció en sus ojos y asintió, avanzo a la mesa y tomo un pergamino y garabateo en él un mensaje. Corrió a la puerta y volvió a tiempo para ver como sacaba el pendiente del vino. Sin la gema en el centro. 

\- Desapareció la gema en su centro… - declaro llamando su atención - ¿Eso debía pasar?.  
\- No es una gema…. – Dalysa tomo la palabra mientras intentaba darle de beber el vino ahora tibio – el único antídoto al veneno usado estaba en el pendiente cubierto por una resina de savia…. No recuerdo el nombre….   
\- ¿Por ello fue entregado a su resguardo? – cuestiono al pensar en la previsión de Evie.  
\- No estoy segura… - Dalysa frunció el ceño – mi señora Eveline menciono una vez que el pendiente pertenecía al corazón de la Vhestrany propietaria…. Perteneció al padre de Evie hasta que lo entrego a ella hace unos años….

Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió a Dalysa y lo agradeció por la implicación de lo que podría revelar. Un hombre vestido de verde y gris cruzo la habitación. 

\- Fueron avistados a seis horas de aquí… - informo al entregar un pergamino – enviamos caballos de recambio para que su llegada sea lo antes posible – la roja asintió y despidió al hombre.  
\- La atención ha terminado… Alanís cuidara de él, mientras atendemos otro asunto…. – le dedico una mirada con intención – puedes enviar al hombre que desees.  
\- Yo lo cuidare… está en camino, miedo de no verle de nuevo… vacío en el corazón… se arrepiente no es buena con la palabras…. – un pícaro humano con armadura de cuero estaba al otro lado de la cama – si intenta algo lo defenderé… - su mirada se fijó en la roja que asintió….  
\- Adelante te guiare a las mazmorras…. – extendió su mano a la puerta y avanzo.

 

El sonido del agua cayendo y el olor a moho fue lo primero que noto al llegar al final de la escalera. Las antorchas bailaban con la brisa húmeda de la cascada al otro lado de las celdas. Un hombre se aproximó a la detrás de ella. 

\- Capitán Rylen ¿Dónde están los prisioneros? – cuestiono y el hombre asintió retrocediendo por donde llego.   
\- Empezaremos por la chica… - declaro y una maldición fue susurrada – debe ser la más molesta de ambos… - el hombre miro por encima de su hombro y asintió. 

La celda que ocupaba la pequeña sanadora estaba iluminada con antorchas a ambos lados. Observo con aprobación que la sugerencia de sujetarle al muro fue escuchada. En ropa de cama estaba de pie vertical paralela al muro con una mirada fija en el hombre a su lado.

\- Sera mejor hacer esto sin un hombre al rededor – susurro a la roja que asintió – por si acaso me equivoco – había explicado a la mujer lo mejor que pudo la situación…  
\- Capitán, favor de enviar a Lissette…. Que nos asista en esta ocasión… – el hombre asintió visiblemente aliviado de liberarse de la tarea.   
\- A su orden Lady Ruiseñor… - después de un asentimiento les dejo solas.  
\- ¿Qué opinas? – cuestiono con duda en la voz, solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Me recuerdas Isala?   
\- Si la pelirroja mona que llena la mente de Daniel todas las noches…. – susurro con una voz un poco distorsionada – a ti no te conozco…. – afirmó frunciendo el ceño…  
\- Llámame Stella…. Te vi antes… me recuerdas…. – cuestiono acercándose un poco y a la luz reconoció su rostro y una mueca de desprecio lleno el rostro…  
\- Interrumpiste…. ¿Qué te dio el derecho de impedirlo? – siseo he intento liberarse de sus ataduras – esta no es tu pelea Shem’len…. – gruño  
\- ¿Shem’len? – cuestiono a su lado – el termino humano de los elfos…. – observo confundida a la muchacha – igual que tu – señalo en su dirección…  
\- Este cascaron carece de importancia…. – declaro y sus manos ansiosamente buscaron liberarse….  
\- ¿Qué te prometió? – cuestiono ignorando sus ojos llameantes fijo en ella – solo saciar tu lujuria….  
\- No sabes nada… estará conmigo una vez que la niña sea tomada por mi maestra…. – se irguió como buscando ser amenazante – no puedes hacer nada…. 

En un rápido movimiento una pequeña daga arrojadiza impactaba en su hombro derecho, ocasionando un grito de dolor con dos voces superpuestas. La daga de la roja estaba en su garganta el siguiente latido.

\- Explica eso… - siseo con una voz baja y peligrosa…. No le gustaban las sorpresas.  
\- No es una herida mortal… la daga cortara la unión entre el espíritu y la muchacha que tu templaria vea que no es un peligro….  
\- ¿Por qué no informar antes? – dijo sin retirar la daga, con ojos duros y fríos.  
\- Nuestro debate nos haría perder valioso tiempo… prosigamos o perderemos al siguiente – ante un momento de duda bajo el arma.

 

Dos celdas más adelante el templario que fue atrapado con la pequeña sanadora estaba en la misma posición que ella. Sin armadura y con solo una camisa de lino y pantalones de un cuero gris.

\- Si estás aquí es porque mi señora obtuvo su objetivo… - declaro con una sonrisa – dime Lady Ruiseñor ¿Qué sientes de perder un prisionero y un comandante la misma semana? Que dice de tu trabajo como maestra espía.  
\- ¿Qué te prometió como pago Darren? – declaro haciendo caso omiso de las burlas a la roja - ¿poder? Tal vez no pareces del tipo de lujuria y banalidades como esas…   
\- ¿Qué sabes de mí? ¿crees que puedes engañarme? – se burló mirando en su dirección con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – no puedes engañarme primero moriré…  
\- El capitán Darren recibió una promesa…. – la voz pequeña y monótona de un tranquilo sonó desde un lado de la celda. Ocupando una silla junto al muro observaba el intercambio.  
\- Linnea no es necesario…. – afirmo Darren y encontró la apertura para obtener la información.  
\- Dime Linnea ¿Qué promesa recibió? No será tratado injustamente pero su acción merece un castigo – cuando asintió en respuesta, suspiro de alivio.  
\- Me traería de vuelta, no soporta verme así… - declaro con voz hueca – esta triste desde que sus compañeros vinieron a mí la otra noche…. – la furia y vergüenza en los ojos del templario fueron respuesta suficiente.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre si no puede devolverte? – cuestiono y Darren le miro con miedo – no es conocida por cumplir sus promesas….  
\- Entonces perdonar a Darren solo quería cuidar de mi…. incluso golpeo a los tres… después ella ofreció justicia y ahora estas muertos… - afirmo como si hablaran de un libro.  
\- ¿Cuándo murieron? – cuestiono y la respuesta provino del interior de la celda.  
\- Fueron enviados a Ostwick… como muestra de su poder los mato para mi… - susurro – yo le creí que la traería…  
\- Oh si traería a alguien pero no a ella, no como era… - su mirada llena de dolor y pena se fijó en ella – si me ayudaras a obtener su localización… puedo pedir consejo para liberarla…  
\- Podrías… ¿Cómo? – una esperanza se vislumbró en sus ojos - ¿Por qué harías eso? – cuestiono con la sospecha regresando a su rostro.  
\- No por ti eso es claro…. – sus ojos se estrecharon mas y con un gesto Linnea se aproximo – observala y dime que notas algo diferente… - declaro crípticamente y espero.  
\- No entiendo… - exasperada tiro de la túnica en su cintura para resaltar lo obvio… un vientre abultado ligeramente. La comprensión fue un choque en sus ojos – ¿cuánto?... – la pregunta murió en sus labios…  
\- No puedo garantizar el éxito pero por esta pequeña vida vale la pena el intento… ¿Qué opinas Darren? Te arriesgaras por tu….  
\- Sobrino… ella es mi hermana pequeña… - afirmo cortando el cuestionamiento – afirme ante mis compañeros otra relación para protegerla… - suspiro y le miro con vergüenza – no funciono del todo bien…  
\- Por qué no viniste a mi… - cuestiono la roja que había permanecido en silencio durante gran parte de la conversación – eran mis agentes….   
\- Si eran tus agentes… - siseo con la ira creciendo a cada segundo – espiaron mis movimientos para encontrarla vulnerable… le dijeron que era mi orden… - escupió con veneno en la voz – sabían que paso por eso en Kirkwall antes…. Que obedecería… acudiría al capitán que permitió que pasara por ello o al espía que hizo su desgracia conocida…

El denso silencio en la habitación solo roto por el rugido de la cascada cercana, se mantuvo por algún tiempo hasta que decidió hablar de nuevo. 

\- Hablare con una personas e intentaremos traerla de vuelta… - elevo su mirada con las lágrimas apenas contenida – ayudare en su recuperación y tú me ayudara a encontrar a la mujer de ojos morados… - la comprensión le hizo asentir con vigor a sus palabras – volveremos en algunas horas…. Te contactara y afirmaras que su agente fue capturado por mí…   
\- Capturaste al asesino… - susurro impresionado – yo le permití entrar por su orden, la noche mi guardia…. – sus ojos vagaron a Linnea – cuidaras de ella si no funciona…   
\- Cuenta con ello… completa o como esta, te doy mi palabra de cuidarla… - un asentimiento fue la única respuesta. 

Al salir de la escalera al campo de entrenamiento el frio nocturno le recordó que habían pasado horas desde que dejaron la habitación de un herido en recuperación. 

\- Debió haber llegado ahora… - pregunto a la roja a su lado. Volvió a vista a la escalera de la sala del trono y un sirviente asintió.  
\- Ambos están dentro – corroboro y continuaron su camino para unirse a los recién llegados.

Regresaron a una habitación en penumbras, con tres personas además del herido en recuperación. Junto a la cama tomando su mano, se mantenía inmóvil. Como recordaba su cabello de cuervo estaba trenzado hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
\- Mamae siempre afirmo que eras demasiado testaruda para tu propio bien… - la voz nítida y libre de juicio llamo a Evie   
\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – cuestiono como herida por su presencia  
\- ¿Puedo ver tus ojos Hermano…? - llamo al capitán Stanford de otro lado de la sala, mientras Lady ruiseñor los observaba con atención el intercambio. 

Con un deliberado movimiento lento su mano tomo un colgante de su cuello y lo saco por encima de su cabeza. Su piel oscura con ojos y cabello marrón, dejaron paso a un elfo de piel de color almendra con ojos dorados y cabello negro. Repitiendo su acción libero su propio colgante mostrando a los reunidos su forma, una piel más clara que su hermano con una melena dorada cenizo y ojos dorados. 

\- Lady Enuve envió a sus hermanos para cuidarla…. - Dalysa informó a Evie sorprendida por el cambio de ambos - y al comandante…  
\- Lamento el engaño Evie…. – dijo Marlon al ver su expresión – nadie creería la relación de nuestros padres si nos mostrábamos como nosotros mismos.  
\- Entonces…. – Dalysa sonrió ante la comprensión que amanecía en sus ojos amatista, susurro un agradecimiento al creador.  
\- No necesitamos lazos de sangre para ser hermanos… - Stella llamo al lado de su hermano – perdimos a nuestro padre la misma noche que tu madre fue arrancada del mundo…. Sin la ayuda de tu padre después de su perdida, madre lo habría seguido sin importar nuestra presencia… por ello estaremos eternamente agradecidos…  
\- Su madre y ustedes hicieron lo mismo por el… - Dalysa se perdió en el recuerdo de la época - ¿Cómo se encuentran Lord Edmund y Lady Enuve? – cuestiono sacudiendo el recuerdo.  
\- Lord Edmund fue atacado hace algunos meses por un sirviente… - Evie dudo un momento en levantarse… pero algo lo impidió sorprendiéndole.  
\- Edmund…. Es el nombre de tu padre… - la voz debilitada les hizo volver la atención a la cama. El hombre despertaba, antes de lo previsto lo que era una buena señal – ahora me siento un completo tonto… - murmuro mientras Evie tomaba su rostro con una mano.  
\- Te aseguro que no paso lo que piensas…. – declaro y ambos le miraron – se cómo trabaja nuestro enemigo mejor que nadie… - su hermano le abrazo por los hombros – lo que viste fue distorsionado para hacer dudar tu resolución y perderte en la desesperación… - avanzo hasta la mesa junto a la ventana y abrió un cajón – no eres buena con las palabras…. – afirmo entregando el trozo de pergamino y una caja pequeña – no te percataste del robo de sus pociones días atrás…. Solo leyó la mitad de la carta antes de tirarla al piso… no llego a la parte interesante… lo siento tuve que leerla para saber cómo ayudar mejor… - afirmo entregando ambos objetos.  
\- Me asegurare que tome una de inmediato – declaro tomando un vial y ayudándole a beberlo - Marlon me conto…. Lo de antes lo siento, no lo sabía… - negó con la cabeza – me ocupare de una tarea adquirida recientemente… Dalysa necesitare tu ayuda, si no te importa…  
\- Por supuesto Lady Stella…. – resoplo y Dalysa sonrió – no te llamare Stella sin importar que lo pidas…  
\- Gracias… gracias a todos por mantenerlo a salvo - Evie dijo al grupo sentándose al lado de Cullen que empezaba a dormir de nuevo.  
\- Te dejaremos sola un momento… - Lady Ruiseñor hablo mientras el resto salía – un guardia estará en la puerta…  
\- Le hare compañía… - Marlon afirmo y miro a su hermana – ten cuidado con tu tarea… consulta a madre si puedes antes de hacer algo…  
\- Estoy en ello… - afirmo con una sonrisa – enviare tus saludos, te hare saber si envía respuesta… - su hermano asintió y se separaron en la puerta.

 

***

 

El regreso a la colonia fue tranquilizador después del día. Seguía sin confiar en la pareja de humano - elfos Stanford…. Sin importar las garantías de Dalysa y Evie. Una mirada a Daniel y recordó las palabras de la muchacha sanadora… 

 

\- Podemos tener una palabra Daniel… - dijo con voz firme y él se fijó en ella.  
\- A su orden Lady Ruiseñor… - respondió y observo el cambio en su proceder - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – sus ojos le recordaron a un viejo amigo, mirando a otro…  
\- No creo en relaciones que van más allá de la profesionalidad… motivo por el cual debe dejar de lado sus afectos… - la vergüenza parpadeo en su rostro antes de volver a la calma fría habitual.  
\- Nunca descuidaría mi labor por un afecto Señora se lo aseguro…. No hay motivo de preocupación… - declaro algo tenso y extendió un pergamino a ella – llego este mensaje hace un momento de la capital….

Con la situación dentro de los muros casi olvido las acusaciones en la corte de Denerim, con avidez leyó el pergamino y la confusión golpeo su mente que se tambaleo. 

\- ¿Quién envió el mensaje? – ordeno con voz fría y hueca.  
\- El Inquisidor… comprobamos por los medios normales… - Daniel estaba centrado en su tarea pese a su propia agitación interna – tenemos otro mensaje… el carruaje escoltado a Orlais fue atacado….   
\- ¿Qué fue de sus ocupantes? – cuestiono y recordó la importancia….  
\- No hay sobrevivientes…. – la palabras hicieron que sus oídos zumbaran, susurro cada maldición que conocía. Tener de enemigo a un miembro del consejo heráldico nunca fue bueno….


	12. Atados por el deber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que sucede si el deber es antepuesto a todo lo demás? ¿Puedes llamarlo correcto?

La sala comedor estaba levemente iluminada al entrar, siguiendo la instrucción de su señora se aseguró que los magos investigadores bajaran de la torre para la hora de la cena. Consiente de la tarea no explicita consistía en vigilar a Hamine, aún era un niño en entrenamiento para sus estándares… pese a su educación dalish. 

\- Madre, Hamine me ha dicho que no tienen familia… - su hijo le saco de sus pensamientos llamándole desde su lado. Sonriéndole con cariño.  
\- Eso es correcto perdió a su madre en la batalla… - se fijó en los ojos ambarinos de su hijo, acaricio su cabeza revolviendo su cabello – afirmo ante la señora no tener más familia… - recordó lo ocurrido después de la batalla en el claro, se mordió la lengua para no decir más.

Observo el ceño fruncido mientras le miraba. Encontrándolo con facildad al otro lado de la sala en la mesa más alejada de la entrada. Con un paso decidido se dirigió a su encuentro y espero a observar el intercambio. A su corta edad no le impidió sentir empatía por este joven guardián, solo y sin familia…. Se preguntó si era como se sentía cuando ella salía de misión. Una mano elevada de su hijo le llamo y decidió que compartirían la comida al menos. Después de buscar la cena para los tres se aproximó a la mesa.

\- Tendrás que tener un tutor por algún tiempo…. – decía Kaidan a Hamine con una mirada demasiado seria para su edad – se respetara tus tradiciones pero no estará de más un poco de ayuda extra….  
\- No es muy probable encontrar un tutor adecuado para mi…. – el chico elfo se veía inseguro, temeroso de lo que compartiría – la magia elemental de hielo es la más fuerte…. Un poco extraña entre los clanes cercanos… como mamae investigo  
\- ¡Esa es una suerte…! - miro en su dirección radiante de alegría – mi madre es más poderosa en la magia elemental de hielo y tormenta…. Puede congelar a una persona por completo…. – los ojos de Hamine le abrieron y la observaron con sorpresa…  
\- Mi madre me dijo que no es común un mago con mis habilidades…. – dudo un momento antes de proseguir – no se puede comparar a un mago soñador pero….  
\- También hay un mago soñador entre nosotros… - farfullo emocionado….  
\- Kaidan…. – reprendió antes de que dijera más al recién llegado.  
\- Perdón madre lo olvide – Hamine miro de uno al otro con sospecha.  
\- No hay por qué disculparse… - suavizo el tono de su voz – no es nuestro lugar contar, espero puedas entender – dijo mirando a Hamine que asintió – mi señora te contara pronto…  
\- Te presentare a todos en Revas’ara…. – continuó Kaidan con entusiasmo olvidando la reprimenda reciente – te mostrare lo que necesites….

 

Observo con un pinchazo de culpa como su hijo se esforzaba en asegurarse de que Hamine no se sintiera solo. Tomo nota mental para hablar con su señora sobre la posibilidad de tomar la tutoría que Kaidan sugería, eso le permitiría pasar más tiempo con su hijo. 

\- ¡Justo a quien buscaba….! – volvió la vista para encontrase con Lyna uniéndose a la mesa – Guardián Hamine debemos hablar… tenemos como regla dentro de estos muros que un mago de tu edad sea cuidado por un mago veterano para tu propia seguridad… - los ojos oscuros brillaron antes de continuar – conozco lo suficiente para saber que no tienes más familia que tu clan por lo que mi señora espera que puedas aceptar que se te otorgue como tutor el apoyo de Evelyn Amellas… - el giro de la situación sorprendió a si misma – si está de acuerdo claro está – dijo mirándola y observo el rostro de su hijo y no pudo negarse.  
\- Por mi encantada, pero… - dudo un momento – ¿Mi señora está de acuerdo…? – sabía que como guardián debía estar disponible…  
\- Ella sugirió el acuerdo por la afinidad de magias… - dudo y busco algo en su bolsillo – tuvimos noticias hoy…. – extendió un pergamino a ella, lo primero que noto es que estaba quemado en los bordes. Lo extendió con calma leyéndolo con avidez y enrollo nuevamente para devolverlo.  
\- Cuando te marchas... – cuestiono con la sonrisa fría en el rostro, por las noticias recibidas. Miro a su hijo que continuaba hablando con Hamine.  
\- Mañana al alba…. Tomaras mi lugar al frente de la fortaleza mientras regreso… - esa declaración no la esperaba. sus ojos se abrieron y Lyna le dedico una mirada que no comprendio.  
\- Espera un momento…. – farfullo en shock y observo la sonrisa de Lyna brillante – estas dejando al frente de Revas’ara a un Shem’len… – declaro incrédula y recibió una sonrisa burlona.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando… – afirmo mientras se levantaba - estoy dejando al Comandante Amellas a cargo mientras vuelvo – dijo desdeñosamente – no te preocupes solo serán unos días… - con esas palabras se marchó…  
\- Tú no eres un Shem’len…. – afirmó Hamine con aire ofendido por sus palabras – tienes sangre vieja en las venas… tu magia se siente como la de la Dama de Blanco, como la de mi madre.... – esa declaración confundió su cabeza…  
\- ¿A qué clan perteneció tu madre antes? – cuestiono ante el comentario. Y observo el cambio en su actitud serena.  
\- A un clan extinto…. En siguiente verano al que mi madre fue entregada al clan Mahariel, fueron visitados por una pareja de elfos de la cuidad… - bajo la voz a un susurro como si temiera ser escuchado – convencieron al guardián de realizar un ritual antiguo para recuperar la inmortalidad… - una mirada le basto para comprender la confusión y desolación detrás de sus pensamientos - según eso afirmaba el pergamino encontrado…. – se estremeció visiblemente – fue llevado a madre algunos meses después. Por unos cazadores de clan Sabre.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el ritual? – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda como sudor frio, tenía su propia cuenta de rituales oscuros.  
\- Madre nunca supo que ocurrió…. El clan desapareció en su totalidad…. Sin rastro alguno… - susurro en un tono que dejo claro, “sin cuerpos o restos” leyó entre líneas mientras miraba a su hijo. Absortó en la historia…  
\- Pudieron ser capturados por esclavistas… - afirmo alentadora en busca de romper el aire fatalista del asunto - o espíritus si el ritual era oscuro….   
\- Según escuche no fue encontrado un solo indicio de que paso con el clan…. Ancianos, adultos, niños…. Todos desaparecieron – sacudió la cabeza con deseos de apartar el pensamiento – Comandante Amellas serás mi tutor…. – dijo cambiando el tema – ¿En qué consiste…?  
\- Supervisara tu entrenamiento y cuidare de ti, como en los clanes cuidan de cualquiera… - declaro Kaidan con un entusiasmó contagioso – eras como mi hermano mayor…. Por decirlo de una manera – sonrió a su pesar por la idea, a su hijo le gustaría tener un hermano. El pensamiento le llevo a sentir un agujón en el pecho…  
\- Entrenaremos juntos…. Entonces ¿Cuál es tu elemento? – cuestiono a cambio Hamine.  
\- Yo…. Espiritual y sanación… - afirmo sonriendo con vergüenza – mi tutor es el jefe de sanadores, lo conocerás mañana.  
\- En tal caso es momento de ir a la cama… - declaro y los tres se levantaron. Cuando noto la vacilación de Hamine comprendió – estas tomando un lugar en nuestra casa, tenemos espacio…  
\- No es necesario buscare…. – buscando una excusa para reusar, vergüenza decidió.   
\- Es parte de ser tu tutor, vivirás con nosotros si no tienes inconveniente – el alivio en su rostro le dijo que estaba en lo correcto.  
\- Gracias no sé cómo pagar su atención, Comandante Amallas… - farfullo en un intento de formalidad.  
\- Llámame Evelyn…. – observo como Hamine asintió – formalidad solo delante de mi señora… guardián Hamine….  
\- Hamine… por favor… 

 

Lidero el camino a sus habitaciones con la conversación de la pareja de chicos detrás de ella. Tomaría todo el tiempo que le fuera posible con su pequeño hijo antes de volver al frente, después de todo tenían años preparándose para la guerra por venir.

 

***

 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin un sonido. En su escritorio esperaba su mochila de cuero gastado en tono grisáceo para el viaje de la mañana siguiente. “Dejaras Revas’ara en las manos de un Shem’len” su voz llena de incredulidad resonó en sus oídos y la hizo sonreír. 

Hace una década nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de confiar a su pueblo a manos de un humano…. Sin importar su herencia. “Tus heridas sanaran en su tiempo Lyna, deja que con el tiempo tu corazón te guie a la decisión correcta….” Su empeño le mostro que no estaba equivocada en su juicio, con varios humano compartiendo las tareas y cargas de la supervivencia de su clan. 

Tomo el libro con la cubierta de piel de halla y lo abrió… paso los dedos por las hojas con nostalgia por algunos momentos. Un golpe a su puerta le sobresalto, pasaban horas después de la cena por lo que solo se podía tratar de una persona. Sin vacilación abrió la puerta para encontrarle en la puerta. 

\- Buenas noches, mi señora…. – retrocedió permitiendo el acceso a su habitación con solo una luz encendida dentro.  
\- Buenas noches Lyna – saludo al entrar - ¿Accedió? – cuestiono y ella se rio ante eso.  
\- ¿Como si pudiera rechazar una orden suya….? – frunció el ceño y le miro interrogante, a espera de que continuara.  
\- Accedió y ocupara mi lugar en lo que vuelvo de mi visita…. Su reacción fue un tanto cómica si soy honesta – se rio por lo bajo.  
\- Me sorprende que la propuesta proviniera de ti en primer lugar… - murmuro y observo su reacción haciéndola reír más - sé que no es….  
\- Es un buen pariente…. - respondió a cambio - Para ser humano… - se encogió de hombros y la sonrisa de su señora reflejaba la de una madre orgullosa.  
\- Me alegro de escuchar esas palabras Lyna… - su mano derecha busco algo en el bolsillo de su vestido blanco – necesitaras esto al final de tu viaje, es un regalo para tu familia… - en sus dedos una caja pequeña de madera se le entrego cerrada – ábrela al obtener la respuesta…. Y compártela con todos los que accedan.  
\- Mi señora yo… gracias… - tomo la caja y la guardo en la mochila sobre el escritorio.  
\- Nos veremos a la primera luz, compartiremos parte del camino…. – declaro mientras retrocedía a la puerta.  
\- ¿Que guardián le acompañara? – cuestiono antes de poder detener su lengua, encogiéndose.  
\- No hay daño Lyna… - respondió como si leyera su sentimiento de culpa - pero si soy sincera ninguno… - la admisión le sorprendió, rápidamente recordó que los guardianes estaban en misiones y el único disponible era Evelyn….   
\- Lo planeaste desde el principio… - acuso, herida de que le convirtió en cómplice de una estratagema en lugar de confiarle su deseo desde el principio.  
\- Es necesario… donde voy no requiero de un apoyo… llevar más personas sería más un riesgo, que una garantía… - le miro de una manera que conocía bien.  
\- ¿Tienes una cacería nuevamente….? – asintió lentamente y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, no quería testigos de lo que tenía que hacerse… – por favor ser cuidadosa… me preocupa tu seguridad….   
\- Calma solo será de reconocimiento y obtención de información…. Sin sangre esta vez… lo prometo… – declaro solemne y con ello se despidió de su habitación.

Volvió al escritorio y el libro continuaba cerrado con la cubierta prístina. Su cubierta estaba decorada con un árbol de nueve ramas elevadas al cielo, lleno de hojas y flores. Suavemente acaricio el relieve de la decoración con la yema de los dedos. Cerró los ojos tatareando una canción que no cantaba hace años, dejo que una lágrima solitaria escapara de sus ojos antes de abrirlos… 

 

***

 

Los sonidos del bosque llenaron sus oídos obligándole a mirar de un lado al otro antes de volver a avanzar detrás de su presa. El golpeteo como el de un corazón palpitante llego desde el oeste a pocas millas de su posición y elevo su arco. Espero con la respiración contenida…. El ciervo salto detrás del árbol a la derecha y libero su flecha. El impacto en medio de su costilla lo llevo a impactar al suelo… un golpe afortunado.

\- ¡Buena caza! Me alegro estar lejos de la punta de su arco pariente… - la voz llego desde su izquierda más cerca de lo que le hacía sentirse cómodo – no tengas miedo busco hablar con el guardián Deshannna… - con una mochila en su espalda una melena de cuervo atada en una trenza y con brillantes ojos negros, una mujer elfa un poco mayor le observaba con las manos a la altura del pecho.  
\- ¿Qué deseas con mi guardián? – cuestiono con su presa olvidada por la presencia sospechosa a su lado. Su vestimenta extraña era una armadura ligera demostraba un pícaro, además de dos dagas en la espalda y los muslos…. La imagen le recordó algo que no podía precisar – he visto a alguien con ese estilo de preparación para la lucha… ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Llámame Lyna, necesito unas palabras con mi hermana en ley, Deshanna…. – bajo su arco y observo con sospecha a su alrededor, comprendió su le tomo un momento comprender las palabras – estoy sola en esta visita, te ayudare con la presa cazada y si te hace sentir mejor podrás atar mis manos. 

Considero las palabras y tomo la decisión de arriesgarse a una reprimenda de su guardián por atar a la mujer desconocida en vez de corres el riesgo de un ataque traicionero. 

\- Vamos abrirás el camino… tengo que vigilar tus manos hasta confirmar que eres quien dices ser… - entonces noto la falta de algo importante – no tienes Vallaslin… - declaro y ella asintió bajando las manos.  
\- Es correcto no nací en un clan… - afirmo y al no incluir más supo que estaba delante de una elfa criada en la ciudad por lo que no insistió.  
\- Vamos estamos a dos horas del campamento… limpiaremos la presa y le llevaremos de vuelta… - con piernas largas avanzo hasta el ciervo y puso manos a la tarea. Sus rápidas manos desmentían su apreciación de antes – tienes experiencia… - señalo y ella se encogió de hombros.  
\- Si no puedes cazar y preparar tu presa mueres de hambre en los bosque…. – murmuro con una voz empequeñecida de pronto – Lorrell me enseño bien…. – continuo con hábiles manos hasta que el trabajo estuvo concluido… 

Interiormente complacido por su habilidad tomo una vara de abedul y la extendió a su lado. La tomo sin una palabra atando las patas del animal para facilitar su transporte en el hombro. Observo como limpio sus manos en la hierba al pie del árbol más cercano. 

\- Estamos listos Cazador… perdona no pregunte… - dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
\- Varathon… mi nombre es Varathon… - extendió su mano y ella vacilo hasta tomar su mano.  
\- Indicar el camino… - dijo tomando un extremo de la vara con el ciervo. 

 

Sus pasos medidos se adaptaron fácilmente al paso cuidadoso de un cazador experimentado. Sus ojos observaron la totalidad del bosque mientras los arboles fueron quedando atrás. Un claro se abrió paso poco a poco antes sus ojos, seguido del rio Minanter al fondo, siguió sus instrucciones sin vacilación hasta el perímetro de árboles de roble que ocultaba sus hogares.

 

***

 

Después de meses de vivir en esta fortaleza, comprendió que el pasar su tiempo libre aquí le hacía sentir más cerca de Eveline y Grace. Rodeado de magos que trabajaban en sus habilidades recién descubiertas. 

La sala de los magos era una construcción circular con las protecciones necesarias para realizar magia dentro de manera segura. Aprendices de mago eran traídos por sus tutores para las prácticas. Guardianes y Veteranos se reunían para realizar investigaciones concretas en los pisos superiores. 

Una voz desconocida llamo su atención a la puerta de la sala, descubriendo a un niño humano conocido estaba acompañado por otro elfo un poco mayor nuevo en la área. Seguidos de cerca por una mujer desconocida…. Pero con la creciente sensación de que le conocía, que era familiar.

\- Por favor…. Madre – el ruego en la voz lo encontró entrañable – queremos observar…  
\- Mi respuesta es no Kaidan… - declaro con firmeza – es peligroso para ustedes subir en estos momentos…. 

Reconoció el nombre del muchacho y removió recuerdos dolorosos y felices por igual. Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto la figura que se aproximó a su lugar en la mesa. Hasta que estuvo de pie frente a él. 

 

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – cuestiono mirándolo con escrutinio, evaluando su reacción – es raro ver a un no mago de visita en esta sala – dijo y recorrió la sala con su mirada, nunca noto que era el único sin habilidades mágicas ahí.   
\- Me gusta estas aquí… me recuerda a mi difunta esposa… - susurro – así como a mi hija… - su postura sospechosa cambio.   
\- En tal caso bienvenido a permanecer… - con esas palabras empezó a alejarse.  
\- Conocí a un hombre con el nombre de tu hijo… – declara y ella lo mira con atención, antes de asentir con los brazos cruzados en el pecho – salvo a mi hija de meses de edad y su esposa a espera de gemelos con su vida… fue mi amigo…. – ella asintió en comprensión.   
\- El sanador que me atendió y mantuvo unido mientras lo esperaba. Tenía un hermano mayor con ese nombre…. Murió hace algunos años y me pareció justo como pago por sus atenciones…. Llamar a mi hijo en su memoria, Rubeen no podía creerlo… – ojos plata brillaron y lo sorprendieron.  
\- Un lindo gesto… – volvió la atención al niño que hablaba con un elfo un poco mayor… - tu hijo es un mago….  
\- Como soy yo… – una flama naranja se ilumino en su mano.  
\- Su padre… - ella negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, cortando su declaración. Una expresión de dolor cruzo los rasgos y comprendió.  
\- Me abandonó antes de que naciera… yo… es complicado… - el entendió muy bien su situación…. pocas parejas se mantienen unidas cuando un miembro es mago. El miedo aleja a la pareja y terminan abandonando a su socio.  
\- Lo siento fue descortés… entrometerme… - ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No hay problema… después de todo…. Paso hace mucho tiempo…. – un movimiento en la puerta llamo su atención.  
\- Comandante Amellas – un mensajero irrumpió y se puso en pie a su lado extendiendo un pergamino – un mensaje urgente de mi señora – leyó rápidamente, quemándolo con una flama. Con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Informa al Guardián Leto, al jefe de sanadores y Comandante en función de Anthas, que me encuentren en la sala del consejo – volvió la mirada a su hijo con la duda en el rostro...  
\- Adelante Comandante Amellas me encargare de cuidar de su hijo y el muchacho elfo… no sufrirán daño - le devolvió una sonrisa radiante…  
\- Gracias ser Edmund – la sorpresa en su rostro le hizo reír mas. Se despidió con si mano derecha antes de salir de la sala de magos, con el mensajero confundido pisando sus talones.  
\- Finalmente conociste a nuestro héroe local… – Enuve entraba por la puerta opuesta con la charola habitual de té y galletas, dejándola sobre la mesa – desde que le conocí he sentido… - le miro a los ojos con cariño - me recuerda a Eveline… - declaro como si leyera su pensamiento y asintió reconociendo sus palabras. 

Observa al niño practicando sus hechizos en compañía del muchacho elfo. Enuve se aproxima y continúa con las instrucciones del ejercicio que el comandante Amellas dejo a los chicos trabajando. Cuando el hielo rodea el muñeco de práctica con el personal del muchacho elfo en alto, la felicitación de Enuve hace sonrojarse al muchacho hasta la punta de las orejas, que balbucea un nombre… “Paciencia” escucha decir a Enuve y la risa de Kaidan suena en los muros de piedra. Su lugar favorito en este lugar es sin duda esta sala llena de magia, risas despreocupadas.

 

***

 

Aprovechando la sombra de un gran roble, deposito la mochila con cuidado. Retiro su túnica y vestimenta de piel del viaje. Su cambio estaba preparado dentro, su falta de vallas’lin o marcas en general ofrecía una facilidad para ocultarse entre las multitudes de elfos en las ciudades. 

Un sabor cenizo se apodero de si boca ante el recuerdo de las injusticias vistas en los últimos años. Apretó los puños y juro que su sufrimiento terminaría en cuanto obtuviera las piezas faltantes… 

Sacudió el pensamiento sombrío para concentrarse en su tarea por delante, entrar en el palacio de invierno será tarea sencilla. Encontrar la información es el punto difícil, necesita estar cerca de la mujer que tiene en su posesión los escritos…. Siseo ante le recuerdo y obligó a su mente a concentrarse. Termino de cambiar sus ropas y zapatos, ocultando la mochila en un seto cercano coloco un hechizo de protección. 

 

Con pasos firme se dirigió a la ciudad a una milla de distancia. Entre su pueblo tenía muchos miembros dispuestos a exponerse en misiones como esta, pero el riesgo de que sean descubiertos y dañados en el proceso no es agradable. Motivo por el cual prefiere obtener por si misma estas incursiones antes de exponer la vida de alguno de su gente.

La última década de trabajo fue más ligera gracias al apoyo de sus guardianes y comandantes. Su mano tomo el colgante en su cuello y lo acaricio con suavidad con el pulgar derecho y respiro profundamente. 

Con solo un pergamino en sus manos, la orden de servicio en el palacio. Respiro hondo y cambio sus avance por un paso dudoso y temeroso, actitud preferida en los sirvientes con orejas en punta como ella. No comprendía de ¿Dónde venía el nerviosismo?, como le confió a Lyna la misión era sencilla… entrar obtener los pergaminos y salir.


	13. Caminos separados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguna vez has cometido un error de juicio..... Creo que todos tenemos nuestra parte justa de ellos de vez en cuando.......

Los caballos listos les esperaban en la caballeriza del palacio. Los batalladores esperaban en compañía de la escolta real. Por insistencia del Rey Alistar, Maxwell finalmente accedió a que la escolta los acompañara hasta la frontera con Orláis. Seguía deseando poder convencerlo de lo mala idea que era esta visita, pero parecía no querer escucharla.

\- ¿Qué pensamiento sombrío llena tu mente Lady Lean? – la voz casi le hace saltar de su piel – te asuste lo lamento no fue mi intención…   
\- Cuida tu lengua Teagan…. – el Rey Alistar hablaba detrás del hombre con ojos afilados fijos en ella – ella ha tenido suficiente con todo lo que Anora y su “caballero” provocaron… - el veneno era inusual en su voz, por la sorpresa en el rostro de Teagan.  
\- Me disculpo majestad… solo era una broma…. – respondió apresuradamente - de mal gusto, mis disculpas… - se inclinó y observo que no había sinceridad en sus ojos.  
\- Dejarnos Arl, hablaremos mañana de tus preocupaciones… - asintió y se alejó por la puerta detrás de el – me disculpo por el trato de mi corte… mis tíos… - resoplo ante la lista interminable que se formaría si proseguía – debes pensar lo peor de los Fereldenos... – gimió y el comentario le hizo reír.  
\- Tengo en buena estima a su país, Alteza…. – busco tranquilizar al hombre - el comandante de la Inquisición, es una buena muestra de un ciudadano de tu país – sus cejas se unieron a su cabello y se preguntó si cometió una indiscreción.  
\- ¿Cullen Rutherford? – cuestiono con sorpresa - considerado un ciudadano modelo de Ferelden – balbuceo y se aclaró la garganta – es bueno…. Saber eso – frunció el ceño cambio su postura ligeramente… - no por favor, discúlpame… - dijo y se alejó un paso como si esperara un golpe al rostro – soy un tonto al soltar eso así…. No soy una amenaza para ti… te lo aseguro, debo mi vida a una elfa… La Dama Blanca…. – la daga tomo su cuello antes del siguiente latido del corazón…  
\- ¿Quién te dijo ese nombre?.... – siseo en voz peligrosamente baja…  
\- U’unve… - la mano de Maxwell tomo la daga y la protegió con su cuerpo – ¿Estas bien?... Alistar ¿Qué hiciste a ella?... – la sensación de un rayo recorrió su espalda hasta los tobillos. Acababa de atacar al Rey de Ferelden en su palacio que paso con ella. Su cuerpo fue vencido por el latir de su propio corazón… tomo el brazo de Maxwell antes de caer sin gracia al suelo de piedra con los ojos cerrados.  
\- Me disculpo Maxwell, ha tenido el peor trato posible en el palacio y le he asustado al sorprenderla… - Alistar miraba a Maxwell que se preparaba para sostenerla en brazos.  
\- Estoy bien… Max…. ¿Yo lo lastime…? - susurro con voz pequeña y confundida.   
\- No hay daño alguno, en mi Lady Lean… - declaro Alistar con voz firme - solo mi orgullo fue herido al ser neutralizado por un pícaro con dagas, tan rápido….   
\- Arquero en realidad… – Maxwell afirmo y la respiración de Alistar se cerró de golpe – las dagas son usadas rara vez… - recordó que eso era correcto… antes en la batalla su arco era el arma de preferencia….   
\- Según recuerdo la daga neutralizo el primer intento de…. – señalo Alistar… agradeció la daga en ese momento… pero después no pudo recordar como la obtuvo en primer lugar… le dolía la cabeza…   
\- Salgamos ahora Max… Serrani espera en los establos para salir hoy… - susurro en voz suplicante.   
\- Deberíamos descansar y partir mañana…. – responido sin un latido y ella gimio interiormente… otra noche aquí….  
\- No lo recomendaría… tanto como me gustaría que permanecieran indefinidamente… los sucesos parecen empezar a pasar peaje a Lady Lean… - señalo Alistar y miro a sus ojos… estaba preocupado genuinamente por ella – cuida de ella amigo, no es adecuado que permanezca más aquí… después de la amarga experiencia…   
\- Gracias Alteza… no fue mi intención… - el negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ningún daño… volver cuando todo este resuelto… buen viaje amigos míos… - con ello se despidió dejándoles solos. 

Maxwell la puso en sus pies y la condujo a la biblioteca detrás de la puerta que ocupaba antes de la interrupción del Arl Teagan. Dentro la guio a una esquina y entrego un pergamino, era el motivo del retraso a la salida planeada. Un mensajero le informo de un cuervo que llego para él desde Skyhold. Se quedó esperándolo en la puerta de la biblioteca para cuando volviera. No había pasado tan desapercibida como esperaba.

\- ¡Debes de ir! – declaro con énfasis cuando termino de leer – te arrepentirás si no lo haces...  
\- Me gustaría pero no puedo… - respondió con el puño apretado en su mano – es importante….  
\- Lady Ruiseñor te confirmo que tu abuelo está muriendo mientras hablamos… no hay nada más importante que cumplir con tu familia… - dijo con impotencia ante su negativa – escúchame tu deber como Inquisidor no debe consumirte… recuerda las palabras del Inquisidor Ameridan… perdió todo por cumplir con su deber… - sus ojos se fijaron en ella y sonrió.  
\- Quiero que vengas conmigo… - murmuro y supo que era su deseo también.  
\- Deberías llevar a Evie… - dijo a cambio – es su nieta también y de seguro le gustara conocerla… pese a las circunstancias - asintió y le abrazo mientras clavaba su nariz en su cuello – además puedo encargarme de la invitación de la emperatriz… si su reunión tiene como objetivo asuntos de elfos, como afirmo en su mensaje… soy más indicada que tu… - declaro con sorna y su risa fue su recompensa… - las orejas y todo eso….   
\- Soy consiente…. – susurro rosando su oído derecho provocando un estremecimiento…  
\- Estamos en una biblioteca… - le recordó, como quien reprende a un niño por jugar bajo la lluvia, pero en el interior deseaba que no se detuviera.   
\- Tu vestido tiene… algunas ventajas… - susurro mientras capturaba sus labios y la sentaba en la mesa junto al muro.

 

*** 

 

Las ruedas del carruaje crujieron ante el cambio de terreno, tenían dos días viajando por la carretera real a la capital Orlesiana. Solo tres días de distancia se encontraba entre la separación de Maxwell y Lean. 

El cambio en ella fue tan extraño que no había posibilidad de ignorarlo; regreso el cansancio, los problemas para dormir y un estado de irritación constante. Como antes de llegar a Denerim, el jefe acompaño al Inquisidor por insistencia de Lady Lean que se negó a dejarlo ir “Sin una compañía confiable….” Según sus propias palabras. 

La repuesta negativa de Lady Eveline a acompañarlo en su viaje fue la pauta para separarse. Dalish estaba trabajando mucho para calmar los episodios de pesadillas que tuvo las últimas dos noches. Correspondiéndole la tarea de asegurarse de que comiera en sus tiempos. El recuerdo de Lady Lean haciendo esa tarea para Lady Kallian le llevo a sonreír, no le molestaba la tarea; pero si fuera el mismo caso no le importaría en lo más mínimo correr buscando algo en particular… 

Sacudió la cabeza recordando que el jefe dejo claro que el tema estaba fuera de cuestión, lo intrigo pero no insistió más en el tema. Un nuevo crujido ruidoso rompió la calma de la cabina y Dalish levanto la cabeza de su asiento. 

\- Continua durmiendo pese al ruido… esta exhausta – acaricio su cabello suelto fuera de su rostro… - parece más joven cuando duerme. 

Un gemido bajo sonó y ambos se tensaron. Dalish susurro palabras reconfortantes mientras acariciaba su cabello. Un farfullo incomprensible encontró camino fuera de su garganta. La mezcla de sonidos era familiares pero inconexos, escucho palabras en Qunlat, Tevene y algo que sonaba elvhen… finalmente Dalish consiguió calmarle y volvió a dormir. Le miro con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? – cuestiono en un susurro bajo – no creo entender el idioma…  
\- Es una especie de elvhen elaborado creo…. Entendí libertad y sanación…. – le observo con duda – reconociste esa palabra en…  
\- Tevene si… se usa como una maldición a la descendencia de alguien…. – se encogió de hombros – la otra pareció Qunlat algo que el jefe dijo cuándo festejo la muerte del dragón… recuerdas algo de profanar un cadáver….   
\- Bueno es muy colorido – resoplo compartiendo la frustración de no entender - imagino que no era el mejor de los sueños… - asintió y le observo dormir… 

Cuestionándose si el Inquisidor tendría los mismos problemas que ellos al cuidarle por la noche… el jefe dejo entrever que la relación había avanzado, tal vez era lo que faltaba en este viaje...

\- Dalish hay manera de que tome algo para ayudarle a dormir… como lo que usamos con Revas… recuerdas… - ella reflexiono un momento y asintió – buscaremos lo necesario en la capital y partiremos de ahí…  
\- Debemos preguntarle primero… no estoy deseando su ira si lo hacemos contra su voluntad – asintió de acuerdo, no era su intención sobrepasar sus funciones o despertar al lobo dentro de ella como decía el jefe….  
\- Hablare con ella en cuanto lleguemos, así no compraremos suministros innecesarios… - las monedas no eran problema… pero mejor prevenir que lamentar…  
\- Tengo la impresión… - un bostezo ruidoso rompió su declaración, al ver a Lady Lean levantar los brazos – descanso Lady Lean – gimió y abrió los ojos en su dirección.  
\- Lo hablamos antes llámame U’unve al estar solos… - dijo en tono suplicante – por mucho que Maxwell lo desee no soy más que un elfo… - afirmo sentándose en el asiento, cubriéndose con la manta que Dalish uso para cubrirla.  
\- La comida de la canasta que la esposa de posadero nos entregó aún tiene un trozo de tarta y queso… - clavo sus ojos oscuros en él un momento y después cerro los ojos.  
\- ¿Quién te dio la tarea? – escucho sin que abriera los ojos – déjalo, cualquiera pudo ser… imagino su venganza por mi insistencia… - dijo en un tono burlón que no encontró en sus ojos al abrirlos – dame un trozo de tarta, tenemos agua... – cuestiono en dirección a Dalish.  
\- Si permíteme… - giro y atrajo el pellejo de agua del lado opuesto – aquí. 

Bebió con tal avidez que por un momento pensó que podría vomitar después, con un suspiro regreso el pellejo a Dalish que la miro con duda y tomo su mano. Lady Lean frunció el ceño, como un niño que obligan a lavarse.

\- Estoy bien… - declaro y Dalish asintió retirando su mano – lo siento… después de lo pasado esta semana… - se mordió el labio inferior con un nerviosismo inexplicable.  
\- No hay daño… U’unve… - sus ojos brillaron azul zafiro y asintió – solo permítenos cuidarte…  
\- Gracias… - susurro en dirección a Dalish y tomo el trozo de tarta que le ofrecio. Comieron en silencio en resto del camino. 

 

 

La villa les dio la bienvenida a la primera hora de la tarde del día siguiente. Un hombre vestido de verde y dorado de aspecto estirado les guio hasta el segundo piso, un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones dos a cada lado. 

La primera a la izquierda correspondía a Lady Lean y las restantes a sus seis acompañantes. Se aseguró de informar que el baño estaba listo para su uso, la reacción de Dalish no se hizo esperar pero Lady Lean tomo el control de la situación.

\- Gracias por las atenciones, estoy seguro que mi escolta agradecerá uno igualmente después de los días de viaje… - el brillo malicioso en sus ojos dejo claro que no admitiría un no por respuesta… el hombre asintió como si lo hubiera sido abofeteado y despedido. 

El hombre no oculto su desagrado cuando Dalish ocupo la habitación con ella, indicándole el baño y Lady Lean asintió, el chillido de placer de Dalish por su reacción… no tenía precio alguno. Sonrojado cambio de una a otra, mientras Lady Lean se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa, que provoco un gemido del hombre antes de huir de la habitación.

No pudo contener la risa después del golpe en la puerta al cerrase. Seguido por ambas mujeres. Una preocupación asalto su mente y corto las risas con su expresión.

\- Viajando con el jefe hemos encontrado hombre como ese… ocultando su naturaleza ante los demás… - pensó un momento y fue interrumpido por Lady Lean.  
\- Puede volver más tarde pensando que estamos solas – afirmo con la mano derecha en un puño – creyendo que seremos fáciles de dominar…  
\- Enviare a dos de nosotros al mercado, necesitamos ingredientes…   
\- Adelante necesitaremos la poción si mis sueños se descontrolan y corremos riesgo de poner en vergüenza a la Inquisición… - dijo claramente y se sorprendió por la admisión de haberles escuchado.  
\- Yo… - farfullo y le miro con una mirada indescifrable.  
\- Está bien… no hay ofensa… se de sus preocupaciones. Sobre todo desde Denerim… - aparto la mirada y comprendió el sentimiento… vergüenza… recordó las lágrimas y el cambio después de ello.  
\- Nada ha cambiado… - declaro fervientemente sorprendiéndola – no hay vergüenza por unas lágrimas de frustración en su situación pasada… no pensamos diferente de ti por ello.  
\- Sabemos la buena guerrera que eres… - Susurro Dalish al acercarse.  
\- Gracias por sus palabras, Maxwell lo aseguro pero tenía mis dudas…. – dijo alejando la mirada.   
\- El baño espera…. Es tiempo de un momento de claridad… - con ese último comentario salió de la habitación. 

Cruzo el pasillo y encontró fácilmente su lugar frente al de Lady Lean, coloco su mochila en la cama y observo la ostentosa habitación en la que se encontraba. Algo le pareció fuera de lugar, reflexionaba sobre el hecho cuando un golpe a la puerta lo sorprendió. Recordó las palabras de Lady Lean y se giró para abrir la puerta a los sirvientes con el baño.

 

*** 

 

La taberna de pluma negra estaba abarrotada pese a ser la tercer hora de la tarde, el calor dentro del establecimiento era agotador. Sacudió su túnica empapada después de dos días de viaje. Despidió Bull en cuanto se bajaron del barco para buscar noticias… su impaciencia le dejo claro que tenía otra tarea también. 

La confianza en el hombre no estaba en duda por su parte, su lealtad y apoyo a la inquisición era inquebrantable. Sintió una extraña corriente fría corriendo por su espalda y volvió la vista sobre el hombro para encontrar un rostro irreconocible en su estado de ira. 

\- Dame una buena razón para no atravesar tu corazón con mi flecha – siseo siguiendo su movimiento con la punta de la flecha fija en su pecho.

En su vida gano la cantidad justa de ira por parte de mujeres, por diversos motivos. Los ojos plateados y fríos que le miraban lo congelaron en su lugar. Revas apuntaba su arco en su dirección con la clara intención de cumplir su amenaza si le daba un motivo. Su mente corrió en busca de algo que pudo hacer para provocarla… pero no encontró más que la situación en Denerim llego a sus oídos. 

\- Lamento mucho el error de juicio que la expuso a la corte… - libero un resoplido y los parroquianos a su alrededor se movieron incomodos al intercambio – si me permites…  
\- Baja el arma Amor… - la voz de Van desde su espalda, colocándose a su lado – estas asustando a todos…. – con su mano suavemente bajo el arco y lo miro sin cambiar la expresión serena…. Ese gesto lo incomodo más que la furia de Revas.  
\- Iron Bull fue por los mensajes… reunámonos… - un chasquido de la lengua de Van lo llevo a mirarlo inquisitivo.  
\- Aun no eres informado… - se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice… murmurando algo que sonó como una maldición – acompáñanos hablaremos fuera…   
\- Creo que no estamos dejando salir a dos oído de cuchillo con un humano previamente amenazado de muerte… - un hombre de barba gris hablada detrás de la barra, con una espada en mano – comprenden….  
\- Jefe tenemos problemas…. – Iron Bull interrumpió la amenaza del propietario a Van mientras cubría a Revas tras el – se está metiendo con mis amigos Ser…. – llamo y el hombre parpadeo como un búho y lo miro.  
\- Estamos bien, Ser… solo un mal entendido – con eso volvió a Bull – entiendo a qué te refieres cuando afirmas que U’unve es aterradora… - murmuro y el Qunary rio estrepitosamente.  
\- La roja es una cosa peligrosa jefe…. Lo sabía – declaro y siguieron a la pareja de elfos fuera. 

Bajo un árbol de abeto se reunieron, con un movimiento de su mano Revas hizo algo a su alrededor. Bull se congelo y sintió la magia, frunció en ceño y observo como Revas se juntó al tronco del árbol. Van se inclinó a su lado y le susurro algo y ella cerro los ojos. Cuando se levantó miro directamente a Bull.

\- Recibiste el mensaje… - dijo y el asintió – fuimos informados hace poco tiempo… tenemos un plan pero necesitamos tener calma para cumplirlo…   
\- ¿Quién va a explicarme que está pasando? – siseo y ambos se miraron pero Revas fue quien hablo.  
\- Está en una mazmorra, es interrogada en busca de información que no posee…. – clavo sus ojos en los suyos – ¡te culpo por esta situación….! – grito con los ojos brillantes – debiste escucharme… - Van regreso a su lado y la dejo llorar. Su garganta se cerró pero se tenía que obligarse a hacer la pregunta…   
\- Suturas informo envió un mensaje… tres de mis chicos fueron interceptados en el mercado… los capturaron y confesaron que el resto estaba prisionero… acabaron con los hombres y llegaron a la casa segura de la roja en la capital… están vigilando no han abandonado la propiedad aun…. – le tomo solo un latido de corazón comprender las palabras de Bull y dedicar una mirada a Revas… 

Estaba de acuerdo con ella... era su culpa, expreso repetidamente sus dudas a las solicitudes de ayuda de Celene y Briala… era su culpa, ella trato de convencerlo de dejar esta visita…. era su culpa, por enviarla en su representación….

\- Vamos a salvarla Revas… - afirmo con determinación y Van lo miro con la misma expresión de antes – me asegurare que este a salvo después de ello.  
\- ¿Cómo lo evitaras? – cuestiono con una voz fria – que nuevamente la convierta en una pieza del juego…   
\- Por qué volverá con ustedes a su clan… - Revas miro en su dirección.  
\- Ella no vendrá ya lo he intentado… - dijo con voz rasposa.  
\- No le ofreceré opción… - afirmo y Bull lo miro con sospecha.  
\- Jefe… no creo… - el sacudió la cabeza cortando su declaración.  
\- Vamos tenemos cabezas que rodar…. – Bull sacudió sus hombros.  
\- Síguenos tenemos un camino más rápido… - Van ofreció un mano a Revas que se había tranquilizado en ese punto. 

Bull recupero sus paquetes de viaje con una agilidad mayor a lo esperado por su tamaño. En solo unos minutos fueron guiados al bosque cercano tras la muralla de la ciudad, hasta encontrar una estatua gastada de piedra. 

\- Tenemos una manera de reducir el tiempo a unas horas. Cubrirse los ojos con esto … - dijo Van extendiendo una tira de tela obscura – no tenemos permiso para llevarlos donde vamos… pero no tengo tiempo para solicitarlo… - aliviado de no tener que perder dos días en el viaje tomo la tela y Bull siguió su ejemplo – los conduciremos no se preocupen…

 

Avanzaron sintiendo como la hierba bajo sus pies daba paso a la piedra lisa. Sintió un oleaje de magia familiar… pero no consiguió recordar. Obedeció la instrucción de avanzar de Revas y un frio toque como agua en la piel.


	14. El destino es inesperado.....

El canto de las aves rompió el silencio de la sala de magos. Un joven elfo de pies descalzos y con túnica blanca y un pantalón corto marrón, entro corriendo con un pergamino en mano. Cuando se percató de su presencia corrió en su dirección.

\- Guardián Enuve mi madre envió esto… llego hace un momento y no puede venir ella misma – se lo extendió y se giró rápidamente.  
\- Gracias - llamo pero al niño que ya estaba en la puerta… - suspiro aliviada al descubrir que se trataba de una noticia para compartir. 

Rápidamente busco salir de la sala a los patios de entrenamiento detrás del edificio. Escucho los gritos antes de terminar de girar al otro lado del muro circular. Seguido de los golpes de espadas de madera. Nunca podía dejar de lado su compromiso al enseñar a defenderse a los jóvenes. Hamine golpeaba a otro joven con su espada en el escudo improvisado. Kaidan tenía una espada y escudo contra una chica mayor con un bastón.

\- Ser Edmund… - llamo sobre el ruido de golpes y gritos – recibimos un mensaje…. – giro su atención a ella y avanzo a zancadas….   
\- ¿Ella es…? – extendió el pergamino y espero a que leyera las palabras.  
\- ¡Está a salvo…! - grito al tomarla por la cintura y elevarla – está a salvo… tiene un socio… no sé cómo agradecerte… - después de hacerla girar dos vueltas se percató de la falta de ruido a su alrededor.   
\- Parece que recibiste buenas noticias Ser… - murmuro Hamine con un brillo inusual para un joven de su edad – solo he visto muestras así cuando mamae confirmaba la espera de un hijo…. – Edmund sonrió y asintió, ella se ruborizó… ¿Que está pensando? El….   
\- ¡Podrías decirlo….! – estaba por objetar cuando prosiguió – mi hija desapareció hace casi tres años, acabo de recibir la noticia de que está bien y a salvo… es como si naciera de nuevo… - declaro y Enuve guardo silencio.  
\- Son alegres noticias que hay que celebrar… - declaro y Kaidan lo secundo con júbilo. El resto de los reunidos gritaron vítores – vamos Ser Edmund, Lady Enuve… al Comandante Amellas le encantara la buena noticia…. – los chicos corrieron dejándolos solos, cuando estuvo sobre sus pies… Enuve recordó su respuesta y se indignó…  
\- Si me encuentro prohibida para salir de misión te culpare… - siseo y Edmund se sorprendió. Frunció el ceño y le miro pidiendo una explicación – mi Señora ordeno que aquellos que esperan descendencia o tienen un pariente directo incapacitado, no pueden salir….  
\- No es tu caso… - señalo confundido, mientras ella cerraba los ojos en frustración.  
\- Acabas de insinuar a un grupo de veintidós niños que es una posibilidad… Kaidan, Vehera, Sienna, son hijos de comandantes – recalco con su dedo en el pecho haciéndolo reír – Fenora y Mirtha son hijos de Guardianes… ¿Cuánto crees que pasara antes de alguno pregunte? – la risa en respuesta la sobre salto, le dio una mirada furiosa.  
\- Perdona fue inapropiado… no hay porque temer, no somos ese tipo de pareja… – susurro y paso su mano por sus ojos – yo lo siento, no quise…  
\- Seguimos atados a nuestros corazones Edmund no hay daño…. – dijo buscando tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo evitar la punzada de decepción por sus palabras… - entiendo… - fue su turno para ser observada con la mirada perdida….   
\- No espera… escúchame… - Edmund respiro hondo y tomo su mano – amo a Eveline siempre voy a amarle… - acaricio su mano con el pulgar y le miro a los ojos – me preocupo por ti… eres importante para mí, hemos compartido cosas que nos han unido más allá de una relación física… - balbuceo pero no libero su mano o sus ojos – si pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad… - cerro la distancia entre los dos y cepillo un beso en sus labios, en clara invitación… tomo con puños cerrados su túnica y lo atrajo a un beso profundo… 

 

***

 

El descenso en el terreno congelado era más complicado de lo esperado por el pequeño grupo. Su destino era la arboleda al pie de la loma de la montaña a dos millas de la fortaleza. Elegido por ser un punto alejado y defendible con el grupo pequeño que les acompañaba. Richard, Cassuis y Lissett; acompañaron como representante los templarios. Lysas, Marlon y ella misma; como representantes de los magos. Lorelin, Jim y Dylan; eran enviados y dirigidos por el capitán Rylen a cargo de las funciones de comandante herido y en recuperación. 

\- ¿Tienes frio Linnea? – llamo sobre su hombro. Observo al grupo seguir cada movimiento de ella sentada en el siervo rojo que la cazadora dalish dejo atrás, por alguna razón desconocida para ella la bestia se acercó a ella en el establo y se negó en dejar a que otra montura la tomara.   
\- No señora… Lysas coloco una runa de calor en la silla… Rylen me trajo un manto café y rojo… - observo el abrigo reconociendo que el comandante había enviado su abrigo de piel para mantenerla cálida… - estoy cubierta – su pensamiento se fijó en las palabras de Darren ¿tenía algo de verdad…? ¿hombre sentía culpa…? Pediría apoyo para llegar a la verdad...   
\- Ahí es el lugar Lissett – llamo su atención Richard, a su líder. Observo el claro… apresuro su paso y elevo una barrera que detuvo la nieve… las espadas de los templarios salieron y observo a su hermano tomar la protección de Linnea.  
\- Esta barrera evitara que nos congelemos… Marlon traerla… - su hermano asintió sin dejar de prestar atención a las espadas y condujo a Linnea al centro del claro – siéntate y trata de no moverte… - indico a Linnea que asintió en comprensión.

Ante su asentimiento empezó a trazar las runas con su mano en la nieve que cubrió el suelo… cuando termino saco de su bolsillo del cinturón las cenizas y yerbas. Su hermano trajo la poción en una copa de madera, entregándola a Linnea. 

\- Beber su totalidad… - asintió obediente y la termino – ahora piensa en tu pequeño… recuerda los pequeños bebes que has visto… cierra los ojos… - instruyo y obedeció.

Con la ayuda de Marlon recitaron el hechizo de llamado. Tres veces se completó antes de sentir la tensión de la magia a su alrededor. Hombres y mujeres a su alrededor se pusieron nerviosos, cuando la energía chisporrotea como una jaula estática alrededor de Linnea con su rostro inexpresivo. 

Una forma humanoide indefinida, cambiante de blanca y azul se detuvo frente a Linnea… observando con curiosidad a la mujer en el centro, su mano barrio un mechón sobre su oreja derecha… dio tres vueltas a su alrededor hasta detenerse y atravesar su cuerpo y desaparecer. El Cuerpo de Linnea se deslizo al suelo con los ojos aun cerrados una expresión indescifrable. Las espadas de los templarios fueron desenfundadas al unísono, con un sonido chisporroteante. 

\- ¡Ella es una abominación….! – llamo Richard con voz tensa y puntiaguda. Con el temor en la voz  
\- No… fue tocada por un espíritu… ella es libre… - no hay muchos como ella en el mundo… - “se feliz con lo que tienes…” susurro - sin duda conmovido por su nueva vida…. – bajaron las armas.  
\- ¿Funciono Lady Stella…? - el acento de Rylen le erizaba los cabellos de todo el cuerpo, por los recuerdos que avivaba en su mente. Cuando su hermano se interpuso se aclaró la garanta.   
\- Le llevaremos de vuelta y tu amiga templario le cuidara… Lissett - miro a la mujer con dureza, asintió y miro a Rylen – solo silenciarla si es absolutamente necesario, podría causarle daño – se miraron entre ellos pero asintieron.  
\- Cuente con ello Lady Stella… - escucho antes de ver a Marlon ayudando a levantarla, aun inconsciente y ligera en comparación con otros Shem’len… 

Sin duda era digna de ser salvada de ese destino si un espíritu como aquella le libero. Observo como Marlon montaba el ciervo que se adelantó a su caballo, reclamando el derecho nuevamente a llevarle de regreso sin importar que estuviera inconsciente y fueran ahora dos personas. 

Un brillo verde llamo su atención en los ojos de la creatura y se acercó de dos paso y giro su cabeza para verlo de cerca. El color marrón rojizo de sus ojos le sorprendió, acaso lo había imaginado….

Libero a la creatura y busco su propia montura tenían trabajo por delante aun, les tomarían algunas horas su regreso pero no tenían prisa alguna…. 

 

***

 

Frustrado por tener que estar en aquella incómoda situación por tres días más, lo tenis de un humor tormentoso. Estar en postrado en cama nunca fue una actividad que llevara con calma, recordaba que desde niño se le dificultaba estar en cama por periodos largos de tiempo cuando se enfermaba. 

Sin importar cuando lo insistió en que se encontraba bien, Lady Ruiseñor tomo el mando como senescal de la Inquisición. Designando a Rylen como comandante interinó mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Dos guardias cuidaban su puerta con la ayuda de Dalysa, Casandra y el capitán Stanford…. El hermano de Evie… esa era otra cuestión en proceso, Evie regreso a la fortaleza ilesa gracias al creador y su novia, pero aun no hablaban de lo ocurrido antes del intento de asesinato, sus hermanos y su padre….

Y por si fuera poco estaba invadiendo la habitación de Evie en la fortaleza. No accedieron a que regresara a ocupar su torre, Evie y Stella se empeñaron en que era imposible por el momento hasta completar su sanación. Sentado con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama observo el sillón junto al muro en el que descubrió a Evie la primera noche, acurrucada cuidándole mientras dormía… 

El sonido crujiente de la puerta abierta resonó en la silenciosa habitación y una maldición susurrada fue distinguida a la voz que esperaba escuchar.

\- Lo siento si te desperté… te traje algo de comer… - estaba nerviosa y eso le confundió un poco – podemos hablar cuando termines…. – dejo la charola en la mesa junto a la cama. Sumo cada uno de los detalles del último día y comprendió….   
\- Preferiría hablar primero, si no te importa… - dijo y tomo su mano para guiarla a su lado en la cama, enlazo los dedos a los suyos de manera natural. Asintió y continuó… - ¡nada cambia lo que siento por ti….! – inicio y ella lo miro con la sorpresa gravada en el rostro.  
\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – chillo he intento soltar su mano, pero la sostuvo fuerte sin lastimarle – casi te matan por tu… - respiro profundamente - cercanía a mi…. no puedo hacerte esto, no dejare que mis demonios te arrastren… - sus palabras golpearon de una manera inesperada, cuantas veces había pensado lo mismo de sí mismo al acercarse a alguien…. - por eso la carta… necesitaba que me odiaras, que avanzaras y encontraras una mujer digna de ti… - su rostro bajo para centrarse en la sabana que cubría la cama – alguien que cumpla tus sueños… - susurro tan bajo que temió no haberle escuchado, por un momento el significado se perdió en él… se concentró en el resto de la declaración.  
\- ¿Qué te hace creerte indigno de mí? – cuestiono y levanto su rostro con se mano derecha, lagrimas sin derrabar brillaban en sus ojos de amatista - son hijo de un granjero, fui templario y ahora comando un ejército que fue llamado advenedizo en sus inicios…. – respiro cuando una leve sonrisa bailo en sus labios, tenía el camino correcto – eres un mago talentoso y tienes sangre noble… sin duda la mujer más impresionante que he conocido tienes fuerza y entereza sin igual… si alguien es indigno en esta relación soy yo… - sus lágrimas corrieron libre finalmente y temió haber cometido un error hasta que ella hablo.   
\- No puedo aceptar tus palabras… - sintió un vuelco al corazón y se obligó a esperar – no soy nada come me describiste…. Yo tengo que decirte algo… - su mirada huyo de su rostro y observo como luchaba con las palabras – cuando llegamos a Haven, tenía algunas semanas viajando con Van….   
Recordó cuando la conoció en la capilla… Nunca lo admitiría a ella pero un fuego le quemaba cuando la veía cerca de Van después de ello. Pensando en que eran un pareja establecida…

\- Yo tenía pesadillas cada noche… - eso llamo su atención y olvido sus celos anteriores – no admitía la cercanía de ningún hombre… - eso le fue confuso el elfo era…. La comprensión amaneció – siempre compartíamos una carpa… el como un lobo… desde que nos encontramos fuera de la ciudad de cadenas…. Y me mantuvo a salvo después de ello… - la gratitud al hombre fue clara en su voz – ocurrió algo en Kirkwall… dejo sus secuelas en mi por casi un año… hasta el hombre que me ataco en el patio de entrenamiento…. No había tocado voluntaria mente a un templario…. Ni siquiera en la batalla… - la declaración desato una alarma en su mente y una sensación fría le recorrió el pecho.  
\- ¿Fuiste lastimada por templarios en Kirkwall? – cuestiono y su estremecimiento fue la única respuesta que necesito - ¿Te han lastimado nuevamente? – dijo he intento levantarse, le fue imposible y la atrajo a su pecho en un movimiento que le sorprendió – necesito saber…   
\- Nadie desde esa situación particular…. nadie más desde que estoy con la inquisición…. Lo juro – balbuceo y se permitió relajarse – dejo sus secuelas y yo… estoy roto, no entiendes que yo no puedo… - la beso lento y suave al principio.

Pero rápidamente cambio a algo necesitado y primitivo, necesitaba callar sus dudas y hacerle entender cuanto le amaba, un pequeño gemido fue su recompensa y ella se liberó de su agarre. Siseando por aire y un rubor en el cuerpo.

\- Aun no estar recuperado, comandante… - dijo he intento alejarse de su lado pero la sostuvo a su lado – debes comer y traeré el siguiente frasco de liberador…. – asintió y a regañadientes le dejo ir.  
\- Volveré en un momento, lo prometo no tardare…. – escucho la puerta… seguida de sus pasos en el pasillo. Tomo la charola y noto algo que no observo antes…. 

Un vial de tono azul platinado junto a la charola, sonrió con orgullo ante el hecho de que aun podía afectarle de esa manera. Con su beso parecía haber olvidado que trajo el vial con la comida…. Riendo para sus adentros tomo la charola. Regresaría en cuanto recuperara sus sentidos y descubriera que estaba en la habitación.

 

***

 

El ascenso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba después de dos horas de haber concluido el ritual. La tensión por parte de Lissett y su grupo era un poco incomoda, tener que cuidar de un mago que no había hecho magia en casi cuatro años los inquietaba de sobre manera. Richard parecía el más dispuesto a dudar de la voluntad de la muchacha en el regazo de Marlon para sobrevivir a todo aquello. 

Con una mirada sobre su hombro le observo mientras empezaba a despertar. Si el revoloteo de sus pestañas era un indicativo de ello. Continuaba dando vueltas a lo ocurrido. El espíritu que le toco reconoció en ella una fuerza o voluntad capaz de atraerlo desde el Fade.

Un resoplido del ciervo llamo su atención, la bestia cornuda que se empeñó en cuidar de ella, sin importar el peso extra de Marlon. Tendría que investigar el tipo de Dalish que era esta cazadora que dejo atrás a semejante ejemplar. 

Su hermano dejo la montura y salto al descanso frente al rastrillo. Siguiéndole sin una sola indicación, la imagen que encontró al llegar arriba le sorprendió de una manera que su cerebro tardo en comprender que pasaba. Tres soldados heridos en el suelo cubierto de barro de un tono arcilloso, una mezcla de sangre y barro concluyo. Al fondo Darren con una daga en el cuello de otro soldado joven y asustado de muerte. 

\- ¡Liberale ahora….! – gruño y escucho la voz de s hermano detrás seguido de un deslizamiento… estaba poniendo a Linnea en el suelo – no conseguirás salir de aquí si el…. – con un brillo morado familiar en los ojos, le miro al clavar la daga al cuello sin que el muchacho tuiera oportunidad de emitir un sonido. 

Con un paso deslizado llego a situarse frente a su rostro, con la mano derecha tomo el cuello de la camisa verde del joven soldado empapada de sangre de la herida. Con solo un movimiento de sus dedos el corte dejo de sangrar. La mano izquierda sostenía la daga que clavaria en su cuello. 

\- Ríndete Da’mi… - una voz chillona y dulce grito, congelando a Darren en su lugar – no le hagas daño Da’mi, ella quiere ayudarte…. – solo le tomo un latido reconocer la fuente de la voz, Linnea llamaba a su hermano - Como a mí.

El cambio en su atacante fue un shock, sus ojos marones abiertos y confundidos miraban de una a la otra. Ella acababa de llegar a su hermano, al interior de su mente liberándolo momentáneamente del hechizo…. 

\- ¡Lucha por el control Darren…! - llamo y volvió la vista en su dirección – Linnea fue salvada de la oscuridad y el vacío, por un espíritu… – su rostro iracundo se trasformó en una calma, sin comprender arrojo su arma lejos con su mano izquierda.  
\- Mátame… acaba con mi tortura…. Por favor… – miro a Linnea a pocos pasos de ellos – cuidaras que estén a salvo de personas como los agentes… - ella asintió en aceptación de su pedido y el añadió en voz baja – si puedes hacerla olvidar…. No quiero esos recuerdos en ella….

Rápida como una serpiente, sin un pensamiento que le hiciera dudar… clavo su daga negra en el centro de su pecho… una desconcertante sonrisa adorno los labios de Darren mientras la luz dejaba sus ojos un momento antes de escuchar el grito de dolor que corto el aire. Seguido de sollozos de Linnea y el susurro de su hermano buscando calmar su dolor. La imagen le llevo a retroceder en el tiempo y aparto el pensamiento tan rápido como apareció.

Libero la daga de su cuerpo inerte, limpiándola antes de enfundarla en su vaina. Llego al lado de Linnea que era consolada por Marlon, como una niña pequeña después de una pesadilla en medio de la noche. Su hermano le miro y ella asintió, con una mano en su espalda y otra en su cuello, susurro palabras en su frente. Su cuerpo antes tenso se relajó y sus sollozos se calmaron de improviso. Con cuidado retiro su collar de lágrima de plata, decorado con dos gemas blancas. Con mucho cuidado lo deposito en el cuello de Linnea ante la mirada atónita de su hermano que negaba con la cabeza. 

\- Fenrir cuide de ti y tu pequeño hasta el final de los tiempo… - susurro al colocar el pendiente en su pecho, un brillo azul platinado del collar cubrió su cuerpo – mi bendición caiga sobre ti y los tuyos.  
\- No necesitabas hacer eso Stella, lo sabes…. – su hermano le dijo cuándo retiro sus manos.  
\- Pero es mi deseo, hermano… yo ya no lo necesito… - con ello se alejó de su hermano no podía ver la compasión en sus ojos después de las palabras. 

Detrás de ella escucho a Lysas encargarse de los heridos en el suelo. Lissett y sus compañeros se acercaron al cuerpo de Darren, para encargarse de él. Marlon permaneció con la pequeña carga en sus brazos. Observando cómo se alejaba para reunirse con Evelyn al pie de la escalera a la sala del trono. 

\- Tengo que hablar con tu socio, hermana… - declaro y Evelyn la acompaño a la habitación en un silencio opresivo.  
\- Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo tu misma…. – la torpeza en las palabras de Evie le dieron ganas de reír – no era tu….  
\- No es la primera… ni será la última vez que clavare la daga a una alma torturada…. – dijo con un tono frio y despreocupado – al menos esta vez no lo conocía bien… - con una mirada corto cualquier interés de Evie por cuestionar más… - entraras conmigo te concierne a ti sobre todo – afirmo al verla detenerse en la puerta con la duda de cruzar la puerta.  
\- Hablamos pero no termine….   
\- Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar más adelante… necesito tratar un tema delicado… - Evie asintió y ambas entraron.

 

***

 

La sonrisa irónica se formó pese a sus mejores esfuerzos de no burlarse por el regreso de Evie como sabía que ocurriría antes o después. Cuando entro acompañada de Stella frunció el ceño confundido y ambas lo notaron. 

\- Molesto de verme Comandante… - Stella espeto en un tono burlón que le recordó a Leliana por algún motivo – tal vez esperaba un poco de intimidad con….   
\- Déjate de bromas…. – Evie siseo y noto lo sonrojada que estaba por las burlas de su hermana pequeña… ¡oh creador! – lo haces incomodo…. – dijo señalándolo, reprimió una risa por la hilarante situación.

Recordando las bromas entre sus propios hermano, burlándose de Mia por su atención en los muchachos. Y las palabras de sus padres cuando eso sucedió, perdido en sus pensamientos se distrajo de la conversación, hasta que fue llamado por Stella. 

\- Lamento distraerlos pero tengo algo que tratar con ambos…. – levanto la vista y todo rastro de humor y jovialidad desapareció. Fue intrigante – Darren escapo de las mazmorras y ataco a cuatro reclutas en el patio… - abrió la boca para cuestionar y ella lo callo con un gesto de la mano - no estoy segura del estado pero no estaban muertos al abandonar el lugar… - sus mano pidieron calma y espero con la frustración creciendo cada segundo – estaba poseído parcialmente, pero no podría salvarse…. – su sangre se sintió espesa, recordó a sus compañeros en el círculo… con un movimiento de su cabeza buscando alejar el recuerdo – lo ejecute cuando Linnea consiguió el un poco de claridad… - comprendió lo amargo de las palabras pronunciadas. 

Tuvo su parte justa de eso en un tiempo, miro con comprensión a Stella y solo asintió. Dudo un momento y tomo la mano de Evelyn para guiarla a su lado. Cuando ocupo la cama a su lado.

\- ¿Existe un lugar apartado donde puedan pasar una temporada? – cuestiono y lo miro fijamente – necesito que Evelyn y tu estén lejos de Skyhold o cualquier gran ciudad por algunas semanas…   
\- ¿Por qué? – Evie cuestiono con sus dedos jugando con la sabana de la cama - ¿Qué escondes?  
\- Hable con Mamae y está de acuerdo conmigo… - respiro profundamente y apretó y libero sus mano en puños – no puedo llevarte a donde mamae por ahora… motivo que dificulta mantenerte a salvo mientras termina la cacería…  
\- ¿Cacería? – cuestiono y Stella fijo sus ojos dorados en los suyos.  
\- Dalysa te conto que mi madre está cazando a la bruja Mirtha….   
\- Si y Revas afirmo que era un espíritu corrupto….  
\- Es complicado porque es parte de ambos…. – resoplo frustrada – no importa, te necesitamos fuera de peligro por unas semanas en lo que esto concluye… aquí eres conocida demasiado, cualquiera puede indicar claramente a un extraño tu ubicación… 

Comprendió al instante lo que quería decir Stella no tenía el anonimato de ser simplemente un sanador, no en la fortaleza o una de las ciudades que ha ayudado a salvar.

\- Puedo tener una idea de donde podemos pasar una temporada… - dijo y Evie lo miro con sorpresa… imaginando su idea – no es mi idea presentarlos de esta manera… - se encogió de hombros y su inesperada risa le erizo la piel de una manera indescriptible.   
\- ¿Estas proponiéndolo? en serio – cuestiono cuando la risa se calmó.   
\- Por su puesto nada me gustaría más que dejar un tiempo este lugar, por una temporada contigo…. – la sonrisa de Stella fue brillante – solo espera mi recuperación….  
\- Eso puede arreglase ahora…. – en dos latidos estaba con su mano en su hombro izquierdo. El latido de la magia curativa ondulo en su piel…. Sorprendido de no sentir la aversión anterior a la magia, se dejó atender sus heridas por su cálido manto – espera dos horas antes de ayudarlo a caminar por la habitación, Evie – dijo retirando su mano – hablare con la roja y trazaremos un plan.  
\- Espera un momento ¿Por qué?....   
\- No aceptaste la magia hasta hace poco tiempo, no me expondría a que ocasionará más daño que bien…. – se encogió de hombros indiferente – me sorprende que te unieras a Evie después de todo… tiende a sanar heridas que no conoce… - con esas palabras salió de la habitación para buscar ordenar los siguiente movimientos.

Un silencio acompaño a la pareja sentada en la cama con la espalda en la cabecera y sus manos unidas. Evie tarareo una melodía suavemente y se inclinó sobre su hombro derecho. 

\- Te encantara, lo prometo…. – dijo y solo asintió en respuesta sin dejar de cantar.

 

***

 

Gira en el jardín solitario a un lado del rio, con una flor de estrella azul en las manos. Sus pensamientos confusos y tormentosos la tienen dividida entre los latidos de su corazón acelerado y su mente gritando que es un gran error. 

Está confundida severamente por lo que le poseyó para besar a Edmund, han pasado 25 años en compañía el uno del otro y nunca hicieron algo como esto antes. Su compañía y amistad era lo único que necesito todo este tiempo. El recuerda su relación con Kaidan ya no es un pinchazo en el corazón como antes. Como se sintió en su compañía siempre, era un trozo de su corazón… su desafío a todo cuando se alejaron de la familia y su clan para estar juntos. 

 

Desde la distancia a mantenido su presencia en secreto de ella, la observa con las emociones en un torbellino. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percata de su aproximación. 

\- Le habría gustado verte avanzar… - llama al ver su expresión – Stella y Marlon lo ven como su padre de una manera…. – se cruza de brazos con la mirada fija en ella – ¿A que le temes? – cuestiona y ella lo comprende.

Tiene razón es ridículo que tema este sentimiento después de todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas, una lagrima corre por su mejilla derecha antes de darse cuenta. Una suave mano limpia la lágrima y aquellas que le siguieron.

\- Mira quien lo dice…. – dijo mirando a Rubeen confundido por su cambio – cuando avanzaras después de lo ocurrido… - sus ojos se oscurecen pero se aclaran después de un momento.  
\- Cuando encuentre alguien digno de mi afecto…… – responde sin juicio y ella sonríe a su pesar, sabiendo que es verdad… todos avanzamos a nuestro propio tiempo - pero solo hay una como ella… - susurra y se da media vuelta para marcarse.


	15. Muerde su pierna

Recorre los pasillos de la casa de la Marquesa de los valles, es la segunda parte de la visita en este país. Oculta en las sombras, vestida como uno más de los sirvientes de la casa avanza de camino a la cocina cuando escucha a una pareja de guardias. 

\- Salió mejor de lo esperado no crees Anthony…. En lugar de atrapar al Líder de la Inquisición – reconoció el nombre: la organización que salvo el mundo de este autonombrado dios, acaso tenían tratos con esta arpía…   
\- Envió a su amante, como esperaba no decepciono, tenemos a su mascota en el calabozo… la oreja de cuchillo no está mal… - su compañero se aclaró la garganta - tal vez me dejen hacerla gritar cuando Willhar termine con ella….   
\- Estamos al servicio de una de esos… - reprendió mirando alrededor como si temiera que los escuchara.  
\- No esta tan protegida come cree…. Cayo de la gracia de la Emperatriz desde…. – las voces se alejaron por un pasillo y las siguió oculta en las sombras.   
\- Los otros están en la caseta de los límites del sur… ¿Ella hablara? – cuestiono y su compañero se rio.  
\- Oh hablara cuando termine con ella, te lo aseguro… - el tono que el hombre uso le recordó a una situación previa… su magia gritaba por la liberación contra las formas delante de ella… pero se obligó hacer paciente…

Continúo tras ellos por una escalera estrecha y oscura. Su conversación careció de interés mientras bajaban por un pasillo inclinado sin escaleras, con su mano en el muro sigue a los hombres hasta una cámara subterránea. Techo abovedado con muros de piedra en los cimientos de la villa. 

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una figura en el muro del fondo. Formando un semicírculo de seis personas. Reconoce al hombre en el centro y gruñe bajo en su garganta. Atada al muro por grilletes y cadenas en cada tobillo o muñeca, con solo una túnica grande de color arena; sucia de sudor, tierra y sangre…. 

Emanado de pequeños y profundos cortes en sus brazos y piernas revelados de la escaza vestimenta, manchando con hilos carmesí su piel pálida. El líder de la guardia llamo su atención y se percató de sus ojos oscuros, brillantes orbes cambiantes de plata, obsidiana y zafiro. Dos trozos de zafiro a la luz de la luna. Su mirada fija sin intimidarse a su captor dejo claro su determinación y voluntad de pelear aun en esa situación…. 

Ella tiene que ser su hija…. 

\- De una u otra manera obtendremos lo que necesitamos…. No hay necesidad de ser desagradable…. – el hombre se burla y su voz eriza los bellos de su nuca como nunca antes….

 

Su torturador elevo una brillante daga para amenazarla con cortar su cuello… antes del siguiente latido del corazón podrido del hombre….. Un rugido lleno los oídos de los reunidos. Dos zafiros se fijaron en ella, sonriendo antes de que un brillo blanco y azul bañara la habitación.

El olor del miedo llena el aire, fija su vista al muro una forma pequeña atada por grilletes. Sus ojos zafiro fijos en el hombre sin bajar la mirada… le toma un momento comprender de donde proviene el olor… su mano se eleva a la altura del pecho y una neblina cubre la habitación seguida de jadeos. Cierra su puño y un chasquido crujiente llena la mazamorra seguida del silencio total….

 

***

 

Corre por el bosque en los brazos de una mujer que jadea entrecortado mientras busca desesperadamente un escondite de quien los persigue. Poco más adelante se queja por el miedo de la situación provocando que su madre le arrulle. 

\- Calma Ma’vhenan…. Papae estará aquí pronto…. – susurra y calma en los brazos que la sostienen. 

En un deslizamiento avanza hasta el siguiente árbol y empieza a correr de nuevo. Sofocada contra el pecho escucha el tartamudeo del corazón de su madre por el pánico de quien les persigue de esa manera. Su calidez y ritmo del latido de su corazón se graban en sus sentidos. 

Un grito desde su espalda les informa que fueron encontradas por sus perseguidores. Siente la estática previa al lanzamiento de un hechizo…. Antes de que el fuego golpee fuera de la barrera mágica que las cubre.

\- Ríndete no puedes ocultarte de mi… - una voz fría como el más crudo invierno resuena en el bosque solitario – pobre ingenua… te matare lentamente por….  
\- Retírate Cazadora….. – un grito como un trueno resonó a su espalda – estas atacando a mi gente….   
\- No puedes reclamarla, es mi presa…. – chilla la cazadora…  
\- Mi gente es libre…. No pueden ser tu entretenimiento…. – un siseo en respuesta seguido de pasos… escucho la respiración de madre calmarse por fin…   
\- Mi señor no sé cómo pagarle, su ayuda… - mamae desciende…. Se inclina ante su salvador….  
\- Levántate no soy más que tu o tu pequeña… llámame Fen’ar…. Acompáñame tengo un lugar para que llames hogar Enuves…. – escucha más pisadas cercanas. 

Recuerda eso…. Conoció la historia desde que tiene memoria su madre fue salvada por el Señor Fen’ar después de huir de la esclavitud en el imperio… le tomo años reunirse con su padre… pero finalmente se reunieron algunos años después.

 

***

 

Escarcha y hielo decoran los muros cuando sus ojos se abren nuevamente. Siente la calidez de un toque en su costado y brazo derecho. Sus heridas son una sombra del dolor agudo de antes, a su lado izquierdo una pequeña joven limpia su brazo con un paño. 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – cuestiona y la chica chilla asustada.  
\- Estas despierta…. – farfulla - Pensé que limpiaba un muerto… - susurra y recuerda que estaba prisionera de esa bruja…. Cierra los ojos ante el dolor de cabeza – dijo que no debías moverte que poco a poco las heridas se sanaran… cuando estés limpia debo buscar algo para ella… - se mordió el labio… - yo lo siento mucho no era mi intención…..

Entonces recuerda la puerta de su habitación y la misma figura de pie entregando una carta. Al abrirla se cortó el pulgar…. Oh mierda….

\- No sabía lo juro….. yo no te haría daño… jamás….. – farfulla a punto de las lagrimas.  
\- ¿Por qué debería creerlo…? trabajas para la Marquesa… - sisea ante el dolor de su muñeca izquierda.  
\- Ella mato a mi prometido… - grita al borde de las lágrimas – me convenció de ayudarla a obtener venganza…. En mi rabia le creí…. – se limpió una lagrima que salió de su ojos izquierdo – hace meses que descubrí que sabía de antemano del ataque y que no lo evito… necesitaba el pretexto para levantarse contra Orláis… nos usó… a todos nosotros como piezas de su juego…. – se limpió otra lagrima furiosamente – no dejare que te use para dañar al Inquisidor… - “Maxwell” el pensamiento de que tenía razón no lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor cuando la encontrara… - está en camino la señora de ojos plata lo afirmo, cierre los ojos y descansé volveré en un momento… 

La cálida sensación de que se encontraba de nuevo en los brazos de su madre le llevo a cerrar los ojos y poder dormir como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. 

 

***

La falta de sonidos durante el trayecto es desconcertante. Los pasos sobre baldosas de piedra y sus respiraciones eran lo único constante durante el tiempo que duro su travesía.

\- Pueden retirar las cubiertas de los ojos – Van llamo y sin pensarlo se retiró el paño – estamos en un pasaje… la salida está a la derecha. Revas te quiero al centro del grupo… Iron Bull puedes cubrir la espalda.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? – llamo irritado por la situación - ¿Cómo llegamos a Lean? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Estamos en los pasajes del sótano de la villa de la marquesa Briala…. – se alejó y toco el muro que se ilumino en azul claro… Iron Bull se tensó a su espalda – Iron Bull tus hombres están presos en la caseta de los guardias… un equipo se encarga de ellos, nosotros continuamos… de esta manera. 

Guiados en la oscuridad del pasillo por el brillo azul tenue que parpadea al haber duda de la dirección a tomar. Su grupo de cuatro personas finalmente llego a una puerta de meta pesada, que ocupaba la mitad del pasillo y casi toda su altura. 

\- Prepárense para la batalla… - Van llama frente a la puerta. Abriéndola de golpe buscando sorprender a sus enemigos del otro lado. 

Sin un sonido descubren una escena inesperada…. El brillo azul forma letras desconocidas en el muro. Iron Bull murmura una maldición en Qunlat…. 

\- Reconozco la escritura – Van roso el pulgar sobre la escritura en el muro – tenemos paso libre… se encargó del enemigo….

Solo necesitamos dos giros más en las esquinas del pasillo para llegar a una sala circular llena de hielo y nieve. Gravados más intrincados de las letras vistas atrás llenaban el muro. En el centro del piso una runa de un azul brillante cubriendo un cuerpo.

\- Asa’ma’lin… - llamo Revas he intento acercarse hasta que Van la detuvo.  
\- Espera un momento, debemos esperar…  
\- Es una runa curativa necesita mi ayuda…. – se soltó del agarre de Van y con un rápido movimiento de su mano la runa desapareció – Lean, Lean… - llamo pero continuo con los ojos cerrados - Lean, necesito que despiertes… - un hipo interrumpió su frase seguido de un sollozo.  
\- Calma Revas no tiene heridas de gravedad… - se interrumpe al notar algo en el centro del pecho, sobre la túnica color arena demasiado grande que portaba – Este medallón… - la mano de Revas acaricio el objeto y una risa broto de sus labios espontáneamente. Un murmullo de Lean llamo la atención de la pareja, volvió la atención al rostro apacible como si durmiera… Revas se levantó y miro alrededor de la habitación con más atención.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Revas? – cuestiono impaciente por la falta de respuestas estaba inquieto al no verla despertar - ¿Cuál es el significado de lo que dijo? Esas palabras las uso antes…   
\- Está a salvo… no tiene más heridas, solo necesita descansar para recuperarse de lo ocurrido – una risa volvió a encontrar camino en su garganta… desconcertándolo – ella agradeció por la ayuda…. a su madre – “Madre” la ruidosa risa de Iron Bull corto su pensamiento.  
\- Si tiene la mitad de su mal carácter… casi me da pena la idiota mujer que la tomo… - Revas asintió y Van hablo en un tono helado.   
\- Si somos juntos y es quien pienso… - corto su declaración previa y tomo el brazo de Revas – salgamos… la llevaremos a las tumbas esmeraldas, envía el mensaje – ella asintió y se alejó un poco. Se aproximó a tomar a Lean – No te atrevas, ya hiciste suficiente… - siseo y se encogió reconociendo que tenía razón era el culpable de su situación.   
\- Van no es justo… - Revas amonestó su tono y el suspiro en derrota – punto justo… - murmuro y poso su mano en su hombro…  
\- Llevaras a Lean al campamento central de las tumbas esmeralda, esperaras nuestro regreso y hablaremos de esto.. Iron Bull… - llamo al Qunary para tomar a Lean.  
\- Jefe, si vamos a Skyhold… - negó con la cabeza al mercenario.  
\- ¿Es lo mejor para Lean? – cuestiono sin poder evitarlo, mientras Van tomaba a Revas por la cintura y ella ocultaba el rostro en el cuello.  
\- Nunca haría algo en su perjuicio… - declaro mirándolo fijamente – piensa en ello… ¿Qué es mejor para Lean? Y actúa en consecuencia…   
\- Vamos los guiaremos en el camino correcto… - en un rápido movimiento Revas elevo una jaula estática a la otra puerta de la sala circular. Un chillido sorprendido de una chica joven sobre salto al grupo….  
\- No soy enemigo lo juro… ella me envió por los documentos de Briala y Anthras su jefe de la guardia… “Espera a la libertad” me dijo – y empezó a sollozar sin control apretando un grupo de pergaminos contra el pecho – lo juro no le hice daño… - miro a Lean que ocupaba los brazos de Maxwell ahora… - cuide sus heridas antes de partir….  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? niña – llamo Van con los ojos fijos en ella. Un murmullo de Thena se escuchó y prosiguió – Thena trabajas para la marquesa, ¿por qué deberíamos creerte?  
\- Mi prometido murió en el asalto a la elferia… Briala me ofreció venganza, si trabajaba para ella… hace meses descubrí que pudo evitarlo si hubiera deseado… pero uso sus muertes como pretexto para ganar gente para su rebelión… - se exaspero y gruño asustándola - ella me dio una clave…. – farfullo y chillo asustada – lo olvide, yo lo olvide… - empezó a llorar presa del pánico.  
\- El frio no golpea a un lobo, porque tiene una manada – Lean murmuro y Thena asintió enfáticamente…  
\- Libérale Revas… - la jaula desapareció – Iron Bull toma los pergamino, la roja los agradecerá… Thena vienes con nosotros….  
\- Ella ayudo a los captores de Lean, no se salvara…. – siseo y un murmullo corto su furia.  
\- Es una prisionera aquí como yo… déjala ir – Lean susurro, observándola cansada y adormilada. Asintió y Thena corrió tras Revas y Van al instante asustada por la helada mirada dedicada a ella.

En un incómodo silencio recorrieron el regreso al pasillo, ascendieron un par de escaleras antes de llegar a la puerta del sótano de la villa. Un ocaso moribundo les dio la bienvenida, mientras dos soldados se aproximaron. 

\- Inquisidor Lady Ruiseñor envió un contingente….   
\- Lady Lean, Lady Lean… - los gritos de Krem y Dalish llegaron a ellos poco después.  
\- Está a salvo no tiene una herida… - ambos se miraron con sorpresa - ¿Qué es? – cuestión y dudaron en responder.  
\- Hace unas horas… escuchamos que la llegada de un hombre… - dijo Krem en un susurro - un agente personal de Briala especialista en extraer información – afirmo Dalish con dificultad – afirmo que la convertirían en jirones de piel de ser necesario…. – se estremeció al no poder evitar imaginar la imagen… si hubiera tardado más…. – pensamos lo peor jefe – dijo Krem con la voz rota…   
\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde chicos, ahora vamos a Skyhold – lo miro con reproche – es la elección lógica – comprendió su intención y accedió con un asentimiento. Volvió la atención al pasillo y lo encontró vacío. Frunció el ceño pero el encogimiento de Iron Bull le dejo claro que hacía tiempo que se habían ido.  
\- Vamos a casa tenemos que cuidar de mi mujer…. – las palabras supieron a ceniza en su boca. Krem golpeo su hombre y sintió la rigidez de su movimiento - sus heridas…  
\- No es nada de qué preocuparse, créame Señor… - dijo y miro a Lean. Preguntándose que heridas fueron sanadas antes de que llegara – los compensare por todo esto, a todos ustedes… 

Los soldados confundidos por el intercambio solo asintieron y abrieron el camino. Cerro la comitiva, había algo oculto en lo sucedió en el interior de la villa de ello estaba seguro. Tomo nota mental para informar a Lady ruiseñor sobre todo lo visto y oído en este intercambio. 

 

***

 

Despierta con el corazón desbocado en su pecho, tiene la sensación de que acaba de tener una pesadilla… trata de recordar la esencia del mismo pero no puede comprender de qué se trataba. 

Un aullido rompe la calma de la noche y su piel se eriza ante el sonido. La nube blanca que dibuja su aliento le confirma que la habitación se ha vuelto fría, vuelve su atención a la chimenea y descubre que esta apagada como si nunca la hubieran encendido hace unas horas. Una sensación similar a un dedo frio recorre su espina dorsal… presa del pánico salta de la cama y mira atrás…. Nadie comparte la habitación con ella esta noche, la emperatriz tiene una cena en compañía del Duque Gaspar y miembros de la corte. 

Un gruñido animal provine de su ventana al jardín norte, provocando un miedo irracional. Corre por el pasillo buscando alejarse de su habitación. Corre hasta llegar a la sala que guarda el Eluvian ahora inactivo dentro. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y mira a todas direcciones. 

La superficie del espejo es oscura aun… ¿Cómo puede escapar? Se pregunta mientras el miedo crece, un sonido detrás de la puerta de abeto le congela la sangre en las venas… Claramente se trata de garras sobre la alfombra del pasillo. Una creatura le está dando caza, retrocede y observa a su alrededor, no hay ventanas u otras salidas… temiendo estar presa en la habitación, continua retrocediendo a ciegas…. Golpea la superficie plana del espejo, su brillo ilumina la habitación un latido y después siente como su cuerpo cae dentro del objeto mágico.

Su espalda golpea el suelo de piedra y en el siguiente momento está de pie corriendo lejos del espejo, escucha el chasquido característico que ha escuchado antes al cerrarse y ruega al ser superior que le escuche que su perseguidor no este respirando en su cuello. No tiene tanta suerte.

\- ¿Querías recuperar el acceso a la Red Eluviana? – cuestiona una voz burlona detrás de ella – obtener la bendición del lobo terrible – la voz susurra desdeñosamente – muy apropiado para ti….

Chilla en respuesta y corre lo mas rápido que puede intentando escapar de quien le persigue. Su corazón suena en sus oídos, lagrimas pinchan sus ojos en completo terror. 

\- No estas permitida en este lugar – una voz llego del otro lado - ¿Quién te permitio el acceso? – una flecha apuntaba a su pecho.  
\- Un lobo me persigue… - el me llevo contra el cristal…..  
\- ¿Un Lobo? ¿Qué Lobo? – el tono desdeñoso es frio y duro.  
\- Me persigue… me está cazando Fen’Harell… - se miran unos a otros ahora noto que son al menos ocho los arcos que me apuntan….


	16. El peso de nuestros errores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que peor enemigo podemos tener? ¿Cual es el mayor daño que puede sufrir una relación incipiente?

Avanzaba por el pasillo oscuro con espada en mano, cruza la puerta de hierro para encontrar a seis figuras de pie en un semicírculo alrededor de un punto en el muro. Permanece atada con grilletes y cadenas, forzada de pie con la espalda contra el muro. 

Reconoce al instante la túnica color arena que le entrego al despedirse en la habitación de la taberna solo unos días atrás. Su piel expuesta en brazos y piernas está llena de cortes profundos que brillan como el Liryum rojo a la falta de luz de la sala. 

\- Obtendremos lo necesario... no hay porque ser desagradables – ronronea con un tono bajo – después de todo tienes experiencia en complacer… - un grito agudo corta el aire y el intenso olor a sangre llena su nariz – tienes miedo cazadora…… – otro grito y siente el dolor en su pecho.  
\- Mátame, mátame…. – su voz resuena en los muros llenando sus ojos de lágrimas – no tengo lo que pides…. Mátame… misericordia…. – la voz se corta abruptamente.  
\- ¡Oh!… es una pena… no fue capaz de soportar el peso…. – su torturador fija su atención en su dirección – de relacionarse con un humano…. Todos los humanos abandonan a sus cuchillo oído… como tu…. 

 

Su propio grito despertó a Maxwell jadeando por aire, rodando a un lado solo para encontrar el cuerpo de Lean durmiendo junto al suyo en busca de calor y seguridad… con su dedo trazo la línea de su rostro buscando alguna señales de las heridas hechas en ella. Un baño, un cambio de ropa y más casi un día descansando después no era suficiente para que olvidara la imagen que las palabras de Krem conjuraron. Asegurándose de que estaba cubierta y segura salió de la carpa.

\- Hey jefe… - llamo Iron Bull desde el otro lado de la fogata – necesitas pasar toda esta mierda… no es tu culpa… - dos pares de pies se unieron a su conversación.  
\- ¿Todo está bien? – llamo Dalish al llegar al lado del fuego.Observando con atención.  
\- Cuida de ella dormiré fuera… - declaro a ella que miro confundida a Krem, que acababa de unirse a ellos. Cuando asintió entro a la tienda sin cuestionar. Después de un momento de vacilación Krem regreso a su propia carpa.

Ocupando el asiento junto a Iron Bull, permaneciendo en silencio con sus pensamientos más oscuros en torno a la pesadilla que acabada de tener. 

\- Ella no tendrá daños permanentes por ello, jefe… es más dura y no se romperá fácil… eso lo sé bien… - declaro como si leyera su pensamiento.  
\- Falle en protegerla… me expuso sus dudas con respecto a la visita a Orláis y las ignore todas…. – gimió recordando las respuestas estúpidas e inocentes con que negó sus argumentos, bajo una nueva luz en este punto – se encontró en esta situación, por veme libre de ello… - golpeo con el puño lleno la hierba.  
\- Por lo que se ha salvado tu vida más veces que nadie…. desde el principio – el recuerdo de como recibió el golpe y fue contaminada por el liryum rojo, bailo en sus ojos un instante… sacudió la cabeza buscando apartar el pensamiento – nada evitara que haga lo que quiera en ese punto… ella dará su vida por ti….   
\- Por ello debo hacer lo mejor para ella… - susurro a su lado.  
\- Escúchame no es del tipo que acepta un no…. – afirmo Iron Bull pensando que no le gustaba el giro de la conversación.  
\- ¡No le daré una opción de negarse….! – Maxwell estaba determinado a impedir ponerla en esa posición nuevamente.  
\- No es buena idea jefe, si la envías lejos te arrepentirás… - respondió Iron Bull al comprender la decisión que acababa de tomar  
\- Si debo romper su corazón para mantearla a salvo… que así sea – declaro Maxwell al gruñido de Iron Bull.  
\- Es la peor idea que has tenido… no sigas el consejo del elfo que te ha odiado desde el principio, jefe… - siseo buscando desesperado una manera de hacerlo recapacitar.  
\- No voy a ser la causa de su muerte Iron Bull, no si puedo alejarla de mi a tiempo… prohíbo que le digas algo de esta conversación…. – declaro con autoridad ante su sonido exasperado.  
\- Sigo pensando que es el error más grande que puedes cometer… - sacudió la cabeza en derrota – pero tú eres el jefe… 

 

***

 

Una bruma verde le rodeaba desde todos los ángulos, las ramas más altas la cubrían por completo. Avanzo vacilante hasta tocar la hoja de un helecho enorme. Una mano en su hombro la llevo a saltar y gritar con sorpresa. 

\- Te atrape…. ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono su madre mirándola desde lo alto – sabes que no debes alejarte…  
\- No hay daño…. Le he estado observando desde que bajo al alba…. – giro su atención a la voz a la derecha, una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos de plata… que tenía la impresión de haberlos visto antes – le gusta pasar tiempo en el jardín.   
\- Lady Laine… me disculpo… - su madre se inclinó a la mujer que solo sonrió.  
\- Fen’ar dejo claro que no somos diferentes a ti o tu pequea Enuves… - afirmo la Dama con una expresión de diversión en el rostro – llámame Laine dentro de estos muros…. – giro su atención alrededor y reconoció el lugar…. Estaba en el jardín de Skyhold…. 

Se alejó de las figuras que conversaban…. alejadas del hecho de su separación de ambas. El espacio era el mismo con algunas diferencias significativas, la capa de abandono que caracterizaba el lugar no estaba en ningún lado para ser vista. Los muros de piedra relucían como recién construidos. Una huerta ubicada frente a la habitación que servía de capilla, destacaba del resto del jardín. 

\- Recuerdas ahora…. – giro sobre sí misma para encontrarse con el lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos de zafiro de antes… – este fue el primer hogar del que fuiste consiente.  
\- Fen’Amelan…. – susurro y el lobo asintió – ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No he podido llegar a ti en mucho tiempo… - afirmo sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros – no se la razón de poder hacerlo ahora…   
\- Sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien… - dijo señalando a la Dama de pie junto a su madre, su conversación continuaba sin prestar atención a ella – no estoy segura, pero….   
\- Recuerdas su nombre… - cuestiono el lobo con una mirada fija en ella.  
\- No…. Pero siento que debería de reconocerla de algún lado…. – sacudió la cabeza – ¿porque estoy aquí…? – cuestiono y el lobo suspiro.  
\- Necesitas descanso y el medallón te atrajo a este lugar….  
\- ¿Medallón? – sus manos buscaron el su cuello y una pieza ornamentada de oro y plata colgaba de su cuello. Una piedra azul zafiro en el centro de un circulo gravado con runas en el perímetro en tres líneas paralelas - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde lo obtuve?   
\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? da’len… – cuestiono el lobo al tiempo que giraba a su alrededor – piénsalo…….

Su mente corrió en busca de mantener una line a de pensamiento constante. El jardín cambio para dar lugar a una sala circular oscura y húmeda. De pie atado al muro del fondo su figura se materializa. Con la túnica de Maxwell como única vestimenta. Seis hombres frente a ella pidiendo información a gritos, amenazándola con una daga. Cerro los ojos y el gruñido bajo del lobo la llevo abrir los ojos… se acercó a cada figura congelada en la imagen y olisqueo el aire alrededor de los hombres…

\- ¡Están muertos….! – declaro en un tono que traslucía una sonrisa. La imagen se movió y observo con sorpresa como una mujer vestida de sirviente Orlesiano entraba en la escena, oculta en las sombras… un brillo plata chisporroteó en sus manos antes de desaparecer – esto es una sorpresa… - afirmo el lobo y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros moviendo su cola con inquietud… 

Después de su corto intercambio entre su imagen y los hombres una neblina cubrió la habitación, escarcha se formó alrededor de los hombres y la sirvienta se colocó frente a ellos, cuestionando algo… el intercambio duro poco tiempo. 

Terminando con las figuras explotando en pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Su cuerpo fue desprendió del muro con facilidad y fue colocado en el piso, la sirvienta se retiró el medallón y lo coloco en su cuello. Un grabado creció en el suelo de piedra, como un escudo arcano…. La imagen se desdibujo hasta desaparecer.

\- Es interesante, da’len… - zumbo en reconocimiento el lobo – solo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer eso…. – miro frente a ella - ¿Has escuchado hablar de Fenrir?   
\- Fenrir el lobo blanco… la Diosa del sacrificio…. – el lobo le miro sorprendido – escuche la leyenda de mi madre cuando era niña…   
\- Fenrir… ese no fue su nombre – dijo con cuidado - fue su título, dado por la gente que salvo…. Aquellos que sintieron que debían su vida a ella… como líder de un clan nunca deseo un manto de divinidad…. – sacudió la cabeza – nunca fue más divino que tu o yo…...  
\- Las historias contabas una y otra vez por mucho tiempo, se convierten en Leyendas y sus participantes en seres míticos… - razono y lobo asintió en acuerdo.  
\- Déjame mostrarte algo de esa historia como la recuerdo….

 

***

 

La noche anterior finalmente habían llegado a las tumbas esmeraldas, con una Lean durmiendo de manera intermitente durante todo el viaje. Su preocupación creció hasta un punto de ruptura, tres días atrás fue su separación en la villa de los tres elfos. Dalish insistió que no tenía motivo de preocupación alimentándola con líquidos pese a su estado, pero continuaba inquieto por decir lo menos. 

Un pergamino enviado por Revas fue entregado por Daniel, la mano derecha de Lady Ruiseñor que insistió en acompañarlos hasta Skyhold una vez que se unieron fuera de la villa. Sorprendentemente no expreso un comentario por el cambio de ruta y continúo en su compañía. 

\- ¿Qué dice en mensaje? Jefe… – cuestiono Bull al verlo arrugar el trozo de pergamino.  
\- Se unirán con nosotros al cuarto día…. – declaro dudando de entender el resto del mensaje correctamente - Que nos aseguremos que se prepare la receta que envía para cuando despierte Lean, pregunta a Dalish si conoce los ingredientes…. – dijo dando el segundo trozo de pergamino que entrego a Krem – me preocupa las horas que pasa durmiendo…. – dijo revelando sus preocupación más apremiante en voz alta.  
\- Confió en lo que afirma Dalish – declaro con cuidado – cada vez que ha sido herida le toma tiempo sanar…  
\- Nunca ha tomado tanto tiempo…. – declaro frustrado y cansado - ¿Si el daño es mayor…?   
\- No tomes ese camino jefe… - amonesto Bull en voz baja – ella está bien, no es un mago no hay posibilidades de un riesgo real ahí…  
\- Soy consciente, solo me gustaría…. – apretó los puños y suspiro derrotado por la situación.  
\- Me encargare de que todo sea hecho, duerme unas horas…. Lo necesitas… - declaro Bull dejándolo solo en la tienda de mando…

La calma dentro de la tienda le recordó que no había tenido el sueño reparador que necesitaba desde hace días. Desde la noche previa a despedirse de ella en la taberna, para ser honesto consigo mismo. Siguiendo el consejo de Bull a regañadientes, se colocó a un lado del cuerpo durmiente. Su respiración constante como único indicativo de su estado pacifico, acaricio su espalda suavemente. 

Con pantalones de lino como única vestimenta ocupo su lugar en su espalda, con su barbilla descansando en su cabeza cerro los ojos respirando el olor de su cabello… Lavanda y un toque de madera…. En un movimiento instinto hecho tantas veces antes, ella se giró en busca de su descansar su frente en el hueco de su cuello… con su aroma impregnando sus sentidos se dejó caer en un sueño profundo… 

 

***

 

Con pergamino en mano dejo atrás a Maxwell para hablar con sus hombres, después de llegar a su destino finalmente tendría tiempo para cuestionar lo que rondaba su mente. Encontró a Krem con dos exploradores a punto de salir con Dalish al campo en busca de los ingredientes.

\- Tomaremos la tarea… el jefe descansara unas horas en el centro de mando… - volvió la atención al capitán de la zona una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros fríos fijo en el como un superior – Deitre… Correcto…  
\- A su orden ser, estoy redoblando las guardias en lo que descansa su grupo… - declaró y espero su mención de lo contrario.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo veremos el perímetro y recogeremos suministros… - con su asentimiento se alejó.

Dalish tomo la delantera y recogió algunas de las hojas de raíz élfica a los lados del camino antes de avanzar a un árbol cercano. Inspecciono tres más antes de volver en su dirección. 

\- Jefe necesitare tu ayuda…. Elévame sobre esa rama – no tomo mucho tiempo ver a Dalish subir el resto del árbol. Su ágil movimiento le recordó a Lean en sus primeros campamentos compartidos.  
\- Krem las palabras de antes… - susurro sin dejar de mirar a Dalish – golpearon fuertemente al jefe…  
\- No es para menos, el hombre describió con lujo de detalles algunos de sus trabajos previos… nauseabundo es una subestimación…. – volvió su atención – no imagino que su vista fuera la mejor de todas… pese a nuestra experiencia….  
\- No tenía un rasguño cuando llegamos a ella… - puntualizo y observo por el rabillo del ojo la expresión incrédula de Krem.  
\- Me estas engañando… se lo que escuche jefe… - farfullo Krem…  
\- No es eso – corto la diatriba de su segundo – algo paso antes de que llegáramos… encontramos una sala llena de hielo y nieve…  
\- ¿Y los guardias? – cuestiono sin poder evitarlo – el agente de…  
\- No encontramos un alma… - dijo con cuidado - quien fuera que llego antes se encargó de los que hubiera – un detalle salto a su mente - Revas afirmo que Lean agradeció a su madre…   
\- Debes estar equivocado…. – Krem sacudió la cabeza en negación rotunda - Dalish hablo con ella durante el viaje, afirmo que ambos padres están muertos…. Su clan ya no existe, fue prisionero de una patrulla de esclavistas hace años… - algo no terminaba de entrar en sintonía con toda la información, Dalish bajo de un salto del árbol.  
\- Tengo todo lo necesario jefe…. – dijo con una sonrisa – vayamos a preparar comida a la nueva madre…   
\- ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiono y Dalish se detuvo con los ojos como platos.  
\- Yo… yo… - farfullo confundida mirando a Krem – pensé que lo sabias, la receta es conocida en los clanes para alimentar a las nuevas madres….   
\- No es mi lugar para explicar pero no lo menciones a la pareja… - Dalish estaba confundida pero no cuestiono… asintió y se adelantó.  
\- Empiezo a entender que sucede…. – dijo Krem en voz baja - lo tratare con ella… no cometerá una indiscreción…. 

Una última mirada al entorno y siguió a su gente, tenía que hablar con la roja al llegar a Skyhold para solucionar lo que viene por delante. Llega sin problemas a la fogata mientras Dalish y Krem trabajaban hablando en voz baja. 

\- Ser tenemos un avistamiento de un grupo… - llamo desde su espalda Deitre – llegaran en dos horas más…  
\- ¿De qué dirección proceden? – cuestiono pensando en agentes…   
\- Provienen del este Ser… cuatro de ellos en ciervos… parecen elfos…. – su mirada se oscureció mirando en dirección a la tienda de mando…  
\- Me encargare personalmente… - señalo e dirección a la fogata y la pareja trabajando en ella – no les permitas salir si se pone feo… - se alejó ante su asentimiento.

No creía ni por un momento que la estúpida mujer desistiera en sus intentos de obtener lo deseado… aun si eso significaba atacar directamente al Inquisidor… con tres soldados avanzo al encuentro de sus visitantes sorprendido al descubrir de quien se trataba.

\- No esperaba su presencia con una comitiva… - llamo al ver a Revas que se adelantó al grupo – me presentas a tus amigos….  
\- Comandante Demetress… - llamo un hombre de más de tres décadas detrás de Revas – este es el sanador Vehera… - indico a una mujer de cabello entrecano a su lado – estamos aquí por orden de mi señora….  
\- Tienen la misión de encargarse de las heridas de Lady Lean… y reforzar su escolta…. – la mirada con el ceño fruncido de Revas dijo mucho de la declaración que acababa de realizar… planeaban llevársela – hablaremos en el campamento…  
\- Lean está bien… - inicio con calma – descansa en compañía del jefe, que apenas a dormido cuidando de ella… - las miradas de la pareja detrás dejo claro que no esperaban esa información – acompáñenme esperaremos a que despierten por su cuenta… - la expresión de Van dejo claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su declaración pero Revas interrumpió primero.  
\- Abrir el camino Bull, unas horas de descanso podría servirme igual de bien… - Van cambio su expresión ante sus palabras, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.   
\- Vehera…. – llamo y la mujer asintió cuando la miro por encima de su hombro.  
\- No hay preocupación Capitán… a todos nos servirá el tiempo – dijo en tono tranquilizador. 

Los soldados cerraron la comitiva mientras regresaban al campamento, Van se situó a un lado de Revas y hablaban en susurros bajos. La otra pareja solo se aseguró de seguir el paso, prestando más atención al entorno.

\- ¿Comandante?... es raro escuchar un término humano en un clan de elfos – cuestiono mirado al extraño a su lado. El sonrió divertido.  
\- Nuestro clan es un poco diferente… puedes ver lo mismo en Lady Lean… por lo que tengo entendido… - dijo y volvió su atención a el – a pesar de solo estar emparentado por la unión con uno de los nuestros… - Lean no nació en este clan… punto tomado…  
\- Escuche que se unió al hermano de Revas… - declaro con intención y observo la duda brillar un momento, ocultándola rápidamente - debe ser difícil perder un miembro fuera de su clan….  
\- Siempre es un riesgo al interactuar fuera de nuestra gente… - declaro Van que siguió la conversación desde su posición – no cuestiones a nuestros compañeros… - miro en su dirección por encima de su hombro – no tienen el gusto de conocer a Lady Lean… - la pareja a su lado se movió en sus sillas incomodos por la declaración…  
\- Eso no interfiere en nuestra misión Capitán… - Demetress amonesto con molestia en su dirección.  
\- Soy consciente de la situación Comandante… - Revas corto la conversación antes de entrar al campamento a la cabeza del grupo y atrayendo a Van tras ella. 

De un salto Van dejo su montura para acercarse a Revas y ayudarle a desmontar con suavidad, adelantándose para unirse a Krem y Dalish. Van se rezago buscando tomar un paquete de las alforjas de su montura mientras la otra pareja se unía a ellos. Al terminar las presentaciones se aproximó al grupo, percatándose de lo que había dentro del paquete.

\- Mi señora envía su agradecimiento y espera que puedan aceptar estos presentes… - dos pares de dagas de duelo fueron entregados a Krem y Dalish – sin ustedes ahí no habría llegado a tiempo para atender la situación…  
\- ¿Cómo ayudamos siendo prisioneros? – cuestiono Krem escéptico a las palabras – fuimos capturados…  
\- Thema los escucho y busco ayuda… - los ojos de Dalish se agrandaron – la conoces.  
\- ¿La chica….? La que llevaba la comida… - Krem la miro y frunció el ceño – no la conocía, suplique su ayuda… no quería que lastimaran a Lady Lean.  
\- Hablaste con ella…. A mí ni me escucho… me escupió “Vint” por mi acento…   
\- Fue esclava de un “Vint” es comprensible… - dijo Demetress y ambos lo miraron – soy el agente de mi señora que controla Orlais… - declaro y eso resolvió una serie de preguntas que se formaron en su mente – lo importante es… aceptaran los regalos de mi señora y entregaran a sus compañeros los que entregare antes de irnos…. Gracias por no abandonarle.  
\- Tu señora contrala una facción de elfos que se encarga… ¿De qué exactamente? – cuestiono a boca jarro en frente del grupo.  
\- Para la defensa de los esclavos… Voluntarios y obligados…. – dijo solemne perdido en su mente.  
\- La comida estará lista en un momento – comento Dalish rompiendo el ambiente tenso – acompáñenos, deben estar exhaustos….  
\- Revas, Vehera adelante… - dijo Van – Demetres y yo veremos el perímetro – Demetres asintió y se alejaron…  
\- Debes está feliz… - Vehera cubrió el hombro de Revas con su brazo derecho – es más calmado de lo que esperaba… - afirmo con una sonrisa y Revas rodo los ojos.  
\- No lo has visto en las últimas semanas… - murmuro y la mujer rio con alegría. Ambas siguieron Dalish al área de la cocina.  
\- ¿Qué opinas? jefe… - susurro Krem a su lado – esos dos son extraños…  
\- No pertenecen a un clan Dalish eso es seguro… - sacudió la cabeza – me preocupa más el hecho de que están decididos a llevar a Lady Lean con ellos… - susurro a su segundo que le miro inquieto - y estoy tentado a pensar que el jefe dejara libremente que lo hagan….  
\- No puedo creer que ella los siga de buena gana… - Krem farfullo confundido.  
\- No estas entendiendo… - dijo alejándose de su segundo confundido y enojado.

 

***

 

Un sonido en la solapa de la tienda permitió entrar una suave brisa que acaricio su piel, apenas consiente en su estado debilitado después de tres días de apenas dormir. Un suave gemido de su compañera de cama le recordó que aún no había despertado completamente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla de frente a él, con los ojos a un cerrado. Y un rostro apacible, en paz y calma. Retiro un mechón sobre su oreja derecha con cuidado de no sobresaltarla. 

Cerro los ojos disfrutando de poder sentirla a su lado, con su mano derecha acaricio su costado hasta colocarla sobre su vientre… deleitándose por el calor de su cuerpo un latido antes de sentirse derribado y sentir una daga presionada en su cuello. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, visiblemente asustada… empuñando la daga que sintió en su cuello…. 

\- Max… ma lath…. – susurro soltando la daga – yo… yo….  
\- Has despertado… calma lo siento por todo lo que has pasado…. – farfullo mientras la sostenía intentando calmar sus emociones difusas. Finalmente la sintió relajarse….  
\- Jefe…. – la cabeza de Bull asomo por la solapa – ¿estás bien?  
\- Todo está bien Bull… - respondió regresando a Lean a su antigua posición, dejando dormir… – despertó un momento... – sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento que asalto su mente con esta revelación… podría haber sido….  
\- Jefe… no continúe ese camino…. – amonesto Bull – tenemos visitas…. Llegaron los elfos… - sin un pensamiento consiente se levantó Maxwell y se vistió… volvió la vista a Lean y Bull interrumpió.  
\- Revas trajo una amiga que es sanador…. – dijo leyendo su línea de pensamiento – informare que Dalish las acompañe…  
\- Revas no es nuestro enemigo…. – amonesto molesto por la insinuación velada. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que Van no estaba en los mejores términos con él.  
\- No confió en sus nuevos amigos…. – siseo Bull cuando terminaba de vestirse – trajeron a un guerrero y un sanador con ellos… no me gusta…  
\- Esperare que las mujeres se unan a mí, para encontrarte con los otros… - dijo Maxwell despidiéndolo con un gesto de la mano. 

Regreso a su lado en la cama y noto el cambio en su respiración, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras le observaba dormir. Una voz desde el otro lado de la solapa de la tienda interrumpió su contemplación.

\- Athisan’Len… – reconoció la voz de Revas seguida de la amonestación de otra voz… el sanador pensó.  
\- Adelante Revas…. – llamo buscando conocer a su nueva visitante.  
\- Gracias por aceptar nuestra ayuda, Señor….   
\- Maxwell Trevelyan… - la voz de Lean lo sobre salto – estoy bien no necesito un sanador…  
\- Preferiría que aceptaras…. Lean…. – llamo Maxwell y Lean lo miro confundida por el cambio – tengo que hablar con Bull y los otros…  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – frunció el ceño y pensó - ¿Qué ha pasado?....  
\- Hablaremos más tarde lo prometo… antes deja que Revas y su amiga te revisen – ella asintió y dejo la tienda… después de una mirada a Revas y Dalish… 

Pocos pasos separaban la tienda de mando del resto del campamento, no le tomo mucho encontrar al extraño grupo. Bull, Krem, Van y un extraño elfo mayor un lado de la mesa de pociones. Observándose con desconfianza unos a los otros. Van miro primero en su dirección.

\- Bienvenido señor Inquisidor…. Agradezco nos dedique su tiempo… - Van tomo la palabra y observo la mirada confusa de su compañero.  
\- Comandante Demetress del clan Leandréa… - tomo la palabra el extraño y se adelantó.  
\- ¿Leandréa? – cuestiono al elfo delante - ¿Quién te envía?   
\- Preferiría hablar en privado de ser posible…. – miro a Van que rodo los ojos – Capitán permanecerá en este lugar…  
\- Buscare a Revas y Vehera Comandante… seré más útil… - replico enseguida.  
\- Permanecerás en este lugar… - declara con firmeza - no tengo intención de permitir una insubordinación más….  
\- Sígame Comandante… Bull infórmame si me necesitan cuando terminen con la revisión de Lean… - una ceja se elevó en Bull al escucharlo por un latido.  
\- A la orden jefe… Krem espera en la tienda….- con esas palabras el grupo se dispersó.


	17. Una casa no es un hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que podemos hacer si perdemos nuestro sentido de propósito?
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Como retomaremos nuestro cause?

\- Necesitare un par de monturas adicionales a la carreta de suministros… - dijo sin levantar la vista del pergamino sobre el que deslizaba la pluma – solo serán unas semanas de viaje y estaremos bien.  
\- Linnea tiene familia en Ostwick… puedo encargarme ¿Sabes? – intento nuevamente, buscando hacerle cambiar su decisión.   
\- Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra gracias... – espeto molesta mirando a la picara por un latido - Marlon permanecerá para cubrir la salida de ambas… - señalo zanjando el tema anterior.  
\- Sera difícil por decir lo menos…. – comento a la ligera a cambio.  
\- Tengo experiencia con las tareas monumentales – su escalofrió fue casi imperceptible, un pensamiento le indico el camino de su pensamiento… - mis palabras te recordaron a alguien.  
\- Si alguien muerto…. – declaro con un atisbo de dolor en los ojos.  
\- Lamento tu perdida…. – dijo a modo de disculpa, archivando la información para algún momento posterior - es común los qué no tienen miedo, mueran rápido… - asintió y considero concluida la preparación.

Con los preparativos para la partida en secreto se alejó de la colonia en el último nivel de la torre de la biblioteca. Se detuvo un momento al bajar la escalera y encontrarse con los estantes llenos de libros. Sin un pensamiento claro se aproximó al más cercano y acaricio el lomo de un libro que resaltaba del resto… su cubierta oscura estaba desgastada por el uso.   
Al hojearlo descubrió un diario con sus páginas llenas de notas. Recorrió su mirada por la escritura familiar en las páginas amarillas por el uso y la edad. Absorta en su lectura no se percató del visitante que se aproximó.

\- También fuiste atraída al libro…. – la voz casi la hace saltar de su piel. Gira para encontrar a un mago elfo a su espalda – lo siento no fuimos presentados adecuadamente… mi nombre es Lysas… sanador y amigo de Lady Lean…  
\- Te vi antes… en el ritual… - observo los mechones marrón pálido y sus ojos marrones brillantes – Lean es el nombre de la cazadora que dejo el ciervo… - afirmo con duda.  
\- Es correcto… - sonrió con cuidado – la bestia tiene un claro apego a tu cargo, aconsejaría que lo llevaras a donde vallas… - dijo con cuidado observando a su alrededor – Lean afirmo una vez que la bestia la eligió por que la necesitaba… - se encogió de hombros.  
\- Sabio consejo gracias, Lysas…. – se alejaba cuando volvió a mirarlo – ¿Tienes deseos de compartir un viaje? – cuestiono y el sonrió a sabiendas.  
\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías… puedo tener curiosidad de donde terminara el viaje para Linnea…. – asintió y continuo su camino…. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este mago en particular.

 

***

 

Después de días en cama le era imposible mantenerse muchas horas durmiendo. Faltaba un par de horas para el alba, si la tenue noche era un indicativo de ello. Su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo aun dormía plácidamente. Su cabello azabache que cubría sus hombros estaba disperso en la almohada, su piel más brillante por el sudor seco en ella. Si poder resistirlo con su dedo índice recorrió su costilla hasta su vientre. Tenía que preguntarle… después de que conociera a si familia le preguntaría… con un poco de suerte como afirmaba Stella solo unas semanas y Evie seria libre de la amenaza de esta bruja, mago o espíritu que perseguía a su familia.

\- ¿Hay algo que te guste? – su voz lo llevo a saltar… frunció el ceño molesto por despertarla… después de los días que paso cuidándolo no era justo… - te miro un poco más de lo que debería admitir…. – susurro tomando su mano con la propia.  
\- Debería dejarte dormir… has pasado días cuidándome… - apoyándose en su codo derecha lo callo con sus labios, rápidamente se perdió en su beso. Empujándola suavemente sobre su espalda… - te necesito…. – susurro en sus labios.  
\- Soy tuya…. Siempre que me quieras…. – fue todo lo que necesito para dejarse consumir por su deseo mutuo…. 

 

***

 

El sótano iluminado por el brillo azul pálido le dio la bienvenida, la única ausencia fue la arcana descrita como una pequeña pelirroja. Volvió su atención al humano al otro lado de la habitación justo al lado de la rugiente cascada. 

Converso amigablemente con el herrero hasta que menciono su relación con Evelinne y no perdió tiempo en despotricar su desdén por su afiliación anterior a cierto el elfo pícaro que la acompañaba en Haven, pese a ser un capitán en toda orden no lo consideraba digno de una dama como Eveline. Mantuvo la ira a raya mientras conversaba con el desagradable hombre.

\- Sin lugar a dudas recapacito al relacionarse con el comandante - dijo a la ligera, “Un humano” leyó entre líneas sin dificultad. Resistiendo el deseo de golpearlo en la cara al hombre se despidió de él.  
\- Es un gusto haber hablado con vos Ser…. Nos veremos en otro momento – con ello se alejó para ponerse a trabajar en una de las mesas para elaborar pociones.

Su trabajo sería algo delicado y necesitaría de algunas horas para que estuviera terminado. Los ingredientes fueron la parte fácil… El hecho de mantener en secreto la práctica fue la parte más difícil de la operación, pero no tenía tiempo para un viaje tan largo en el corto tiempo por lo que tuvo que improvisar con lo que tenía a mano. 

El silencio reinante en la enorme fortaleza le erizo la piel de la nuca cuando finalmente abandono el sótano algunas horas después, con la caja de madera de abedul que contenía los collares similares a los de ella y su hermano. Las gemas azul eléctrico brillaban a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana detrás del trono. 

No tomo poco tiempo llegar a la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Al cruzar la puerta sintió el cosquilleó de la magia en reposo. En la cama de la derecha Linnea dormía cubierta de pieles. 

\- Terminante después de lo esperado… - su hermano afirmo después de bostezar ruidosamente - ¿Qué tomo tanto tiempo?   
\- Este lugar se revela al uso de magia…. Llámalo una tontería pero… me recuerda las ruinas debajo… - sacudió la cabeza desterrando el pensamiento - olvídalo… no tiene importancia - dijo sentándose su lado – repasemos el plan de nuevo quieres…   
\- Todo estará bien Stella… - corto su hermano - me preocupa más el hecho…. – susurro y señalo a Linnea con los ojos.  
\- Madre está de acuerdo conmigo debo llevarla al primer punto… después de eso veremos qué decisión se toma… ella no merecía ese destino… - la atrajo a su lado en el sillón junto al muro.  
\- Nadie lo merece hermana…. Estoy de acuerdo…. – beso su frente y la abrazo cálidamente – duerme un poco te llamare si algo cambia... – con eso cerro los ojos.

 

Despertó con la luz del sol filtrándose por su ventana, Linnea estaba fuera de la cama y preparaba la mochila para el viaje. Junto a la mesa de noche una taza de té y algunas de las galletas que Marlon obtuvo para ella. 

\- Buena mañana señora Stella…. – llamo con duda desde su posición – su hermano dejo su desayuno en la otra mesa… dijo que esto está listo a su orden… - se mordió el labio visiblemente nerviosa y ella se aproximó con cuidado.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? No hable el día de ayer contigo… considero justo tu odio hacia mi… - respiro hondo y cerró los ojos un momento.  
\- Yo comprendo… - dijo interrumpiéndola – soy consciente que Darren cometió un error imperdonable al aceptar la ayuda de esa creatura…. – parpadeo en un intento de alejar sus lágrimas – dio misericordia a su espíritu de esa manera… Ser Marlon me dijo… - un nudo le oprimió la garganta, su hermano hablo con ella… un peso se liberó de sus hombros por un latido.  
\- En solicitud de tu hermano viajemos a un lugar… prometí que los mantendría a salvo de todo daño… - sus ojos se iluminaron por la sorpresa - ¿Qué es…?   
\- Pensé que sería obligada a volver… - susurro sentándose en la cama respirando rápidamente. Frunció el ceño a su afirmación y espero – sin círculos pensé que sería enviada a Ostwick…. No quiero volver ahí…. – declaro fervientemente.  
\- Nunca permitiría que volvieras a ese lugar – afirmo al tiempo que tomaba su mano con cuidado - mi madre ofreció asistencia para encontrar el mejor lugar para que vivas de ahora en adelante…. – sus lágrimas caían ahora por sus mejillas.  
\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – cuestiono Linnea comprensiblemente – no soy útil en mi estado… no estas relacionada conmigo de ninguna manera… no me conocías de antes ¿Por qué?  
\- Me recuerdas a alguien que perdió todo lo que le importaba por el egoísmo de otras personas… has sufrido por la estupidez de otros… tienes algo por que vivir, que corre riesgo de ser quitado de ti por todo esto… – susurro y Linnea guardo silencio por un momento. Cuando su mano acaricio su vientre asintió – me recuerdas a mi…. – sus ojos se abrieron a su declaración. 

Abrió la boca para cuestionar…. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Marlon entro seguido de dos soldados. Al ponerse en pie reconoció al segundo hombre. Su hermano sonrió y ella miro confundida a la pareja.

\- Hermana esto hombres te buscan hace un par de horas… James y Williams, dos de los cuatro hombres salvados el día de ayer… - fulmino con la mirada a su hermano, al cubrir con un brazo a Linnea con dos hombres se miraron.  
\- Señora Linnea sentimos la perdida que ha sufrido… - inicio James con duda – nunca fue nuestro deseo este desenlace. Gracias a su intervención y de la señora Stella no tuvimos más perdidas...  
\- Nos habría justado otro resultado de verdad… - Williams dijo con la vergüenza gravada en el rostro – era nuestro amigo pero no pudimos hacer nada por el…. señora Linnea, cualquier cosa que necesite estamos a sus órdenes… - afirmo y se inclinó ante ella.  
\- Vamos chicos…. Las damas deben prepararse…. – Marlon guía a ambos hombres a la puerta.  
\- Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por Darren…. – Linnea interrumpió a Marlon, que miro en su dirección – solo pido una cosa… intento redimirse al final por sus acciones erróneas, no juzguen a alguien sin dar oportunidad de arrepentirse…  
\- Para usted Señora Linnea, lo tendremos en cuenta… - cuando los hombres salieron Linnea regreso a la orilla de la cama y sollozo, sin darse cuenta cantaba… una melodía que creía olvidada…. 

Sostuvo a Linnea hasta que sus lágrimas se calmaron, después de años con las emociones embotadas necesitaría de algún tiempo para aprender de nuevo a regularse por sí misma… “Es como caminar después de días en cama” afirmo su madre cuando le explico sus preocupaciones…

\- ¿Estas mejor? – cuestiono no deseando empujar a la mujer más allá de lo que podía soportar.  
\- Debemos continuar con el plan… - limpio sus mejillas y se puso en pie – nos esperan en los establos… - tomo su mochila y observo alrededor de la habitación, en despedida silenciosa.  
\- De camino entonces… - tomo su propia mochila y la condujo fuera. 

En los pasillos se encontraron con pocas personas, en su mayoría sirvientes y soldados. No pudo evitar agradecer la ausencia de los molestos nobles… Linnea continúo su camino con la mirada fija al piso, temiendo sin duda el juicio de todos aquellos que la veían. Por ello estaba cada vez más segura de su decisión de alejarla de ese lugar.

El grupo reunido en las caballerizas era más pequeño de lo esperado, una pequeña misericordia… en la carreta la pareja que los acompañaría ya estaban instalados. La joven elfa con su vestimenta de las cocinas se encontraba agazapada al fondo, el soldado joven de cabello azabache estaba en la retaguardia del carromato. 

\- Estos son Lester… - dijo Marlon señalando al soldado – y Eva… - afirmo señalando a la chica de las cocinas – ambos viajan a un punto cercano a tu destino… supuse que les vendría bien la compañía…  
\- Lamento llegar tarde… - la voz de Lysas llego desde la escalera y volvió su atencion.  
\- Casi todo esta listo…. Partir dentro de poco… - dijo y la pareja asintió, tomo el hombro derecho de Linnea y le indico su lugar junto a la joven – una vez que estés cómoda avanzaremos… - ante su asentimiento el soldado la ayudo a ocupar su lugar. 

Marlon se aproximó a ellas con unas de las pieles en sus brazos, entregando una de noto gris a ella y unas de color rojizo a ambas mujeres detrás de ella. Otro soldado se acercó con otro par de ellas de repuesto. 

\- Tener un buen viaje hermana y volver lo antes posible… cuidare de Lady Eveline hasta tu regreso de las marchas… - Linnea se estremeció, ocasionando susurros en el grupo alrededor.  
\- Nos veremos en algunas semanas hermano… mantener a salvo a Lady Eveline… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba las riendas. 

Los caballos iniciaron el avance lentamente, detrás el soldado tomo su caballo, y las monturas adicionales. Para sorpresa de muchos el ciervo rojo siguió obedientemente a los caballos y el vagón sin necesidad de ser atado con el resto. 

Desde las escaleras al segundo patio Marlon observo hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. En silencio permaneció hasta que se unió a su lado una figura inesperada. 

\- ¿Estarán bien por su cuenta? solo cuatro de ellos… - cuestiono en voz baja Rylen. No pudo evitar sonreír a la ironía de las cosas.  
\- Tiene trazado una ruta que tocara varios de campamentos ocupados por sus hombres… estarán bien… - dedico una mirada al hombre – ella tiene sus razones para odiar a Sebastián Vahel… - dijo con calma – no se extienden a usted por la misma razón… solo odia el acento por lo que le recuerda… no tome personal su aversión…   
\- Comprendo que no tiene nada contra mi… pierda cuidado, Capitán Stanford… - con eso se alejó. 

 

***

Cuando el sol cayo por el horizonte el grupo se detuvo en las orillas del bosque, salto de la carreta y volvió su atención a sus compañeros de viaje. Linnea estaba casi dormida en la esquina… 

\- Lamento despertarte pero es tiempo de tomar nuestro propio camino… - dijo sacudiéndola levemente – debemos apresurarnos... – dijo en todo de disculpa, cuando se sacudió el sueño de los ojos.  
\- Sería mejor si pasaremos la noche antes de que te marches, Stella…. – Lester llamo desde la espalda.  
\- La posada está a menos de una hora en esa dirección… - indico Stella al sur – no compartiremos la estadía, debo estar en camino si quiero llegar a tiempo… - miro a Eva y cuestiono – ¿Estarán bien por su cuenta? – ella asintió.   
\- Te acompañare, preparare las monturas… - Lysas se encargó de los caballos – hey amigo, necesitaremos de ti – llamo al ciervo que se aproximó con cautela. 

Linnea tomo su paquete y lo levanto con algo de dificultad. Hasta que Lester se aproximó a ella, con suavidad se ofreció su ayuda a cargarlo hasta su montura. El ciervo se colocó junto a ella y espero la carga. 

\- Estamos listos Stella – llamo Lysas con su montura preparada esperando la llegada de ella a su montura – cuando tu ordenes…  
\- Puedes ayudarme, compartiendo montura con Linnea lo último que quiero es que caiga por su cansancio – declaro y Linnea se sonrojo ante su declaración – lo siento no fue mi intención… - resoplo y continuó - prefiero no correr riesgos.  
\- Estoy consiente… solo es difícil… - se aproximó a Lysas – estoy a tu cuidado, sanador – el asintió y tomaron el ciervo ambos.  
\- Asegúrense de llegar a la posada antes de la noche… - dijo Stella al tomar su montura. Eva le miro desconcertada un momento y asintió a su consejo – seguir el resto de los planes y estarán bien…. Buen viaje – ambos asintieron y se giro al oeste para abrir el camino a seguir. 

 

***

Su llegada después del ocaso causo un inesperado revuelo, por algún motivo Eva fue reconocida por la posadera. Les guio a una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, instalando un baño para ambos. Una nota sobre la cama dejo claro las dudas que crecían en ambos.

Eva: 

Lana tiene una deuda de gratitud después de salvar a su gente del ataque de los templarios rojo hace casi dos años. Posiblemente lo olvidaste pero formaste parte del equipo que limpio la zona. 

Tengo gente cuidándoles en su estadía…  
R.

Con cuidado Eva se sentó en la cama sosteniendo la nota en su mano, cuando la extendió a su compañero y espero que la leyera. 

 

***

 

El destino de Stella y sus compañeros los llevo a una antigua casa, olvidada en medio de un terreno accidentado que el ciervo avanzo sin demora. Dentro los esperaba una pareja de magos elfos. Lysas se inquietó por un momento… hasta que Stella se adelantó a la pareja. 

\- Guardián Enuve… - se inclinó respetuosamente – sanador Rubeen… - saludo de igual manera – esta es Linnea, liberada del vació…. y Lysas un sanador experimentado…  
\- Bienvenido a nuestra reunión capitán Stella… - el guardián Enuve se aproximó a Linnea – es nuestro deseo ayudarle señora Linnea, pero necesitamos estar seguros de que no será un peligro para nuestras personas…  
\- Lo comprendo…. – susurro Linnea y Lysas se adelantó hasta que Stella le impidió seguir – no quiero ser una carga…  
\- No lo permitiremos… si podemos evitarlo… - asintió a Stella y explico – haremos una prueba y si no hay problema alguno serás cuidada por nosotros…. De esta manera… - condujo a Linnea a otra sala contigua, lejos de la otra pareja.   
Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista Lysas volvió su atención a Stella en busca de una explicación. Paso el tiempo y no salía de su boca una explicación. Impaciente ante su falta de informacion, empezo a pacearse por la sala. 

\- Ella estara bien…. – dijo Stella cuando Lysas dio su tercera vuelta alrededor – deja de preocuparte.   
\- Como puedes estar tan tranquila… - siseo ofendido por su calma – si ella no pasa… lo que sea que estas personas le hagan no tendrá donde ir… - se dejó caer contra el muro detrás, de pie frente a Stella.  
\- ¿Conoces el tipo de espíritu que le libero? – cuestiono e voz baja - ¿Tienes experiencia en ello? – cuestiono mirándolo con paciencia – es un espíritu de Libertad…  
\- ¿Un espíritu de libertad? – cuestiono con las cejas unidas a su cabello – no he escuchado de ellos antes….  
\- No es común en estos tiempos…. – el ruido de la puerta abriéndose seguido de pasos corto su frase.

En la puerta el Guardián Enuve volvía con una sonrisa radiante que llevo a Lysas a liberar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Indico con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara por la puerta y sin un momento de duda avanzo a zancadas hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

\- ¿Ella estará bien?.... Mamae – cuestiono Stella al estar solas en la habitación.  
\- Si hija… hablare con mi señora cuando abandone las catacumbas… - respondió con duda en la voz.  
\- ¿Qué hace ahí? – cuestiono Stella con duda a la revelación – no me imagino...  
\- Recupera su espíritu después del golpe recibido… - interrumpió su madre - busca el apoyo del senescal…  
\- ¿Crees que despertara algún día?… no estoy segura de que creer…. - Rubeen se reunió con ellas y espero en la puerta.  
\- Ella está descansando… tu amigo cuidara de ella – declaro y miro a la salida – necesito un tiempo… - con ello se alejó de ambas y salió.  
\- ¿Perdió a alguien? – Enuve toco el hombro de su hija ante su pregunta.  
\- No es mi lugar hija…. – susurro y acaricio su rostro - tienes más en común con el de lo que crees hija mía…. El dolor nos unió a tu padre en Ley y a mi… podemos compartir muchas más cosas que alegrías, risas y anhelos… el dolor, pena y miedo son igualmente compartibles con quien nos rodea… - con ello la dejo sola.

Con las palabras de su madre en mente se aproximó a la puerta con la intención de hablar con el sanador…


	18. Fen'Asha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son las maneras del Lobo.... Trabajan en manadas.....

El grupo reunido en la sala de guerra estaba por terminar los últimos detalles de la planeación del siguiente movimiento cuando un pícaro con la vallas’lin de Andruil irrumpió con el pecho agitado y la piel pálida.

\- Me envía el comandante Serrani…... tenemos una situación señor… - llamo sin aliento desde la puerta – hay un intruso en la encrucijada…

Sin un momento de vacilación salió por la puerta como un vendaval de otoño. Seguido de cerca por dos figuras a pocos pasos. No necesito mirar detrás para saber que Abelas lo seguiría como de costumbre, en su función auto proclamada de guardaespaldas personal. 

\- ¡Quédate atrás! – ordeno al segundo par de pies detrás de ellos – no me estoy quedando, olvídalo…. – fue la respuesta de su socio inmediatamente... seguía sin entender del todo esa relación, pero quien era el para juzgar.

Ignoro deliberadamente la disputa que siguió a la declaración, confiaba en Abelas lo suficiente para no preocuparse por la imposición de su socio en acompañarlos.

\- Es más importante encargarnos del intruso… - declaro silenciando a la pareja detrás. Cruzaron el Eluvian para encontrar una escena desconcertante.

A corta distancia en el centro de un círculo extendido alrededor de una forma más pequeña, sus guardias apuntaban a un elfo en una pieza extravagante de ropa de cama. 

\- No estas permitido en este lugar – Serrani llamo al intruso al ordenar los arcos en su dirección con un gesto de la mano - ¿Quién te permitió el acceso? – cuestiono y observo el intercambio desde su posición.  
\- Un lobo me persigue…. El me golpeo contra el cristal… - chillo presa del pánico, como dentro de una pesadilla…. Se pregunto si estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo…  
\- ¿Un Lobo? ¿Qué Lobo? – el tono de Serrani dejo claro su desconfianza y sorpresa por la situación.  
\- Me persigue… me está cazando Fen’Harell… - grito en pánico crudo, su gente se miraron unos a otros. Visiblemente sacudidos por su declaración…. 

Su mente giro en busca de algo para entender la declaración de la mujer claramente presa del pánico, no tenía misiones en ejecución que llevara a un resultado como aquel. Su pensamiento fue roto por otro intruso en la zona. 

\- No soy Fen’Harell…. – declaro una voz burlona - Solo soy un Lobo…. – una voz femenina resonó desde atrás de la forma en el centro – yo soy quien te da caza…. – acuso al revelarse a la lejanía - Usaste a los tuyos para alcanzar tus fines…. Engañaste a quien confió en ti… cualquier Enavuris estaría orgulloso de tu proceder…. 

Una figura se revelo finalmente, una mujer con un vestido blanco que ondeaba a su paso. Enfundada en una brillante armadura plateada con un diseño intrincado y complejo. Labrado en su pecho, un lobo con brillantes ojos de zafiro aullando a la luna llena en medio de la noche. Una máscara blanca como el hueso de un dragón, le cubría la mitad del rostro. Un claro cráneo de lobo. Visible desde la distancia que les separaba. 

Descubrió inquietantes similitudes con las armaduras de los centinelas al servicio de la madre de todo. Desconociendo el diseño del patrón, se preguntó quién podía estar detrás de la máscara. “Patrón de un lobo blanco con ojos de zafiro y una luna llena en el fondo” su mente le gritaba que debía reconocer la imagen, pero por alguna razón se le escapaba. 

Su mano derecha se elevó hasta el centro del pecho, un intenso frio cubrió la zona… lo suficientemente frio para congelar la piel. Todo paso muy rápido en un latido de corazón los guardianes de la encrucijada estaba convertida es estatuas de hielo hasta sus cuellos. La figura al centro quedo dentro de una trampa de energía del mas allá. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono al segundo intruso, era sin duda un poderoso mago…  
\- Un lobo me persiguió en el palacio de invierno, me acorralo en la sala del Eluvian inactivo y me empujo aquí… sálvame… - chillo la forma prisionera en la jaula, reconociendo finalmente a Briala la Marquesa de los Valles… ¿Qué hacia ella de todas las personas ahí? ¿Quién era el mago detrás de ella?  
\- ¿Con que motivo? – cuestión a la figura detrás, buscando obtener una idea de la motivación tras sus acciones. Ignorando sus palabras continúo.  
\- ¿Qué motivo tu ataque a ella? – cuestiono con su atención fija en su prisionero, la ira creciente en sus palabras era palpable en el aire - ¿Por qué atacar a los tuyos? ¿Por qué usarlos para tus fines? – siseo y se irguió en aire amenazante – Cualquier Enavuris coincidiría con tu razonamiento – se burló cuando observo como se encogió de miedo en su jaula - ¿Qué buscabas obtener de ella?   
\- La clave de la Red Eluviana… - grito presa del pánico - robada por la Inquisición… con su ayuda… - sollozo desde el interior de la jaula, sin poder soportarlo más.  
\- Así que solo asumiste que ellos lo tomaron… - siseo y Briala cayó al suelo temblando como una hoja al viento…  
\- Michael esta con la inquisición, Lady Ruiseñor lo recluto para obtener información de la red de Eluvian en su conocimiento…. ¿Quién más podía ser?   
\- Torturaste a una mujer en su…. Posición solo porque asumiste que ellos te traicionaron… - gruño con tal ira que sintió su furia como un tacto de fuego en la piel….  
\- Tome la red Eluviana – afirmo sorprendiéndome a mí mismo – mis disculpas por el daño a su..  
\- La heredera de Fenrir… - declaro y observo al socio de Abelas, avanzar hasta interponerse en una confusión palpable…  
\- Mientes… - siseo con aire ofendido a su afirmación.  
\- Diste la espalda a los tuyos, no te permitiré cuestionar…. – ella se estremeció y sintió el dolor que ocasionó las palabras - espero que tu sacrificio valga la pena… pequeña cazadora…. – sintió el cambio repentino en ella en un latido…  
\- ¿A quién atacaste Briala? – cuestiono con una fría furia con la vista fija en la mujer prisionera que levantó la vista a su llamado.   
\- Capture al amante del Inquisidor…. – la ira alimento su deseo de venganza y solo pudo dar una orden...   
\- Retirarse… - una espesa neblina cubrió la zona, un sinfín de barreras fueron vomitadas por doquier… en la confusión ataco al frente…

Cuando la neblina se disipo Abelas lo cubría, mientras su socio sostenía una daga de color oscuro al frente para impedir el ataque de la mujer con la máscara de lobo. 

\- ¿Crees poder en mi contra? Pequeña cazadora… - concentro su fuerza en la daga – te mostrare que defiendes el lado equivocado…. – gruño y su oponente resistió.  
\- No me corresponde elegir un lado, solo sigo a mi socio… - un chasquido de su lengua fue su único indicativo de la desaprobación de la mujer lobo.  
\- Espero que tu sacrificio valga la pena. Pequeña cazadora… Espero que tengas mejor suerte en ese ámbito que tu señora… - susurro y retrocedió, bajando se arma…. – deseo que no te arrepientas de tu decisión….

Retrocedió liberando a todos sus cautivos del hielo. Después de pasar dos pasos más allá de la jaula fijo su atención en el prisionero dentro. Con un rápido movimiento su mano se elevó, cerro el puño y bajo la mano. En un solo latido del corazón con esa sencilla acción, Briala se congelo y exploto en miles de pedazos de hielo. Todos los reunidos elevaron sus armas con la intención de matarla al menor movimiento, la tensión de la zona creció ante la indecisión de Abelas y Amaya en apuntar sus armas. 

\- Déjala ir… Da la orden…. Te lastimaras a ti mismo si la tocan tus armas… - el chico espíritu se detuvo delante de las armas en su dirección – déjala marchar… - repitió y sopeso sus palabras.  
\- No es nuestro asunto… su disputa con la Marquesa de los Valles – declaro a sus seguidores 

La mujer lobo continúo su avance hasta un Eluvian oscurecido, brillo azul un momento activándose dejándole pasar al otro lado. Cuando se cerró nuevamente, Serrani corrió y antes de tocarlo la superficie exploto…. Impidiendo una herida por su propia barrera

\- Dejemos este asunto por concluido – declaro y volvió sobre sus pasos.

 

 

En el momento que cruza Eluvian se separa del resto, sus miradas de desconfianza estaban fijas en su espalda al alejarse. Se cruza con su amiga que trata de interceptarla pero no tiene tiempo para tratar con ella. Toma su brazo a la altura del codo y busca encararla. 

\- Déjame en paz… - grita y la suelta sorprendida por su arrebato. 

Llega su habitación y cierra la puerta con un golpe. Entra en el cuarto de baño privado y se desliza por la puerta de roble. Sin fuerza para dar otro paso más, sus palabras resuenan en su mente. 

“Diste la espalda a los tuyos, no te permitiré cuestionar….” “Deseo que no te arrepientas de tu decisión….” “Espero que tu sacrificio valga la pena... Pequeña cazadora…” “Defiendes el lado equivocado….” “Espero que tengas mejor suerte en ese ámbito que tu señora…”

\- Perdóname…. Perdóname… - susurro apretando sus piernas contra el pecho, mientras lloraba…. pensando en lo que acaba de perder.

 

“En mi antiguo clan teníamos la tradición de portar estas dagas negras para una tarea específica...” 

Estaban en plena misión de la exploración de las ruinas en el oeste, cuando el mago Venatory los golpeo con su magia de sangre para debilitarlos y hacerlos esclavos de su amo. Solo basto un corte de la daga en su brazo para cortar su hechizo… 

“La daga que portaba esta mujer con mascara de lobo sobrevivió a un enfrentamiento directo…” 

El golpe que recibió el mago cortó su armadura de corazón de la tormenta como si fuera un trozo de madera…. Cuando confeso que el hueso de dragón tampoco era una dificultad… sintió deseos de cuestionar, pero se contuvo….

Con el crujido del Eluvian cerrado a su espalda dejo el pensamiento sombrío que empañaba su mente… Su líder tomo dirección a su despacho seguido cerca por el niño espíritu… Al girar vio débilmente la trenza oscura de Amaya al girar rumbo a sus habitaciones, capturando su atención inmediatamente… en cuanto rodeo la esquina escucho el grito a la bruja de sangre…. “Déjame en paz” algo le insto a encontrarse con ella de inmediato…

Escucho la segunda puerta cerrarse al llegar a la habitación… sus sollozos bajos que buscaba inútilmente esconder… cerró la puerta de acceso y regreso a la puerta interior con la firme intención de reprenderla por su comportamiento infantil…. 

Acababa de evitar un potencial desastre, si esa mujer conseguía herir a su líder….

\- Perdóname… perdóname… - escucho su murmullo dolido atreves de la puerta… seguido de sus sollozos dolidos. No tenía sentido para el… - no fue mi intención…. Perdóname Helaine….

Nada de esto tenía sentido, las palabras de la mujer con la máscara de Lobo la sacudieron visiblemente…. Se alejó de la puerta buscando comprender… ¿Quién era Helaine? ¿Por qué pedía su perdón? ¿Qué significado escondías las palabras aventadas a ella?

\- General… - la voz de la bruja de sangre llegaron en el susurro tras la puerta – Amaya ¿Tienen heridas? – cuestiono con duda sobresaltando a la pequeña maga.  
\- Se encerró en la otra habitación… - dijo dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta. Dudo en hablar con la bruja más profundamente – nuestro enfrentamiento con el intruso no fue muy bien… - reconoció a regañadientes, frustrado…  
\- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen…? una mujer con mascara de hueso de Lobo entro en la encrucijada… - susurro su duda – me encontre con un mago con esa descripción en mi viaje para obtener el clan Mahariel… - recordó el informe y volvió rápidamente a la puerta de la otra habitación.  
\- Amaya… ¿Quién es esa mujer? – cuestiono atreves de la puerta… espero hasta que perdió la esperanza de que respondiera…   
\- El colmillo de Fenrir… - susurro en voz cruda después del llanto, sollozando de nuevo…  
\- ¿Fenrir? – repitió probando el nombre en su lengua…  
\- Fenrir la Diosa del sacrificio… - un jadeo sorprendido abandono a Merrill… su mente se tambaleo, el conocía ese título… ¿Pero de dónde?.... su mano está cerrada en la puerta cuando recuerda a Revas, la comprensión amanece y comprende que le arrastró con al lado opuesto… 

\- Cuida de ella, volveré en cuanto pueda… - con esas palabras abandona la habitacion.

 

***

 

Regreso a su despacho seguido de cerca por el espíritu de compasión, avanzando detrás del escritorio, acaricio su nariz entre el pulgar y el índice.

\- Tus maquinaciones la atraparon dentro, quería los espejos de vuelta… Acuso a la inquisición, sin saberlo… ella solo era una pieza en el tablero más para recuperar lo robado… - afirmo el espíritu cortando sus pensamiento - le dañaron de nuevo, por tu culpa… su sangre está en tus manos… el próximo daño a ella o su sangre y tomara tu cabeza… duele demasiado, no perdonara una ofensa ni siquiera de ti… - dijo el espíritu acusador  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestiono a la diatriba del chico.  
\- La Loba tiene sus ojos fijos en ti, lastimaste a su cachorro y no se olvidara de esto fácilmente… - dijo el espíritu vagando por la habitación.  
\- ¿Esa es su motivación? – cuestiono incrédulo - Ella me odia y tiene un deseo de venganza abrumador en mi contra, solo porque su cachorro resulto perjudicado… – se mofa incrédulo y el espíritu asiente – pero afirmaste que me lastimaría más si permitía que la atacaran ¿Por qué?  
\- Si quieres conseguir tu objetivo, de ver a tu gente libre de lo ocurrido en el pasado. La necesitaras… – niega con un gesto de su cabeza, al gesto impasible en su rostro – conoce la historia de Fenrir para comprender lo que está mal en el mundo…  
\- Así sabré porque me odia con tal intensidad… - el punto justo para empezar a recolectar la información necesaria para esclarecer este nuevo misterio, conocer a su enemigo...   
\- Dentada al aire, herida en la pierna y una mordedura en la garganta… - fijo sus ojos azules en los suyos – son las maneras del Lobo… trabajan en manadas... – dijo al vagar por la habitación - no quieres sus dientes en la garganta, no es agradable…. – con ello desapareció dejándolo solo en su despacho.

Con las palabras del espíritu resonando en sus oídos ocupo su silla con la esperanza de revelar el misterio que se presentaba ahora ante sus ojos. “Piezas de un rompecabezas” resonó en su mente con una voz que no era la propia. La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe sin un llamado… 

Abelas estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, entro cerrando la puerta tras el… Miro en todas direcciones, frenético… finalmente respiro hondo y llamo…

\- Compasión… - espero un momento y nada cambio – Compasión… ¿Está de vuelta? – fijo la vista en el centinela…  
\- Ella es… - maldiciones por lo bajo fueron murmuradas por el centinela.  
\- Me encargaré de investigar el daño de las acciones de la Marquesa…. – dijo recuperando la compostura… frunció el ceño  
\- ¿Daño? – cuestiono y espero.  
\- Esa estúpida mujer estuvo cerca de condenarnos a todos….  
\- Ella no lo hará… - susurro Compasión desde algún punto – la imagen no fue agradable removió viejos recuerdos en ella….  
\- Estoy seguro que lo hizo… - fijo sus ojos en el – me encargaré personalmente… Amaya fue afectada por un hechizo de miedo…. – dijo con cautela – la bruja se encargare de ella… - la explicación no lo satisfacía, pero no empujaría de momento.  
\- Infórmame si requieres apoyo…. – declaro llanamente.  
\- Gracias señor establece una guardia… - con ello dejo su despacho…

 

***

 

Sus pasos son medidos en franca determinación al regresar. Al cruzar el puente de piedra tres figuras le dan la bienvenida. Con solo un asentimiento les solicita su compañía. Viajan en un silencio cómodo hasta la sala del consejo en el primer nivel de la torre sur. 

Con un elegante movimiento deliberado retira su armadura y máscara, con la mente fija en su tarea ignora las miradas preocupadas a su alrededor. Con su mano derecha libera su cabello dorado platinado de la trenza, que facilitaba su ocultación. Sus ojos plata se fijan en el cráneo en sus manos… con suavidad es dejado de lado y gira para enfrentar a sus consejeros y amigos….

\- Prepararemos las habitaciones de la Torre de Marfil… en tres días deben estar listas… - miro a los tres reunidos y Enuve sonrió tímidamente… - encontre a la Heredera de Fenrir…. Tienen su medallón, esta de camino a casa…  
\- Mi señora… - Evelyn inicia pero es cortada por un gesto de su mano.  
\- Comandante Evelyn Amellas, eres mi mano derecha: hasta el regreso de Lyna Lavellan… Comandante Anthas Sulen’ien, eres mi mano izquierda: como hasta ahora sigues a cargo del ejército… Guardián Enuve Lealus, tienes a tu cargo la torre de magos: hasta que levante la orden personalmente… - respiro hondo - Estaré en las catacumbas….

Sin esperar una respuesta de los miembros de su consejo abandono la sala. Bajo las escaleras con pasos lentos y cansados. Llego hasta un largo pasillo oscuro, al final encontró una cámara sellada por magia. 

Dentro una sala circular con imágenes pintadas en sus muros, representando a una mujer vestida de blanco con la sombra de un lobo negro en su espalda… como su único guardián. Letras brillantes en un tono azul inundan las paredes de piedra gris pálido. 

Al centro una cama de piedra sostiene lo que parece un cuerpo durmiente, Un varón elfo de cabello negro con algunas líneas de plata. “Uthenera” su mente resuena a la palabra extraña y familiar a la vez… su mano baja hasta acaricia su rostro por voluntad propia.

\- Ella vendrá a casa… podrás verla…. – susurra a la nada con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y pequeños brillos azules iluminan las paredes…. – encontramos a la Heredera de Fenrir……


	19. Reencontrándose con nuestras raíces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No podemos decir que nos conocemos sin saber de donde provenimos. Un árbol con raíces débiles se cae al primer viento.

El sol en lo alto señalaba la mitad del día, sus tareas nunca fueron demasiado difícil en este punto. Dejando atrás la huerta del campo oeste cruzo el arco de piedra antes de casi chocar de frente con una figura inesperada. 

\- Mi señora… - saludo y observo su avance lento y cansado - ¿Puedo hacer algo…? – se interrumpió al ver su mirada apagada.  
\- Está prohibido la entrada a las catacumbas…. – dijo rosando con su mano izquierda el muro – hasta que informe lo contrario… - declaro y siguió su camino hasta el único acceso a la ruina subterránea. 

Le observo desaparecer en la oscuridad dentro… una luz azul brillante se extendió desde todo los puntos uniéndose en el centro, cerrando el acceso a la ruina debajo de Revas’ara. Dos latidos de corazón después Evelyn giro en la esquina anterior, uniéndose rápidamente a su lado…

\- ¿Está dentro? – cuestiono con la respiración dificultosa… como si estuviera corriendo hace horas.  
\- Debimos saber que esto pasaría… - dijo molesto por lo bajo – es una carga difícil para cualquiera….  
\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – cuestiono Evelyn con un miedo estrangulándola. Sin comprender que estaba pasando - ¿No puedo entender que sucede? – susurro dolida como si le escondieran un secreto… en cierto modo era….  
\- Necesita recuperar su espíritu… algo le daño de una manera más allá de la reparación en este punto… - Evelyn le miro confundida – hace unas décadas, nuestro clan fue capturado por un poderoso mago un mago de Tevinter… 

Evelyn lo observo en silencio y espero que continuara sin presionarlo. Respiro hondo y ordeno sus pensamientos antes de proseguir. Respiro hondo y continuo en voz baja.

\- Perdimos a la mitad de nuestros números defendiendo una cámara… especial en una ruina cerca de la ciudad de cadenas… - el recuerdo de la batalla brillo en sus ojos… él era apenas un aprendiz de siete años, que fue alejado de la batalla por el… – nuestra señora estaba dentro… en un sueño profundo… - Evelyn lo miro con incredulidad y poco a poco dio paso a la comprensión – no estoy seguro del motivo pero estaba recuperándose de una herida dentro… - retrocedió y se inclinó contra el muro que acababa de tocar son su mano izquierda y podía sentir la calidez de su toque – nuestro Senescal la obtuvo libre de la cámara mientras el resto de los guardianes defendía el acceso…  
\- ¿Perdiste a la mitad de tu clan por salvarle? – Evelyn susurro y miro en dirección a la barrera azul – no debió ser una buena noticia para ella….  
\- La mitad de los guerreros, si… sabían el precio de su labor… - siseo molesto por lo injusticia - pero no fue lo peor… - se atraganto con las palabras que necesitaba decir – el socio y la única hija del Senescal desaparecieron… nadie ha sabido que fue de ellas, hasta el día de hoy… - declaro secamente.  
\- Ella la culpa… - Evelyn afirmo con una comprensión silenciosa y su mente se revelo a sus palabras.  
\- ¿Ella?.. – cuestiono y la comprensión amaneció – te refieres a Lyna, ella no es el Senescal de esta fortaleza….  
\- ¿Yo pensé por su título?.... – Evelyn dudaba cada vez más…  
\- No ella es guardián de las puertas…. – sacudió su mano y Evelyn asintió que era tema para otro momento - el sacrificio por parte del Senescal fue un dolor demasiado grande para soportar…. – se estremeció al recordar su agonía cuando informaron de su desaparición… como su culpa consumió su espíritu… - Como única opción, mi señora guio a los guardianes restantes a obligarle a entrar al sueño profundo, como única opción para sanar su espíritu….  
\- Entonces… - sus ojos revelaron su comprensión y miro a la entrada.  
\- Si… - respondió duramente – aún está ahí abajo… - dijo señalando la entrada a las catacumbas – cuando nuestra señora siente que necesita un refuerzo a su espíritu baja ahí y espera por días a la vez… una vez sanada sale para continuar su labor.  
\- Por eso Enuve está preocupada… ordeno preparar la torre de marfil… encontró a la Heredera de Fenrir… - una esperanza amaneció en su pecho, a sus palabras – tenemos tres días.  
\- Me encargare de ello – declaro con su renovada esperanza visible a Evelyn.

Evelyn lo ignoro y se acercó a la barrera, su mano acaricio la magia como aun animal salvaje herido. 

\- Por favor… - rogo al vacío detrás de la barrera – no dejes que ella se quede sola de nuevo… permítenos que comparta la carga con el resto… 

“Fenrir no dejes que cargue al mundo en sus hombros, somos una manada que se enfrenta al frio invierno juntos” 

\- Evelyn… - llamo cuando su mano cayo lejos… conocía el sentimiento que bullía en su interior – vamos Evelyn tu hijo te necesita y tengo que encargarme de los preparativos….

Giro y acepto su mano en su hombro para compartir el viaje de regreso… tenía una esperanza de obtener la victoria… después de tanto tiempo una verdadera oportunidad de salvamento….

 

***

 

Las voces en el interior de la sala de guerra apenas eran un susurro apagado al exterior. El trio se detuvo a corta distancia. 

\- Lady Lean fue despachada por el Jefe…. – susurro al lado de la Roja – te daré el informe completo más tarde pero…. – dudo un momento antes de ser interrumpido.  
\- Dime que ella no está sola en algún punto….  
\- Van y Revas la llevaron a algún lugar… con su clan presumiblemente… algo con la madre de ella… - el jadeo de la morena es casi inaudible.  
\- ¿Madre? – cuestiona la Roja con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Según investigamos su clan ya no existe…?  
\- Nunca conto nada sobre su padre… - el embajador afirmo pensativa – ¿Es posible que aún viva? – cuestiono mirando a su amiga.  
\- No encontramos nada sobre su padre…. No pertenecía al clan de su madre… un viajero…. – sus rasgos se oscurecieron y fijo su vista en la puerta… el silencio detrás fue claro, seguido de la puerta abierta y la salida de Rylen.  
\- No tienen una tarea fácil ahí dentro…. – dijo al saludar al grupo – me encontraras en la torre del comando si me necesitas… - con esas palabras se despidió.  
\- Nos veremos más tarde Roja… piensa en lo que hablamos… - con esas palabras siguió al hombre dejando a las mujeres para enfrentar su reunión.

La sensación de vacío y soledad que se respiraba en la sala del trono era como sentir el aliento de un dragón, nauseabundo en el mejor de los grados. Observo la chimenea vacía que el enano solía usar mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. La taberna al final de la imagen le recordó que sus chicos estaban reunidos en espera de los tragos del día. 

 

***

 

El sonido traqueteante del carromato era el único sonido a las primeras luces del alba. Dejaron la posada al primer atisbo de luz del día. Su insistencia a que Evie debía continuar durmiendo, fue recibida con una elegante negativa de cabeza. 

Estaban a solo unas horas de su destino y estaba ansioso por la perspectiva de sorprender a su familia con esta visita inesperada. La mano de Evie toco la mano que sostenían las riendas… y confundido busco en su rostro la razón.

\- Estas nervioso por esto…. – dijo claramente rosando su pulgar en el dorso de su mano, en gesto calmante – si es muy incómodo podemos…  
\- Estoy bien… - afirmo buscando tranquilizarla… descubriendo que no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a sus hermanos después… su gemido frustrado hizo reír a Evie.  
\- No debes preocuparte… - dijo y abrazo su cintura por la espalda con su brazo izquierdo, descansando su cabeza en su hombro – son tu familia, podrán estar sorprendidos de verte… pero nunca te rechazarían…. – libero su mano derecha de la rienda y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella.  
\- No he visto a mis hermanos en años… - susurro y sintió su apretón reconfortante – hace apenas un año que escribo a Mia con regularidad… - sintió la culpa crecer al decirlo en voz alta – no creo que…  
\- Estarán encantados de verte…. – dijo y lo miro al rostro – estoy segura…. – sus palabras elevaron un peso de su corazón que no sabía que tenía. 

Con su brazo derecha la atrajo más cerca, dejando un beso en su cabello mientras continuaban su camino… no mucho después pudieron ver la entrada al pueblo a la lejanía. Se encontraban abiertas, indicio del buen tiempo que hicieron en el camino. 

Un guardia les cuestionando el motivo de su visita, dejando claro las leyes del pueblo. Pidió sus nombres antes de dejarles marchar… ocasionando un cambio de expresión, saludándolo con emoción y sorpresa. Cuando le indico que estaba de visita a su familia, sin demora describió el camino periférico que necesitaba para llegar a la casa de su hermana. Se despidió con una sonrisa, recordándole donde estaba la casa de la guardia de la cuidad por si necesitaban ayuda de alguna manera. 

Evie parecía un poco incomoda por la reacción del guardia, le explico rápidamente que era un amigo de su familia y había crecido con el parte de su infancia. Se relajó visiblemente y recordó que estaba aquí para ocultarse de la vista de quien los reconociera.

\- No dejare que nadie te haga daño… - susurro y se inclinó más cerca de el en el banco.  
\- Se que lo harás…. – dijo mordiéndose el labio – confió en ti…

Un repentino grito cortó su línea de pensamiento, impidiendo su respuesta. Giro en dirección al camino para sorprenderse por un hombre que se aproximaba, un poco mayor que él con cabello marrón oscuro atado en una cólera y ojos oscuros… con una hoz en manos. Signo de que estaba trabajando en la cosecha. Salió a su encuentro desde una valla baja de madera. 

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – cuestiono al llegar a corta distancia de ellos. Detuvo los caballos y observo al hombre desconocido.  
\- Buscamos la granja de Mia Rutherford… el guardia de la puerta nos indicó el camino… - un grito desde un poco más allá de la cerca lo llevo a levantar la vista

Rizos dorados al viento parcialmente cubiertos con un pañuelo. Su rostro no cambio mucho con el paso de los años. Encontró fácil reconocer las facciones gráciles en aquel rostro con algunas arrugas… 

\- Debiste avisar de tu visita… abríamos acudido a buscarte… - la herramienta en sus manos fue abandonada junto a la valla al tiempo que se unía al hombre – este es mi esposo Benjamín… - dijo al señalarlo al hombre a su lado, siguió su ejemplo y abandona la herramienta.  
\- Es un placer… - Benjamín extendió su mano para saludarlo apropiadamente.

Al tiempo que baja y entregaba las riendas a Evie que sonreía cambiando de uno al otro. Los ojos de Mia la observaron un momento y sonrió.

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – cuestiono sin dejar de mirarla – debes ser Evie… - su mirada se fijó rápidamente en él y le tomo solo un momento darse cuenta de su pensamiento.  
\- Ella es Evelyn Grace Stanford… - Mia lo miro confundida – ella es Evie… - su hermana rio y Evie se relajó por el intercambio.  
\- Nunca pensé que serias del tipo de poner un apodo… - bromeo y Evie se unió a la risa de Mia – no me malinterpretes hermano… ¿Pero a que debemos el honor? ¿No avisaste de tu llegada…? – Mia reprende suavemente y Benjamín ríe entre dientes.  
\- Es culpa Mia… - dice Evie en tono bajo jugando con la capa – estoy buscando esconderme.... de mi padre por algún tiempo… - susurro y la risa inesperada de Mia la sobre salto un latido, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.  
\- Tal para cual – murmuro divertida – de esta manera…. entremos en casa, deben estar cansados del viaje… - la pareja los guía atreves del campo de cultivo hasta un camino que se dirige en línea recta a su propiedad. 

 

Entraron en una casona de madera y piedra, de construcción amplia en solo dos niveles. Descubrió con alivio que Evie tenía razón sobre sus preocupaciones infundadas durante el viaje. Su hermana envió a Benjamín en busca de avisar a sus hermanos de su llegada inesperada. 

Su hermano menor Brandon fue el primero, un poco después de la comida del medio día. Acompañado de Elizabeth y el pequeño Nicolás. Rápidamente ambas mujeres congeniaron Liz, como pidió ser llamada, era una joven amable y agradable. Observo como conversaban mientras Evie sostenía al pequeño Nicolás de dos años en su regazo. Esa imagen se gravo en sus ojos…

\- Ella tiene un tipo para los niños… - su hermano comento al ver su vista fija en ese punto. Su sonrisa creció.  
\- No tienes idea… trabajo incansablemente con los huérfanos en Skyhold… - su hermano lo miro sorprendido y dedico una mirada más profunda a Evie…  
\- No tena idea de que era parte del ejercito… - su hermano se movió incomodo – parece muy… - gimió por lo bajo y no pudo evitar reírse.  
\- Es sanadora… - aclaro y pensó que decir sin revelar mucho, para su suerte fue interrumpido por una llegada más.

Su hermana Rosalie la más pequeña de sus hermanos llego a la última hora de la tarde en compañía del joven guardia que encontraron en la puerta esa mañana. Se presentó a ambos como el teniente Víctor Warren, de la guardia de la ciudad. Apenas conseguía recordar a Víctor por su diferencia de edad, tendría algunos cuatro años cuando partió para convertirse en templario. 

La cena paso sin mayores incidentes, entre las constantes bromas de sus hermanos, contando anécdotas de sus años juntos. Buscando avergonzarlo delante de Evie. Unidas a las referencias sobre su apodo “Perdido en combate” como insiste en llamarlo Mia. Pero su risa valió cada una de las historias vergonzosas que escucho. 

Observarla olvidar sus propios problemas por una noche, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue su vida de niña. Les conto la historia hasta cierto punto. Como su madre como única hija de un noble, repudiada por su propio padre por casarse contra su voluntad. Vivir con su madre y su segunda madre un elfo… no debió ser una vida fácil para un niño. 

\- Es momento de llamar a la noche… - su hermana rompió su pensamiento al levantarse – hay habitaciones para todos si desean quedarse…  
\- Nos veremos por la mañana, gracias por la oferta – Víctor se levantó y se despidió de la familia – pasare por la tarde se está bien…  
\- Eres bienvenido cuando gustes, lo sabes… - respondió Mia mirando a Rosalie que evadía su mirada y acompaño a Víctor fuera…. – Brandon….  
\- Conocemos nuestra habitación, gracias Mia… - volvió la mirada a su dirección – es bueno verte de nuevo hermano… te veré por la mañana… - con ello la pareja se despidió y subió la escalera. 

Cuando se perdieron de la vista su hermana se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Evie estaba nerviosa de nuevo jugando con su vestido y la luz amaneció en sus facciones, se frota nervioso el cuello por instinto. 

\- Tenemos dos habitaciones para ustedes… - Mia dice suavemente al ver la reacción de Evie, mal interpretando su reacción… pero aclarar la situación podría ser peor…  
\- Una habitación será suficiente… - Evie declara antes de que pueda decir una palabra. Su hermana se ve un poco sorprendida…  
\- Son adultos cariño… - llama Benjamín a Mia desde un lado de ella, asiente y se relaja un poco – solo asegurarse de no ser muy ruidosos… - Mia golpea el costado de su esposo y el labio de Evie se crispa reprimiendo una sonrisa… 

Se despiden de sus anfitriones y avanzan a su habitación asignada. Su incomodidad es visible. Cuando la puerta está cerrada Evie lo abraza y susurra.

\- No es necesario que te sientas incomodo…. Amor – toma su mano y lo guía a la cama - Van me enseño una sala de Silencio muy útil… - con un gesto de su mano una runa se ilumina débilmente bajo la cama.  
\- ¿Qué tienes en mente….? – susurro al sentir el flujo mágico que rodea la cama disiparse.  
\- Justo lo que tienes en mente, mi amor…. – antes de empujarlo a la cama y caer sobre el…

***

 

El pequeño grupo avanzo con pasos lento, con Inquisidor a la cabeza de la fila. El espía Qunary estaba a su derecha conversando en voz baja. Su asentimiento ocasional era el único indicativo de que estaba escuchándole. Finalmente pudieron ver la fortaleza en la cima… Ocho días separaba su salida del regreso. Sacudió sus hombros y continúo a la retaguardia del grupo, tenía un informe que no deseaba entregar… gimió ante la perspectiva de enfrentar a su jefe.

El rastrillo se abrió para darle paso a su partido, al pie de las escaleras encontró a una inesperada adición al trio habitual. Rylen acuda en representación del líder militar, ocupaba el lugar del comandante en recuperación, algo en la imagen estaba mal. 

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – la pregunta del Inquisidor lo tomo por sorpresa – quiero un informe de inmediato… los esperare en la sala de guerra… - señalo a Rylen para que lo siguiera con ello avanzo escalera arriba…  
\- ¿Dónde está Lady Lean? – la voz de la embajadora fue más suave. Como si temiera ser escuchada…  
\- Sera mejor si hablamos de ello en otro lugar… chicos los veré en la taberna más tarde… - la compañía de mercenario rompió filas y su jefe avanzo con las mujeres del consejo. 

Una mirada de su jefe y confirmo sus sospechas debía verla a la brevedad. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y gimió interiormente. Se alejó de rastrillo para poder ingresar a la fortaleza por el camino acostumbrado, el sol estaba en lo alto. Por lo que con suerte sería capaz de obtener un bocado antes de su informe. 

Las cocinas aun eran territorio de la temperamental Shivanni, esa mujer tenía el peor temperamento que vio en años. Pero en las últimas semanas se le veía apagada, sin duda la partida del embajador Antivano y su mujer, golpeo a la chica. Empujo la puerta y frunció el ceño al encontrar las cocinas extrañamente vacías. 

En la mesa central varias de las ollas aun contenían parte de los guisos… toco con su mano derecha la superficie aún caliente del recipiente de mayor tamaño. Miro alrededor pero no encontró ninguno de los estacionados en la zona. 

Un golpe tras la puerta al pequeño salón lo alerto de que alguien entraría en cualquier momento. Otro golpe siguió al primero y dedujo que tenía problemas para abrir la puerta. Decidido a no perder tiempo en la espera, abrió la puerta en busca de ayudar con el atasco de la madera… solo para sorprenderse por la imagen que se revelo detrás. 

 

***

 

Un traqueteante sonido rompió en la bruma a su alrededor, la pareja que avanza a un paso rápido. Con una extraña vestimenta, sin gravado alguno. Un chaleco largo hasta la mitad del muslo de algún material que brilla tornasol, cubre la mitad del muslo y cerrado por tres piezas de hueso.

Un varón con rasgos que le recuerdan a alguien que no es capaz de identificar. Sus ojos color avellana. Sus cabellos lisos de caoba trenzados hasta la mitad de su espalda. Visible cuando coloca su arco largo en su espalda. Reconoce las dagas enfundadas en su espalda…. Son las mismas que perdió en su ataque en Orláis… Su padre…. La mujer es conocida para ella claramente al aproximarse… Su madre…. 

\- Si hacemos esto Enuves… estamos condenados… seremos prohibidos a estar con los nuestros y… - su frase se cortó le girarle para enfrentarlo – tienes una hija joven… mi muchacho tienen a su madre….  
\- Está cubierto ese asunto Pethros… – dijo liberándose de su agarre suavemente - mi señor Van cuidara de ella como propia…  
\- Sabes que no es lo mismo… - dijo Pethros continuando con la preparación de sus armas.  
\- Vamos a hacer esto… - escucho a su madre decir - partiremos al anochecer y con solo nuestras armas…  
\- No cualquier arma, Enuves… solo dagas negras… nos enfrentaremos a espíritus y magos no lo olvides… - Pethros entrego una daga negra - roguemos que nuestra ofrenda sea aceptable, mi amigo – dijo solemne - Que sea lo que desee Fenrir… - con esas últimas palabras, la pareja se alejó. 

 

Sus ojos se abren a un paisaje boscoso un par de brazos la sostienen, está sentada en el lomo y apoyada en un cuerpo cálido. Recuerda que están de viaje a la ubicación actual del clan Leandréa. Su estómago revuelto se rebela en su contra e intenta sentarse.

\- Calma Lady Lean… aun estas débil… - comparte montura con el comandante Demetress. Ayudándole a sentarse – respira profundo… casi hemos llegado… - instruye con paciencia.  
\- Necesito bajar… - otra montura se aproxima por la espalda.  
\- Permítame… - una mano descansa en su espalda. Su estómagos se calma finalmente – ¿Mejor…? - cuestiona y ante su asentimiento – tomate esto… - escucha al darle un vial de tono verde opaco…  
\- Llegamos Lady Lean… prepárese para la bienvenida – el tono burlón del hombre molesto visiblemente a Revas – no te estoy incomodando… Lady Revas….  
\- Cuida tu lengua – Van corto su frase con los ojos fijos en el – mi Dama Blanca no está muy feliz si molesta a las señoras… - su tono mordaz hace temblar al hombre mayor... – sin un motivo real para su incomodidad…  
\- Suficiente… los esperamos hace horas… - una mujer de melena rubia se aproxima desde una ruina cercana, un arco de piedra es su entrada – no vuelvo a confiarte una misión Demetress… deja los juegos… - amonesto y se aproximó a ella… - acompáñame Lady Leandréa… la guiare a mi señora… 

Demetress se queda congelado en su lugar al escuchar Leandréa… pese a ser parte del clan, es consciente de que no nació en el. Por lo que el único miembro que tiene derecho sobre el nombre es la Dama Blanca… repasa la insinuación de que es su hija…. 

\- Estas mudo comandante… - la voz de Van es ligera, mientras desmonta para ayudar a Revas a abandonar su montura compartida – te sugiero precaución a su alrededor.  
\- Deja esto… - Revas amonesto al tocar el suelo – estoy cansada… quiero dormir… -bostezó y noto el sutil cambio… en las últimas semanas el cansancio en ella y el temperamento explosivo de Van….  
\- Deja en paz a la pareja… - susurra Vehera – mi señora será el menor de tus problemas…. - Una llama roja brilla en su palma – si dificultas mi labor….


	20. Nuestras perdidas nos unen....

Las risas aun reverberan en la torre, su rostro sigue siendo de un tono rubí de eso estaba seguro…. Y la reacción de Lady Ruiseñor no ayuda en lo más mínimo. Después de la imagen gravada en sus ojos… definitivamente cambiara su ruta para llegar a la colonia de cuervos.

\- No te sientas mal Daniel… no estuviste los últimos días… - hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse nuevamente – no estabas al tanto de la situación.  
\- Soy consiente mi señora… solo me tomo por sorpresa… le juro que no era mi intención como se lo hice saber a Shivanni… - la diversión en sus ojos le decía todo lo que debía saber.  
\- Agradece al creador que no estaba en condiciones para perseguirte…. – gimió ante la idea de ser perseguido por la fortaleza por Ser Blackwall a medio vestir – no sería capaz de calmar la sangre derramada ahí….  
\- Gracias por el voto de confianza señora… - susurro cuando encontró que finalmente tenia las risas bajo control, por el vergonzoso asunto volvió a los negocios – no he recibido ningún informe de la localización de la Marquesa Briala… si lo que escuche es verdad, alguien le da caza en busca de venganza por el daño a Lady Lean… presumiblemente una mujer…  
\- Bull me trajo una serie de documentos… en ellos se detalla las actividades de Briala, la más significativa es perturbadora… conocía de antemano la orden de atacar la elferia de Halamshiral… y no hizo nada… - siseo molesta por ello – siempre fue consciente de que necesitaría el sacrificio de algunos mártires para provocar la rebelión de los elfos… no quiero pensar que habría pasado de tener un Inquisidor elfo en lugar de Maxwell… - no le tomo mucho pensar en ello, una posición de poder como esa habría impulsado a Briala a ser aún más ambiciosa… - con un mayor apoyo de Maxwell fácilmente derrocaría a Celene y controlaría Orláis… para los elfos…  
\- ¿Cómo no encontramos nada antes…? – cuestiono antes de poder evitarlo – claro obtuvo a los elfos de su lado… - su sangre hirvió algunos de sus agentes los traicionaron en la creencia de que traerían una vida mejor a los suyos… ¿Como podía culparlos…?  
\- Encárgate de ellos… limpiamente – con un gesto lo despidió y se giró para marcharse. Odiaba tener que ser juez y verdugo de personas que trabajaban a su lado. 

La zona de la biblioteca se sentía vacía ahora, los investigadores se marcharon hace tiempo. El mago extravagante no ocupaba su sillón habitual. El mago elfo dejo un fresco inconcluso en la rotonda y Linnea ya no paseaba por los estantes. Este lugar se convirtió rápidamente en un lugar fantasma.

 

***

 

La reunión se había prolongado por horas, en la sala del consejo antiguo, Guardianes, Comandantes y su Dama Blanca discutían los últimos detalles para la infiltración pendiente. Necesitaban conseguir libres al resto de los suyos… 

\- Me ofrezco voluntario, conozco el imperio…. – afirmo la voz esperada…  
\- Me imagino a tu mujer saltando a la garganta de mi señora antes de terminar esa sugerencia…. – el coro de risas mal disimuladas, sonrojo hasta las puntas de las orejas al elfo moreno…  
\- No será necesario… pero gracias por la oferta, Guardián Lealanen…. – le observo pasearse por la sala algunos latidos más antes de hablar nuevamente – eres demasiado conocido como el Guardaespaldas del bastardo de Danarius… - el gruñido animal de ambos le sobresalto por un momento – necesitamos a un desconocido…. – extendió un pergamino en la mesa – mi última cacería me dio una posible entrada…  
\- ¡Entrada! – dijo alarmada por lo descabellado de su idea… – no estas entrando a la boca de Lobo… - su bufido habría sido divertido en cualquier otro momento - si la ironía de las palabras no se pierde en mí, pero sigo diciendo ¡NO…! - declaro fervientemente mirando alrededor de la mesa por apoyo.  
\- Agradezco tu preocupación pero no expondré a una de mis personas a un riesgo tan grande…  
\- ¡Por lo mismo no puedes ir…! - grito escuchado el resonar por la voz del Comandante Lealanen a su lado que declaraba las mismas palabras.  
\- Soy perfectamente capaz… - la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la reunión.  
\- Mis disculpas mi señora… mi joven señora Lean continua negándose a dejar su cámara… devolvió la comida ahora y se niega en salir… - la preocupación de Lyna era palpable tenía diez días de haberse instalado… - yo me encargo… no saldrás de aquí sin un plan efectivo trazado… - cuando sonrió y asintió, dejo la sala atrás… necesitaba ayudarla a salir adelante.

Giro al pasillo y subió las escaleras seguida de cerca por Lyna, el corto camino le llevo a la habitación superior. Golpeo la puerta y espero, no escucho respuesta alguna y golpeo nuevamente. 

\- Déjame Lyna… no saldré puedes irte… - algo corto su frase y algo le dijo que conocía ese sonido – largo no saldré… - su voz débil como luchado con las palabras….  
\- Lyna ordena que preparen sopa de conejo y pide a Kaidan que la traiga… - susurro a su compañera y se apresuró a bajar…  
\- Lean… son Evelyn voy a entrar… - empujo la puerta y algo se lo impidió.  
\- Lyna está contigo – susurro entre cortado – no quiero verla….  
\- Fue a buscar a mi hijo…. Volverá más tarde… - el peso que le impedía entrar se retiró.  
\- ¿Tienes un hijo? – cuestiono más estable – no lo sabía… - se cayó nuevamente y el sonido familiar volvió… 

Empujo la puerta y abrió… y la encontró sentada al lado opuesto de la habitación… seguía con ropa de cama y sin peinarse adecuadamente. Con un rápido vistazo a la habitación, abrió la ventana al norte y dejo entrar la luz del medio día.

\- Debes volver a la cama y descansar… - la ayudo a ponerse en pie y regresar a la cama, con cuidado peino sus mechones de azabache… - han pasado diez días….  
\- Si… lo se debería estar fuera de aquí y seguir… - respondió con tono condescendiente – lo he escuchado antes… gracias.  
\- Yo tarde seis semanas…. – dijo ignorando su diatriba – Lyna le tomo meses… ocho meses de hecho… - y espero que las palabras filtraran.  
\- ¿Seis semanas? ¿Ocho meses? – ella la miro confundida – no creo entender…

Tomo la silla del muro y se aproximó a la cama, trajo una taza de agua y se la entregó a Lean. La bajo de un trago, la lleno nuevamente y se sentó junto a ella. Jugo con la taza en sus manos mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

\- Al igual que tú me vi envuelta en la guerra… - inicio y miro por la ventana – con única opción real de pelear o morir… - la miro y sus ojos buscaron cualquier signo de trampa en ella – conseguí amigos y camaradas de armas… - se perdió en el recuerdo se las noches con sus amigos durante los campamentos – me enamore de un maravilloso hombre… - se perdió en su mente hasta que una mano sobre la propia le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, sonrió y apretó su mano – una amiga siempre insistió en que era un idiota… creo que al final comprobó que era cierto… - rio sin humor a su propia declaración – al final creyó lo que otros afirmaban que era lo correcto… nos sacrificó por lo que creía correcto, nunca le perdone que decidiera por mi… pero no puede odiarlo – miro a Lean a los ojos – después de todo me dio un gran regalo… - el golpea a la puerta la interrumpió justo a tiempo – adelante… - llamo y espero.  
\- Madre he traído un poco de sopa de conejo… - tres cuencos de una fragante sopa que hacia la boca agua a cualquiera - no te encontre hace horas…. Me disculpo Lady Leandréa…  
\- Llámame Lean, no soy una dama ni nada de eso… - su nitidez y claridad dejo claro el odio a los títulos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Kaidan Amellas… - respondió con orgullo su hijo – llámame Kaidan son aprendiz… de sanador… - Lean se tensó un latido y se relajó.  
\- ¿Te enviaron a verme? – cuestiono con cautela - ¿Quién?  
\- Estas enfermo… puedo verte si lo deseas… o puedo llamar a mi tutor Rubeen es muy buen sanador… puedo traerlo – farfullo como descocado, ocasionando una risa involuntaria…. Eran tan parecidos. 

Continúo con las preguntas como cada vez que tenía delante de un enfermo nuevo. Lean sonrió y elevo una mano en petición de calma, finalmente la vio relajarse.

\- No me siento bien, ya paso antes… cansancio… no puedo dormir… - extendió su mano a Kaidan y ella se alejó dejando la silla para él. 

Tomaría lago de tiempo pero cuando volvió rápidamente a verla lo supo, sus sospechas eran correctas…. 

 

***

 

La luz del nuevo día se filtra cuando abrió los ojos, descubriendo su mano extrañamente suave sobre su vientre y su angustia creció… se aclaró la garganta en un intento de llamar su atención. La esperanza naciente en sus ojos, hizo un nudo en su garganta que impide que las palabras salieran.

\- Buenos días… Cariño… apenas amanece deberíamos… - su sonrisa bacilo.  
\- Debo hablarte de algo… - un golpe en la puerta rompió el momento, con un gesto de la mano libera la sala de silencio.  
\- Buen día… el desayuno se servirá pronto… - la voz de Mia llega del otro lado de la puerta claramente – los esperamos abajo… - el sonido se difumina signo de estar de camino abajo…. Decidió dejar pasar la oportunidad… Tal vez es mejor esperar, se repite a sí misma.  
\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Cariño… – cuestiona con un ligero tono preocupado – podemos quedarnos… - barre su mejilla con el pulgar.  
\- No es… en otro momento… - susurro antes de besarlo, buscando hacerle olvidar los cuestionamientos por el momento. Para su suerte lo logra.

Fue una sorpresa agradable descubrir que estar sentada al centro de un mesa en la granja, no era muy diferente a estar en el comedor de Skyhold. Estas comidas familiares eran esencialmente lo mismo, salvo el tamaño de los reunidos. 

\- Evie mi hermano me conto que eras sanador en Skyhold… - dijo Brandon frente a ella en la mesa - ¿Así se conocieron? – cuestiono y ella recordó la primera vez que se vieron de frente.  
\- Uno de los reclutas en entrenamiento obtuvo una lesión que fracturo su hueso en tres partes… estaba en Haven en uno de nuestros primeros descansos…  
\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Descanso? – cuestiono confundido y miro a su hermano - ¿No estabas fija comúnmente en el pueblo? – frunció el ceño y se sintió incomoda.  
\- Mi compañero y yo obtuvimos un descanso después de una misión…. – un jadeo sorprendido le llevo a mirar a Liz a su lado y la comprensión amaneció – no es lo que quise decir… - balbuceo y más ceños fruncidos la miraron…. – mi compañero explorador era un pícaro elfo… - tartamudeo y sintió la mano de Cullen sobre la propia sobres su muslo.  
\- ¿Eres un explorador? Siendo un sanador… - Brandon dijo sorprendido, miro a su hermano en cuestionamiento silencioso… 

Y se hundió más en la silla, la mirada sorprendida no pasó desapercibida como esperaba, insegura de cómo interpretarlo… el resto de la mesa miro expectante el intercambio.

\- Disculpa no quise incomodarte… - susurro Brandon – por tu proceder pensé que eras… - Liz golpeo su costado y él se quejó mirándolo confundido.  
\- ¿Pensante qué? Exactamente hermano… - su impaciencia era clara en el tono.  
\- Un mago ya lo dije… - afirmó Brandon y la mesa guardo un incómodo silencio…  
\- ¿Por qué sería un problema? Si Evie es un mago… - cuestiono a su lado y tomo su mano buscando calmarlo para que esperara a conocer el resto….  
\- No se trata de eso…. Cullen… - Mia se levantó y se acercó a el – hace meses que vivimos una situación aquí… los magos que visitaban o cruzaban la zona eran atacados por un grupo que se hace llamar los hijos del creador…. – miro a Benjamín y se acercó.

Escucho pacientemente como relataban las diversas desapariciones de magos en la zona, empezando con viajeros y continuando con la sanadora del pueblo semanas atrás. Sintió su incomodidad a su lado al saber que tenía meses sucediendo y no habían escuchado una palabra de ello.  
\- Cuando Delia desapareció del pueblo… una carta se envió a Denerim… aún no tenemos respuesta… - dijo Benjamín en tono de disculpa.  
\- ¿Por qué no me hablaste en las cartas de esto? – escucho como preguntaba y Mia se encogió – la Inquisición podría haberlo solucionado antes… de llegar a este punto... – declaro exasperado… - me encargare de enviar un cuervo…  
\- Maxwell se encuentro en Denerim hace semanas, deben tener en su conocimiento la situación… - susurro esperando tranquilizarlo – deben estar en acción las contramedidas.  
\- ¿El Inquisidor? – cuestiono Mia con sospecha – lo llamas por su nombre de pila – ¡oh! Acababa de meterse el pie a si misma…  
\- Todos lo hacemos en Skyhold… - Cullen declaro en tono ligero – por su insistencia, debo agregar... – con ello salvo el desliz de su lengua… - enviare un cuervo y veré que puedo hacer con la guardia de la ciudad…  
\- No podemos permitir eso… - Mia afirmo a su testarudo hermano… ¿Vendrá de familia? Se preguntó un momento…  
\- Me encargare de que sea investigado por la Inquisición, no tengo que intervenir si no es necesario… - con ello Mia tuvo que rendirse, sabía que sería lo mejor que obtuviera…  
\- Pierdan cuidado de mí…. – susurro a la mesa silenciosa – no estoy en peligro de este grupo… - todos asintieron en su dirección como acuerdo táctico, Rosalie evadía su mirada y se preguntó ¿Por qué?.. 

 

La conversación del desayuno le acompaño a su corto viaje a la cuidad, se separó de Liz y Rosalie al llegar y sigue sus instrucciones para llegar a la casa de la guardia. Encontró fácilmente el edificio, en la puerta Víctor le indico el camino al despacho del capitán Ethan Roster’swan, encontrando la desagradable sorpresa del poco cuidado y respeto al caso de los magos desaparecidos. Una clara consecuencia de la guerra Mago - Templario… 

 

Debes pensar las consecuencias de tu decisión Iniciado…. – Lean defendía su punto de vista frente a Maxwell en la sala de guerra en Haven - ¿A quién condenaras? Piensa en esto… un grupo que voluntariamente se entregó a ser esclavos de otros… o aquellos esclavizados por el miedo que otros les tienen por ser diferentes… ¿Quién merece ser salvado? ¿Quién merece morir? – El silencio opresivo de la sala le oprimió el pecho – eso pensé… - su determinación y voluntad fue sorprendente por decir lo menos – Elige yo tengo mi decisión tomada… - la puerta se abrió y la observo salir…

Sus palabras resonaron con fuerza ahora, de alguna manera Lean temía este resultado… el apoyo de la Inquisición a la orden Templaria fue la declaración de que los magos debían ser derribados y regresados a sus torres… “Esclavos” su mente grito y se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Evie… sacudió el pensamiento.

\- Capitán Roster’Swan… - llamo la atención del desagradable hombre – informare a la Inquisición para que se haga cargo de la investigación…. – la risa ruidosa del hombre le molesto…  
\- ¿Quieres que crea? Que a tu poderoso líder partidario de la orden templaria le importan unos magos extraviados…. En todo caso debería querer cazarlos el mismo… - el sonido reverbero en los muros de piedra y necesito de todo su autocontrol para no golpear al hombre en el rostro… - buena esa Ser…  
\- Con el debido respeto Capitán… me tiene sin cuidado lo que crea… - con ello salió de la oficina del irritante hombre…  
\- Veo que no fue muy bien… - Víctor se unió a sí mismo en la puerta de la guardia… - Ethan odia a los magos y elfos por partes iguales… - eso llamo su atención y escucho atento, ese tipo de prejuicios podían ser la razón del desapego para tratar la situación.  
\- ¿Por qué es eso…? – cuestiono esperando una respuesta para encontrar sentido a todo esto. Recordando que Lady Ruiseñor podría investigarlo.  
\- Pide a Mia la historia… yo era pequeño y apenas recuerdo lo que paso… - espero un momento recordando – un clan elfo visito la ciudad para comerciar, creo… algo ocasiono una disputa y un elfo mago termino muerto… - se encogió de hombros inquieto – paso poco después de unirte a los templarios… creo… - tomo nota mental para que fuera investigado.  
\- Gracias por la información… volveremos a vernos más tarde… estoy seguro que Rosalie estará encantada de verte… - su tartamudeo al despedirse lo hizo reír. Recordándose a sí mismo hace tanto tiempo delante…. Frunció el ceño por su pensamiento, después de tantos años… porque pensaba en ella ahora…

Sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente en busca de la casa segura de mensajes. Lady Ruiseñor dejo claro los medios de contacto libres de riesgos. La ironía de la situación no pasó desapercibida, cómo en el vacío terminaron en medio de una zona de conflicto como esta que podría ser potencialmente peligrosa para Evie. 

Se detuvo al ver el almacén de suministros y la botica al final de la calle. Recordó que Lis y Rosalie estaba ayudando a los propietarios a atender dichas tiendas. Se aproximó esperando poder hablar con ellas sobre lo descubierto hasta ahora. 

\- Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarlo…? - su hermana llamo desde atrás del mostrador al escuchar la puerta – sigues por aquí… ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas…? - cuestiono al levantar una caja de Viales llenos de un líquido rojo sangre… pociones reconstituyentes dedujo…  
\- Hable con el Capitán y envié un cuervo… - dijo restando importancia a sus propias palabras - ¿Tienes un buen suministro para atender heridas? Sin un sanador en el pueblo… - cuestiono señalando la caja que dejo al otro lado de la habitación.  
\- Comerciamos con caravanas que pasan… eleva su precio, pero no podemos negarnos a no adquirirlos… - dijo incomoda – ya que las necesitamos….  
\- Hablare con Evie… - susurro al aproximarse – puede encontrar ingredientes útiles en el bosque cercano y hacer algunas de las pociones más comunes… - Rosalie asintió un poco tensa…  
\- Eso sería de gran ayuda… - dijo Liz del otro lado del mostrador mientras atendía a su hijo en su regazo – tenemos pocas opciones aquí… y últimamente es más difícil, tratar algunas cuestiones…. – susurro la última palabra y se sonrojo mirando a su hermana que sacudió la cabeza incomoda...  
\- Hasta pequeños cortes son problemas si sin atención adecuada… - respondió a cambio mirando de una a otra, se perdió algo significativo en la conversación que no tenía claro… miro a su sobrino y no pudo evitar sonrojarse… presa del pensamiento… le fue imposible que su mente divagara a un hecho concreto, nunca fue testigo de que Evie tomara algo para la prevención…  
\- Cullen… ¿Estas bien? – Rosalie lo miraba confundida y se aproximó - ¿Te sientes mal? – llamo nuevamente.  
\- No yo… - farfullo como cuando era un novato templario recién llegado al círculo de Fereldeno – pensando… - ambas mujeres rieron entre dientes.  
\- Atrapado en el sueño despierto… - Liz se burló y se sonrojo de nuevo – creo saber… 

Una voz se aclaró la garganta tras él y giro…. Un hombre un poco mayor lo miraba fijamente. Observo rápidamente a lo largo del local. 

\- Hola Elizabeth… Rosalie – llamo a ambas, ignorándolo deliberadamente - ¿No las esta molestando…? – cuestiono el extraño.  
\- Se amable Rick… este el Cullen hermano mayor de Rosalie… - Liz respondió y noto a su hermana inquieta por el nombre… pese a esforzarse en mantenerse tranquila.  
\- Bienvenido Ser… Rick Hollhan… jefe de cabellos de la casa de la guardia… - miro a Rosalie que se encogió visiblemente bajo su mirada – infórmeme de cualquier necesidad… - escucho que decía, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Se despidió sin esperar respuesta. Observo como cruzaba a la trastienda al ver salir al hombre.  
\- La pretendió por algún tiempo…. – susurro Liz al llegar a su lado – a tus hermanos no les pareció adecuado… - pudo entender por qué, tenía al menos dos décadas de diferencia de edad…. Y parecía que no estaba interesada… - Brandon intento que ella permitiera que interviniera… se negó… “Ya se cansara” decia - no le gusto la conversación – al final Víctor entro en escena y Rick se alejó de ella… funciono de alguna manera… - con ello se fue a cuidar de su hijo. Le observo con detenimiento consiguió reinar en sus emociones y recomponerse.  
\- Vendre a buscarles al ocaso… - dijo a ambas mujeres de camino a la puerta y salio antes de escuchar una negativa.

 

 

\- Espero puedas disculparnos por esta mañana… - dijo Mia a su espalda al avanzar – no fue intención de Brandon…  
\- No hay daño Mia… te lo aseguro – volvió para consentirse en ella – solo estoy un poco sorprendida de que esto no es conocido aun…. – se sintió que estaba mintiéndole pero no podía contarle mucho sin ponerla en peligro… - ¿Podría ayudar al pueblo? Se hacer cataplasmas, pociones y algunos remedios… - dijo cambiando el tema en espera de aligerar el ambiente – sin magia lo prometo… - dijo sin pensarlo bien….  
\- ¡Oh! Sería maravilloso… - Mia dejo de lado los últimos platos - Liz atienda la botica hasta que un nuevo sanador llegue… pero es poco lo que pueden hacer – se giró y limpio sus manos en su delantal – Rosalie está preocupada por los elevados costos de comerciar con caravanas… - le miro un poco confundida.  
\- ¿Tienes escases de suministros de Curación? – cuestiono a la ligera - ¿Qué haces con los nacimientos? ¿Con los enfermos? ¿Accidentes? – farfullo al recordar un campo en tumbas esmeraldas al que llegaron o bosque cimera….  
\- Estamos a dos días de la capital… no tenemos alguna mujer en espera…. – pensó un momento y asintió – los gastos de atención son elevados pero no incosteables… - aun no pensó pero no lo menciono…  
\- Durante la guerra tuvimos nuestra parte de escasos de todo tipo… los de curación fue la principal preocupación… por la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo… - Mia asintió comprensible – si puedo ayudarte con mi conocimiento, cuenta con ello…

Subió a su habitación compartida y se cambió por el cambio que usaba para entrenar con Van. Un pantalón oscuro de piel de acechador y una túnica corta a la cadera de lino suave. Cubriéndose con el chaleco de múltiples bolsillos que usaba para recolectar ingredientes, como ahora pretendían.

El bosque en el perímetro de la propiedad fue la primera elección para buscar suministros… entre caminos de tierra y pequeñas brechas entre los árboles. Fue agradable que Mia conocía la mitad de las hierbas encontradas en la zona, pero solo algunos de sus usos. La abundancia de raíz élfica y embrium le sorprendió, solo había visto tales cantidades en las tierras del interior…. También encontró unos depósitos de mineral de hierro cerca del rio bajo que corría al sur. Se seguía la receta de Van, potenciaría la potencia y área de acción de las pociones.

\- Nunca pensé que una poción necesitara de tanto tiempo… - murmuro Mia cansada por las últimas dos horas de caminar en el perímetro del bosque y caminos vecinales – no quiero ni pensar cómo te trato la guerra…  
\- Una vez viajamos por 20 millas para encontrar raíz élfica en el desierto… - se rio por recuerdo – Van casi tuvo que arrastrarme las últimas dos millas por el cansancio – el recuerdo brillo en sus ojos y rio más fuerte – gracias al creador por su paciencia….  
\- ¿Tu compañero? ¿El pícaro? – cuestiono deteniéndose.  
\- Además de un elfo – el rostro de Mia se congelo en un shock silencioso - ¿Qué es?  
\- Hace mucho conocí a un elfo, no fui muy amable… la desprecie por su especie… era estúpida – farfullo y rodeo una piedra y se sentó en el suelo – nunca olvidare ojos de zafiro y cabello de obsidiana… - instintivamente quiera gruñirle pero se obligó a esperar que elaborara – insulte a la chica y le exigió que se fuera del pueblo… - cubrió su ojos con su mano y gimió avergonzada – ni un día después salvo la vida de nuestra madre… ella no tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hizo salvo a madre y… Rosalie… madre la esperaba llego esa misma noche… mi padre y Cullen la encontraron en el bosque, la chica no tenía más de diez veranos…. Dos días después Van apareció… estaba molesto por que fue enviada a otro clan, uso su magia para salvar a nuestra madre y se revelo como un mago… el me acuso de que los habíamos separado….  
\- No es una persona rencoroso, Mia… - dijo y observo su intención de refutar – ella tenía los ojos plata y el cabello rojo como las frutillas maduras…... – rio suavemente al gesto de sorpresa de ella – la encontró en Skyhold…..

 

Llego a la granja para descubrir que Evie se había adelantado a sus planes con los suministros de curación para el pueblo. En la cocina Mia y ella trabajaban en la preparación de un lote de regeneración de sangre si el olor característico era un buen indicativo. 

\- Tu Evie es un estuche de monerías… - escucho a Mia murmurar al llegar a su lado – en solo unas horas caminando por el lindero del bosque y los caminos, basto para que trajera una cantidad de plantas… no conozco el uso de la mitad de ellos… - sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos que se vieron apagados un momento.  
\- ¿Viajaron lejos? – cuestiono preocupado por lo que significaba – con lo que está pasando….  
\- Solo se han limitado a atacar a magos… - su hermana frunció el ceño - ¿Qué no me estas contando? – se debatió un momento y suspiro.  
\- Evie es un mago guerrero y sanador… no quiero exponerla a curiosos… es prima del Inquisidor Trevelyan… - su hermana chillo y la reprendió – nadie además de ti lo sabe…..  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Evie se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina – ¿No me escondes algo? Amor ¿O sí? – lo miro y no supo que contestar…  
\- Hay una fiesta en el pueblo mañana por la noche…. Con motivo del final de la cosecha…. Tienen que venir con nosotros – Mia declaro y Evie lo miro en busca de confirmación.  
\- Liz y Rosalie me lo dijeron de camino al pueblo… - no era una mentira las chicas le contaron de la fiesta, pero pensaba no ir… ahora le parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro evento político – no sé si deseas….  
\- Te acompañaría… si decidieras que deseas ir… - con ello entro en la cocina de nuevo – Mia el siguiente paso está listo…. – llamo y se quedó solo en el comedor. Oh creador una fiesta…


	21. Nuestras perdidas nos unen 2da parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como enfrentamos los problemas diarios dicen mucho de nuestra personalidad?

Desde su llegada se recluyo en su habitación, se siente mal verla encerrase en si misma… la preocupación crece cuando incluso Revas no puedo llegar a ella. Hasta que termina tomando la situación en sus manos, quien mejor que alguien como ella, rechazado por su amante… para entenderla, en su sentimiento de abandono. Ser segundo lugar al lado del deber y las responsabilidades… sin poder hacer nada más… 

Guiando con paciencia a Lean de regreso a la sala de guerra, después de esperar a que cambiara su ropa de cama y ayudándole a arreglar su cabello, limpiando su rostro de sudor y lágrimas… después de enviar a Kaidan en buscar de su camino al campo de entrenamiento donde Edmund y Enuve lo cuidaran. Al final del pasillo la puerta de la sala de consejo, tan alta como el arco de piedra que rompía la mitad del muro. Se acercó más a ella antes de hablar. 

\- ¿Estas segura de esto….? – Lean llamo a su espalda y la miro sobre su hombro – no creo que…  
\- Tenemos que arreglar un asunto antes… pero sigo pensando que es mejor que hagamos participe de las novedades… a mi señora… - respondió siguiendo su camino – una vez que el consejo se disperse trataremos…  
\- Espero que no estés equivocada… - susurro tan bajo que apenas lo escucho.  
\- No eres la primera de nosotros en la misma situación…. – ella espero para tomar su brazo antes de abrir la puerta de madera. 

Controlar sus emociones era más fácil con el paso de los años, no tenía duda que esta chica tenía en ella lo suficiente para no desmoronarse después de las noticias inesperadas. Con ese último pensamiento en su mente empujo la puerta abierta ante el silencio abrupto de la conversación y la sonrisa enigmática de su señora al frente. Como odiaba cuando sabía perfectamente que sucedía a su alrededor… sacudió la cabeza y avanzo…

 

***

 

El tinte amarillo, naranja y rosa del ocaso ilumino la ventana de la habitación compartida, cepillo con su mano las motas invisibles de su vestido. El golpe en la puerta le distrae, responde al llamado sin dedicar otro momento.

\- Necesitas ayuda para arreglar tu cabello… - Mia se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para encontrarse con ella – estas impresionante…. Ese vestido morado resalta el color amatista de tus ojos… combina perfecta con ese cabello azabache tuyo… - el brillo en sus ojos dejo claro la admiración por su imagen – estoy segura que fue la mejor decisión enviarlo con los hombres… se llevara una sorpresa…

Su garganta cerrada impidió una respuesta a las afirmaciones de Mia, trato de recordar algún momento en que Cullen la miro como ahora, su mente recorrió cada una de las veces que coincidieron en diversos eventos oficiales, antes o después de la guerra… siempre en uniforme oficial. 

Ahora vestida para una fiesta en medio de una comunidad tranquila. No pudo evitar recordar lo que se continuaba negando a confesar… 

\- ¿Algo está mal…? – cuestiono Mia, debió fruncir el ceño inconscientemente – ¿por qué….? – un chillido de risa desde la puerta corta su frase.  
\- Estas preciosa Evie… - Rosalie se une a ellas primero con un vestido verde bosque y líneas dorado, que resaltaba sus rizos dorados. Un rasgo fuerte en la familia sin duda. Detrás de ella Liz estaba de pie con el pequeño Nick en su cadera, su vestido en tonos rosados resaltaba su cabello marrón oscuro – debiste dejarnos ayudarte con el cabello.   
\- Ya… ya… esta preciosa y eso es lo importante… - declaro Mia y las jóvenes mujeres si rieron – brillara como una joya en medio de la fiesta….  
\- No deseo resaltar… - farfullo recordando el motivo de estar en compañía de la familia Rutherford – solo…  
\- Disparates…. Ahora vamos si llegamos tarde me imagino que seremos buscadas por todo el pueblo si tardamos más… - la imagen que su mente conjuro, de tres hombres a la cabeza de un grupo en búsqueda…   
\- Vamos no quiero ver a todo el pueblo en actividad por una búsqueda innecesaria….

Las risas reverberaron en la habitación de madera y piedra, las cuatro mujeres salieron acompañadas por un pequeño. El camino al pueblo fue rápido y tranquilo, el sol se ocultó finamente al llegar a la plaza. 

La imagen fue fascinante por decir lo menos, luces de velas en cada una de los postes que soportaba una enorme carpa que protegería del clima otoñal a los asistentes. Listones de colores brillantes unidos a cada uno de los mismos, decoraban como una telaraña de colores. 

Niños gritaban corriendo entre algunos sabuesos que saltaban entre la multitud reunidos, un grupo de mujeres a la derecha montaban mesas de comida. Al fondo a la izquierda los hombres charlaban y bebían, fácilmente resaltaban de la multitud. Brandon y Cullen con cabello dorado como el trigo maduro. A su lado Benjamín con el cabello castaño le recordó la miel. Se aproximaron y se separaron de grupo al verlas. 

\- Esto es una grata sorpresa… pensamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarles…. – Benjamín declaro al tomar a Mia por la cintura – todas están preciosas, señoras….  
\- Gracias caballero, pero temo que debemos ayudar a terminar los preparativos… Evie puedes quedarte con Nick… Liz y Rosalie me ayudaran… - antes de poder responder o negarse, el pequeño fue entregado a ella y el trio se alejó – te lo encargo…. – grito a Mia a mitad de camino… 

Sonrió con un niño risueño apoyado en su cadera, rodeada de una familia amorosa y recordó lo que lo que dejo atrás hace tres años. Asintió a su decisión recién tomada, reconstruiría la relación que estropeo al salir abruptamente de la vida de aquellos que la querían.

 

***

Considero la idea de viaja el resto del camino en un carruaje, la más acertada considerando su compañía en primer momento, ahora se dio cuenta de su error… un grupo de mercenarios les ataco cerca de la frontera de Nevarra. “Podemos acordar una escolta para asegurarnos de que lleguen bien…” las palabras de Maxwell resonaron en su mente…. Maldijo su testarudes, respiro hondo y … 

Una pareja llego en el último momento, dos personas desconocidas e inesperadas cargaban contra el grupo mercenario desde su espalda. Una Dama vestida de blanca y plata. Y si su mente no lo engañaba un elfo muy llamativo, Fenris el ex – esclavo compañero del campeón de Kirkwall… se preguntó brevemente porque defendieron sus vidas.

\- Te conozco… – declara al elfo marcado… – nos vimos en Skyhold… como está tu mujer…  
\- Cuidando de nuestros hijos… - declara con solemnidad – nacieron recientemente.  
\- Agradezco la ayuda, pero…. – cuando fue interrumpió por la voz de la mujer…  
\- Necesito de tu ayuda hijo de Melana…. – la Dama de Blanco se inclinó llamando su atención, frunció el ceño ante el nombre de su madre...  
\- Conociste a su gente en Skyhold… - dijo Fenris al tiempo que limpiaba su espada - Revas y Van son miembros de su clan… - si sus palabras eran ciertas también Lean...  
\- ¿Lean esta con ellos ahora…? - cuestiono Kalián, que salía del carruaje con Fen’ar en brazos…  
\- Lo estará pronto… las cosas están en movimiento rápido… sígueme tenemos provisto el resto del viaje…. – declara y comienza a alejarse por donde venían. Kalián salta detrás de ella con su hijo en brazos. No tuvo más remedio que seguirles, llamo a Maximus en un silbido por encima del hombro al ver a Fenris cubrir la retaguardia. 

 

***

 

\- ¡No me puedes pedir que deje todas mis responsabilidades por ti…! – su grito le corto la respiración y sus ojos le dejaron claro las palabras no dichas “por un Elfo”. 

Eso le dolió más que cualquier herida. Se giró antes de que pudiera ver su rostro. Tomo su arco y la daga negra que sobrevivió al ataque en Orláis, la sostuvo una última vez antes de enfrentarlo.

\- Fue un placer servir a tu lado Inquisidor… - dijo entregando ambas armas – entrégalas a quien cuidara tu espalda… a partir de ahora…

Con esas palabras salió de la carpa sin escuchar una palabra más de su parte, se aproximó al grupo que acompaño a Van y Revas… sin un pensamiento consiente se colocó al lado del ciervo del Comandante Demetress…

\- Estoy lista para marchar Comandante Demetress…. Solo tengo la solicitud de compartir la montura… - el guerrero asintió y la ayudo a ocupar su lugar en el lomo de la bestia. 

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo en cuanto estuvo a su lado en busca de ocultarse del resto de las personas que los rodeaban, una capa le cubrió de calidez ofreciendo la comodidad para dormir el resto del viaje…. 

 

Abrió los ojos al balcón de su habitación a mitad de la tarde, el canto de las aves cortó su lúgubre pensamiento de auto recriminación. No estaba segura que habia pasado en esos dias separados pero si era honesta ya no importaba. 

Recordando que estaba en un lugar diferente, rodeado de su gente… era una sensación extraña, pasar años con el conocimiento de ser la única sobreviviente de un clan…. Para descubrir que no estaba tan sola como pensaba en realidad…

\- Espero me disculpes por la interrupción… - la voz le hizo saltar y giro a su puerta en pánico por no escucharla en su miseria… – he llamado a la puerta pero estabas distraída….  
\- Yo… solo pensaba… - susurro y Evelyn asintió – Comandante Amell…  
\- Llámame Evelyn… - dijo con voz tensa e incómoda - o Evee… si prefieres… - corto su declaración y se aproximó hasta estar a su lado se inclinada en el muro interior del balcón… – tenemos mucho en común… déjame ayudarte…  
\- Gracias Evee… necesito una amiga… - le observo asentir y algo brillo en sus ojos, un sentimiento de certidumbre… - ¿Cómo está tu hijo? - pregunto cambiando de tema - Aun no creo poder creerlo…. Pareces tan joven…. – afirmo en un intento de olvidar su pensamiento sombrío. Su sonrisa le dijo que comprendía su intención. 

 

***

 

Su rutina se establece con facilidad en South Reach, cada mañana acompaña a Benjamín en las tareas de preparar la tierra antes del invierno. Los amigos de la infancia continúan uniéndose a ellos ocasionalmente, se encontró con un grupo de ellos en la fiesta de dos días antes. Víctor, Richardson, Edward y su esposa Melinda.

Evie apoya a Mia y Rosalie enseñándoles como hacer pociones y cataplasmas, en la cocina de la granja “para evitar ojos curiosos” afirmaba Mia. La confesión de la magia de Evie a Mia, obtuvo que le hablara de este grupo “los hijos del hacedor” concentrado en cazar magos en las inmediaciones. Suplico a Evie no usar su magia bajo ningún motivo, sorprendiéndolo al aceptar sin replica alguna.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Rosalie cuestiona a su hermano al salir al jardín - Mia no me lo contra y Brandon a penas recuerda algo de la época – a su asentimiento prosiguió – ¿Debo mi vida a un mago? – se tensó en primera instancia por la pregunta… Pero accedió a su pedido contando la historia.  
\- Conocí una chica elfa más joven que yo – dijo recordando la situación - de la edad de Brandon de hecho. En las inmediaciones del lago una mañana después de una pelea con Mia.  
\- Una de tus famosas peleas según dice Brandon… - ella se rio suavemente.  
\- Si cada semana había algunas de ellas… - reconoció que algunas provocadas por el mismo – al tercer día de reunirme con ella en el lago, volví a casa después de despedirme… su clan se movería al día siguiente antes del alba. Ya no le vería mas – su hermana asintió y continuo - madre no estaba en casa…. – recordó la inquietud pero no le dio importancia hasta que su padre llego – padre llego antes de una hora, llamando a madre a gritos…. – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recuerdo – salió corriendo en cuanto le dijimos que no estaba… corrí tras él, al bosque mientras llamaba a madre a gritos….  
\- ¿Estaba en peligro? – frunció el ceño – no entiendo.  
\- En una disputa con otro granjero por una oveja perdida o algo así, Drew si no recuerdo mal su nombre. Acuso a nuestro padre del robo, y amenazo la vida de nuestra madre en el proceso… como sea nuestro padre estaba asustado por las malas compañías...   
\- ¿Cómo entra el mago en eso? – cuestiono su hermana confundida….  
\- En el bosque madre respondió nuestros gritos de llamado, mi amiga fortuita resulto ser una maga en entrenamiento y le salvo de una pareja de hombres enviados por Drew….   
\- ¿La conocías de antes? ¿Por eso nos ayudó?– cuestiono con un tono indignado en su voz – ¿Cómo no supiste que era un mago? ¿se pueden ocultar con su magia? – farfullo…  
\- No tenía permiso de su clan para usar magia fuera de su campamento…. De hecho ella fue castigada por ello…  
\- ¿Imagino que lamento mucho la ayuda a madre? – bufo dejando claro su indignación… y solo sonrió…  
\- Años más tarde me encontre con ella… me aseguro que volvería hacerlo sin duda alguna… - le aseguro – me encontré con ella en Skyhold… su hermana pequeña era miembro de la inquisición desde el inicio… - hizo una mueca - conocía de antemano, que podrían exiliarla de su clan… y aun así intervino en nuestra ayuda… – Rosalie tiene los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, por el cambio repentino de su opinión de Revas…  
\- Espero poder conocerla algún día – susurro casi inaudible.  
\- Si es posible contactarla le haré saber tu deseo… - concedió y se despide de su hermana para que asimile lo que acaba de contarle. 

 

Una nueva visita llega a la granja, Elisa una antigua amiga de Mia está charlando con su hermana y cuando ella va a la cocina. Llama su atención 

\- Espero no interrumpir… - susurro Elisa con voz suave – estoy aquí para invitarle a cenar en la granja Fortre mañana… - Pensando que Evie agradecerá la oportunidad de seguir con más personas el pueblo, aceptando sin pensarlo mucho.   
\- Evie y yo estaremos encantados de asistir…. – responde Elisa asiente un poco rígida y se despide un poco abruptamente. 

Confundido por la situación vuelve su atención a la puerta de la cocina esperando que Mia le aclare lo sucedido y ve a Evie de pie con la vista fija en la puerta abierta. Gira sin reconocerle al otro lado de la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido va tras ella a la cocina por reconocer ese habito suyo de recluirse en sí misma. 

\- ¿Qué te está molestando? – pregunta en cuanto sabe que están solos en la cocina. Su hermana debe haber salido por la otra puerta al jardín.  
\- No iré… pero no hay motivo para que te prives de asistir… - su tono frio fue desconcertante por decir lo menos… hasta que algo tomo forma en su mente, espera…   
\- ¿Por qué es esto? ¿Demasiado bajo una cena en una granja, señora? – cuando vio sus hombros tensarse - No estoy acudiendo a una invitación sin ti…. No me importa lo que tu mente imagina en este momento... – supo que era una desafortunada elección de palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca…  
\- Deje de preocuparse por mi mente, comandante… - se quitó el delantal en un rápido movimiento y lo dejo sobre la mesa que trabajaba… y salió al jardín sin una mirada en su dirección. 

Al verla salir por la puerta estaba dividido entre golpearse contra la mesa lo más fuerte posible o correr tras ella, aun sabiendo que solo obtendría que se retirara más. 

\- ¡Eres el más grande idiota que conozco, hermano….! – Mia volvía a la cocina con una cesta llena de raíz élfica…. Cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha y asintió a su hermana sin verla – ¿Cómo fue que se interesó en ti, en primer lugar…? - a pesar de lo mordaz de la afirmación, pudo notar la sonrisa oculta en las palabras…  
\- Me sigo haciendo esa misma pregunta…. – reconoció mientras miraba a su hermana llegar a su lado – ¿no creo ser bueno para ella…? ¿cómo puedes verlo…? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo.  
\- Ella… - su hermana se mordió la lengua metafóricamente y miro a la puerta por la que salió – no quiero inmiscuirme… pero hay algo que me preocupa… se pone pálida de la nada… la he descubierto más de una vez perdida en sus pensamientos cuando cree que nadie la ve… - escucho con atención a su hermana hasta que benjamín interrumpió su diatriba.  
\- Querida puedo hablar un momento contigo… - se sorprendió de verlos juntos por algún motivo que se le escapaba – Evie está en el límite del bosque, no se ve muy bien…. – con eso salió de la habitación ignorando la mirada de Benjamín a su hermana… 

 

Espero hasta estar seguro que su cuñado los dejaba solos antes de hablar, no tenía intención de crear algún problema en la pareja que los visitaba… pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar que pasaran detalles como el que noto hoy.

\- Querida no creo que sea prudente dejar a Elisa demasiado cerca de tu hermano…. – susurro al cubrirla con el brazo derecho por la espalda en sus hombros – ella no es sutil en su intención de llamar su atención…   
\- Ella esta… - tomo fuertemente por los hombros a su mujer antes de que saliera tras su amiga – voy a solucionar ahora esto….  
\- No creo que sea necesario… - dijo al soltarle – solo evitemos que este a solas con alguno de ellos…  
\- ¿Ellos? – cuestiono con ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Hablo con Evie esta mañana… les vi a la distancia… no me gusta el brillo en sus ojos después de que ella le dio la espalda… - declaro a regañadientes.  
\- Así que fue eso… - susurro apretando los puños – tendré unas palabras con ella… - sonrió de una manera que le recordó a un depredador – tenemos na cena hoy en casa de Elisa… - con esos palabras salió de la cocina y con una sonrisa siguió la figura de su esposa… sería una velada encantadora…


	22. Nuestras Perdidas nos unen Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familia: Tenemos lazos profundos con personas ligados a nosotros....
> 
> ¿Podemos llamar familia aquellos con los no compartimos la sangre?

Rodo los hombros en busca de quitarse el cansancio de los días de viaje previos. Algo le continuaba inquietando desde esta mañana. Motivo por el cual corto su exhaustiva investigación, dejada de lado para confirmas sus sospechas… 

El primer indicativo de que algo estaba mal eran los cuatro guardias apostados en la puerta de la sala de guerra. Saludo con la cabeza y avanzo sin prestar más atención a los gestos confundidos a su aparente llegada tarde a la reunión, aguardo sin cruzar la puerta atento a las voces dentro…

 

\- Señor debe recapacitar sobre su decisión…. Es imperativo que comprenda que no podemos confiar en esta mujer… esta de alguna manera relacionada con el intruso que amenazo su vida…. – tuvo suficiente de la voz de Dryanna para una vida, empujo la puerta al tiempo que tenía al frente una visión inesperada.

 

De pie como una estatua de mármol, con el rostro pétreo, frio y sin emoción alguna, aguardaba. Despojada de su armadura y armas, observo como Amaya era mantenida junto a su señor como prisionero en mitad de un juicio… sus ojos se fijaron en el un latido y el siguiente alejo la mirada para fijarla a la mesa en el centro de la sala. El gesto le hizo su estómago revolver con la ira y la vergüenza de que se resignara a ser juzgada por los reunidos. 

 

\- Puedo saber General Dryanna ¿Por qué no fui informado de esta reunión? – algunos de los comandantes de bajo rango volvieron la vista a la puerta al escucharlo hablar.  
\- No considere oportuno… dado que abandonaste a la pequeña shem’len después de su revelación… - el veneno en su voz solo le indico que se fijara en Amaya, solo necesito una mirada para comprender por qué rehuía su mirada… creyó que la culpaba por lo ocurrido – no hay vergüenza en ser engañado general….   
\- Por el contrario… acudí a traer información para aclarar esta incómoda situación… - afirmo al grupo y avanzo sin detenerse hasta estar a su lado derecho, encontrando una ofensiva atadura mágica alrededor de sus muñecas… con una mirada a su señor supo que no era un hechizo propio. Con solo un gesto de la mano rompió la atadura y sano su piel.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – siseo Anthras al lado de Dryanna – no tienes derecho a liberar al prisionero…   
\- Escuchare tu acusación y pruebas contra mi socio… pero no le trataras irrespetuosamente – gruño al comandante insolente.  
\- Tu amante shem’len no puede ser protegido por nuestras leyes, Abelas… - se burló Mein otro de los jóvenes que seguían a Dryanna…  
\- Suficiente de perder el tiempo en este asunto… - corto rápidamente cualquier otro comentario la voz de su líder que observaba aburrido el intercambio – ahora, ahora ¿Qué encontraste? – dirigió la pregunta con una aire ausente. Pese a saber que estaba intrigado por la información obtenida en su viaje.  
\- Primero necesito hacer unas preguntas, si no le importa mi señor.. – dijo mirándola junto a él.  
\- Adelante… solo le daré una hora más a este asunto – declaro y se inclinó en su silla. En una pose relajada y aburrida que no lo engaño… su curiosidad lo tenía al borde después de la mención del amante del inquisidor. Brevemente se preguntó en que estima tenía a la niña.  
\- Di tu nombre completo a los reunidos…. – cuestiono a su socio, Amaya que respondió sin elevar la vista.  
\- Amaya Lavellan… - su respuesta corta con un propósito, para evitar revelar mucho más.  
\- ¿Dónde naciste? – cuestiono y se tensó con duda - ¿recuerdas el nombre del clan que te vio nacer?  
\- No recuerdo… era joven cuando fui entregado… mi padre era llamado Rajelan… G.. Me…My..   
\- ¿Rajelan Ghi’myelan…? - cuestiono y le observo levantar sus ojos a los suyos con el reconocimiento en el rostro, seguido de la desconfianza en los murmullos a su alrededor… los jóvenes que cuestionaban en susurros, a los tensos superiores por el reconocimiento del nombre… Los tres generales más viejos sin duda conocían la leyenda unida al nombre – según mis investigaciones fuiste entregada por Rajelan Ghi’myelan, presumiblemente tu padre… al clan Virnehn. Al manifestarse tu magia fuiste enviada al clan Lavellan.  
\- Correcto… es lo que conozco… - reconoció a regañadientes.   
\- Rajelan no es un nombre… - la voz de su líder cargada de reconocimiento llevo a un grupo de jóvenes a mirarlo – tu padre era llamado comandante cazador… ese es el motivo de que esa mujer te llamado pequeña cazadora… ¿Qué edad tienes Amaya? – cuestiono sin malicia...  
\- 23 inviernos… - respondió con escepticismo en la voz.  
\- Muy joven… ¿A qué edad te encontró tu magia? – siguió sin prestar atención a su evidente incomodidad.  
\- 6 o 7 no estoy segura…   
\- ¿Qué te llevo a arbor wills Amaya? Para encontrar a los últimos centinelas de la madre de todo… - su mirada estaba atenta a cada respiración de Amaya y su respuesta.  
\- Preservar mi sangre señor… mi señora me envió a ese lugar con un sueño… - asintió a su respuesta y se levantó de su silla…  
\- Salir ahora… - la orden tomo por sorpresa a muchos de los reunidos – esta situación está resuelta…. – observo miradas confundidas y furiosas…. Pero Amaya no se movió…  
\- ¿Dónde está tu lealtad, pequeña cazadora? – cuestiono cuando la sala estuvo vacía, tomándolo por sorpresa y no estuvo seguro que deseaba que ella respondiera.  
\- En mi corazón… - fue se respuesta, no estaba seguro de como interpretarlo hasta que observo a su líder asentir. En un movimiento instintivo su brazo cubrió sus hombros y ella se relajó…  
\- Es una buena noticia, hubiera odiado… - su mirada se clavó en el ante sus palabras no dichas, se interpuso entre ellos ante la confusión de Amaya…  
\- Ella es mi socio elegido… - siseo ante la mirada fría de esos ojos grises – responderás a mí….   
\- Eres libre de seguir General... – rodo los ojos en respuesta y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estuvieron solos volvió su atención a Amaya, como no lo había notado antes tenía sus mismos ojos azules y su cabello negro… el mismo férreo control al lanzar un hechizo…   
\- Conocí a tu padre cuando era joven… - le sonrió sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su habitación tenían una conversación larga por delante…

 

***

 

La irritación crecía a cada paso que daba, ¿por qué no podía dejar de ser una cobarde? simplemente díselo, grito su mente. Y dejar toda esta farsa, un grito frustrado salió de su garganta y sintió el pinchazo de lágrimas traidoras otra vez. ¿Por qué acepto venir en primer lugar?

Perdida en su auto recriminación no se dio cuenta que llegaba al límite del bosque a menos de una hora de caer la noche. Un movimiento a su espalda, como el de las botas de Edren uno de los exploradores con el que coincidía más a menudo en la patrulla de Minerva. Le llevo a girar y encontrar a un hombre mayor que le recordó a Ser Blackwall, con su barba y cabello oscuro corta distancia de ella y un enorme hacha en mano. Grito presa del pánico antes de pensar como atacar sin magia al hombre.

 

\- ¡Evie! ¡Evie! ¿estás bien? – la voz de Cullen llego desde su espalda en dirección de la casa… le había seguido después de sus palabras… pero no portaban armas en la granja…  
\- Calma señora no voy a lastimarla… - el hombre llamo y ella dejo de retroceder, observo su ropa gastada y sucia… su hacha parecía en mal estado… algo la hizo girar y descubrió que Cullen la cubría con el cuerpo.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué haces aquí? – el hombre retrocedió al ver la daga en la mano y su actitud amenazadora.  
\- No es una amenaza… me sorprendió, no estaba prestando atención… - el suspiro y se relajo.  
\- Benjamín lo noto y me informo de ello, no estaba seguro de seguirte… - susurro para que le extraño no los escuchara.  
\- Estoy viajando a South Reach, he perdido mi camino en el bosque… - afirmo el hombre y rompió su conversación en susurros – busco la granja de Evans Thorne… - Cullen se tensó a la mención del nombre.  
\- ¿Motivo de su visita en la ciudad? y ¿con esta persona? – cuestiono sin responder su solicitud…  
\- Soy Bastián Thorne y busco a mi hijo… - recordó entonces uno de los hombres de la fiesta amigo de la familia, y su esposa Melinda… la única mujer que no se comía con los ojos a… suspiro buscando alejar su propio pensamiento y regresar a la conversación… – me disculpo no fue mi intención asustar a su esposa… - el corazón tartamudeo a la espera de su aclaración…  
\- Ningún cuidado, ser Thorne una disculpa por mi rapidez, al asumir una mala intención a Evie… - el brazo la atrajo a su lado sujetándola por la cintura… – acompañemos y después de una comida nos encargaremos que encuentre su camino… 

Al volver al interior con su invitado, se disculpó con ambos en cuanto estuvieron dentro y subió a su habitación compartida. Cerro la puerta derrumbándose contra ella, respirando pesadamente… Esto no podía estar pasando…. Esto no podía estar pasando… siguió repitiendo como una oración mientras las lágrimas caían sin que les diera la más mínima atención.

 

***

 

Quedándose al final de la fila observo con cuidado como la pareja y su hijo esperaban impaciente pasar el último de los puntos para finalmente ingresar. La sonrisa de su señora le decía que tenía planes específicos por los que trajo a la joven pareja. El brillo amarillo como el oro pulido ilumino la sala de preparación y suspiro ante el recuerdo, cuanto hace que no teme a la interacción con magia. 

\- Continuaremos por aquí - su señora se adelantó y abrió la puerta de roble de la sala dejando la abierto a la espera de la pareja – no temas ningún daño dentro de estos muros…  
\- Estamos en un campo… - Kalian cuestiono al mirar a todos lados – eso es embrum, raíz elfica… - continuo murmurando los nombre de algunas plantas más... haciéndolo reír…  
\- Es el camino más largo para llegar a la fortaleza, me disculpo por ello… - dijo su señora guiándole al perímetro… hasta que el sabueso que siguió a la pareja corrió como un poseído y apenas consiguió evitar que le derribara. Un chillido infantil sonó y corrió en busca de saber a quién lastimaba la creatura babeante… - estarán bien solo están jugando Fen… - se detuvo ante el comentario de su señora, pero el asesino siguió corriendo… al girar el ultimo muro descubrió lo que sucedía…

Los ladridos excitados del sabueso resonaban en los muros de piedras cercanos en una cacofonía desconcertante. El niño humano derribado chilla de alegría como si el mabari fuera su mejor amigo y siempre hicieran lo mismo. 

\- Maximus déjalo lastimaras al pequeño… - siseo el asesino al sabueso que lo miro y gimió como un cachorro pese a su edad de más de una década según las palabras de la pareja.  
\- ¡Kaidan! …vuelve aquí jovencito tenemos… - el grito llega desde la derecha y reconoce a su dueña al instante, el asesino se congela al reconocer la voz tambien. Un jadeó escapa a su garganta, mientras observa a Maximus corre a su encuentro.   
\- Evelyn… - susurra a media voz, ríe detrás de el – ¿Eres tu Evelyn….? – cuestiona con incredulidad, observa al niño de nuevo, como si el reconocimiento golpeara sus facciones… pero no puede creerlo.  
\- Ya no soy un Guarda Gris amigo… ahora formo parte de este clan… que salvo nuestras vidas después de la guerra… - la respuesta desconcierta a su amigo claramente.   
\- Me alegro de ello, mi amiga… - su mujer llega a su lado, Evelyn fija su vista en el niño y su madre – te presento a Kalian y Fen’ar Arainai…. – dice orgulloso ante su amiga.  
\- Kaidan ven a conocer a mis amigos… - llamo a su hijo que continuaba con el sabueso a su lado, no por última vez se preguntó ¿Quién era el padre de ese pequeño? Que parecía tener poco de su madre además del color de los ojos y su magia….  
\- Comparten las partes importantes Fen…. – susurro su señora y le dedico una mirada – tus pequeños son una mezcla perfecta de Marianne y de ti… - el sonrió no pudo evitarlo a la mención de su familia – ahora ve, tu mujer debe de estarse preguntándose qué hará para que pase más rápido el tiempo en casa… - asintió y con eso se despidió llegaron algunas horas antes de lo previsto y si tenía un poco de suerte….  
\- Amatus… regresaste… - Marianne se dirigía a su encuentro seguida de cerca por el sanador en jefe, con sus ojos amatistas fijos en su señora tras el… sin otro pensamiento se quitó los guantes y las protecciones de los brazos dejándolas caer al suelo de tierra suave, para recibir a su hija se aproximó teniendo cuidado no podía abrazarlos como deseaba con su armadura aun puesta – gracias – susurro Marianne a su acompañante.  
\- Solo coincidimos en el camino… - respondió de vuelta y despidiéndoles al acercarse a su señora – Comandante, es bueno verlo de regreso… - dijo al despedirse de a su hija pequeña – me encargare de las tareas pendientes descanse los próximos cuatro días – con esas palabras se despidió de ellos. 

 

***

 

Escucho las risas infantiles antes de verlos, el grupo de niños huérfanos que le enviaron a buscar estaban reunidos en el campo de trigo al norte de la fortaleza. Una mujer joven les contaba una historia para mantenerlos entretenidos en la sombra de un roble joven. 

\- ¡Eso no puede ser correcto! – decía una niña de seis veranos a la cuenta cuentos – mamae decía que los dragones son imposibles de matar…   
\- ¿Si así fuera no existirían cazadores de dragones? Sibyl – otro niño un poco mayor replicaba a su compañera.  
\- Mi mamae no mintió… - grito la niña al levantarse – nunca me mintió… - su voz se rompió y corrió al otro lado.  
\- ¡Eso no fue agradable, Thedron! - reprendió la muchacha que la fulmino con la mirada enfadado.  
\- Debe aprender que hay realidades duras… - siseo ofendido por la reprimenda – no vivimos en una historia, esto es real, la muerte y las creaturas difíciles de matar como los dragones…  
\- ¡Oh! Ilumíname sabio señor… ¿insultar a su madre y sus recuerdos que hará por ella?, además de recordarle que está sola en el mundo… - los ojos como platos y el visible nudo en la garganta del niño dejo claro su sorpresa a las palabras – dime que así es como recuerdas a tus propios padres….  
\- No… mi madre era soldado… yo lo siento Lean… - susurro el chico con los ojos al suelo.  
\- Ir a traer a Sibyl… - elevo la vista en suplica de no ser enviado – ahora arreglar el daño que hizo… - con hombros caídos el niño marcho como un prisionero al verdugo…

 

Después de observarla un momento se acercó a su posición sin una idea de que quería hacer con esa información. Los padres de algunos de los reunidos terminarían en cualquier momento y los huérfanos volverían con sus guardianes, se preguntó qué haría la mujer después de eso. 

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sanador Rubeen? – la pregunta lo saco de su estupor - ¿Te envió mi señora Ela? – se aclaró la garganta y los niños lo miraron entonces.  
\- Viniste por mí… - una niña chillo – mi hermano nació ya…. – reconoció a la pequeña niña de Ethalin.  
\- No Da’len a tu hermano le falta tiempo aun… - a su madre le faltaban algunas semanas más pero después de que se adelantara el anterior nacimiento a su tiempo, recibió órdenes de observarla de cerca – estoy aquí buscando a dos de sus compañeros que no acudieron a la torre…   
\- Niños es hora de ir con sus padres y guardianes… - la muchacha ordeno en voz suave, algunos chicos se quejaron – no se preocupen nos veremos más tarde… aun no terminamos la historia… - los niños corrieron como una marea de regreso a la fortaleza.  
\- Les encanta escuchar sus historias….  
\- No puedes obligar a dos niños a pasar su tiempo prisioneros en una habitación… - su mirada dura lo sorprendió – tienen pesadillas, como cualquier niño a esa edad…   
\- Pueden tener magia latente en ellos, sería un riesgo dejarlos continuar con el resto sin esta precaución… - trato de razonar con ella de nuevo.  
\- En este lugar no puede entrar un espíritu malicioso, si tienes dudas pide consejo aun superior… - eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, llamándolo ignorante.  
\- Se lo que hago tengo experiencia… - ella bufo con despreció.  
\- En torturar niños que no tienen a nadie… - estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio a los niños detrás de ella, asustados y sujetos el uno al otro – no me quedaré de brazos cruzados…  
\- No es necesario tomar esa responsabilidad, Lean… - lo que faltaba, gimió al cerrar los ojos – Sibyl, Thedron, síganme mi señora quiere hablarles…  
\- Señor Ghy’myel… - llamo Lean al interponerse entre los niños que no se movían – ellos no tienen magia…  
\- Lo se… no es el motivo de la reunión… - declaro y Lean bajo las manos que extendía – y por favor regresa a descansar, no es bueno pasar tanto tiempo sentada en el suelo en su condición… - su piel pálida se llenó de un sonrojo brillante – no lo pediré de nuevo llámame Athisan… - se giró y ella indico a los dos niños que lo siguiera sin una palabra.  
\- Me disculpo… yo no  
\- No se preocupe sanador, ninguno se explicó al otro… - suspiro y sin pensarlo le ofreció una mano para que se apoyara.  
\- Permítame que le acompañe a la fortaleza… - ofreció como tregua.  
\- Soy capaz de llegar por mí mismo… - inicio con una respuesta agresiva pero se detuvo – lo siento gracias…  
\- Rubeen… señora Lean….   
\- Solo Lean… - dijo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta – después de todo pasaremos algún tiempo juntos… - susurro en clara incomodidad de tener designado un guardián, como los pequeños niños.  
\- ¿Quien sabe…? Después de algún tiempo puede que lleguemos a ser amigos… - escucho un sonido entre una burla y una risa.  
\- ¿Así que eso era? – susurro casi inaudible y pensó en preguntar… pero lo dejo pasar… no era su amigo… cumplía su labor, cuidar de una mujer rota, que como Evelyn en su momento perdió todo deseo de seguir…

 

***

 

Despierta en compañía de su madre, perseguida y atacada, un grupo de hombres les daban caza. Las marcas de plata azul, su rostro y hombros motivaban su captura si las palabras de los hombres eran indicativo. Mientras huyen en los brazos de su madre hasta los límites de un bosque, un hombre con un trozo de madera les intenta defender. 

\- No mires…. – escucha a su madre decir con el corazón tartamudeando después de la carrera – no mires… 

Les guía a ambas a lo que llama su casa, donde una mujer de nombre Leandra cuida las heridas de la madre por días... observo el trabajo de la mujer en su madre…

\- Debes hablar con ella Malcom… - escucho decir a Leandra unas noches después mientras fingía dormir, después de que la habían dejado hablar a solas con su madre – es muy pequeña…  
\- Lo se cariño… calma… - escucho el sollozo de la señora Leandra… 

Su corazón se rompió cuando su madre pasó poco después. Esta extraña pareja termina otorgándole un lugar en su casa, contándole la espera de sus dos hijos. Malcom su salvador, le enseñan su idioma, le entreno para pelear con dagas y un arco. 

Un dia en el mercado al acompañar a madre Leandra, escucho la felicitación por sus hijos por nacer. Perdida en el pensamiento no se da cuenta de la mujer al otro lado hasta que susurro:

\- No eres más que un huérfano abandonado que no fue querido por sus propios padres, quien podria querer un “orejas de cuchillo” sobre sus propios hijos - escucha las risas del pueblo. Huyendo al bosque y ocultándose en un tronco de árbol hueco. 

Pasan horas después del ocaso, cuando empieza a llover a cantaros, hecha un ovillo en la tierra pantanosa, ruega a quien escuche que se una a su madre…. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escucha el cuestionamiento susurrado de Malcom. La encontró oculta en un tronco hueco de árbol empapada hasta los huesos, como siempre. Su voz libre de juicio, como esperaba, si era honesta.  
\- No soy tu hija… lo se… - murmura intentando alejarse de sus manos – ve y cuida de tus hijos - Chilla al pensar en los gemelos que llegaran dentro de poco.  
\- No tienes mi sangre pero eres mi hija… - dice suavemente obligándola a mirarlo - Como sé que eres de Leandra – ojos llenos de lágrimas le observan.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes llamarme hija? con mis orejas…. – chilla indignada a su declaración.  
\- Prometí a tu Mamae que te cuidaría como mi hija… - declara en un sonido estrangulado como si le dolieran las palabras – hasta que decidas marchar por tu cuenta, si es tu deseo – le abraza y susurra – volvamos a casa… - ella asiente – si después quieres vivir en un clan buscaremos uno para ti, lo prometo… - asiente en comprensión pero con un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar.

Llegan a la pequeña cabaña donde una mujer llora por el dolor de su huida, con un visible vientre embarazado le mira entre lágrimas de alivio...

\- Regresaste… - corre a abrazarle de rodillas sobre el barro… dos pares más de brazos la cubren… - regresaste a casa….


End file.
